


The Gorgeous Torch Ginger

by Fille_du_soleil



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Cheating, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Kid Fic, Love Confessions, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative!Zayn, Marriage Proposal, Married!Liam, Mind Games, Mistress!Zayn, Mpreg, Seduction, Underage Sex, Underage!Zayn, Ziam affair, Ziam from first day of meeting untill married happily ever after, older!liam, ziam end game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 43
Words: 129,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fille_du_soleil/pseuds/Fille_du_soleil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam’s wedding vow was clear and still banging in his head as if it was yesterday that he pronounced it. </p><p>In Health and sickness, wealth and poverty, until Zayn do us part. Or was it death?</p><p>A ZIAM Underage story. Very Explicit Sexual Content. MPREG</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Gorgeous Torch Ginger

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again ! So much for a Hiatus! But I couldn't not write this one, it burned my brain.
> 
> IMPORTANT: !Warnings!
> 
> This is an underage story, Zayn is only 16 years old while Liam is a 32 years old married man. 
> 
> This work contains Explicit Homosexual Sex. Don't like it ? Don't read it. UNDERAGE SEX again.
> 
> If you feel the need to add tags, just tell me. 
> 
> In real life, I do not approve of this kind of relationships, the power imbalance is real and strong. Liam is older, experienced and Zayn is a 16 years old teenager. No matter how you spin it, in real life it is not healthy.
> 
> Keep in mind that this work is a fiction. 
> 
> MPREG meaning men having children, pregnancy.
> 
> CHEATING: Liam cheating on his wife with Zayn.
> 
> I don't have a beta, so please excuse any mistake.

 

**The Gorgeous Torch Ginger**

The first thing people learned growing up is virginity never rimes with innocence. A virgin was only a person who never had sex before, never been touched sexually while innocence was all about candidness and honesty.

Zayn Javadd Malik was a virgin, never had sex with anyone before. He was a gorgeous drop dead teenager, with sharp cheekbones and sinful plump lips. Many tried to get in his pants for his looks, but yet no one ever succeeded. The young man never was easy, and had so many responsibilities to busy himself with.

He was a straight A’s student, always on top in everything he did. In a few crude words the brunet was a parents’ wet dream. Zayn had it all, the beauty and the brain all wrapped in a sinning body.

But there was a catch there, because like the saying goes _nobody is perfect_.

Zayn was a virgin indeed but innocence was never his major trait. He was wicked with a head full of mischief. He played people as if they were mere puppets, pulling the strings to have exactly what he thought was rightfully his.

That was how he became a home-wrecker at only sixteen years old, he managed to break a twenty years old marriage just with flirty smiles and promises of more.

Simon Cowell was a good father, and a less good husband. So Zayn took it upon himself to destroy the man because he _could_ … Because the man let him play with his mind, and again because Zayn never was innocent and loved to play.

The chase was always better if the prey didn’t submit easily, however Simon deceived Zayn because with only so little innuendos he got him.

Zayn sighed packing his bag and checking for the millionth time if he forgot anything in his bedroom. His parents were sending him away to live for a while with his aunt Sophia Payne, because Simon was a stupid man that told the world he loved Zayn Malik.

Except said Zayn Malik didn’t love anyone but his little gorgeous person, he was manipulative and poisonous yet the older man didn’t seem to get the hint. So at the time being Zayn was packing to leave his hometown and live with his aunt and her husband he didn’t even know. His parents were worried because of predator Cowell, their boy was so innocent. How could such creepy old man dare to look at their beloved son?

The Malik family was keen on keeping their little perfect son/brother away from the gossiping town and far away from the soon to be in jail Cowell.

“Honey? You’re ready? Liam is here”

Trisha called from downstairs making Zayn groan in frustration, he didn’t want to leave but the choice wasn’t his to make. His parents-Bless their souls- thought only about his safety, so oblivious that the danger was their son himself.

“I am coming, ma! Just a minute!’

Zayn shouted back relieved that his mother didn’t answer. His bags were all made, and his father promised to send the rest of his belongings later that week. If he had to live in the Payne household for an undetermined amount of time, he had to take everything with him for sure, from his favorite books to every pair of shoes.  

He quickly made his way downstairs to find his parents chatting animatedly with said Liam. Zayn didn’t even acknowledge the man at first too busy with his luggage.

“Hey there let me help you”

Without further du a large tanned hand took away his bag from his tiny one. Zayn looked up about to protest but his throat went dry and all his words faded away like smoke in the wind.

“I am Liam Payne, Sophia’s husband”

Liam introduced smiling and extended his right hand for Zayn to shake. The teenager was everything his wife described, and even more. The little brunet was a few inches shorter than him, the top of his head hardly reached Liam’s chin. The older man unconsciously licked his lips rethinking the whole drama that lead Zayn to his house.

He understood why any man would go after the boy, he was handsome and judging by what he gathered Zayn was an intellect too. The cohabitation wouldn’t be that hard after all, the golden eyes only screamed so much innocence.

Zayn beamed taking Liam’s hand in his, the touch started a fire in his belly. He wanted the man right then and there. The cohabitation was on a whole other level of promising.

“I am Zayn”

Liam nodded grinning with shining candid brow eyes, Zayn suppressed a whimper as the man took away his hand and started to talk with his parents. Liam didn’t feel the same electric shot Zayn felt when their skins touched, but the brunet was hell bent on having him anyway.

After a rather emotional farewell, Liam and Zayn left the Malik house and headed toward the other town two hours away. The ride was comfortable and the brunet even initiated some conversations thirsty to know every little details of Liam’s life.

The older man answered every question innocently, oblivious to the loud cringing wheels in Zayn’s brain.

Zayn Javadd Malik was a gorgeous sixteen years old virgin, just like a white Torch Ginger people only saw the beautiful side and were blinded by the so inviting immaculate color, however at the end of the day the Gorgeous Torch Ginger was a deadly flower.    

**_TBC_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awesome cover made by Ziamsession.


	2. Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share your opinion, thank you.

Liam James Payne like any other man had fears too. However He didn’t get scared by monsters under his bed like in his long gone childhood years, he didn’t have phobia that paralyzed his brain neither was he afraid of the dark.

His fear was a teenage boy living under his roof for almost a week now, Zayn was the personification of his tempting fear.

When he married his wife, the vow was clear; _in sickness and health, wealth and poverty, until death do us part_ … 

However Liam didn’t know that said _death_ was an innocent brunet wandering in his house with nothing but large shirts and lace panties. Actual panties that even his wife gave up on wearing years ago. 

So back to square one, Liam James Payne was an adult with a Zayn-phobia. His crotch already surrendered to the boy while his reason fought tooth and nail to remind him of his loving wife, even though their marriage wasn’t as sparkly as it once was.

 _Health and sickness, wealth and poverty, until Zayn do us part_. _Or was it death_?

Liam sighed watching discreetly as Zayn casually leaned on the kitchen counter scrolling on his phone. His yet another large white shirt went high on thighs and revealed a red lace pantie underneath. His tan butt cheeks contrasted deliciously with the bright underwear.

“Something wrong, Li?”

Zayn smirked faking innocence. He knew exactly the reason behind Liam’s pink cheeks and the flushed demeanor. It had been a week since he moved in, and a week since he slowly teased the older man and worked him up.

“Nothing, Zee. Just tired”

The teen only smiled and returned to his phone but this time he hopped on the counter and spread a bit his legs. He pretended to focus on his phone while he felt Liam’s burning eyes on his naked legs and crotch.     

Liam bit his lip trying to not stare at the boy, it was a hard task to accomplish. In only a week Zayn defiled in so many colorful underwear displaying his frail body and smooth skin. The older man clenched his fists and left swiftly the kitchen.

Zayn chuckled watching his prey flee the room, it was the best reaction so far. And he knew Liam’s will was wearing thin.

Liam almost ran to his bedroom, but he breathed deeply slowing his pace. Zayn looked at him with so much innocence in his golden eyes while all he did was lust after the frail body, shame crushed his chest. The air felt suddenly unbreathable, he rested his weary head on his sweating palms and tried to calm down.

“Liam? Please tell me what’s wrong?”

The soft velvety voice startled the older man, he looked up to see Zayn leaning on the doorframe looking worriedly at him. The boy took an hesitant step inside the room as if he was waiting for Liam to yell or something.

“It’s nothing, Zayn. Don’t worry”

Zayn bit his lip staring at his prey, he blinked his teary eyes tying his best to seem innocent and worried. His hands gripped his shirt faking nervousness, while in his head he screamed in joy, because victory was sweet.

“Is it because I moved in? Since I came here, you’re acting strange. If you don’t want me here, I can go”

Liam stood up from his bed and went to the younger boy. Guilt suffocated him, not only he lusted after an underage boy but now said boy was feeling unwelcomed. Liam clenched his fists angry with himself and thinking he was no better than the predator that led Zayn there in the first place.

“No, you’re welcome here, Zayn. I am sorry if you felt otherwise, I am just on edge because of my work lately”

Zayn looked up nodding his head, his plump lips made a pout that he knew older men never resisted. And Liam was no exception, especially after seeing how his shoulders tensed all of sudden.

The brunet took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Liam’s waist, an innocent embrace that surprised the older man. Liam tensed a second before hugging the boy back, he swore to himself to never have any sinful thoughts toward the innocent oblivious teen again. His parents trusted him to protect Zayn, not become another predator.

Zayn smiled against the warm chest, his plan was slowly taking place and munching Liam’s last resistance. Soon enough the ten years old marriage would be history, and the man would be his to play with.

Liam stroked the jet black hair tightening the embrace to comfort Zayn, oblivious to the dark smirk stretching the boy’s lips, and so ignorant of what was coming his way for being so naïve and innocent himself.

The gorgeous Torch Ginger had it all planned out, like so many times before Zayn lured his prey with the immaculate white color, hiding the poison with a delicious smell and appearance.   

**_TBC_**


	3. Cliché

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unlike my other works, this one have short chapters. Usually I go with 3K words for each chapter but this one is an exception. 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy! Feedback, please.

Liam sighed looking at the empty street through the bay window, summer nights were always his favorite. The weather was warm with a soft breeze blowing time to time.

It was his wife’s night out with her friends, which usually he spent working or relaxing but this time it was different. Zayn decided on a movie night with him, watching some new horror movie.

“Ready, Li?”

Zayn smiled holding a large bowl of popcorn, his plan was simple. Watching some dumb horror movie and fake fear so he could cuddle Liam. The brunet rolled mentally his eyes, it was a cliché but would surely work like a charm.

“Let’s do this”

Liam returned the innocent smile oblivious to the dark glow dancing in the golden orbs. They sat on the couch and put on said movie. The older man stole a glance at the boy relieved that he was at the other side of the couch, his clothes were once again revealing and painfully tempting. Zayn’s shoulder was exposed just like his long crossed legs, this time the shirt’s extremity was wrapped around the frail waist covering the crotch but exposing the sides and the purple pantie.

Zayn smirked not taking his gaze off the large screen, however he felt the burning of Liam’s eyes roaming over his body.

A loud scream echoed in the living room making Zayn jump and grip tightly Liam,  he hide his face in the warm neck while his hands clutched on the older man's shirt.

Liam chuckled hugging the trembling body closer to his, he relaxed focusing back on the movie. The warmth felt nice and it had been so long since his own wife felt the need to hug him or just be that close. He didn’t blame her, ten years of marriage did the same to any couple.

Zayn smiled brushing his wet lips over his prey’s skin, faking once again fear and innocence. The strong arms only wrapped him closer as he sighed content with himself.

They watched the rest of the movie with Zayn laid on Liam’s chest, while the latter unconsciously played with the ribbon of the purple pantie. Zayn smiled watching the long thick fingers wrapped and unwrapped themselves around the silk, Liam was obviously too focused on the movie to even notice the gesture, or the position they were in.

Zayn suppressed a chuckle, and prayed for Sophia to come home at that moment, it would be a hard situation to explain. While Liam’s right hand was playing with the side ribbon of the pantie, the left covered Zayn’s naked thigh, making it rest between his own parted legs.

Liam dozed off at the end of the movie oblivious to the world, he laid back on the couch tightening his embrace over the warm body and totally forgetting it wasn’t his wife but the underage boy he spent days avoiding and suppressing sinful thoughts about.

Zayn licked his lips grinning, it was a well-deserved victory. He laid his head on Liam’s chest feeling the hard torso rise and fall at each deep breath. His right hand stroked gently the older man's forearm playing with the black hair, the large hand was still clutched around his skinny thigh. Even in his sleep Liam managed to have a firm grip around Zayn.

The brunet sat there practically on the man’s lap, enjoying the embrace and thinking about his next move. Surely Liam would try all over again avoiding him, but this time Zayn was determined to make it harder for his prey to hide.

By the end of the month, Liam would be in his bed for sure. His resistance was crumbling each day allowing Zayn to touch him or invade his personal space.

The gorgeous Torch Ginger always had what he wanted after all.

**_TBC_**


	4. Innocent proposition

Sophia hummed while making dinner, her right hand held the knife chopping the vegetables while the left one held them in place. She focused on her task oblivious to the dark hazel eyes following her every move.

Zayn bit his lip looking at her wedding ring, it was all diamonds glowing under the last sunrays of the day. Liam was late from work and it was only Sophia and the brunet in the house.

“How was your day, honey?”

The woman looked up smiling genuinely at Zayn, she liked the teen like a son. He was so quite always buried in some book when she was home, and he never asked for anything nor complained. Sophia watched the brunet waiting for an answer, trying to bond with a family member.

“It was kind of boring to say the truth, how about yours?”

Sophia chuckled, another thing she liked in the boy was that he was always so polite. She wished to have a son like him someday, so handsome, well-educated and smart.  

“Boring too, work always is. Maybe this week-end I could ask Liam to take you camping or something?”

Zayn smiled at the innocent proposition, it was unexpected but welcomed. At least he will have a night alone with Liam, and they would have to share a tent. A closed space with no one around seemed like heaven and would help his plan.

He passed a hand through quiff trying to act nonchalant and hide his excitement. The woman just helped his schemes unconsciously.

“That would be nice, but you don’t have too. I am sure Liam would rather relax than spend his week-end in some wood”

Sophia dismissed his words with a hand wave, smiling widely. She knew Liam would be more than happy to oblige, he liked the boy too, and always wanted to have some father-son bond. Unfortunately children were yet to come, maybe Zayn would help them somehow.

“It is settled, I will ask him”

 Zayn nodded grinning, suddenly impatient for the week-end to come. He almost felt guilty toward his Aunt, but his desire to have Liam overcame anything else.

+

The front door opened minutes later, Liam came in the kitchen undoing his tie and kissing his wife on the cheek. His eyes went to Zayn, roaming appreciatively over the new outfit.

The brunet was dressed in a skinny blue jean, and white shirt. The pant hugged perfectly his long legs not letting anything for the imagination. Zayn smirked at him when their eyes locked, the boy leaned more on the kitchen counter bringing out his ass for Liam to see.

Liam cleared his throat feeling suddenly guilty about watching Zayn, and in front of his oblivious wife.

“Can you take Zayn camping this week-end, babe?”

Liam snapped out of his thoughts hearing his wife’s soft voice, she looked up at him with a familiar smile that only worsened his guilt.

“Camping? I don’t think people his age like that anymore, sweetheart”

Zayn cringed at the endearment nicknames they were using so freely. The couple was clearly in love, even after so many years of marriage. Sophia chuckled at her husband’s words, while Liam grinned planting another playful kiss on her cheek.

“I would really like it though”

Liam looked at Zayn nodding, there wasn’t a problem about taking the boy camping. However something was telling him he shouldn’t, an odd feeling nested in his chest.

“It’s settled then!”

Sophia exclaimed clapping her hands excitedly, Zayn faked a smile watching her already make plans and a list for what they would need.

“I am going to my room, call me for dinner”

Zayn left the kitchen giving the couple their last moment of intimacy, soon Liam would be his and Sophia just contributed to set his trap. The brunet smiled humming a song that he thought was perfect for the situation. Animals by Maroon 5 was his anthem, he thought chuckling.  

Liam was his prey, and he would hunt him down until he got the older man right where he wanted. Now he needed to wisely think about his next move, Liam’s resistance was weaker than ever. Especially after the long once over he just gave him in the kitchen.

Zayn laid on his bed staring at the ceiling and thought over his ideas for the impromptu camping.

**_TBC_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a surprise about the camping! If one of you can guess what it is, she/he can ask whatever and I will write it in this story. A smut scene, a date idea, a fight... Just guess and you will have your treat.


	5. Thunderstorm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by nicki786, a round of applause for her smut idea.

Liam sighed for the hundredth time that night rolling over in his cold empty bed, not that he minded the cold. It was a suffocating summer night with a ragging thunderstorm outside making the air humid and hot.

His wife was out again for another girls’ night with her friends, and that was what he minded. He was hot and bothered with no one to take care of it with, a poisonous voice reminded him of the boy down the hallway but he quickly dismissed the dangerous thought.

He shifted once again in his spacious bed tangling the white sheets around his waist. Liam laid his head on the pillow relaxing and shutting his eyes in hope of sleeping soon. However a soft thud made him open his eyes again, he heard footsteps in the hallway getting closer to his bedroom then a soft knock.

“Come in”

Zayn opened the door biting his bottom lip shyly, Liam sat up wondering what the boy was doing there at such late hour. A quick check on the digital clock on the nightstand confirmed that indeed it was too late for the brunet to be awake.

“What’s wrong, Zayn?”

Liam spoke with a husky voice trying his best not to stare at the teen, however his eyes couldn’t help but roam over the frail body. Zayn was wearing a mid-thigh jumper with high knee socks, his hands gripped the white top as thunder rumbled loudly outside.   

Zayn looked up through his thick eyelashes, tears forming in the corner of his hazel eyes. His body tensed once again as thunder echoed flashing a white light in the room.

“I am scared of thunder, and I can’t sleep. Can I lay for a bit with you?”

 Liam cleared his throat not expecting the demand, although he could clearly see the boy shake at every loud noise outside.

“Yeah, sure”

The older man moved in the bed letting enough space for the boy to lay in on the left side, his wife’s spot. Zayn smirked eying Liam’s naked chest, gaze traveling down his hairy torso and biting his lip at how low his grey trackies were. He could clearly see the V line, and some dark pubic peeking out.

Liam patted the mattress mentioning to Zayn to get in, his breath hitched at the boy removed his jumper revealing yet another black pantie matching the socks.  Zayn slide under sheet sighing contently as his body finally relaxed.

The older man scooped to the edge of the bed, making sure to leave more than enough space between them. He laid on his right side giving his back to the boy.

Zayn suppressed a chuckle at the obvious gesture, yet his tongue couldn’t help but dare out to wet his lips watching the muscles flex under Liam’s back skin. His hand burned with the desire the touch, claw and mark.  

He shifted closer to his prey and faked a terrified tone, stretching out his words accent heavy on his tongue.

“Liam?”

“Yes, Zayn?”

Liam took a deep breath Goosebumps spreading on his warm skin, the way Zayn pronounced his name was sinful. He had his own way of stretching the letters turning it into something that crawled under his skin, and spiked his veins.

“Can you cuddle me?”

Zayn grinned watching as the broad shoulders tensed and Liam finally turned to face him. His hazel eyes locked with the brown ones, trying his best to seem scared and convincing.

“Come here”

Liam whispered the words softly, the thunder roared again making Zayn jump under the strong arms. He lifted his hand and grabbed Liam’s right arm wrapping it around his waist. Liam let him do as he pleased until Zayn settled for being the little spoon feeling the full length of Liam’s muscular body against his smaller one.

The brunet bit his lip sticking out his bum and snuggled closer to the older man. The hazel eyes widened feeling that Liam wasn’t wearing a boxer and his semi hard on poked slightly his ass cheeks through the clothes.

Zayn grinned another idea forming in his mind, he grinded against the hardening crotch. He heard Liam gasp which encouraged the younger boy to grind harder down on him. A large hand pushed against Zayn’s belly as Liam brought him closer, and rutted against his ass.

Liam groaned kissing the tan neck, while Zayn whimpered tilting his head to give a better access. The hold around the brunet’s waist tightened, the boy let out a moan making Liam growl behind him.

Zayn blindly reached for his pantie and slide it down his bum, and repeated the same move for Liam’s jogger craving for a skin on skin contact.  A whimper escaped his lips finally feeling the hard shaft brushing against his ass and trying to go between his cheeks.

Liam was lost in his pleasure, drunk on the electrical sensation that spread on his skin every time his throbbing length rubbed against the sweaty tan skin. He grunted feeling the tip push on Zayn’s dry hole, the latter let out a loud moan hardly spelling out his plea.

“Liam, please”

Liam snapped open his eyes breaking out of his trance, he moved away from the trembling body shaking frantically his head. He quickly lifted up his jogger hiding his throbbing cock.

“No, no! This is wrong and cannot happen ever again”

He passed a hand over his face scratching his forming beard, thunder snarled again lighting the room and giving him a glimpse of Zayn’s red neck. Stubble burns, although it didn’t bother him like it should have. Even if his mind screamed about the wrongness of the situation, a primal desire liked leaving his mark on the innocent soft skin.

Without another word Liam left the room leaving Zayn on the bed with his pantie still down his bum, and skin glistering with his precome.

Zayn smiled pleased with the turn of event, his plan was falling into place and Liam finally surrendered to his true desires. Impatience rushed in his blood, he couldn’t wait for the morning to come and leave for the camping.              

Liam hastily made his way downstairs, he sat on the couch taking his head between his hands. His mind recalled Zayn’s body against his larger one and how amazing it felt. His cock twitched under his jogger screaming for release as he heard a loud moan echo upstairs from his room.

“Ah Leeyum”

Zayn’s wrecked voice resonated through the living room making Liam groan and want nothing more than join him again and have his wicked way. He really couldn’t control himself anymore around the boy.

Liam bit his lip taking deep breaths trying to mute Zayn’s gradually loud moans as the boy obviously climaxed. For the first time in his life, Liam dreaded the idea of the sun coming up, because it meant spending the week –end camping with the object of his temptation.   

His name resounded a last time in the house before the silence fell again, Liam shook his head at the sinful thoughts flooding his mind. The fact that Zayn pleased himself thinking about him, and climaxed with his name on his tongue made Liam’s cock throb once more.

  

**_TBC_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The camping guess contest is still on! So what the surprise will be about?
> 
> Come on, people! Don't you want your ideas taking form in this story? ;)


	6. Ice lolly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to nicki786 for her ideas. And another massive thank you to Ziamsession for the cover she made for this story.  
>  [The awesome marvelous cover!](http://danaidedana.tumblr.com/post/143445751867/ziamsession-the-gorgeous-torch-ginger-by)

The morning came with a hot summer weather, and a slight refreshing breeze. Sophia groaned closing her car door, her head was pounding from the hangover. She almost could still hear the loud music from the club her friends dragged her in.

She made her way to the house swearing that nights out in clubs were definitely out of the picture. A pleasant quiet dinner with the girls would have been better than the ragging noises young people define as music. Sophia chuckled at the thought wondering when her vocabulary became so grandma-style.

The front door opened letting in the warm weather, she put down her purse and took off the high heels she regretted wearing in the first place. Dancing with them was hell, and too painful. She wondered how she did it in the first place in her younger years.

Sophia frowned hearing a soft whimper from the living room, she quickly made her way there finding Liam sleeping on the couch. He was shirtless with his jogger too low on his waist, she bit her bottom lip heat flooding her inner thighs. Despite all the years spent together, her husband was still as sexy as the first day.

“Babe, why are you sleeping on the couch?”

She shook Liam’s shoulder waking him up slowly, her hand traveled down his chest roaming on the warm tan skin. It had been a while since they made love, and she really was craving it.

“I fell asleep”

Liam cleared his throat, his voice was raspy and low from the sleep. He sat up on the couch and cracked his back, he instantly regretted his decision to sleep there. Every muscle in his body was aching from the uncomfortable position he spent hours in.  

Sophia gave him a disapproving look, her left hand rubbed his back trying to ease the obvious tension there. It quickly morphed into something more, Liam leant in and pecked her glossy lips. His heart skipped a beat, because of the guilty that crushed his chest from the previous night. Her kiss was sweet and reminded him of their vows.

_Until death do us part._

Liam cupped his cheeks deepening the kiss, trying to feel something there. Anything but the painful guilt and the new growing feeling he didn’t want to acknowledge. Her lips were soft, plump and tasted like strawberries. However his mind wandered somewhere else, to a dangerous territory ruled by a tan skin and soft delicious whimpers.

Sophia smiled in the kiss mistaking her husband passion for her when it was all about a certain teen boy living with them. Large hands gripped her curvy waist and pushed her on top of Liam’s lap.

A loud throat-clearing interrupted the couple, Sophia backed away from her husband blushing furiously. Her nephew just found her on top of Liam, almost having sex in the living room.

“Good morning”

Zayn faked a smile glad that he interrupted the make out session, he glanced at Liam who was avoiding his gaze while Sophia straightened her dress clearing her throat nervously.

“ Good morning, Zee”

Liam nodded his head toward the boy and quickly left the room, as soon as he reached his bedroom he noticed with horror that he didn’t have an erection after the hot make out session with his wife. He was so obsessed with trying to feel something there that he didn’t notice the lack of response from his own body.

He laid on the unmade bed giving himself some minutes before facing the day, and the camping trip. Liam nuzzled in the pillow taking in the sweet scent there, it wasn’t his wife’s. It smelled like coconuts and something musky, not feminine like Sophia’s perfume.

Liam groaned passing a hand through his hair, he had to do laundry before leaving. The sheets obviously smelled like Zayn. And he didn’t want to explain anything to his wife.

+

Meanwhile downstairs Sophia made a detour to the kitchen for some coffee. Zayn followed behind trying his best to tame his anger and jealousy. Liam was his, and the fact that his aunt dared to touch what was his made his skin crawl.

 A mantra of “ _mine_ ” rumbled in his mind almost not hearing what the woman was saying to him.

Liam showed up a minutes later, hair dripping wet from the shower and dressed casually for the day. Sophia was sitting at the table sipping her coffee, while Zayn was nonchalantly sucking on an ice lolly.

The older man poured himself a mug of coffee and went to sit next to his wife. Zayn looked up at him from his phone smiling before wrapping once again his lips around the lolly.   

Zayn sucked on it hollowing his cheeks still staring at Liam through his eyelashes. Sophia was too busy reading something on her phone and replying to her emails to notice the dangerous game. The teen pushed the lolly deeper in his mouth before letting it out with a soft pop.

The sound echoed in the silent room making Liam chock on his coffee, Zayn smiled daring his pink tongue out to lick his lips.

“You okay, Liam?”

Sophia looked up from her phone staring worriedly at her husband who just spent a minute coughing his lungs out.

“Yeah”

Liam smiled weakly to Sophia, heart beating fast. He felt disgusted with himself for lusting after such a young boy, and the worst was that his loving faithful wife was sitting by his side. The previous night events flooded his head, his pants felt suddenly tight and his mind was taking a wicked pleasure picturing Zayn’s lips stretched around his hardening cock.

Sophia squealed in surprise as Liam suddenly leant in and kissed her. She closed her eyes enjoying the touch, however Liam kept his open staring at Zayn through the kiss sending some kind of message to the boy.

Zayn smirked not minding the kiss, because now he knew Liam was finally giving in. It was only a show to get under his skin so he would back off, but the older man obviously didn’t know the brunet. It only made the chase more interesting.

Sophia broke the kiss chuckling at the sudden display of affection, oblivious to the staring contest between Liam and her nephew.

“So how about a date for you, Zayn?”

Zayn arched an eyebrow at the sudden question, Sophia smiled fondly at him eyes sparkling. She was obviously trying to break the ice and bond with him. An idea popped in the brunet’s mind as he grinned to his aunt.

“With whom?”

Sophia sighed relieved for some unknown reason, she didn’t know why but the atmosphere suddenly tensed after the kiss. Maybe the boy didn’t like to witness her aunt kissing, she thought nervously.

“The boy next door, he is your age”

Zayn eyed Liam for a second before nodding, he really didn’t want to date nor meet said next door boy. However he wanted to play and again Sophia helped him unconsciously.

Liam furrowed his eyebrows passing a hand over his stubbles. The idea didn’t please him at all, seeing Zayn with another man was somehow nerve wrecking.

“Not sure about that, the boy is bad news"

The older man interjected in a casual tone, trying to get his wife to drop the subject. Zayn smirked focusing back on Sophia.

"So tell me more about this boy, I am interested"

**_TBC_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next, road trip for the camping! feel free to suggest ideas!


	7. The drive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The camping guessing game is over! Let's see what it was all about!
> 
> Nucki, thank you for inspiring me.

 

Liam sneaked a peek at the sleeping form in the back seat biting nervously his bottom lip. It was obvious as sun in the sky that Zayn was angry by Sophia going camping with them. However Liam couldn’t face the week-end alone with the boy without doing something unforgivable.

“So about that boy next door?”

Sophia turned toward him making a humming sound, waiting for her husband to continue. Zayn seemed interested earlier in their neighbor, and some company would surely be benefic for the boy. He could settle for the rest of the summer with them and have a friend or boyfriend to spend time with.

“He is bad news, Soph’”

Liam tried to sound casual not to raise any suspicions from his wife. He stared at the road driving carefully through their itinerary to the camping spot.

“Joshua is a good boy, Li. And frankly Zayn could use some company. He is always with you, an older man and his aunt’s husband. He needs people his own age to blow off some steam and have fun”

Sophia nodded along her monologue pleased with her answer. Zayn indeed spent too much time with Liam, he needed to have fun with teenagers his own age. And Sophia secretly wished for some time alone with Liam, since Zayn was with them they didn’t have any intimacy. She didn’t blame the teen but Sophia wanted her husband back.

“Trisha sent him to us so we could protect him, babe. I don’t think she will approve of you pushing him in the arms on some bad boy next door.”

Liam glanced a second toward his wife seeing her bit her glossy lip. He focused back on the road gripping a bit tightly the steering wheel. Sophia was right, Zayn actually needed friends but the thought made Liam uncomfortable, because a new friend could easily morph in a summer fling.

The older man despised the idea and quickly dismissed in favor of convincing his wife. He didn’t like the idea and didn’t want to face the “ _why_ ” yet.

“I know Joshua, honey. He is a good boy, and I will call Trisha to talk to her about it”

Sophia smiled already picturing the talk with the older woman. Liam was somehow right, but she wanted their intimacy back. Zayn was at every waking moment with Liam, preventing them from even talking properly.

“Sophia, seriously the boy is bad and Trisha is certainly too messed up still after what happened”

Liam thought a second about the predator that went after Zayn, his fists hitching with the need to redo the nameless guy’s face.

“I guess you’re right, Li. I will talk to Zee later about it. He seemed so interested though”

Sophia smiled weakly looking back at the sleeping boy behind her. He looked so relaxed and calm, she wondered how a perverted predator could want to hurt such beautiful innocent creature.

Zayn shifted in his sleep suppressing a grin, he was awake for a moment and heard the whole conversation. Liam was hell bent on keeping away his potential date, and that pleased him more than anything. The older man was slowly falling into his trap.

Earlier the brunet was pissed learning that his aunt was going to accompany them, but the previous conversation cheered Zayn up, all anger forgotten in favor of thinking of his next move in the empty wood.   

+

Half an hour later the car stopped at a gas station, Liam quickly excused himself going to the bathroom. Zayn stretched in his seat rubbing lazily his eye.

“You’re awake, honey?”

Sophia turned in her seat staring with a smile to Zayn. The latter hummed an answer looking through the window at Liam’s form as he went in the white building.

“I need to use the loo. I will be right back”

Zayn cleared his throat returning a fake grin to his aunt before slipping out of the car. He straightened his clothes and went after Liam. On his way he received some catcalls making him huff in annoyance, his mind was set on Liam anyway.

The brunet went in the bathroom making sure not be noticed by Liam. He sneaked behind the taller man wrapping his arms around his waist and stood on his toes to reach Liam’s neck.

“Why are you against me going to a date?”

Zayn mouthed the words softly nibbling Liam’s earlobe, his hands traveled down the hard chest to the limit of the older man jeans. He pressed a kiss on the tan skin making Liam close his eyes feeling the warm breath on his neck.

“I am not, you can go”

Liam bit his lip sensing the boy tense behind him, obviously waiting for another answer. Zayn pressed his right hand against the hardening crotch, feeling it come to life under his palm.

“Really? Would you be comfortable with me doing this to him? I am sure that Joshua boy can fuck me good and make me moan his name for all the neighbors to hear”

Liam snapped his eyes open despising the scene Zayn was so hotly describing in his ear. His chest rumbled with a growl as he spat an answer glaring at the boy through the mirror.

“No!”

Zayn locked their eyes smirking smugly, his hand massaged the semi hard cock firmly through the jeans. He got Liam right where he wanted, deep down the brunet prayed for Sophia to worry and come look for them. So she could see that her boy next door was not needed since Liam was there for him.

“Why, Liam? Tell me why you don’t like the idea of another man fucking me”

" Because…"

Liam moaned out the word as if it held some convincing argument. He bit his bottom lip suppressing a louder whimper when Zayn licked the shell of his ear.  

"I want you to want me, only me" breathed weakly Liam,

He intertwined his hand with Zayn’s guiding him through his handjob. He stilled their hands after a few strokes making Zayn’s smaller one cup his cock through his jeans, before whispering with husky lustful tone.

“Can you feel this, baby boy? It’s all for you"

Zayn nodded moaning softly and pressed his body closer to Liam’s bigger one. His hand tightened around the hard shaft making his mouth water, he never wanted someone as much as he craved for the older man.

"Look how hard you make me, baby boy"

Liam resumed the rubbing shivering lost in his pleasure, not caring about how easily they could get caught.

"I am going to go on that date, Li"

Zayn bit his lip blurting out the words, he immediately felt Liam tense and noticed his dark scowl. His thick eyebrows knitted together as brown wild pupils glared at the boy, he moved quickly switching their position.

" I said fucking no"

Liam spat cornering the brunet against the skin, his large hand picked up the teen putting him on the cold sink.

"I need attention, daddy. Maybe he can give it to me good, make me get on my knees for him"

Zayn licked his lips looking at Liam though his long eyelashes, he pouted speaking with a light tone clearly getting under the older man skin. The latter scoffed grabbing his jaw with his large hand and dug his fingers in the cheeks forcefully parting the wet pink lips.

"Listen here you fucking slut, if you’re getting on your knees it will be for me, understand?"

Liam parted Zayn’s legs with his free hand and settled between them, he released the boy’s face and dragged him toward his crotch leaning in. Their faces inches away, noses brushing at every breath.  

" No, daddy. I don't"

Zayn whined out spreading his legs wider and hardly taming the need to grind on Liam. The latter chuckled gripping the sink on each side on the boy’s parted thighs trapping him between his arms. The coldness on the porcelain anchored him somehow, preventing him from losing all control.

"Look at you spreading your legs open, such a slut for my cock"

The brunet moaned arousal spiking his veins, Liam’s musky scent and husky voice were making him dizzy with want. He wanted contact, some friction to release the tension between his thighs. Liam was just teasing breathing on his skin, brushing his lips against his neck with no real touch.

“Don’t you dare touch yourself. You’re acting like a desperate cock slut right now”

Liam smacked away the brunet’s hand as he tried to rub himself off. He grinned stroking Zayn’s quivering thighs, noticing the bulge in his skinny jeans. The older man brushed his nose against Zayn’s chuckling as the boy whined when he moved away from a kiss.

Zayn stared at him through semi-closed eyes, attention quickly focused on Liam’s lips at the man licked them slowly.

“Hearing about the boy got me desperate, I’ve seen a picture of him. So sexy, he gave me a stiffy, Li."

Liam gripped the teen’s waist, harshly pressing them against each other. He growled displeased by the defiant words. Zayn groaned out loud feeling the older man’s fingers dig in his skin, surely leaving bruises later.

“Watch your fucking mouth, slut"

Zayn moaned but was quickly silenced when Liam leant in kissing him roughly, fucking his mouth with his tongue. He felt a hand grip his hair tugging in a pleasant way at them.

"If you’re gonna act like a slut, it'd only be for me. You understand?"

Liam broke the kiss, saliva shining on his red lips. Zayn snapped his eyes open an insolent glow dancing in the golden pupils.

" No"

Zayn smirked breathing the word against Liam’s mouth. The older man only snarled picking him up from the sink and pinned his frail body against a wall. The brunet exhaled in pain as Liam slammed his back roughly on the cold surface.

"What is wrong with you?"

Liam snapped glaring at Zayn, who’s only response was to moan and grind their crotches together. The brunet kissed Liam’s neck starting to suck on a hickey on the tan skin but only to be stop by a hand pulling his hair.

Zayn huffed in annoyance removing his legs around Liam’s waist and signaling him to let go.  As soon as his feet touched the floor, the brunet got on his knees opening the older man’s jeans. His hand slid down the black boxer and took out the throbbing cock.

“My problem is that you invited her to this camping trip!”

Liam wanted to snap out at the boy for being unreasonable, because Sophia was his wife after all. However all that came from his lips was a moan as Zayn kissed the tip of his cock licking the slit.

“She is my wife, babe. I can’t..”

Zayn spat on his hand and wrapped it around the cock, anger rushing through his body at the so annoying answer. He jerked off the pulsing shaft a few times bringing it to the edge of release but let go at the last second.   

"Then now put it up with me dealing with it this way, try and control yourself around me, bitch. You don’t want your precious wife to see you like this, don’t you?"

The teen chuckled and left quickly the bathroom. His heart was racing pleased with the turn of event. Liam was under his control now, all the real fun was yet to come though. Playing games was his hobby after all.

+

A few minutes later, Zayn settled in his seat again smiling proudly while Liam only gripped the steering wheel tightly. The camping suddenly was more interesting than Zayn expected it to be.

**_TBC_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ... ? *Grins*


	8. Midnight swim

 

Liam groaned shifting again in his sleeping bag, his bladder was aching from the need of release. However the perspective of going out into the woods alone at night somehow didn’t appease him.

Sophia sighed being woken by her husband rolling around for the third time in a row, she laid on her right side glaring at the man.

“What’s wrong, Li? You keep waking me up, babe”

“Sorry, I just need to go out for a bit. I will be right back”

Liam grumbled once more leaving the warmth of his tent and headed out to find some spot to finally release himself. His legs felt numb as he walked into the woods, he was tired after the long night of camping and dealing with Zayn’s childish behavior.

He sunk into the woods breathing the fresh air he was depraved of in the city, it was a nice summer night with locust sounds echoing from everywhere.

A few minutes later of just walking he decided that maybe it was time to pee and finally go back, however a water sound caught his attention. There was some river close by, he frowned as the sound resonated again as if someone was swimming or precisely diving in the water.

Liam quickly emptied his bladder and headed toward the river following the sounds, he stopped dead on his tracks watching an unexpected scene fold before his sleepy eyes.

Zayn was in the river under the moonlight, his body was covered by the water but Liam could clearly see that the boy was naked. He grinned quickly taking off his clothes, the teen obviously was too focused on whatever he was doing to notice the older man dive and swim toward him silently.

“You think you can get away with what you pulled in the bathroom, huh?”

Liam breathed out the words slowly chuckling when he heard Zayn squeal frightened by the sudden presence. The teen turned back toward him creating soft waves over the surface.

“Two can play that game, babe”

Zayn suppressed a laugh as Liam wrapped his long arms around his frail waist bringing them closer. He gasped eyes wide open when he felt the naked body against his. Liam’s soft cock rubbed against his making the boy bit his lip. He enclosed the older man between his thighs creating more friction as they moved in the water to keep on the surface.

“What are you going to do about it, daddy?”

Liam licked his lips smirking and pleased by the nickname. He never had before a daddy kink or the urge to dominate his partner but Zayn was an exception. He wanted to make the boy lose control and moan under him. The thought of it didn’t scare him like it used to in the beginning.

Zayn’s hands tugged gently at Liam’s hair leaning in for a kiss, however his lips were met by thin air and a playful laugh.

“Eager, aren’t you baby boy?”

Liam peppered kisses on the tan neck tasting the sore water on the warm skin, his right hand slid between them playing with Zayn’s nipple while the left one went down and kneaded the tan ass cheeks. He growled feeling the teen respond so quickly at his caresses, it was frightening how much addicted he was to the boy in a so short period of time.

“Daddy, please”

Zayn moaned starting to grind his cock against Liam’s, he could feel the older man’s crotch begin to harden against him. Liam loosened his embrace letting go of the boy with a playful laugh.

“I would stay but my wife is waiting for me back there”

Liam stated with a teasing tone, pleased that he gave the boy a taste of his own medicine. However Zayn was having none of it as he gripped the man’s arm and pulled him back in their previous position.

“Stay with me tonight”

Zayn whispered the words softly afraid of rejection, yet afraid of a positive answer also. He was a virgin after all and the perspective of having sex still overwhelmed him, especially with an older way much experienced man.

Liam growled leaning in to kiss the boy, the feverish demand started a fire in his belly. And the idea of spending his night between Zayn’s thighs was more appealing than sharing a tiny sleeping bag with his wife.

“You’re driving me crazy, baby boy”

Zayn wrapped his legs tighter around Liam’s waist grinding down on him with loud moans, he didn’t care about being heard. It was quite the opposite, he wanted Sophia to catch her husband between his thighs rutting his cock against his quivering virgin hole.

“Daddy, please touch me”

Liam dive his hand in the water going to grab Zayn’s cock and stroke it, the water making the slide easier and more pleasurable.

“Daddy is going to give it to you real good, baby boy”

Zayn snapped his eyes open staring at Liam’s blown lustful pupils. The words sent shivers down his spine, but also rumbled a panic in his chest. He was anxious about losing his virginity in some nameless river.

He was about to distract the man when he felt the tip of the hard cock brush and push against his hole. His fears suddenly faded away overwhelmed by the hand slowly jerking him off and the head massaging his entrance. It sent pleasant confusing signals in his body, shivering as he was cold when his skin was burning hot.

“Liam?”

The name echoed loudly in the woods as Sophia yelled her husband’s name. She was worried since the man was supposed to be back already.

“Shit!”

Liam cursed softly hearing footsteps coming their way, panic won over his body at the perspective of being caught in such unflattering position. He tried to move away from Zayn however the grip around his waist only tightened and the boy moaned out loud his name.

“You’re going to get us caught”

Zayn suppressed a laugh at the panicked retort, it was all he craved for since the beginning but Liam was yet to know the truth.

“Daddy, please I want you.”

Liam bit his lip more focused on his oncoming wife than the horny teen clutching on his body. He faced Zayn was once again gripping roughly his waist so he couldn’t move anymore, the boy was clearly trying to impale himself on Liam’s hard cock.

“Babe, she is coming our way. Please, let daddy go”

Zayn shook negatively his head letting his right hand slid between them and wrap around the man’s shaft. He stroked it a few time making Liam curse and flutter his eyes close, then he positioned it again against his entrance feeling the tip push against it.

The brunet was no fool, he couldn’t take Liam without real prep but he could make him lose control anyway, by teasing.

Sophia’s voice rose again near them which got Liam panic even more, the man dived them in the water as his wife stood up by the river checking the surface. She quickly turned around leaving her spot, and headed toward their camp in hope that her husband heard her and went back there.

“Fuck, Zee! You almost got us caught here. Don’t you dare do that shit again, you hear me?”

Liam snapped anger burning in his veins, they almost got caught because of Zayn’s behavior. He sighed as the boy finally let go and glared at him spatting his words with venom.

“Go back to your bitch then, Liam!”

Zayn huffed ready to head out of the water, but a large hand wrapped around his arm preventing him from going away any further.

“But babe, you’re my bitch”

Liam chuckled darkly the words, anger blurring his reason. His wife of ten years almost caught him mid-fucking an underage boy, because said underage boy felt the need to play a dangerous reckless game.

“Alright then, Liam. If you want to act this way, you wouldn’t mind when I will have some fun with Joshua”

The name only got Liam roaring with rage, his reason faded away as Zayn so nonchalantly insinuated having sex with the other boy. He gripped the brunet’s arm tighter digging his fingers in the flesh, and yanked Zayn toward him. The water splashed their faces after the sudden abrupt move.

Liam wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist brining them back to their previous position, however this time Liam gripped his hard cock positioning to the tight hole and pushed up suddenly.

“Didn’t you hear me, babe? You’re my bitch, my slut and you bend over only for my cock like the good cockslut you’re for your daddy”

Zayn took a sharp breath feeling the invasive cock almost penetrate him, it sent an adrenaline rush in his veins making his heart beat fast and his pupils dilate.

“No, I don’t think so. Not anymore, Liam”

The dismissive tone got Liam angrier and drunk on jealousy, he leant in trying to kiss Zayn only to be pushed away with hands over his broad shoulders.

"Fuck off, and go back to your _oh so_ precious wife, Liam!"

Zayn snapped words half yelled half moaned, the proximity didn’t help his arousal. The anger was almost fading away as Liam rutted against him letting him feel his body and arousal.

“I am sure Joshua would be more than happy to take care of me. Now let go of me, Liam”

“Shut the fuck up. You’re playing a dangerous game, babe”

Liam huffed forcing the teen down for a kiss, however it didn’t last long since Zayn bit his bottom lip harshly.

“She is waiting for you, you said. Go back to her for all I care, Liam”

Zayn pushed away from the man finally released from the iron grip, his body shivered at the sudden warmth loss. But he had to, Liam was acting all dominant, it never was the plan. Zayn was determined to have control, and never the other way around.

“I’ve had enough of this”

Liam sighed in annoyance and swam back to the shore, he was tired of arguing and jealousy got the best of him minutes prior.

Zayn watched the man go with a smirk, even though anger was still pumping in his blood. Liam was so obviously addicted already, it was time to play the right card and get him under his complete control.

**_TBC_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naughty Zaynie... Awee! *winks*


	9. Cold car hood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three updates in less than 24hours! Yay for me!
> 
> I dedicate this chapter for all those who had an emotional roller coaster day!

 

Liam sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that morning, he looked back at their camping spot watching his wife take care of the last cleaning tasks, and headed toward the car to put their bags away.

He put them away quickly about to go back and help Sophia, however as the man turned around his breath hitched not expecting to see Zayn right in front of him smirking. Since the previous night the atmosphere was tense between them, and Liam was still angry about the boy’s reckless game. If Sophia caught them, the older man shuddered not wanting to think about the consequences.

“Daddy”

Zayn whispered still grinning, his hazel eyes glowed with a dangerous spark. He took a step forward making Liam take one back. An unsettling feeling was screaming for the older man to leave, and go back to his wife. The teen clearly had something in mind, and surely wouldn’t be in his favor after the way he treated him the night prior.

“Zayn”

Liam breathed out the name softly checking swiftly that Sophia was still nowhere in sight, he focused his eyes back on the boy finally noticing that he was wearing nothing but a white mid-thighs jumper and black combat boots.

“Daddy, I want you”

Zayn chuckled looking up toward Liam though his long eyelashes, his tongue dared out to lick his lips in a painful slow move. The older man was almost shaking, as if the boy was some deadly predator ready to eat him alive.

“Not now, Zayn. I am not over that little stunt you pulled on me yesterday”

Liam clenched his fists trying to hold back, and tame his hunger for the brunet’s skin. He wanted nothing more than undress Zayn, tease his body and get his pantie soaked wet. He got a glimpse of it earlier, it was pink with ribbons on the side, his teeth itched with the desire to undo the silk.

“I can’t wait any longer, daddy. I want you so bad. See for yourself”

Zayn pulled up his jumper showing his erected cock through his pantie to the man, a breath hitch escaped from Liam’s mouth. His fantasy was merging with realty, the pink silk pantie was already wet with precome and stretched with Zayn’s cock.

“Fuck, baby boy”

Liam moved away from the car and lifted up Zayn wrapping the naked legs around his waist. He groaned feeling the hard cock rub against his hardening one.

“Such a slut for my cock”

Zayn moaned wrapping his arms around the man’s neck leaning in for a kiss, but diverted at the last second to go toward Liam’s ear and whisper softly, before nibbling the lobe.

“Not yours though”

Liam growled at the words, the boy clearly was testing his patience and triggering his jealousy. He walked toward the car hood and place Zayn on it parting his thighs widely. He bit his lip moving away and taking in the lustful view.

“So you open your thighs for any man then, slut?”

Zayn drew up his jumper revealing all his body and placed his booted feet on the car hood displaying a debauched scene for the man to see. Liam flattened his hands on the cold surface leaning to kiss the boy and stop him from talking.

The older man moved his right hand from the hood and draped it on the tan thigh dragging Zayn down toward his crotch.

“Give it to me, daddy”

Zayn broke the bruising kiss and started to undo Liam’s fly massaging the hard shaft through the boxer. Liam smacked his hand away and slid down to suck on the caramel nipple, his tongue dared out circling it before his teeth bit it lightly.

“You get that hard for her too? Tell me, Liam”

Liam felt a hand pull his hair preventing him from continuing his nipple play, he looked up at a smirking Zayn. The boy wasn’t as innocent as he once thought after all. His hazel eyes were blown with lust and something primal, dangerous.

“No”

The man moaned the answer feeling Zayn’s crotch move against his, the pace was painfully slow. His cock throbbed in his boxer wanting to be buried inside the teen. Liam whimpered closing his eyes recalling the delicious sensation of the tight hole against the tip of his cock.

“Show me how much you want me, daddy. I want to feel how hard you’re for me”

Liam only growled as a response kissing his lover once more, he grinded against the frail body moaning as their cock aligned. Zayn broke the kiss once more, needing to talk to achieve his plan. The previous night was still painfully fresh in his mind, his blood boiled with anger recalling the degrading tone Liam used on him. He was no one’s bitch, and the man needed to learn a lesson.

“You don’t even fuck her anymore, do you Liam? She doesn’t know how to get it up for you, yeah babe?”

Zayn smirked suppressing a laugh as Liam moved back from the car hood and glared down on him. The boy bit his lip pleased by the reaction, his hand traveled down to his cock and stroke it through the soaked wet pantie.

“No wonder you drool over me then”

Liam passed a hand through his quiff huffing in annoyance, because the boy was right. He couldn’t touch her anymore, and it worsened since Zayn lived with them. He snapped out of his thoughts watching Zayn moan loudly still laying on the car hood, his cock twitched wanting to go back to their previous activities.

The petite’s body felt so good under him, so responsive. It was a long time since Liam had a good fuck, and Zayn was everything he craved for.

“You like my panties, huh? Want to ruin them, right Liam?”

Zayn looked up through his semi-closed eyes putting up quite a show for the man, he sucked his fingers mimicking another obscene gesture that surely Liam understood.

“Want to put them to the side and fuck me? Or gag me with them so your wife can’t hear me moan your name?”

Liam groaned taking a step toward the boy biting his lip, he wanted all of those fantasies indeed. His heart beat faster picturing them, and his cock pulsed screaming for release.

“Fuck, Zee. I want to ruin you”

Zayn stopped suddenly his movements and pulled down his jumper covering his body. He hopped from the car hood smiling widely at a confused Liam, the grin reached his hazel eyes in a wicked way as he mouthed his words slowly, almost in a patronizing tone.

“Take a pill to get it up to fuck your wife then because you won’t get anything from me. I am only a slut after all and I got it covered with Joshua”

Liam clenched his fists watching Zayn’s retreating form, he headed toward their camping spot surely to get the rest of his things.

Zayn smiled biting his bottom lip to hold back a laugh. He resisted the urge to turn back to see Liam, the man was surely staring stunned at him with his jeans undone revealing a very hard cock and a wet patch on his boxer. Payback never tasted so sweet.

**_TBC_**


	10. Anger and roses

 

 

The evening was calm and nice, a fresh breeze blew time to time in the kitchen from the back door as Sophia prepared dinner.  She sighed wondering if it was going to be one of those night again, where Liam would come late and already had eaten dinner out. It was some kind of a pattern for a few days now, and his work load still didn’t lighten a bit.

Zayn on the other hand was staring at the backyard from his seat at the table, gaze lost somewhere between a memory and schemes.  He rested his left elbow over the wooden table putting his chin in the palm on of his hand, thumb playing nervously with his bottom lip.

It had been a few days since the camping and the brunet was getting frustrated with Liam’s indifference. The man spent his days working and his nights avoiding the teen at all cost.

His mind buzzed with ideas on how to win back Liam. They would have worked, if only the older man was more present at the house, and didn’t avoid the teen like some nemesis.

Zayn took a deep breath almost regretting the camping scene, but Liam needed to be taught a lesson. He wasn’t a bitch and such demeaning term really angered Zayn, and the man’s smugness needed to go. Liam wasn't supposed to be in charge at all.

The doorbell rang startling Zayn from his thoughts, he turned his head around seeing Sophia wipe her hands and go answer.

The brunet rested his chin on his forearms leaning on the table. Conversation sounds echoed from the front door as Sophia discussed with the newcomer. With a " _Thank you, m’am_ " the nameless guy left, poking Zayn's curiosity.

Not a minute later Sophia came back in the kitchen with a wide smile, and above all a large bouquet of red roses. A black bag hanged from her hand as she put the flowers on the counter giggling to herself.

"Secret admirer?"

Zayn faked a smile hoping that it wasn't what it looked like. Sophia only worsened his growing headache as she turned around chuckling and buzzing like a teenage girl.

"It's from Liam"

She stated beaming at the boy, her right hand ruffled in the bag taking out a black garter belt and stockings. Sophia squealed cheeks flaming red and quickly put the soft lingerie back in.

Zayn frowned not liking at all the gift and the underlying implication. Liam was playing a dangerous game, and the boy yet again needed to teach him a lesson.

"I didn't know"

Sophia cleared her throat flushed with embarrassment. She didn't want the boy to see such intimate gesture from her husband. However her heart was beating fast because it was so long since she wore such lingerie for Liam, and quite a time since they made love. She quickly checked the oven and set the timer before excusing herself from Zayn, who went strangely quiet since the delivery.

She went to her bedroom putting the black bag on the bed and took out the lingerie inside laying in on the sheets. It was a whole set, from transparent black bra to lace pantie, garter belt and stockings.

Sophia chuckled shyly putting her hand against her lips, staring at the lingerie on the white sheets. Then she headed toward the bathroom only having enough time to take a shower and get ready for Liam before the oven timer would go off.

+

Half an hour later she was dressed in a black and white mid-thighs dress and high heels. She walked to the kitchen with a constant thud as the heels hit the floor.

Sophia smiled passing a hand through her wavy caramel hair. The table was set quickly with red wine instead of the regular beer Liam always had. She looked around frowning worriedly as her eyes laid on Zayn in the backyard. The boy was having what seemed a heated conversation over the phone.

“Perfect”

The word echoed behind the woman with a low husky tone, Liam was leaning against the kitchen doorframe eying her from head to toes. Sophia chuckled and went toward him for a kiss.

“Thank you for the roses, and the gift”

Sophia smiled tilting her head for another kiss, with her high heels Liam didn’t need to lean down anymore. The large masculine hands gripped her ass cheeks making the woman squeal in the heated kiss.

“Jump”

Liam instructed as she lifted her up thighs tightly wrapped around his waist. He walked toward the kitchen counter putting her down gently. Sophia giggled stroking Liam’s beard before her hands traveled down his chest.

“I missed you, babe”

The man grinned softly breathing the words, he felt his wife’s hand at his belt playing with it, and teasing his still soft cock. His heart ached because not so long ago he would have been hard already, but all that rumbled his mind lately was a caramel skin, hazel eyes and soft stolen moans.

“I missed you too, Li”

Sophia whispered not talking about the day, but about their intimacy. She indeed missed her husband too much, they lived together and yet became some kind of strangers.  

Liam smiled kissing her trying his best to feel something, anything to chase away Zayn from his fantasies. He gripped his wife’s thighs dragging her closer to his body as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

The kiss grew heated and hands wandered intimate areas teasing and playing with weak spots. A loud throat clearing startled the couple, they parted from each other looking with dazed eyes toward the intruder.

Zayn stood by the back door staring at the couple with fire in his eyes, he just ended his call with Harry, his best mate, his mood lightened a bit but now the couple ruined it. He faked a smile stepping inside the kitchen.

“Sorry to interrupt”

Sophia chuckled shyly embarrassed for the second time in a day, she hopped from the counter pushing away her husband.

“Dinner is almost ready”

Zayn glared at Liam not caring about her aunt’s nervous rambling, the man leaned against the counter grinning.

“Call me when it’s ready, thank you”

The brunet left quickly the room fists painfully clenched. He tried his best to not think of what would have happened if he didn’t interrupt. However a smirk stretched his plum lips recalling that despite the compromising position, Liam’s crotch seemed quite… _soft_.

Zayn went to his bedroom, and changed his clothes. He removed the red shirt and skinny jeans to put on a large beige top that revealed his shoulder every time he moved, and opted for purple high knee socks with a matching pantie.

The boy snapped his head up from his task when he heard footsteps on the stairs, then heading toward the couple bedroom. He smiled wickedly peeking in the hallway to see that it was Liam.

The teen made discreetly his way toward the other bedroom closing the door behind him startling Liam. The latter turned around frowning wondering what Zayn was doing there, and why the door was closed.

“Never touch her again”

Zayn breathed the words glaring at Liam, he stepped toward him looking up to lock their eyes. The older man smirked crossing his arms on his chest.

“You told me to go and fuck her but yet you’re here complaining”

Liam watched the boy closely, seeing as the young features morphed from anger to shame and sadness. He was still not over the camping stunts, Zayn needed to know that games weren’t allowed anymore.

“Don’t, Liam. Just never touch her again, daddy”

Zayn bit his bottom lip looking at Liam through his eyelashes. The previous scene made his skin scrawl and his jealousy roared at Sophia.

“So what? You’re going to give it to me then, baby boy?”

Liam huffed out laughing softly, the boy went so pliant all of sudden, it was addicting. He stepped forward leaning in and whispered softly against Zayn’s left ear.

“You’re going to spread those thighs of yours for me, babe?”

Zayn nodded bowing down his head, shivers traveled down his spine. The low dirty words made him crave for more.

“Next time you touch her, we’re over”

He threatened needing to be in control again, Liam was acting too smug for his own liking. It was never the plan to give him such freedom. He looked up trying to look convincing and not so needy.

“We’re not together”

Liam brushed his lips against Zayn’s soft cheeks, his warm breath spread on the skin making Zayn shiver once more. His right hand went the boy’s chin lifting his head up for a better angle.

“That’s not what your dick seems to think when you get me under you”

The older man bit his lip, because it was the truth. He wanted Zayn in more ways than he was comfortable to admit.

“You’re going to give it to me or no, Zee?”

The question was clear and loud enough to be heard. It was a possessive demand, bordering in territories Liam wasn’t ready to face yet.

“Yes, daddy”

Liam grinned pleased with the answer and the soft needy tone. They needed rules, no more unspoken words. Sophia didn’t need to know, and Zayn needed to stop playing reckless games.

“No more stunts?”

“Yes, daddy”

Zayn locked eyes with the older man puckering his lips. Liam suppressed the urge to claim the boy right there, the soft agreeing words never felt so sweet before. Surrender had a nice ring to his ears.

“Good boy”

Liam praised before leaning in for a bruising kiss, fucking the boy’s mouth with his tongue. He wasn’t in a mood for foreplay, he needed to claim and own.

“Your good boy”

Zayn breathed against Liam’s mouth wrapping his arms around the man’s neck. He could still feel the bitter taste of Sophia on his lover’s lips, but the boy didn’t care, he was determined to ease it and replace it with his.

“Yes, mine and only mine”

Liam growled the possessive plea pressing his larger body closer to the younger one. He never was possessive before, but then again Zayn brought to the surface things he didn’t know he wanted.

His large hands traveled down the boy’s back and squeezed his ass cheeks pulling him even closer toward his hardening crotch.

“I am so hard for you, princess”

“Daddy, I want you, please”

Zayn pleaded standing on his toes and peppered kisses over the man’s neck. The taste was addicting, and the musky scent made him dizzy, yearning for more each passing second.

 Liam growled at the begging tone, he was about to lift the boy up when reality hit again. Sophia called from downstairs, breaking the heated bubble.

“We can’t now, she is waiting, babe. Later, yeah?”

Zayn whined frustration getting the better of him, and shook negatively his head staring up at Liam.

“Please, Liam. It’s been too long. I want to feel you, babe”

Liam bit his lip unwrapping Zayn’s arms from his neck and took a step back. They couldn’t stay any longer upstairs without raising suspicions, Sophia surely would come looking for him in a bit.

“Not now, princess”

Zayn frowned glaring at the man, he was tired of always being second, tired of waiting, and above all tired of being denied.

“Have it your way then, daddy”

Liam watched the boy storm out of the room without a glance back, he sighed passing a hand through his quiff. At least they were on better terms than the previous dreadful days.

Zayn headed downstairs finding Sophia already at the table, waiting for them. Even though it stung to admit, she was stunning, however not as much as the Gorgeous wicked Torch Ginger.

The brunet smiled at her with sparkling mischief in his hazel eyes, and took a seat by the woman’s right. _Time to play…_

 

**_TBC_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No more stunts? Awwe but I already planned worse!... And yup, The 'princess' nickname is out in the open. *grins*
> 
> Next, dinner night! You didn't want me to stop the chapter, yeah? Time to play...
> 
>  
> 
> #MoreStuntsPlease


	11. Dinner Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in less than three hours?! *claps*

Sophia smiled as Zayn came in the kitchen, he was handsome in his girly clothes. At first, she found it unsettling but along the days the boy spent with them, she grew fond of the boy’s colorful personality.

“Dinner is ready”

Zayn smiled and took a seat at the table waiting for Liam to join them. Unlike the previous nights, Liam showed up and sat across from him. The teen suppressed a smirk trying to act nonchalant after what happened not five minutes ago.

“I made your favorite, Zee”

Sophia smiled happy to finally have a family dinner, lately her husband had long days at work and only came home late. She really missed him, and by the looks of it even Zayn did. The boy was grinning at her husband. The woman thought again about having children, since the brunet lived with them it was a constant idea that lurked in the back of her mind.

“It smells really delicious”

Zayn smiled at his aunt tasting the chicken on his plate, the woman really knew how to cook. It was as delicious as Trisha’s cooking.

“You outdid yourself, Soph’”

Liam stated with a smile and kissed his wife’s knuckles. Sophia giggled and went back to her dinner. Zayn on the other hand glared at the affectionate gesture, because Liam spent days ignoring him and now was shamelessly flirting with Sophia right in front of him. Even after what happened earlier between them.

Zayn suppressed a chuckle as another wicked idea blossomed in his head. He lifted his leg rubbing his way up on Liam’s leg. The man widened his eyes and glared at him while still trying to listen to his wife ramble about her day. He mentally thanked god for her sitting at the edge of the table.

Sophia chuckled lost in her story smiling oblivious to the footsie under the table. Liam forced a smile holding tightly his fork as Zayn stroked his cock bringing it to life, it didn’t soften completely since the bedroom incident. He briefly closed his eyes whimpering softly when Zayn pressed harder on his now fully erected length.

“Something is wrong, honey?”

Sophia asked patting worriedly Liam’s shoulder. Maybe the late nights work tired him out more than she thought, he really needed some time off. Her mind flooded with worried thoughts about her husband.

“I am fine, you were saying?”

Liam coughed trying to hide his wobbly voice, he turned toward Zayn giving him a warning look. The boy only grinned innocently continuing his treatment under the table.

Sophia carried on her story, happy to finally have her husband home and spending time together. Liam discreetly put his hand under the table wrapping his fingers around Zayn’s ankle trying to stop the footjob.

However the grip loosed as Zayn pressed closer the heel of his foot on the hard cock and massaged it in all its length. Liam bit his bottom lip eyes fluttering, and near the climax.

Zayn focused back on Sophia pleased to have Liam under his control. And the feeling of the man’s cock under his foot was turning him on. The shaft felt so hard and even throbbed time to time moving under his toes.

“Would you mind pouring more drink for me?”

The teen asked politely his aunt smiling softly at her. He eyed Liam and moved his foot faster, the man was clearly near his end. The minimum Zayn could for him was make sure his wife wasn’t there to witness it. At least not now…His plan wasn’t complete yet.

“Sure, honey”

Sophia stood up and left the duo alone at the table, her heels echoed in the room as she walked away. Zayn chuckled leaning in and locked eyes with Liam, who was moaning softly now that Sophia wasn’t there.

“Fuck, Zayn”

Liam threw back his head cursing as the brunet pushed firmly the heel of his foot down on his cock. Zayn watched his expressions drunk on the sensation of having Liam so pliant.

“Cum for me, daddy”

Zayn whispered licking his lips. Liam flattened his hands on the table staring right back at him, and moaned climaxing on hearing the nickname alone. It sent a wave of heat through his body that exploded on his cock.

“Here you go”

Sophia came back putting down Zayn’s refilled glass. Liam passed a hand through his hair evening his breathing, his boxer was uncomfortably wet from his semen and the perspective of spending the rest of the dinner with it was unpleasant.

“Thank you”

Zayn thanked the woman smiling proud of himself, he was about to retrieve his foot when he felt Liam’s hand wrapped around his ankle again pinning it in place between his parted legs.

Fingers gently stoked his skin drawing patterns over his ankle. Liam resumed his dinner talking to his wife about his day, and acted as if nothing happened. Zayn grinned happy about the turn of event, although wondering where it came from.

**_TBC_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #MoreStuntsPlease


	12. The nap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #ThreeUpdatesInLessThanTwelveHours!

 

Liam exhaled relaxing back on the sofa. His breath evened as slumber slowly took over. It was a long day at work, and all he could think off was sleeping as soon as he stepped inside the house.

Zayn hummed heading to his room after a quick detour from the kitchen, he bit in the red apple in his hand, head full of ideas about his next move. Since the dinner things had been pretty tense in the houselod. Liam avoided him _again_ at all cost while Sophia was still oblivious and it annoyed the boy at some point.

He needed to do something, anything to break the tension and Liam's shell... _again_.

He loved the chase but now it was getting boring and repetitive. Instead of chasing after the older man, they could have been doing more pleasant activities. But then again Liam had to have a conscious.

Zayn sighed about to climb the stairs when he heard a soft whimper from the living room. The soft sound echoed again poking his curiosity.

With an hesitant step he went into the spacious room looking for the source of the whimpers, the brunet didn't know yet if they were from pain or something else.

Zayn smircked eyes roaming over Liam's sleeping form, he was on his back naping on the couch. Another moan resonnated again breaking Zayn's staring. His heart quickned swearing that the older man just said his name, or softly mouthed it to be exact.

He stepped closer biting his bottom lip. There it was again, another plea sending shivers down his spine. This time he was close enough to clearly hear his name.

An idea popped in his head, Sophia was still upstair taking a shower. The running water was audible from his spot. He put down his apple on the coffee table and grinned wickedly. It was time to play.

Zayn climbed on the couch making sure not to wake Liam, he undid carefully the leather belt on his pants and grinned seeing the large hard cock already wetting the grey boxer with precome.

He rubbed his fingers against the warm shaft taking a deep breath. The brunet never sucked off someone, his virginity was still intact in every way. However he read enough articles and saw videos on how to proceed.

The teen gulped sliding down the boxer finally revealing in all its glory Liam’s cock, it was thick and long with a pink circumcised head. Zayn wetted his lips leaning down on it, his tongue dared out licking the tip. His nose crunched at the odd taste of the transparent precome purring out.

He opened his mouth taking in the hard cock slowly, it was definitely too large for his mouth to take in one go like in all those videos he spent hours watching. A blow job was harder to give than expected.

Zayn moved his head up and down experimentally, clenching his right fist on the couch as the tip hit the back of his throat. His stomach lurched unpleasantly at the intruder, gag reflex all out. 

Liam moaned once again in his sleep oblivious to the teen on top of him, Zayn unconsciously hummed around the shaft sending vibration down on it. He didn’t want to wake up the older man yet.

He took a deep breath moving up and down again, while his hand wrapped around the large portion he couldn’t fit inside his mouth. Saliva dripped on the cock making his slide easier and his hold warmer at each move.

Liam whimpered lost in his dream, his hips bucked up choking involuntarily Zayn on his length. It felt like heaven, feeling warm wet walls around him. His dream was too vivid and overwhelming, at least he thought it was dream lost between the waking state and slumber.

The task was sloppy and clearly inexperienced, the teen was breathless and his jaw ached due to the imposing stretch. Despite all what he previously read, it was too messy and disordered.

He bobbed his head a few more minutes feeling the cock throb on his tongue and lips, a bitter warm liquid flooded his mouth. He closed tightly his eyes trying to swallow it, the taste was salty and foreign.

Liam gasped fluttering his eyes open, he focused on the ceiling smiling lazily recalling his dream about Zayn wrapped around his cock and bouncing on it. He was too relaxed, drunk on endorphin rushing in his blood to care about having a wet dream about an underage boy.

“You taste good”

The older man widened his eyes hearing the raspy voice, he looked down and saw Zayn wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. The boy grinned displaying wet abused lips, while he tugged back Liam’s soft cock inside his boxer and pants.

Zayn stood up hearing Sophia finally come downstairs, shower all done.  Liam jumped on his feet still staring at the brunet with wide eyes, not wanting to believe what just happened. The brunet just gave him a blow job, with his wife upstairs so close to them.

“Something wrong, babe?”

Sophia arched an eyebrow, standing in nothing but a bathrobe and a towel wrapped around her head.

“Liam was having a nightmare, I woke him up”

Zayn smiled at his aunt taking his unfinished apple and biting in it. The bitter after taste of Liam’s semen was still on his tongue, making his saliva salty and viscous. It didn’t taste good at all like he said to Liam, but he read somewhere older man liked dirty talking so he went with it.

“Your voice is broken, son. You caught something?”

Sophia eyed worriedly Zayn and stepped closer to him putting her hand on his forehead checking for any fever. Liam suppressed a groan at the scene, the boy’s voice was broken because apparently he sleep-fucked his underage mouth, but he couldn’t voice out loud the dangerous thought.

“My throat is just sore, maybe because of the large ice lolly I had minutes ago”

Liam choked on thin air coughing loudly, and catching his wife’s questioning gaze. Zayn looked at him grinning at his own words.

“I will make you some tea, you too Liam! Apparently you two caught something”

The older man suppressed an eye roll, blessing his wife for being so naïve and oblivious. Zayn lips were so bruised and red, he wondered how she didn’t doubt even a bit. But then again she trusted him blindly, however at the thought there wasn’t the familiar twinge of guilt. His chest was light with no oppressing feelings whatsoever.

Zayn nodded at his aunt leaving the living room quickly to follow her behind to the kitchen, he wanted to laugh so badly at the grotesque situation but that could wait until his call to his best friend, Harry. The lad always loved to hear about his schemes, and was totally on board with the new one about the Payne family.

**_TBC_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind that after all Zayn is a virgin. He won't go and do deep throating and mind blowing blow-jobs in a snap of fingers. I want to keep stuff real here, a bit at least. :p
> 
> #ThreeUpdatesInLessThanTwelveHours!
> 
> Ps: Red apples are my favorite!


	13. Bathtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to feedback, and share the story!

 

Liam hummed as he run a bath, his hand went under the water checking the temperature. It was hot and lavender scented just what he needed to relax before the planned dinner later. One of his old friends was in town and invited them for some catch up. Sophia was enthusiastic always having a soft spot for said old friend, however Zayn didn’t seem pleased at all.

He certainly wanted to do other more entertaining activities than being dragged to a dinner where adults would recall their younger years, and brag about their present life. But Sophia didn’t take no for an answer, so she convinced, to not say forced, Zayn to go too.

The brunet conceded with a weary sigh as the woman smiled clapping her hands happily. She even bought a suit for the teen, since the restaurant they were going in had a formal clothes policy.

The door creaked as it opened letting an air flow in the bathroom, Liam shivered wearing nothing but a boxer.

“Even if I said no, you will still join me, won’t you?”

Liam chuckled turning around to face a smiling Zayn. The teen already began to undress himself letting, for once, only a black boxer on, instead of some flashy pantie.

“Obvious truth”

Zayn bit his bottom lip stepping toward Liam and taking in his naked body. His hairy chest rose and fell at each breath, his strong arms hanged on each side of his waist, and the V line leading to his boxer was sinful.

“Come here”

Liam lifted his hand making a “ _come closer_ ” gesture with his fingers. Zayn licked his lips and went to the older man, soon enough long arms wrapped around his waist pressing his body closer to the larger one.

“No pantie today, baby boy?”

Zayn chuckled shaking negatively his head, for once he wanted to wear a plain boxer. He only wore so many panties to tempt Liam, usually he regularly wore boxers too.

“Next time make sure to wear one, I like you in them”

Liam breathed the soft demand against Zayn’s lips before kissing him. He played with the plump lips a bit before his tongue dared out to join Zayn’s, since the boy so easily opened his mouth, so pliant and warm under the older man’s touch.

 Zayn moaned in the kiss feeling Liam’s hands squeeze his ass cheeks and remove his boxer. The piece of clothing slid down his legs and he stepped out of them being completely naked.

“Fucking beautiful”

Liam growled eyeing up and down Zayn’s body, his fingers roamed over the tan skin nails digging pleasantly in the flesh leaving red long marks. The man gripped firmly the boy’s neck leaning to suck a deep purple hickey, not minding the consequences of marking the skin.

Zayn moaned throwing his head back, never before Liam felt the need to mark him. Now he was in some daze leaving bruises over his chest and digging his nails on his thighs.

“Liam, please”

The teen didn’t know what he was begging for, his body seemed on fire as Liam teased him continuously, fingers pinching his nipples, lips brushing against his skin and a hard crotch against his, not moving just there to feel and be teased with.

Zayn pushed down Liam’s boxer finally revealing his hard cock, he pushed against the man to try and kneel but Liam gripped his arms preventing him from moving.

“Let’s just take a bath, yeah?”

Liam chuckled hearing the soft whine from the red shining lips of his lover, they went in the bathtub with Zayn against his hard chest. The boy squirmed feeling the throbbing cock against his back.

He felt Liam’s hands on his skin soaping him, the man clearly had some plan for them. Zayn went still letting his lover have his way, and waited to see what was next.

He rested his head on Liam’s shoulder enjoying the touch on his skin, the wandering hands went further down. Zayn instinctively opened his thighs breathing heavily, feeling kisses on his throat. Never before a bath felt so good, he was totally on board with what Liam had planned.

The brunet whimpered sensing his lover’s cock rub against his back, the hard shaft pressed up close to his skin. A sigh escaped Zayn’s lips as Liam’s hands rubbed their way up on the inside of his parted thighs, teasing a flaming trail toward a much sensitive area.

Zayn threw his head back on Liam’s shoulder and snapped his eyes open, his mouth slightly opened in a loud moan as Liam teased his rim before pushing his finger in. The digit moved in and out a few times making Zayn lose control and moan even louder. His lover growled pleased by the so responsive body.

“Li, please”

Liam laughed softly in the warm neck feeling the raging pulse against his lips, he removed his finger from the tight inviting hole letting it quiver around nothing.

“That’s all you get, baby boy. The shit you pulled yesterday almost got us caught”

The brunet turned his head around and pouted puckering his lips, eyes sparkling with fake innocence. He started to move against the hard crotch teasing and making Liam bit his lip to hold back a moan.

“Daddy, touch me”

Liam shook his head smiling at the cute pouty face, and breathed a ‘ _no_ ’ trying to hold still the boy. However Zayn turned around creating waves in the bathtub, he straddled Liam’s waist feeling large hands on his hips dragging him closer to the man.

The teen started to grind down on Liam making their cocks rub together at each move. Liam’s grip over his waist tightened as he moaned softly. Zayn smirked diving his hand in the warm water to wrap it around his lover’s shaft and began jerking it off.

“Want my mouth, daddy. So warm around your cock”

Zayn whispered the words hoarsely brushing his lips against Liam’s, the man shivered mind full of sinful pictures. He suddenly stood up in the bathtub wrapping his arms around Zayn, lifting him up. The boy squealed instinctively enfolding his legs around the man’s waist.

Water splashed everywhere as Liam made his way out, messing the bathroom floor then the hallway.

“You’re gonna get it hard, baby boy”

Liam growled the words and threw Zayn on the bed, and settled between his thighs. He leant in kissing the boy, tongue fucking his mouth.

Zayn moaned not expecting the turn of event, he felt large hands knead his ass cheeks before Liam switched their position with him under the boy.

“Come on then, suck daddy’s cock”

Liam groaned feeling Zayn kiss his way down toward his crotch, a tongue dared out licking the slit of his cock. The teen wrapped his hand around the base sucking softly on the head, he looked up locking eyes with Liam.

He opened his mouth taking in the shaft, lips obscenely stretched making his lover moan. Liam gripped the jet black hair guiding Zayn with a steady slow pace. However his hips bucked up as the teen moaned around him, sending vibration down his cock.

“Shit, sorry babe”

Liam wiped with his thumb a tear from Zayn’s cheek, after involuntarily choking him. Zayn only moaned in response bobbing his head up and down once more. The older man relaxed back the pillows watching intently the boy, the scene made his cock throb and brought him to the edge of release sooner than usual.         

Zayn whined as Liam tugged his hair taking out his cock from the warm mouth with a pop. He jerked himself quick still holding the boy in place near his shaft. The boy looked up parting his lips and sticking his tongue out understanding what the man wanted.

He whimpered feeling warm white ribbons of come landing on his face, he fluttered his eyes moving his tongue out to lick the semen near his lips.

“So pretty”

Liam growled dragging the boy up and laid him on his back. His hands gripped the tan thighs pulling them up against the boy’s chest mentioning for him to hold them. He then went down on Zayn spreading his ass cheeks.

Zayn moaned throwing his head back on the bed as Liam blew over his sensitive hole. His cock jerked up pouring precome on his belly as his fingers sunk in the quivering thighs. The older man gave the hole a few tentative licks before pushing his tongue on the rim.

“Fuck, daddy… Please”

The brunet cursed sticking out his bum more toward the man, lost in his own world of pleasure. Zayn let go of his thighs grabbing Liam’s head as the latter replaced the previous spot on the thighs with his large hands and kneeled on the bed for a better angle and support.

Zayn moaned louder and fucked himself on the man’s face, Liam stuck his tongue out more and pushed it on the rim, liking and fucking it open.  

“Fuck! Liam…More”

He rode his ass into Liam’s hot tongue cursing and moaning out loud. The older man did his best to pleasure him, never having such wild partner before. The boy was practically bouncing on the bed riding his face.

The hole clenched on Liam’s tongue trying to take in the soft intruder deeper. Zayn wrapped his right hand around his cock jerking it off quickly while the left one was still buried in Liam’s hair holding him between his thighs.

“Daddy, I am ...”

Zayn didn’t get to finish his sentence coming all over his belly and fist, finally releasing Liam from his grip. The man sat up thumb wiping his bottom lip, smirking.

“Your tongue though”

Liam chuckled as Zayn whispered the words breathing hard and fast, eyes shining from the afterglow.

“Yeah, that’s what Sophia said”

Zayn glared at him pushing Liam away with his feet on his chest. The man only grabbed the feet kissing softly the ankle.

“Don’t say shit like that when my face is covered with your come, and you just tongue fucked me”

Liam pulled on the boy’s feet still in his hand dragging him on the bed toward him, laughter echoing in the bedroom.

“I love it when you get mad, babe”

He said pushing the come on Zayn’s cheek toward the bruised lips. The boy opened his mouth letting the semen in and sucked on the digit, locking eyes with his lover while doing so.  

“We need to take a proper shower now, and I need to clean the mess I made before Soph’ comes back”

Liam leant in for a kiss tasting himself on the boy’s tongue. They really needed to get ready for the dinner before his wife would come home after work. Even though the perspective of laying in bed with Zayn was more appealing, he had to clean the mess on the floor and change the bed sheets.

Zayn sighed following Liam behind as he left the bed and headed toward the bathroom again. A loud slap echoed in the hallway as Liam smacked his ass cheek when the boy passed by him.

“Pervert”

The teen chuckled the word heading toward a well-deserved shower with Liam hot on his heels.

“You love it though”

**_TBC_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what's this dinner gonna be about ?!


	14. Hello old friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For you Nucki, enjoy smutty cookie!

 

 

The night came fast with last sunrays lightening the city as the sun went down behind the buildings, not really giving a sunsets scenery.

Zayn leaned against the car window as Liam drove them toward the restaurant, his gaze watched the pedestrian hurry on the side walk. Sophia talked animatedly filling the quiet silence in the car, impatient to see their friend after so long.

Apparently they all met in Uni, the friend whose name was Michael was Liam’s best friend in their college years. Then along the way they met Sophia, who fell in love and married Liam.

From all Sophia’s rambling, Zayn gathered enough information to get that Michael Adkins was some kind of businessman genius that took over his father company after college graduation, and made a name for himself. He was some filthy rich young man, a great husband material and an even better sugar daddy potential.

A few minutes later they stopped in front of some fancy building, a boy dressed in red came and took Liam’s car away. Zayn sighed ready to face the long night, he straightened his grey suit and followed the couple behind.

“Liam!”

A low husky voice echoed from the restaurant making the older man and Zayn turn toward it. Zayn bit his bottom lip holding back a whimper, because the man was breathtaking. He was wearing a deep dark blue suit, his blond trimmed beard embraced a sharp jaw.

Michael headed toward them and shook hands with Liam, his hand was covered in tattoos contrasting with Liam’s clean tanner skin. Zayn licked his lips noticing that the man was taller than Liam with a good few inches, he leaned toward Sophia kissing her on the cheek. The teen took a deep breath because apparently not only the hands were inked but also the chest, design traveling a bit up the right side of his neck.

“This is Zayn, my nephew”

Sophia turned toward the boy smiling and introduced him, Michael smiled revealing perfect white aligned teeth and shook Zayn’s hand too. It was warn and so much larger than his own tiny one.

“Nice to meet you, Zee”

Zayn smiled oddly pleased by the man’s ease, and the nickname. The way it rolled on his tongue with an hypnotizing French accent, so exotic.

“The pleasure is all mine”

Michael chuckled staring at the boy with burning green eyes, he was the typical yet handsome European blonde. A knowing smirk stretched his lips focusing back on Sophia as the woman talked to him.

“Let’s take a seat now, I want to hear all about your recent life. Don’t think I didn’t see the cover you made for that magazine”

Sophia giggled and gripped her husband’s arm as they all went toward their table. Liam however did notice the heated stares between his friend and the teen. He forced a smile toward Michael sitting across from him.

Liam gritted his teeth watching Zayn take a seat next to Michael, it wasn’t like he could sit the boy between his wife and him. However it still annoyed him, making his mind rumbled with irritation.

As the dinner went the conversation flowed easily, Michael filled them in. Zayn’s hazel eyes shined with admiration as the man talked about his numerous travels and all the places he had been to. The teen was clearly under the charm smiling, giggling and above all playfully hitting Michael when he made some witty remark toward him.

Liam forced a smile listening to his friend go on about his work. Zayn was so focused on the blonde he didn’t even spare a glance to his lover since the beginning of the dinner, which worsened Liam‘s anger at each passing second.

“By the way Zayn loves reading! He is a total bookworm, why don’t you let him visit your work place, Mike?”

Sophia exclaimed looking at Michael with pleading eyes, Zayn loved books and having a CEO of a publishing house surely would get the teen some nice evening visiting the behind the scenes of how the books are made.

“I don’t think he has time, sweetheart”

Liam interjected with a tight smile holding his wife’s hand over the table, Zayn finally looked at him with a curious gaze.

“Nonsense, Liam! I would love to!”

Michael grinned staring at Zayn for his agreement. The teen smiled forgetting all about Liam’s upset tone, he really wanted to go and have a tour from the CEO himself was too much to reject.

“I am in”

Zayn smiled at the man eyes sparkling, the blonde smirked hiding behind his glass of wine. Sophia carried on the rest of the conversation planning said visit, oblivious to her husband furious gaze.

+

As dessert time came Zayn excused himself to the bathroom, he stood up feeling a hot burning gaze on his back. Liam acted strange and kept kissing, complementing his wife all along the dinner. The brunet sighed tired as jealousy once again roared in his mind, Liam was all over Sophia and he hated it.

Zayn grinned remembering how he shamelessly flirted with Michael to get back at his lover, however it back fired because Liam only went more lovey dovey with Sophia. He kept smiling at her, whispering in her ear making her blush.

The teen made his way toward the back when he felt a large hand wrap around his wrist and drag him toward the exit, in the back alley. He squealed about to scream, but held it back when he recognized Liam.

The older man pinned Zayn against a cold wall near the backdoor, his brown eyes shooting daggers.

“You think you’re clever, baby boy?”

Liam gritted hands traveling down Zayn’s body toward his thighs, the teen gasped parting his legs making his lover chuckle.

“Don’t play games with me”

Zayn whimpered feeling Liam’s lips on his throat kissing, then sucking lightly on the skin without leaving any real mark. The boy moaned softly as a large hand cupped his crotch massaging it through his pants.

“Liam, please”

“Please what, baby boy?”

Liam breathed the words brushing his lips against Zayn’s, his hand pressed harder on the crotch.

“Touch me, daddy, please”

The soft plea made Liam growl, his hand undid his lover’s pants and traveled behind the red pantie stroking the hard cock. His fingers ran along the shaft, thumb teasing the tip.       

Zayn moaned loudly lost in his pleasure, he rocked his hips pushing his cock in Liam’s warm fist. The latter smirked pleased by the responsive body and the pleas for more. The brunet fluttered his eyes open wrapping his hands around Liam’s head, and hid his face in the neck sucking on the warm skin.

“Shit, I am close, daddy”

Liam removed his hand from the throbbing cock and released himself from Zayn’s embrace. The boy was breathing hard leaning against the wall, his dazed eyes failed to properly focus on Liam.

“You’re mine, understand that? Never test me again”

The older man eyed the boy up and down one last time cock twitching in his boxer, and left the alley. He heard a curse making him laugh softly.   

The rest of the dinner went comfortably well since the incident. Liam finally enjoyed the company of his old friend without Zayn’s flirting, since the boy went strangely calm and didn’t even utter a single word.  

+

Later that night, Zayn laid on his bed with nothing but his large white shirt. His plump lips stretched in a thin smile because Liam was more addicted than expected. The brunet looked up hearing the door open slightly and saw Liam slip in.

The older man smiled heart beating fast, it was the first time he went into Zayn’s room later at night with his wife only down the hall. She could so easily catch them, however he didn’t care at that moment. He just wanted the boy, on the thought the man crawled on the bed pushing Zayn on his back and settled between his parted thighs.

He pulled up the shirt gasping because the boy was totally naked underneath, his soft cock rested on his belly as if it was waiting for Liam all along.

Zayn cupped Liam’s cheeks bringing him down for a kiss and wrapped his legs around the man’s waist. His hands traveled down the large back sneaking under the blue top, his fingers traced flaming trails on the skin making Liam softly moan.

“I can’t wait for you to put your big cock in me, babe”

The brunet broke the kiss breathing the words on Liam’s lips. He heard the man groan, right hand tightening over his naked thigh, his lover parted his legs further grinding his hardening cock on his.

“I love it when you manhandle me like that, daddy”

Zayn relaxed on the bed mentioning to the iron grip. He loved when Liam dominated and manhandled him so easily. The older man panted digging his fingers in the warm flesh, surely leaving bruises for later.   

“You’re driving me crazy, Zee”

Liam panted resting his forehead on Zayn’s closing his eyes, he rutted his hard leaking cock against the boy. He wanted to claim him right there, the wait was too much to bear anymore.

“You make me so wet, Liam. I fingered myself so many times thinking about your hard cock in me”

Zayn whispered softly, his hand went to Liam crotch cupping it through his sweatpants. It was thick and throbbing on his hand.

“Fuck, baby boy. Such a dirty mouth”

Liam kissed him preventing the sinful lips from forming any more tempting pictures. He wrapped his hand around Zayn’s cock and stroked him urgently. The boy arched his back on the bed moaning in the kiss.

A few strokes later Zayn spilled over his belly and Liam’s fists. The man took away the tan hand massaging his cock, and kneeled on the bed between Zayn’s widely parted legs. He brought his semen covered hand to the pink hole and brushed his index on the rim.

“I can’ wait to fuck you, princess”

Liam smirked finally leaving the bed with a whine from Zayn. The boy certainly had other things in mind, but they couldn’t do anything more without Sophia catching them.

“Goodnight, baby boy”

Zayn watched Liam leave, breathing heavily. His heart was beating fast from the orgasm, endorphins making his eyelids heavy. He was shocked by the turn of event because Liam didn’t even get off and still seemed satisfied. For the first time someone didn’t use Zayn, and it was the comforting thought that finally bought with it slumber.   

**_TBC_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well.... Ahem... *grins*


	15. Green eyed monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! Updating at the speed of light!

 

 

Zayn woke up in a happy mood, the previous night was still fresh in his memory. Liam had been so possessive over him, then so sweet when he came to him late at night.

The brunet quickly put a pantie under his shirt before heading to the bathroom and washed up. A few minutes later, he was in the kitchen ready to have breakfast, it was Liam’s day off and the man was currently sitting at the table sipping his usual black coffee.

“Hey babe”

Zayn leaned in planting a kiss on Liam’s cheek, he sat by his side digging in the pancake plate and served himself.

“Good morning, baby boy”

Liam rested his hand on the boy’s thigh rubbing abstract patterns on the soft skin. The shirt rode up on the legs revealing a white lace pantie with a silk red bow on the front.

“Nicely wrapped”

He chuckled playing with the silk, a hand playfully smacked his as Zayn laughed. Liam grinned going back to stroking the soft thigh.

“Just for you, daddy”

Zayn whispered the words parting his legs with a knowing grin, they had the house all for themselves for the day. Sophia was at work and apparently will be late.

“Stop teasing, babe and eat”

Liam squeezed the thigh under his palm and sipped his coffee. Zayn only smiled and began to eat his pancake, sucking shamelessly his syrup coated fingers.

“Do you think Michael would show up again for dinner?”

Zayn asked curiously looking at Liam for some answer, the man shrugged his shoulders. He didn’t know when his friend would be free again to spent time with them, and after the amount of flirting he really didn’t want the man anywhere near Zayn again. However there was the work visit, Liam was hell bent on making sure Michael knew his place and never made a move on his lover again.

“He was so handsome though. No wonder Sophia drooled over him that much. Fuck, he got me wet with his accent”

The brunet rambled not noticing that the warm hand over his thigh slipped away and clenched hard under the table. His hazel eyes sparkled lost in the memories as he carelessly talked about Michael.

“His arms were so huge under his shirt, when he rolled up his sleeves and showed the tattoos. That was just so hot! I bet he can easily hold me up against a wall and fuck me breathless”

Zayn hummed nodding as the fantasy formed in his mind, still oblivious to the sudden silence that fell in the kitchen. Liam bit his lip bowing his head and stared at his cup as if it held some mystery.

“I bet he have nice hard abs under his clothes, and fuck, the chest tattoo! I just wanted to lick it for goodness’s sake”

Liam gritted his teeth as Zayn went on and on about his friend. Michael was obviously handsome but hearing it from the boy stung more than it should have. He looked down at his belly biting his lip knowing for a fact that unlike the blonde, he didn’t have some stone engraved abs only some basic formed abs with a plain V line.

“And the beard! I am sure it feels so soft, and the major stubble burns would be such a turn on. When I saw it, it got me like “ _Take me right now!_ ” I always had a weak spot for beards”

Zayn chuckled remembering Michael’s facial hair, he always had a weakness for beards. It was some manly thing that got him turned on so easily. Liam looked up seeing the boy smile to himself gaze lost somewhere reality and fantasies.

“Fuck he got me wet. I think I found a new daddy”

Liam put down his coffee heart beating fast, he couldn’t handle anymore the words pouring from his lover’s mouth. It was maddening to sit there and listen to the teen ramble about how much he wanted Michael, or hearing the endless fantasies his mind formed.

“He is just so…”

Zayn finished his sentence with a moan biting his bottom lip. He finally turned toward Liam noticing the clenched jaw and the sad brown eyes.

“Something wrong, babe?”

He inquired worried, suddenly feeling the tense atmosphere and Liam’s harsh sad gaze. He wiped his hands and tried to grab Liam’s but the man moved away standing up abruptly.

“Why don’t you fuck him then, slut? You’d open your thighs wide for anyone, huh? I am glad that I didn’t fuck you, I’d surely catch something”

Liam stormed out of the kitchen leaving a very stunned and hurt Zayn behind. The words echoed in the room planting a dagger in his heart, because Liam thought so low of him when he actually was the first man ever to touch him.

+

An hour later Zayn sighed having had enough of the suffocating silence in the house. They were supposed to spend a nice day without Sophia around but since breakfast Liam was hiding in his room, doing god only knew what.

Zayn stood up from his own bed and quickly made his way toward Liam’s room. He peeked inside seeing the man sitting on his bed, with his back toward the teen. His hand was typing some kind of a text before throwing the phone on the bed by his side.

He sneaked inside closing the door behind him startling the older man who turned around, suddenly frowning and watching Zayn without a word.

“ _Leeyum_ ”

Zayn said crawling on the bed and straddled Liam’s waist putting his hands on the broad shoulders.

“Liam, please say something”

The older man turned his head as the brunet leaned for a kiss, the lips landed on his cheek instead. Zayn sighed resting his head on the shoulder, while his arms wrapped around the man rubbing his back.       

“Are you okay?”

“I am fine, can you leave me alone now?”

Liam snapped locking eyes with the boy who gasped at the harsh tone. He felt a hand travel down his chest and try to sneak under his shirt but he pushed it off and tugged at his top. He grabbed a pillow and hugged it tight to his stomach.

Zayn frowned watching the man do so, his hazel eyes lightened with realization as why his lover so suddenly shied away from his touch.

“Daddy”

The soft whisper caused Liam to look up watching Zayn as he gently tugged at the pillow before removing it from him.

“I love your body, daddy”

Zayn confessed with a soft tone gripping the shirt and trying to pull it off. However Liam grabbed his hands and shook his head avoiding his gaze.

“No, don’t, Zee”

The brunet shook his head pulling up the shirt and removing it. “ _So sexy_ ” He whispered against Liam’s ear nibbling the lobe before peppering kisses over the neck. His hands roamed over the chest teasing and enjoying the warm skin under his fingertips.

“I love your body, daddy. You’re the only man I spread my thighs for”

Liam bit his lip holding a moan as Zayn went down on him kissing his way toward his nipples. He sucked on the pink button tracing it with his tongue before biting it lightly, while his hand played with the left one rolling it between his fingertips. He went down further sliding down the sweatpants and nuzzling the hard cock through the boxer.

Zayn looked up smiling when he saw Liam’s mouth parted in a silent moan, his brown gaze watching him hungrily.

“I love how big your cock is, daddy. Can’t wait for it to fill me up”  

He pulled the boxer down and jerked the hard shaft making Liam throw back his head moaning loudly. His thumb roved over the head spreading the precome, he tightened a bit his hold feeling the cock throb in his hand.

Zayn moved up straddling once again Liam and stroked him off. He bit his lip watching the man’s features morph into pure bliss, the larger hands gripped his thighs fingers sinking in the flesh as release came closer.

“He surely is good looking but you’re gorgeous, daddy”

Liam fluttered his eyes open watching Zayn, how he bit his lip too hard making it red and shiny, how his shirt rode up showing the outlines his hard cock through his white pantie.

“I only want you”

Zayn locked eyes with his lover whimpering the words softly, then leant in kissing him passionately letting his lover’s tongue fuck his mouth.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful like this, daddy”

Liam hid his face in the crook of Zayn’s neck panting heavily near his climax. He never thought he would need to hear comforting words from an underage boy sixteen years younger, however the previous incident in the kitchen really hurt him.

“Zayn”

“Yeah, daddy. I love it when you moan my name”

Zayn tightened his hold around the cock jerking it faster and felt it throb near its release. Precome poured profusely from the head making the slid easier, smoother.

“Shit, I am coming, baby boy”

Liam moaned loudly spilling his semen on his chest and Zayn’s hand. He breathed hard slowly coming down from his glow.

“I am sorry, Liam”

Zayn whispered planting kisses on his lover’s throat feeling the raging heartbeat under his lips. Liam leaned back against the headboard trying to focus back on the boy in his lap.

“I already said it before, but I want you to want me, only me, babe. Hearing you talk about Mike that way…I hate it”

Liam breathed deeply letting his words sink in the teen’s mind, letting his insecurities out in the open, so vulnerable in front of Zayn.

“And I already said it before, I only want you, daddy”

Zayn smiled reassuring one last time his lover before kissing him. Liam grinned in the kiss wrapping his arms around the frail body and brining him closer. 

**_TBC_**


	16. Almost there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to feedback ! ;)

 

 

Liam groaned pacing in front of the door, his hand passed in his quiff messing it a bit. He looked up for what felt like the hundredth time before shouting for the boy upstairs.

“Come on, babe. What is taking you so long?”

He heard a chuckle as finally Zayn appeared climbing down the stairs. Liam grinned giving him a once over, the teen was wearing a skinny tight black jeans with yet another white shirt and black vans. He looked so beautiful and young.

“Beauty takes time, Li”

Zayn chuckled letting his lover wrap his arms around him and lean for a kiss. Liam pecked his mouth playing lazily with his lips, and sucking lightly on the bottom one.

“You’re gorgeous, baby boy”

Liam breathed heatedly then licked the boy’s lips asking for entrance. The mouth easily parted with a moan, Zayn’s hands traveled from the large biceps to the broad shoulders then ended their course in the older man’s hair tugging softly on them, making their owner groan his pleasure.

Their tongues tangled massaging each other. Zayn moaned loudly as Liam slowly dragged his tongue out and sucked on it, letting the teen fuck his mouth.

The older man squeezed his lover’s hips bringing him closer, he moaned in the kiss as it grew heated.

“We really need to get out before I fuck you against this door”

Liam laughed softly mentioning the front door, his hands released the frail waist earning a whine from the boy.

“Come on, let me take you on a date”

Zayn licked his lips chasing the remains of the man’s taste. His heart skipped a beat at the ‘date’, because apparently without knowing Liam was taking all of his firsts.

“Where are you taking me then, daddy?”

Liam closed the door behind them smiling at how casually Zayn called him ‘daddy’. He wrapped his arm around the teen’s waist and guided him to the car.

“I thought about bowling, but maybe it’s a too old fashion date?”

The older man grinned remembering his younger years when he invited his dates to bowling, where they spent hours having fun and making out. It felt like yesterday when in reality it already been more than a decade. His heart ached suddenly because his lover was yet so young, and maybe someday Zayn would wake up and change his mind, find him too old.

The insecurity rose in his mind more than once, but he quickly pushed it away because it involved things he wasn’t comfortable with yet.  It involved a ‘ _someday_ ’ who led to a ‘ _future_ ’, when he was already married to a stunning wife, and the aunt of his ‘ _mistress_ ’.   

“No, bowling is perfect. Balls are life!”

Zayn’s voice broke Liam’s bubble bringing him back to the present, he chuckled at the words and opened the passenger door for Zayn waiting until he got in to close it.

“I can’t believe you just said that”

Liam laughed genuinely forgetting all about his previous dark thoughts, he settled in the driver seat and quickly took off.

Zayn smiled watching the man as he drove them to their _date_. His hand settled on Liam’s thigh rubbing abstract patterns on it as they talked getting to know each other better. No filled sexual tension between them, only pleasant conversations along the way.

+

An hour later, Liam found himself laughing out loud tears sparkling in the corner of his eyes. He watched intently as Zayn threw the red ball only to land with a thud on the lane and go to the side, not knocking over any pins.

“You really suck, babe”

Liam breathed out wiping the tears from his eyes, and cleared his throat to chase away the laugh. The nickname unconsciously slipped, fortunately not heard by the other clients for they would have wondered why a man in his thirties would refer to a young underage teen with such endearing term.

“Shut up, Liam! There is something wrong with that damn ball, I am sure!”

Zayn turned around pouting and pointed to the previous rolling ball. His hazel eyes shined with annoyance and playfulness.

“Of course, there is. Let me help you”

Liam stood up holding back another laugh at the adorable moping behavior, he picked up a blue ball and headed toward Zayn.

“Try with this one, baby boy”

Zayn grinned and took the ball slipping his fingers in the holes. He turned around gasping when he felt Liam pressed up close to him and whispering tips.

“Don’t clench your hand too tight on it, and slowly move your arm”

Liam gripped the boy’s hip and pressed the tan clothed ass cheeks to his crotch and leant down to be on level with Zayn’s ear. He grinned as his other hand wrapped around the smaller one and guided his move.

“That sounded so bowling tips now”

Zayn chuckled finding an innuendo in his lover’s advice. He shivered feeling the warm breath on his neck before Liam planted a kiss there. Fortunately the bowling was in purple-pink lights putting the large noisy room in semi-darkness.   

“I am wounded, Malik. I am here to help so put aside that dirty mind of yours”

The brunet laughed out holding back the urge to turn his head and kiss Liam. The playful tone was new and displayed another side of his lover he very much liked. Zayn let Liam guide him oblivious to the meaning of his fast heart beat and flushed cheeks.

Liam smiled finally letting his lover throw the ball which softly landed on the lane and managed to knock over two pins. A little progress that had Zayn chuckle and act so proud, the older man smiled watching the boy ramble about his hidden skill, oblivious to the dangerous glow sparkling in his brown pupils. 

+

 

Later that night after the bowling date and eating out, the couple was finally home.  Zayn looked up to his lover biting his lip.

“Don’t I get a kiss? After every date there usually is a kiss”

Liam smiled wrapping his arms around the frail waist and pressed closer to the teen. His heart was beating fast with emotions he thought long gone, it had been so long since he felt the same with his wife.

“Usually the couple parts after the kiss and goes to their respective houses. But I don’t think I can ever let you out of my sight, love”

Zayn widened his eyes as Liam leant in for a kiss, his heart raged in chest recalling the words his lover so genuine confessed with a soft tone. It wasn’t the usual “ _babe_ ” but a full on “ _love_ ” that got Zayn’s knees weak as he melted in the kiss.  

Liam smiled happiness buzzing in his veins, and hugged tight Zayn to his body feeling the fast heart beat and the comforting warmth.

The kiss quickly grew heated with wandering hands and groans echoing in the hallway. Liam lifted easily the boy and climbed the stairs to the bedroom.

“I can’t wait any longer, Zayn. You’re mine tonight”

Zayn moaned as teeth sunk in his neck, he unconsciously rocked against the older man’s crotch letting the delicious friction dive his body in a world of pleasure.

“Fuck, please daddy”

The brunet purred shivering with lust. His hands tugged Liam’s hair so he could easily kiss him, nibbling the bottom lip before running his tongue over the lips asking them to part. Zayn slid his tongue in the warm mouth tracing the outlines then invited Liam’s tongue in his own mouth starting to suck on it, imitating what was to come.

“I am gonna fuck you until you scream my name, baby boy”

Liam led them to Zayn’s room holding tight the boy as he grinded continuously down on him. His large hands squeezed the ass cheeks impatient to get rid of the clothes. His heart raced intoxicated with want and skin prickling for more.

Once in the room Liam put down the boy still kissing him, tongues in the open for an open mouth kiss. He started to undress him craving for skin on skin contact. Zayn fumbled with his lover’s belt undoing it with feverish fingers.

“I want you to fill me up with your cum, daddy”

Zayn broke the kiss rasping hungrily the plea. Liam growled pulling off the last piece of clothing on the boy and throwing him on the bed. He then removed quickly his own clothes before advancing toward his lover, who was sprawled on the sheets legs wide open for him.

“Touch yourself, I want to hear you beg for me”

Liam grunted kneeling on the bed watching intently as the brunet stroked his hard cock and locked eyes with him.  Zayn lifted up his free hand and sucked on his fingers moaning loudly around them.

The teen parted his thighs wider and displayed his quivering hole. He removed his fingers from his mouth and buried his hand between his legs teasing his hole, brushing the rim with the digits before pushing in his index. He arched his back crying out in pleasure before focusing back on his lover.

 “I want you to fuck my hole and stretch it wide open with your big cock, daddy”

He accompanied every word with a thrust of his fingers in the hole, making Liam bit hard his lip.  The man grabbed his ankle and dragged the teen on the bed toward him.

“I am gonna give it to you real good, baby boy”

Liam purred blood buzzing through his veins spreading his lust, his cock throbbed pouring precome from the tip. He removed Zayn’s hand from the clenching hole and settled between the inviting thighs.

He leaned in brushing his lips against Zayn’s before peppering kisses on the sharp jaw, then buried his face in the tan neck licking, biting the skin. His hand twisted lightly a nipple igniting a fire in the body underneath. Zayn mewled wrapping his legs around his lover’s waist rutting slowly feeling the other hard shaft caress his cock at each thrust.

“Come on, daddy. Put your fingers in me”

Zayn begged grabbing Liam’s head in his hands and arched his back as pleasure became intense, flooding in his blood like lava.

Liam went down sucking a nipple hollowing his cheeks for more pressure on the caramel button. He lifted his free hand and presented it to Zayn’s mouth, a silent demand to suck on his fingers. The boy obliged wrapping his tongue around the two digits, soaking them with saliva.

The hand traveled down straight to the pink puckering hole, Zayn cried out loud feeling a finger suddenly penetrate him.

“Fuck, daddy. Please”

Liam chuckled switching to the right nipple while his finger sunk in the warm tight rim. The suffocating heat made his cock pulse impatient to be buried in it.

“Such a slut for me, princess”

Zayn parted his legs as wide as possible arching his back, ecstasy flooding his mind. He moaned gripping the sheets for some anchor in the sweet maddening pleasure.

A few minutes later Liam was three fingers deep in the glutton hole, it kept clenching on his digits trying to suck them deeper. He chuckled hearing a whimper as he teased the sweet spot inside.

“Come on, daddy. Give it to me, give me your cock”

Liam pulled the boy’s hair kissing him roughly and removed his fingers from the rim. He positioned himself lifting Zayn’s hips and put a pillow under his waist for a painless and better angle. Even though judging by the tightness of the entrance, he was sure Zayn would feel every inch of it, and would need time to adjust. Some pain was inevitable sometimes, he just hoped to have enough control to not pound the tight ass.

“I got a condom but no lube, babe. Do you have some?”

Zayn fluttered his eyes open trying to focus on the breathless words, Liam was far too gone to properly word his question, accent so much thick on his tongue.

“Just fuck me, I want to feel it. No condom, just you”

Liam growled laying his body on  the smaller one feeling the length of it, and above all feeling the electric sensation of his cock brushing on the gaping hole.

“It will hurt, babe. Are you sure?”

Zayn nodded too lost in his own world of pleasure to reply with actual words. He pushed down the cock gasping when he felt it try to break in him.

“Tell me to stop if it hurts, baby boy”

“Just fuck me already, daddy. Fill me up with your cock, and cum”

Liam grunted leaning on his left elbow for support while he spat on his right hand and stroke his cock spreading the spit on it. He then positioned himself pushing slowly on the hole, the tightness and heat of the rim suffocated his lungs.

Zayn took a sharp breath feeling the thick tip enter him slowly, it felt so good yet the burning stretch brought tears to his eyes.

“So fucking tight, you feel so good, baby boy”

Liam mouthed breathlessly, the rim wrapped around his cock so tightly bringing him almost to the edge of release. He pecked Zayn’s lips locking eyes with him, as he bottomed the tip out and went in again.

He watched mesmerized by the boy’s moans and reactions. Hands hovered on his sweaty back with nails digging in the skin, surely leaving long red marks for later.

“You’re doing good, babe. Such a good boy for daddy”

Zayn whimpered still staring at his lover’s brown eyes, diving in the pure bliss it was so openly displaying. The soft heated praise helped him relax letting the tip in easily again.  

“It’s so big, daddy”

Liam grinned leaning for a kiss, he rocked his hips only penetrating the boy with the tip letting him slowly open up for the rest of his thick cock. He was about to go full in when the front door banged loudly open.

“Liam! Zayn!”

Sophia called enthusiastically from downstairs, her footsteps echoed through the house heading toward the kitchen. Surely she thought they were there for dinner, it was already that late.

“Please, daddy. Just fuck me, lock the door or something”

Zayn wrapped his legs around Liam’s waist, feeling the broad shoulders so tense under his fingertips when they were relaxed not a minute ago. The man groaned obviously angry to have been interrupted so close to fulfill his fantasy.

“Worst fucking timing ever. Next time, I will fuck you real good, baby boy. I promise”

Liam whispered unwrapping the legs around him and pushed up to see Zayn pouting, eyes full of tears from frustration and previous pleasure.

“Go to your bitch, I will take care of myself”

Zayn growled heart beating fast from anger, his aunt choose the worst time to come home. Then again it was already late and she passed her usual returning time by two hours.

“Please, don’t start, babe.”

Liam quickly put his clothes on pleading for his lover not to cause a scene. He sighed tugging in his throbbing cock, and looked back at Zayn who still naked and laying on the bed.

“Just go to her, it’s not like I am not used to it.”

Zayn pulled the sheet over his body glaring at Liam. Deep inside he knew the man was right, she was downstairs and surely would come up at any second. They could get caught and it wasn’t in Zayn’s plan… _Not yet_.

“Babe, please, no fighting”

Liam leaned in pecking the plum lips before heading out without a glance back, heart beating fast from being almost caught. If his wife didn’t shout and made so much noise, he would have been buried deep inside Zayn and Sophia would have caught them so easily.

Zayn watched his lover leave and close the door behind him. He groaned letting himself fall back on the bed with a thud, they were almost there, the frustration calmed down his lust.

++

Sophia smiled widely at her husband as he joined her in the kitchen. Liam cleared his throat and smiled back hoping that she wouldn’t notice a thing.

“What’s the hassle about, babe?”

He asked faking a grin and kissed her on the cheek. He quickly moved away to not give her the occasion to smell Zayn’s scent on him, or notice anything else.

“Michael called! The visit is after tomorrow, he actually made time for Zee”

Sophia giggled happy that her friend actually made time for her nephew. She rambled about the call oblivious to Liam’s angry gaze. After being interrupted, now he had to deal with Michael, the night was getting better and better, he thought bitterly.

Zayn didn’t join them until an hour later.

_ **TBC_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am just gonna chill, sip my chocolate milk and wait for your comments, people.
> 
> Who hates me now? *Dark laugh*
> 
> #TheAuthorIsAcockBlock


	17. Summer movie night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback, please !

 

 

A soft light spread in the semi-dark living room as the movie played on the large TV screen. There was a bowl of untouched popcorn on the coffee table along with an empty mug of tea. A light sigh echoed in the room from Liam’s lips as he shifted once again on the couch, not able to find a comfortable position since the beginning of the movie.

“What’s wrong, babe?”

Zayn asked with a curious tone, eyebrows knitted together. His lover was reckless since he stepped a foot in the house earlier, even the hot shower didn’t have any effect on his tense shoulders.

“Nothing, just a long day at work”

Liam smiled pecking the boy on the forehead. They were seating on the couch with a safe distance since Sophia was in the kitchen insisting on cooking dinner.

“You look too tense. Want help to relax?”

Zayn bit his lip movie suddenly all forgotten, he moved on the couch slowly approaching Liam with a knowing smirk and mischief sparkling in his hazel eyes.

“She is literally right in the next room, Zee. We can’t”

The brunet chuckled not listening to the whispered plea. He straddled his lover’s waist and sat right on his crotch grinding slowly.

“You’re so tense, daddy. I want to help”

Liam’s breath hitched and his hands gripped tight the thin hips to still Zayn’s movement. His cock already began to harden in his boxer, pleased by the teen’s attention.

“Baby boy, we can’t”

The older man threw his head back letting Zayn bury his face in the crook of his neck and suck on the warm skin. His hands let go of the frail waist and the brunet resumed his teasing, rocking slowly on the crotch.

“You say we can’t but your cock is already into it, daddy”

Liam whimpered letting his body relax on the couch and giving the lead to Zayn for once. The boy seemed pleased and guided his lover’s right hand under his shirt to his pantie covered cock.

“Fuck, baby boy, you know I am into it but you know how loud you get”

Zayn nibbled Liam’s earlobe moaning softly as his lover caressed the outlines of his cock through the pantie. His warm breath spread on the neck making the older man shiver. The teen moved back locking eyes with Liam waiting for some agreement to continue, he couldn’t force it but the adrenaline on maybe-getting-caught was addicting.

“But daddy, you can keep my mouth busy, right?”

Zayn took Liam’s hand again sucking and wrapping his tongue on the fingers, while still locking eyes with the man.

“Fuck” Liam cursed removing his hand and kissed the boy forgetting momentarily about his wife and the high possibility of getting caught.

“Yeah? I think I got something better to keep that mouth busy”

Zayn smiled against Liam’s lips planting a last peck before going on his knees between the parted legs. He grinned looking up undoing his lover’s belt and took quickly out his cock. His hand wrapped around the shaft bringing it to full hardness.

“Come on, princess. Suck daddy’s cock”

Liam growled minding his tone, still having in mind Sophia not so far away from them. Zayn licked his lips before leaning down on the cock. His tongue dared out licking the tip, then the lips wrapped around it sucking on it as if it was some lollipop.

Zayn didn’t waste any time taking the cock right in his mouth and wrapping his hand around the base meeting his lips at each move. He bobbed his head up and down not taking time to tease, with his aunt able to interrupt them at any second.

Liam groaned biting hard his bottom lip to keep quiet. His gaze never left the boy kneeling between his legs, his hand buried deep in the jet black hair guiding the head to a better angle.

“Shit, I am coming, baby boy”

Zayn quickened his pace and tightened his hand around the cock.  He moaned softly feeling the bittersweet taste of semen on his tongue. His hand jerked softly the throbbing cock through the orgasm, lips still wrapped around the tip.

The brunet locked eyes with Liam and opened his mouth showing the come in his mouth, his tongue rolled in it before quickly swallowing. Liam growled lifting him up to kiss the sinful mouth, and tasted himself on the playful tongue.

“You’re a fucking tease, baby boy”

Zayn chuckled and settled next to his lover cuddling tight to his right side. He nested his head on Liam’s shoulder and put his hand under the man’s shirt fingertips roaming on the chest.

“Put your fingers in me, Li”

Liam took a sharp breath at the unexpected demand, and looked down at the boy in his arms. He made the boy suck on his fingers and quickly wrapped his right arm around the frail waist, going back to their former position but with his hand under the pantie, digits brushing the clenching rim.

Zayn closed his eyes smothering his moans on Liam’s chest, his arm enclosed the torso with fingers digging in the flesh under the shirt.

The older man grinned pushing his index inside the tight warm hole, his cock twitched with interest in his boxer even though it just climaxed.

“So fucking tight, want to feel you stretched around me”

The teen whimpered muffling his pleas on the warm chest, his hips rocked back on the invasive digit trying to angle himself to hit the bundle of nerves inside.

“Want me to fuck you slow, babe? Or take you hard and raw?”

Liam pushed another finger in earning a louder hardly contained moan from his lover. He quickly checked the hallway relieved that Sophia was still out of sight.

“Gonna be good for me and ride my fingers, babe?”

Zayn nodded weakly his head not trusting his voice to keep quiet if he talked. He moved up straddling Liam’s waist once again and fucked himself on the fingers. The larger hand moved meeting up his hips with digits scissoring and stretching the rim.

Liam watched the debauched scene cock semi hard, his free hand went from the tan hip to muffle the brunet’s mouth when Zayn threw his head back ready to moan out loud. His fingers apparently found the sweet spot inside the tight hole.          

“Always trying to piss me off with your little games, when all you wanted was me fucking you. You just had to ask, Zee”

Zayn locked eyes with Liam licking the palm on his mouth making the man grin before removing his hand. He leaned down burying his face in the older man’s neck, taking in the intoxicating musky scent.

“I literally was trying to get your dick in my ass in the lake that night, then yesterday you left me with my hole gaping. I’ve been fucking asking for it since day one, Liam”

The brunet snapped half moaning his words, he sucked on the warm skin to keep quiet. Liam chuckled thrusting up his hand harder and hit straight on his lover’s weak spot.

“I can’t wait to feel you inside me, daddy”

Zayn whispered tightening his hold on the broad shoulders, near his orgasm. He moved faster on the fingers taking them deeper and harder. Liam bit his lip watching intently, cock pouring precome and wetting his boxer.

A loud bang echoed from the kitchen startling Liam and he tried to remove his hand. However Zayn chuckled pushing him back on the couch and wrapped his smaller hand over Liam’s keeping the fingers inside him.

“I don’t think so, Liam. You’re gonna make me come all over your hand, right fucking now. I don’t give a fuck about your bitch”

Zayn whispered dangerously impaling himself on the fingers over and over, feeling the sweet release within reach. Liam growled features stretched with panic and anger. Sophia could barge in at any given second and the teen was still stubbornly fucking himself on his hand.

“Daddy is scarred to get caught?”

The teen laughed in a breathless moan, his hand wrapped tighter around Liam’s as the man tried once again to remove it.

“Fucking yes I am, Zayn. I am married to that woman you so easily call a bitch!”

Liam gritted between his teeth eyes shooting daggers to the boy. Sophia was now cursing and calling for him.

“I don’t give a fuck, Liam. Now make me come, daddy, if you want to go to her”

Zayn smirked gaze veiled with pleasure and mischief. His heart was beating fast from the adrenaline rush and the perspective of maybe getting caught. Liam groaned and gripped his cock from the pantie jerking him fast mimicking the pace on the hole.

“Yeah, daddy. Just like that, fuck my hole harder”

The brunet whispered biting his hand as he finally let go coming all over his pantie and Liam’s fist. He chuckled when his lover wiped his hand on his shirt and pushed him on the couch.

“I will get back at you for that, baby boy”

Liam growled and headed toward the kitchen from where Sophia called earlier. His heart was beating fast hoping that the woman didn’t suspect nor see anything. Before he completely left the living room a pillow hit his head followed by a loud laugh.

“I hate to share, Liam. I want you to be mine, and I always get what I want, babe”

Zayn whispered from the couch loud enough for the man to hear, his eyes shined with a dangerous glow as he watched Liam huff and finally join his wife. The teen smiled widely and headed toward his bedroom to clean up. His mind roared pleased because Liam surrendered more than expected. It will only take a shorter period of time before having him under utter control.

And Sophia would be only a memory…

**_TBC_**


	18. Elevator talk

 

The car slid silently on the road, city scrolling on the windows. Zayn smiled biting lightly his bottom lip, his gaze went to Liam in the driver seat. The man was tense since the moment they stepped out of the house, and the heavy atmosphere wasn’t pleasant at all.

“What’s wrong, Li?”

The brunet asked a bit concerned by his lover, his tense passive-aggressive behavior was tiring and worrisome. Liam cleared his throat still not giving a glance to the teen, his hands tightened on the steering wheel.

“Nothing”

Liam gritted the word as if it pained him to talk. He stared stubbornly at the road driving oddly slow. Zayn put his hand on his lover’s thigh stroking it softly, a soothing gesture.

“You’re angry about yesterday? That’s why you didn’t come to me at night?”

Zayn inquired suddenly really worried, Liam sighed finally stealing a glance at the teen seeing that he was really stressed out.

“No , babe. Yesterday, Soph’ slept late and I didn’t get a chance to come. And I just hate that visit idea, that’s all”

Liam smiled reassuring Zayn, he wrapped his hand around the brunet’s one on his thigh and brought it up planting a soft kiss on the knuckles. The boy chuckled eyes sparkling with mischief and realization.

“You didn’t have to take me then. I could just have called a taxi or something”

Zayn smirked because he mistook jealousy for anger. The older man tightened his hold on the smaller hand and snapped at the teasing words.

“No, I have to take you there. I don’t fucking trust the man with you”

A soft laugh from Zayn echoed in the car worsening Liam’s irritation. The teen licked his lips looking at his lover, noticing the frowned eyebrows and tightly closed jaw. The fact that Liam suddenly let his stubbles show since that fateful breakfast talk, didn’t go unnoticed by Zayn. It pleased him that the older man made a change for him, just for him to find Liam more attractive. Even though he already liked the way he was before.

However seeing Liam make that kind of efforts pleased Zayn in more ways than none.  

“You’re cute when jealous”

Zayn giggled putting his hand on his mouth to hold back the laugh that threatened to come out, when Liam huffed almost rolling his eyes like an over dramatic-teen.

“As if! I am just worried you might catch something”

Liam snorted not realizing the impact of his carless ramble. Zayn jerked his hand from the older man’s hold and glared at him, eyes shooting daggers.

“Shut the fuck up, Liam. Who the fuck you’re taking me for?”

Zayn roared heart beating fast from anger and hurt. Liam passed his now free hand in his quiff sighing loudly.

“I am..”

“ _I don’t want to hear it!_ ” The brunet snapped cutting Liam half way his sentence. He didn’t want to hear any apology. The teen stared at the pedestrians through the window, trying to calm down before they would arrive. He was so impatient earlier to visit but now Liam spoiled his mood by again demeaning him.

+

Half an hour later, the couple went in the large imposing glassy building. Zayn looked around impressed by the surrounding and the numerous people running around in such expensive clothes. It seemed as if everybody was wearing a suit or formal clothes, like some lawyers firm.

They headed toward the elevators, but took the last one on the right, apparently it went straight to the CEO office. At least that was what the guard explained to them when he guided them.

The automatic doors closed with a soft electronic sound. Zayn gasped surprised when Liam suddenly turned around and pressed him against the cold wall of the cage. The older man took Zayn’s hands and pinned them above his head.

“I am sorry, baby boy. You were right I am jealous”

Zayn huffed turning his head to the side avoiding the man’s lips. Liam caged the brunet’s wrists with his right hand while the left one went to grab Zayn’s chin and force his head toward him and lock eyes.

“I don’t like the thought of men near you, baby boy. As a matter of fact I don’t like it at all”

Liam punctuated his heated words with thrusts on the boy’s crotch. Zayn smirked brushing his lips on his lover’s mouth whispering softly against it.

“Afraid of competition, daddy?”

Zayn moaned feeling the older man’s cock shamelessly rub against his. His pants suddenly felt tight and uncomfortable. He freed his hands and grabbed Liam’s crotch and looked straight to the brown lustful eyes while talking.

“I only want you, daddy. Only want that big cock of yours fucking me, and ripping me open”

Liam moaned titling his head to give a better access to Zayn, as the brunet licked and kissed his throat.

“I am all yours, Liam. All of me is yours to take and fuck”

Zayn squeezed the hard cock making Liam’s breath shallow. He enjoyed the man’s insecurities because it only gave him more power.

“I hated the way Mike looked at you, babe. That dinner was a nightmare”

Liam mouthed breathless words and sweet-nothings against the tan neck and pressed harder on the massaging hand over his crotch. It felt amazing as fire spread on his skin, and having Zayn so close, so … _mine_ , his mind roared pleasantly. The reassuring words of the teen made his possessive side thrive and cheer in joy.

“You’re fucking mine”

The older man growled aggressively biting and nibbling Zayn’s bottom lip, before leaning in for a proper kiss. His tongue went instantly in the warm mouth of his lover claiming and owning, tongue-fucking the mouth passionately.

“Say it, baby boy. I want to hear you say that I fucking own you”

Liam pulled Zayn’s hair forcing the boy to look up, his lips were red and shiny from spit. The brunet moaned from the pleasure of being manhandled by his lover.

“I am yours, daddy. You own me, Liam, just you, only you”

Zayn moaned loudly when his lover squeezed his ass cheeks and growled in his ear, still rocking his crotch on him.

“Your ass is mine, baby boy. Don’t forget that”

Liam pecked Zayn a last time as the door finally opened with a loud bip. He straightened his clothes and stepped out smiling as Zayn silently followed behind all flustered and red in the face.          

**_TBC_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next, Michael... Ahem...


	19. The CEO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback <3

 

A young secretary guided Liam and Zayn toward the CEO office, the woman smiled politely and opened the large wooden door making a hand gesture mentioning for the couple to go in. 

Liam arched an eyebrow as the blonde woman quickly left without even announcing them. She seemed nervous and impatient to leave her boss office. Maybe Michael was one of those scary bosses, thought dismissively Liam.

“Ah! Liam, my man!”

Michael smiled widening his arms and suddenly hugged Liam patting his back. The blonde seemed happy to see them, he turned toward Zayn smirking and shaking his hand longer than necessary.

Zayn gave him a polite shy smile retrieving his hand from the warm embrace. Liam was visibly tense noticing the way Michael acted toward his lover.

“Take a seat”

Michael grinned mentioning the couch for his guests. The office was huge with a bay window as a wall to the right, and a deep red wooden desk in the back, with a couch and armchairs in the front.

Liam forced a smile and sat next to Zayn not giving a chance to his friend to be close to the teen. Michael used to be one of his close friends, but time and distance drifted them apart, and the huge social gap between them didn’t help either.

The older man unconsciously rested his hand on Zayn’s thigh, needing some comfort or anchor. Michael was indeed handsome, and had everything a man could wish for. An obscene wealth, a name known around the world, and a beautiful face to go with, Liam felt suddenly all his insecurities surface roaring hideous thoughts in his head.

Liam was only a humble  accounting with no real fame to his name, or wealth. He handled others money when he struggled sometimes with his wife to meet their budget. All he had was his house, and modest clothes. Unlike Michael’s clothes who screamed expensive through the brands and nice looking appearance.

Then insecurities about the body rumbled not so far away in Liam’s mind. He watched as Michael sat in front of them, his large inked hands showed power, his broad shoulders handled so easily enormous responsibilities, and his sparkling blue eyes shined with intelligence and confidence.

Liam felt suddenly small in front of his friend’s charisma. He never felt that way before, but again he didn’t have Zayn to lose before. Maybe just maybe the teen could see the appeal in being with Michael and leave him, and the thought scared Liam more than it should.

“Nice to see you again, Zee. You look beautiful may I add”

Michael startled Liam from his thoughts, the deep husky voice echoed to his ears. The French accent made his words somehow hypnotizing, an exotic change compared to the daily basis English accent.

“You may not”

Liam snorted letting jealousy win over, his fingers dug in Zayn’s thigh unconsciously. The brunet put his smaller hand on Liam’s larger one and began to stroke the back of it with his thumb.

“I actually planned a whole tour of the company for you. So if you’re ready, we can go now”

Michael smiled resisting the urge to roll his eyes at Liam. It was obvious like the sun in the sky, that his friend had something going on with the teen. The possessive hand on Zayn’s thigh was more than a proof, and the way the boy so easily responded to the claim was again another proof.

“Of course, I hope I am not preventing you from doing your work though”

Zayn stated with a grin, oblivious to the unspoken rivalry between the two older men. Michael stood up offering a helping hand to the teen who gladly took it and walked by the blonde side.

Liam followed them behind all along, glaring holes in his friend’s blonde head. The man wrapped an arm around Zayn’s waist and even dared to whisper time to time to the boy’s ear. Michael was true to his words and gave the brunet a whole tour, earning curious gazes from the workers for not having seen their boss so gentle and affectionate with someone before.

Zayn oblivious to the dark angry aura of Liam, spent the visit asking questions and let Michael guide him through the impressing work place. He didn’t care about the hand so tightly wrapped on his hip, nor he actually noticed that the blonde was too close to be just friendly touches.

He enjoyed the visit, mind flooding with ideas and new goals for his future. Liam on the other hand didn’t lose a second of it all. He didn’t care to see the surroundings, his eyes were glued to his lover and Michael, seething at how coupley they so easily acted.

A ring tone interrupted Michael in his yet another explanation about his company. He retrieved his phone from his pants pocket, and sighed recognizing the ID.

“I am sorry but I have to take this call, it’s important. I will let you two go back to my office. I will meet you there in a few minutes”

Michael smiled apologetically toward his guests, not minding Liam’s angry glares, and quickly left toward some office.          

“Are fucking serious right now?”

Liam snapped as soon as Michael was out of sight. He grabbed Zayn by the hand and dragged him toward the CEO’s office.

“What are you talking about, babe?”

Zayn walked fast trying to keep up with Liam’s pace. His wrist slightly ached from his lover’s tight grip. He looked around in the hallway, seeing that they were alone he jerked his hand forcing Liam to stop and finally face him. Angry brown eyes met curious hazel ones.

“Don’t act dumb now, Zee. I am not in the mood for yet other fucking games”

Liam gritted between his teeth, eyes shooting daggers at his lover. The brunet took a step back suddenly frightened by the angry behavior, never before Liam was that furious.

“You were practically flirting with him, and you fucking let him put his dirty hands all over you. All over what’s fucking mine!”

Zayn bit his bottom lip and stepped toward Liam. His hands rested on the broad tense shoulders and he pressed his body close to his lover.

“Please, daddy. Stop acting like this. I didn’t realize what he was doing, and I already told you I don’t care about him”

The brunet slid his hands over Liam’s arms and took the larger hands guiding them to his ass cheeks. He buried his face in his lover’s neck taking in the addicting musky scent.

“You know I am yours, daddy”

Liam growled squeezing the tan bum, which earned him a soft whimper from Zayn. His anger slowly faded away as jealousy was tamed by the boy’s claiming surrender.

“Don’t let him touch you again, yeah?”

Zayn nodded and stood on his toes pecking Liam before finally heading to the CEO’s office.

+

Barely fifteen minutes later Michael joined the couple in his office, finding them near the bay window admiring the breathtaking view over the city.

“Nice view, huh?”

Liam looked back at his friend and instantly wrapped an arm around Zayn’s waist brining him closer to his side.

“Yeah, it’s really nice”

Zayn replied with a small smile, his heart was beating fast not wanting to cause another dispute with his lover. Michael smiled putting his hands in his pants pockets and joined the couple by the window.

“Actually the call earlier was about an internship for you, Zee. There is an available spot in the editing department, and it’s yours if you want it”

The brunet widened his eyes because the company surely never gave internships that easily, and he wanted so badly to agree. However Liam beat him to it, gritting a reply with a fake forced smile.

“No”

Michael rolled his eyes and looked straight to the teen not caring about Liam’s possessive behavior.

“Think about it, sweetheart. It could really help you if someday you want to work for a company like mine”

Zayn bit his bottom lip and nodded, not wanting to anger Liam more. The man ticked at the endearing nickname and painfully dug his fingers in the tan hip.

“You go around and call future interns “ _sweetheart_ ” now, Mike? Isn’t it unprofessional?”

Michael opened his mouth to reply when Liam’s phone rang loudly from his pocket. He let go of Zayn and retrieved the buzzing device. Apparently Sophia chose yet another worst timing to call and check on them.

“I will be right back”

Liam answered the call and left the office, but not without giving Zayn a pointed look. Michael smirked watching his friend leaving form disappear behind the door and close it behind him.

“You shouldn’t let him decide for you, babe”

Zayn arched an eyebrow at the nickname not expecting it at all. Michael smirked and stepped toward him, something in his demeanor made the brunet uncomfortable, feeling like a prey under the heated blue eyes.

“Such a pretty thing, aren’t you sweetheart?”

**_TBC_**


	20. Take me home

 

 

“Such a pretty thing, aren’t you sweetheart?”

Michael took another step forward cornering Zayn against the window glass. The brunet cleared his throat avoiding the oppressing green eyes.

“Thanks?”

Zayn spoke nervously turning his word more into a question than an actual statement. His heart was beating fast and hard in his chest, from fear and adrenaline. He wasn’t foreign with men wanting him and making such bold moves, but after Liam everything changed. He didn’t like the attention anymore, nor the heated gaze roaming so shamelessly over his body.

Michael flattened his hands on the window glass by each side of Zayn’s head. He leaned in locking eyes with the teen, and whispered seductively against his mouth. He wanted nothing more than kiss the boy, and wreck him right there against the bay window for the world to see.   

“Don’t be shy, babe. You weren’t so shy at the restaurant, giving me all the looks. You drove me crazy, love”

Zayn pressed up closer the window trying to avoid any contact with the man. He felt the hot breath on his lips, and the burning green gaze was uncomfortable.

“You got the wrong idea, Michael”

“I think not, and I would love to hear you say my name once again. Actually I would love for you to moan it and let the people hear how good you can be for me, love”

Michael chuckled his words feeling Zayn squirm against him. The blonde removed his right hand from the glass and lifted the teen’s chin up, brushing his lips against the plump ones.

“What the fuck is going on here?”

Zayn pushed away Michael, looking worriedly at Liam. However the man hardly flinched but moved away staring at his friend.

“You need to put on leash on this one, Liam. He begged me so sweetly to touch him”

Michael sneered with a dark smirk. Zayn gasped not expecting such behavior coming from the smiling man that so kindly showed them around earlier.  

“So young and yet so wicked. He didn’t take no for an answer”

Liam glared at the blonde not acknowledging Zayn at all in his rage. He approached his friend dangerously letting him so smugly brag about the brunet.

“It’s a lie, babe. I didn’t, I wouldn’t!”

Zayn went to Liam pleading with tears in his hazel eyes, not noticing the nickname slip nor the fact that Michael so clearly heard it. The blonde smirked darkly at Liam waiting for the man to do or say something.

“Please, babe. I..”

“We’re leaving”

The brunet closed his eyes flinching under Liam’s angry outburst. It wasn’t a yell yet in echoed to the teen as loud as an ears-injuring gong. Liam turned around without another word and Zayn followed him hot on his heels.

The couple left without a glance to Michael who only chuckled pleased by the turn of event. Soon enough Zayn would be his, and why not living in his mansion warming his bed every night. The man smirked at the thought and went back to work.  

+

Liam glared at the elevator pushing hard on the call button. Michael’s secretary watched the couple curiously as they waited in front of the elevator. It wasn’t the first time her boss was the reason behind a scene, she saw so many couples broken after Michael stormed in and out of their lives. The woman sighed sadly watching the shorter brunet talk to the older man, clearly apologizing through soft pleading whispers.

The metallic doors opened finally and Liam stepped in still not bothering to look at his tearful lover. His heart was beating fast, pumping anger and hurt all over his system. He felt betrayed, and angry at himself for believing Zayn.

Then again reason find a way in his mind reminding him of a beautiful woman with his name, reminding him that he didn’t have any right to act that way toward Zayn.  However reason never lasted long in front of a pure jealous heart.

“Babe, please talk to me”

Zayn wrapped his arms around Liam’s tense body and peppered kisses all over the older man’s throat.  

“I swear I never did anything, it wasn't what it looked like, Li"

The ride down was faster than expected, Liam unwrapped the brunet’s arms and stormed out on the elevator heading straight to his car. Zayn walked behind him sighing and passing a hand through his quiff. He looked weary contrasting with his happy demeanor not ten minutes ago.

Liam unlocked the car and leaned against the driver side taking a deep breath. The warm weather didn’t help his temper at all, it only worsened his already hot blood.

“Babe, He came onto me. I didn’t do anything”

The older man looked up finally laying eyes on his nervous lover, the brunet stared at him through wet eyelashes.

“I can’t fucking believe you. Get in the damn car, now!”

Zayn sighed once more and slid in the passenger seat while Liam fumbled on the driver side and quickly took off, tires actually screaming under his sudden hit of the gas pedal. The brunet bit his lip waiting for Liam to say something, his jaw clearly ticked with unspoken words.

“All that bullshit you said, I actually believed it! “ _I am yours, daddy_ ”” _I don’t want him_ ” you said, but as soon as my back is fucking turned you’re all over that fucker!”

Liam snapped letting his anger out, not caring about hurting the teen’s feelings. His mind was a mess of jealousy and possessiveness, and betrayal swam there worsening every feeling, heightening every emotion.

“I knew you would do something like this! I fucking knew it but still believed your bullshit, I fucking can’t trust you, Zee”

The older man rambled voicing his hurt and shouting his anger. His words echoed in the car breaking the oppressing silence, and thickening the tense atmosphere.  Zayn bowed his head tears on the edge of his eyes.

"Why? Is it because he is better looking than me or is it because he got more money, huh? I should have known"

Zayn silent tears rolled down his cheeks, letting Liam speak out his vicious words. His heart was raging in his chest, hurt spiking his blood. Liam so easily thought so low of him, it really pained him.

“Fucking answer me, Zayn”

The brunet recoiled at the anger dripping from Liam’s tone. He looked up watching his lover grip tight the steering wheel, jaw clenched tightly bones moving under the skin from the pressure.

“No, daddy. He came onto me, he cornered me. I didn’t ask for it, why can’t you believe me?”

Zayn sobbed hiding his face behind his hands, his shoulders shook from the tears and heavy breathing.

“I will never hurt you, Liam. Why would I do that?! Why would I go after him when I fought so hard to have you?!”

Liam parked sighing loudly, he grabbed Zayn’s hands and moved them away from the crying face.

“I am not lying”

The soft whimper broke the older man’s heart, Zayn looked up whispering the broken confession so softly. It made him regret all the harsh words he so easily shouted, his mind recalled all the reassuring pleas the brunet mouthed, worsening the guilt that was crushing his chest.

“I am sorry, baby boy. Calm down, yeah?”

Liam pulled Zayn into his lap and rubbed soothingly his back. The teen buried his face in the older man’s neck, and tried to even his shallow breathing.

"I didn't do anything"

Zayn moved away and stared at Liam’s now regretful eyes. He took a deep breath wiping his wet cheeks. The older man wrapped his hands around the frail waist bringing the boy closer to his body.

“You can’t accuse me! I meant every word I said, and you so easily threw it at my face!”

The brunet screamed hitting Liam’s chest, his shoulders shook with sobs muffling his shouting, morphing it into breathless whispers.

“You’ve seen the way he was with me when you were around, and yet you accuse me of cheating on you!”

 _Cheating_ … Liam bit his lip at the word that the boy so innocently used. It was a big word holding so much more meaning that the older man didn’t feel comfortable with just yet. _Cheating_ meant feelings, implied another so much more frightening word.

“I am sorry, babe”

Zayn stopped his hands and looked at his lover, tears still shining in his hazel eyes. Liam breathed the apology and wiped the wet cheeks with his thumbs cupping the younger face in his hands.

“You should have known I was not lying, you should’ve believed me! And you fucking can’t say shit like that and act all fucking jealous when I have to share you with your bitch!”

The brunet roared glaring at his lover, heart beating fast and hard in his chest. He hated to share, and at the moment he hated his aunt for having his lover all for herself when Liam only spent so little time with him.

“Zayn, I am married, get that in that thick head of yours”

Liam snapped anger showing all over again in his voice. Zayn was being irrational and asked for things he didn’t fathom the meaning of. The older man couldn’t just neglect his wife of ten years just like that, the teen was too demanding for his liking.    

"You are unfair to me. You fuck me then you go to her! I want you in my bed and not just fucking! You don't even cuddle me, you only fuck me and leave. What the hell am I, Liam?"

Zayn snapped too pulling Liam’s hair and leant in brushing his lips against his lover’s parted one. He needed to take back control, needed to not feel, it wasn’t the original plan at all.

"I will tell you what I am not, Liam. I ain’t  some damn fuck toy! I have fucking feelings too you know"

Liam whimpered freeing his head from Zayn’s painfully grip. The boy was so close, his warmth was addicting.

“I get that, babe. But I am married and I can't just be with you the way you want it"

Zayn snickered moving away from Liam and went back in his previous seat in the passenger side.

"Well that doesn't pass through your mind when you fuck me, does it? How convenient!"

The brunet looked away from his lover leaning his head against the window, feeling the pleasant cold of the glass on his skin.

“You know what, Liam. Fuck you and whatever this is! Just take me home.”

Liam sighed and silently drove off again, not wanting to say something that could worsen his lover’s mood.

"Don't bother coming to my room anymore at nights. You’re married right like you said"

Zayn breathed wearily still avoiding looking at Liam, who only sighed once again at the demand.

"You don't get to touch me anymore. Get that in that thick head of yours, Liam"

The brunet added after a while parroting Liam’s earlier words. It was only an angry whisper but it still got on the nerves of the older man.

Liam bit his lip to not retort something back, he heard sniffles from the other side confirming that the boy was indeed really upset. His hand left the steering wheel to go toward Zayn, but the latter smacked it and moved away from any touch.

The older man retrieved his hand and let the teen cool down on his own along the ride. It wasn’t time to say anything, fearing to worsen Zayn’s anger.

**_TBC_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share the story, please. :)


	21. Promises

 

Liam bit his bottom lip making sure that his wife was deeply asleep before sneaking out of their bedroom and closing the door softly behind him. He passed a hand through his hair sighing noticing that Zayn closed his door that night.

He tiptoed in the hallway soundlessly as he headed toward the teen.  A fresh breeze blew through Zayn’s window as Liam went in the semi-dark room. The older man shivered goosebumps spreading on his naked skin, his only clothe –a sweatpants- hung low on his hips.  

Liam licked his lips crawling on the bed and under the covers close to his lover. Zayn whimpered trying to escape the warm embrace.

"Go back to your wife, Liam"

The brunet breathed softly still hurt by their previous dispute in the car. Liam ignored him and pulled his lover to his chest kissing the tan neck tenderly.  His arms wrapped tight around the frail waist as Zayn once again tried to squirm away.

“I am sorry, babe”

Liam whispered against the warm skin tangling their legs together under the cover. Zayn sighed feeling his lover’s lips still kissing him and making their way to his throat.

“So sorry, Zee”

The older man added finally settling behind the boy, spooning him and wrapping his body tight around the smaller one. Zayn nuzzled his pillow and relax in the comforting hold.

“You accused me, Liam. You didn’t even believe me”

Zayn sobbed after a short silence, he felt the larger hands on his hips head toward his stomach and go under his white shirt, igniting a fire at the skin on skin contact.

“I am sorry, babe. I will make it up to you, I promise”

Liam smiled pecking Zayn’s cheek and twisted their fingers together. The brunet grinned as his lover kissed his knuckles and whispered more sweet nothings.

“Sleep, love. We will talk tomorrow”

The older man added making Zayn beam. Because they were just laying on the bed enjoying each other’s presence without the usual suffocating electrical atmosphere between them.

Zayn closed his eyes sighing and snuggled closer to Liam. Dreams and silhouettes began to form behind his eyelids as finally slumber won over. However morning came with a cold empty bed meaning that again Liam snuck out of the bed when the brunet fell asleep.

And that was repetitive and tiring for the teen who decided to do something about.  

+

An hour later Zayn was sitting at the kitchen table having breakfast, while trying his best to hold back another yaw. Unlike the other days of the week, Sophia still hadn’t left for work.

“I got a great news”

She stated sipping her coffee and finally letting go of her phone. Liam grumbled a response while drinking his own black coffee and Zayn only looked at her waiting for the announcement.

“Michael is coming for dinner tonight apparently. He called me after your meeting yesterday, but he just emailed me confirming the dinner”

Sophia smiled showing the mail to Liam who glared at the screen as if it insulted him somehow. Zayn shrugged his shoulders mind still foggy from sleep.

“Why?”

Liam gritted giving back the phone to his wife. His previous relaxed posture morphed into a tense aura, shooting daggers with his brown eyes at Sophia as she talked animatedly about their friend.

“Apparently you two as well forgot to tell me something yesterday”

The woman stated with a playful grin, staring at a sleepy Zayn. Liam on the other hand was fuming wondering what Michael had in mind with the sudden visit, two in less than a month, a record.

“He told me about the internship, and he will be here to talk in details about it”

Sophia smiled proud of her nephew, who choked on his tea watching worriedly Liam. Sophia was still painfully oblivious to the staring contest between her husband and the teen.

“I am coming home earlier, so I can cook dinner and you, young man, gonna hear from me for not telling me about that internship.”

Zayn forced a smile as his aunt gave him a pointed look grinning widely. She stood up and kissed Liam on the cheek before heading out hurriedly to work.

Sophia waved over her shoulder shouting a last goodbye before finally leaving. As soon as the door was closed Liam stood up and towered over his lover, lifting him up from the chair to sit on the table.

“I didn’t know!”

Zayn stated hurriedly noting the furious attitude of his lover. The man arched an eyebrow and dragged closer the teen to his body wrapping the tan legs around his waist.

“I really want to fuck you right now, but I don’t have time, baby boy. So you’re gonna take care of daddy, yeah?”

Liam smirked and leaned in kissing the boy. His hands gripped tightly the tan thighs and traveled up under the large shirt his lover was wearing.

“Want me to suck you off?”

Zayn asked breathlessly as the bruising kiss broke. Liam groaned and let him hop down the table and kneel.

“Make it quick, I need to leave for work soon”

Liam stated already hard after the kiss. Zayn looked up and undid his pants taking out the throbbing shaft.  It was a nice morning to reassert a claim and take the edge off. The older man moaned feeling his cock sink in the warm wet mouth, he buried his hand in the jet black hair imposing a fast hard rhythm.

“If Mike does anything again, I will personally see that he gets what he deserves for going after what’s mine, hear me Zayn? Keep that in mind if you are going to pull out one of your stunt again”

The older man threatened half moaning his words. Zayn quickened his pace taking in deeper the cock, feeling it hit the back of his throat in a rather unpleasant way. Liam’s dangerous promise echoed in the kitchen making the boy shiver.

+

The dinner night came too quick for Zayn’s liking, and he dreaded the moment he had to spend time with Michael, because surely Liam wouldn’t like at all.

**_TBC_**


	22. Popped cherry

 

Zayn stepped out on the back veranda and breathed in the fresh night air. It was a bit chilly but he closed his eyes sighing out in relief. Michael was being more touchy than necessary and Liam kept mumbling under his breath which would catch Sophia’s attention at some point. Even her naiveté had some limit, thought weary Zayn.

He turned his head back hearing loud chatters in the kitchen, and Sophia’s crystalline laugh. He smiled because only Michael and Sophia were apparently talking, surely Liam was still shooting daggers at his blonde friend for showing up and making moves on Zayn so openly.

Zayn bit his lip remembering the large bouquet of white roses Michael offered him. Sophia gasped so hard it echoed loud enough for the men to hear it, while Liam glared at the flowers maybe hoping to combust them with his mind.

“ _It’s to convince him to accept the internship_ ” Michael purred convincingly enough to make Sophia believe the lie, Liam on the other hand was fuming with rage. He knew all too well Michael’s intentions toward the teen.

The brunet snapped out of his thoughts hearing the door open and Michael appeared by his side.

“I am sorry for the way I acted yesterday. I was a complete asshole”

Michael apologized looking straight toward him, hands in his pants’ pocket. His foreign accent made his words a bit heavy, yet honesty was clear in his voice.

“Why are you really here?”

Zayn turned around facing the blonde, his eyes traveled on the bulky body noticing how again the man was dressed so finely. He was gorgeous and radiated something tempting, sinful.

“I want you, Zayn”

Michael locked eyes with the teen confessing his true motives. He wasn’t nervous or worried, because he knew Liam wasn’t better than him. The blonde was rich, handsome, powerful and above all free and single.

“He will never satisfy you like I would. I can offer you the world on a silver plate while Liam all can do is fuck you behind his wife’s back”

Zayn frowned not liking how easily Michael talked about Liam behind his back, they were supposed to be friends, best friends even.  He opened his mouth to retort something witty but Liam appeared at the door clearing his throat.

“Dinner is ready”

Liam casually said trying to hide his stunned state. Sophia sent him a few minutes earlier and he got to hear all the conversation, but he couldn’t bear to hear Zayn answer. Maybe the brunet would’ve accepted, because Michael was right. It was better to interrupt them than give the blonde any chance.

Zayn smiled and joined his lover oblivious to Liam’s internal despair. Michael on the other hand knew all too well that his friend probably heard them, he couldn’t wait to have another chance with Zayn.

+

Two hours later Zayn sighed once more in relief as the dinner met his end and Michael left. But then again the man left with yet another promise to show up again soon, which pleased Sophia and oddly enough Liam didn’t react.

The brunet noticed his lover’s out of character behavior all along the dinner. The older man was strangely quiet and didn’t even make a remark toward Michael, which worried more than it should Zayn.

The teen headed to his bedroom and let Sophia do the cleaning, too tired and drained to move anymore. As usual he got ready to go to bed, and waited for Liam to show up.

+

Not an hour later the bedroom creaked open and Liam sneaked in the room. Zayn smiled turning on his back and watched his lover come to bed under the cover.

“I missed you”

Zayn whispered grinning widely, however Liam didn’t respond. The man settled between the brunet’s thighs locking eyes with him, his brown eyes seemed dull and so sad.

“What’s wrong, Li?”

The teen asked worriedly cupping Liam’s face in his hands, thumbs stroking the bearded cheeks. The older man leaned in brushing his lips against his lover’s, whispering softly on the parted mouth.

“I want you, Zee. All of you, no more waiting, I want all of you tonight”

Liam breathed pleadingly, heart beating fast afraid of rejection or maybe yet another mind game. After his unintentional eavesdrop his world suddenly went a shade darker, Michael was right all he could do was go behind Sophia’s back to be with Zayn. And someday the brunet would get tired of it, and then the possibility of the teen leaving Liam seemed smothering, not enough air seemed to fill the older man’s lungs, his blood run cold yet felt like lava.

He didn’t want Zayn to leave, only the thought of it hurt too much. Liam smiled weakly at his lover finally facing his true feelings, he couldn’t run anymore. Love was there, uninvited and arrogant, crawling under Liam’s skin and tainting his blood, invading his heart.

The brown eyes lighted with realization that indeed Liam was deeply in love with Zayn, and didn’t even know when he fell for the boy in the first place. But the suffocating feelings were there, so true and genuine, frightening somehow because Liam knew that his heart couldn’t love two persons which meant only one thing. Zayn took over and Sophia faded away slowly from his heart, without even Liam realizing what was happening.

“I want you in every way possible”

Liam whispered again not letting his lover a chance to talk. He leant in kissing Zayn passionately tangling their tongues together, a slow heated kiss that left the teen breathless and dizzy. Usually it was all about getting off, but that night the boy felt something was different, from the gentle tender touches Liam was raining on his skin to the soft words his lover was so genuinely confessing.

The atmosphere wasn’t heavy from sexual tension, it was thick from something different, something Zayn hoped for, craved without even realizing it until Liam changed his behavior so suddenly.

Zayn shivered feeling Liam peppering kisses over his neck then moving back up to his bruised lips.

“You’re only mine, baby boy, yeah?”

Liam murmured sucking lightly on Zayn’s bottom lip before running his tongue over the parted mouth. The boy’s tongue came out tracing his lover’s one languidly, while his hands traveled down Liam’s chest sliding down his sweatpants enough to let his thickening cock free.

“Tell me you’ll always want me”

Zayn gasped as the older man suddenly ripped off his pantie and threw it carelessly on the floor. His brown orbs were raging with foreign emotions making Zayn shudder under the intensity of the heated gaze.   

 “Always, Liam”

Liam pulled up his lover’s shirt revealing his tanned chest, his hand roamed over the warm skin heading to the erected nipples. His fingers twisted the left one, rolling the caramel button between his fingertips.

“Will you let him fuck you?”

Zayn mewled hooking his legs around Liam’s waist pressing their naked crotches together. He fluttered his eyes open breathing hard and trying to focus on his lover’s words.

“No one can taste you but me”

Liam growled possessiveness dripping from his voice. He buried his face in the tan neck sucking hungrily on the warm skin leaving purple bruises all over the exposed shoulder and the base of the throat.

“Gonna let me mark you up? So everyone knows you belong to someone?”

Zayn cried out fire spreading over his skin and exploding on his cock pouring precome over his belly. His nails raked Liam’s back leaving long red marks on the skin, his mind fogged with pleasure and lust.

“Please Liam”

Liam growled leaning up on his elbow while his right hand went to the jet black hair pulling on them sharply, making Zayn exhale in pain. The hazel eyes struggled to properly focus on Liam, lost and veiled with arousal.

“What were you going to tell him?"

The older man grunted darkly and began to rock his hips rubbing their throbbing cocks together. Zayn gripped the white sheets for some anchor in the maddening ecstasy that spiked his blood, making his heart pound in his chest.   

“I don’t know what you’re talking about”

Zayn panted breathlessly, rutting lazily on his lover. Liam growled not pleased by the answer and jerked his hip harder against Zayn’s pulsing shaft, making the boy jolt arching his back on the bed.

"Do you enjoy playing stupid now?"

Liam snapped tugging lightly on Zayn’s hair between his fingers. The teen’s head went back further in the pillow exposing his throat and displaying the already forming hickeys there.

“Am I not enough for you, slut?”

Liam rasped annoyed by Zayn ignoring his question. He let go on the boy’s hair and opened the nightstand drawer knowing for a fact that the boy had lube there. His hand fumbled with the tube before pouring a generous amount on his fingers.

“You keep leaving me for her, daddy. He gives me attention at least”

Zayn stuttered and took a sharp breath feeling a digit enter his rim harshly. Liam kissed him silencing the angering words pouring out of the plump lips. His fingers quickly prepped the boy, stretching the rim in a few fast thrusts.

Liam removed his hand and took a condom from his sweatpants pocket. His teeth ripped open the wrap then he quickly unfolded the plastic protection over his cock. Zayn watched him biting his lip and squirmed under his lover.

The older man lifted the tan hips a bit and positioned his lubed cock at the warm entrance. Zayn moaned breathing hard when Liam impaled him on his cock in one quick thrust.

“Is this enough fucking attention to you then, princess?”

Liam growled and started to thrust in the tight hole not caring to give time for his lover to adjust at all. Zayn wrapped his legs around Liam’s waist and hooked his arms around his back. The sudden stretch was overwhelming, and the cock kept pounding into him frantically making his eyes water.

Zayn cooed pain slowly fading away as Liam hit his sweet spot inside the heated hole. The older man kissed him muffling the moans and pleas emanating from his lover.

Pleasure electrified their skin, boiling inside their veins as it spread through their blood over their bodies. A constant slap of skin on skin echoed in the room as Liam fucked the boy into oblivion, claiming Zayn for the first time.

“You fuck her and yet you say all you want is me”

Zayn howled softly gripping firmly his lover’s broad sweaty shoulders as he pounded into him recklessly. His body kept jerking up and down on the bed at every thrust, the encounter was so noisy he wondered how his aunt was still asleep. Their hips kept meeting in a loud slap and the bed even squealed under them, fortunately the headboard was strong enough to not bulge or hit on the wall.

“I do fucking want you, Zee”

Liam husked leaning up on his elbows locking eyes with his lover, thrusting into the heated rim. He whimpered feeling it clench around his cock, massaging the hard shaft and engulfing it in a wet heat.

“Do you want me to fuck you raw, babe?”

The breathless question sent shivers down Zayn’s spine, it was almost enough to make him come right then. He nodded fervently his head biting his bottom lip to not moan out loud.

“Are you sure? ‘cause you’ve been all over Mike, maybe you want him to full you up instead. Or was it to get me to fuck you hard?”

Liam chuckled slowing his pace, Zayn whined trying to thrust on the retrieving cock. His hole gaped around thin air trying to suck back inside Liam’s hard shaft.

“Please, Li. Give to me, don’t stop now, yeah?”      

Zayn begged breathlessly when Liam unwrapped the legs around his waist. He quickly took off the condom and threw it on the floor, then he positioned his cock back against the quivering rim.  

“Stop teasing, daddy. Please”

The brunet pleaded rocking his hips on the tip but not able to push the hard shaft inside his wanton hole. Liam leaned in rubbing his nose against Zayn’s soft cheek, and murmured softly.   

"Tell me you'll never see him again"

Liam finally pushed inside overwhelmed by the wetness and heat of the rim without a plastic protection on his cock. Zayn threw his head back on the pillow legs enclosed once again tight around Liam’s waist. His mouth opened in a silent moan, the stretch of his rim sent trails of fire down his belly.

Zayn closed his eyes letting go, feeling his skin burn with lust and craved release. Liam pounded into him resting their foreheads together.

"Like the feeling of me in you?"

Liam rasped voice wobbly from the effort and pleasure.  Zayn only hummed gripping him tighter intertwining his fingers in his lover’s hair.

“Want to feel me cum inside you, babe?”

The older man whimpered and traveled down his hand on Zayn’s lower stomach. As if he was seeking to feel his cock move under the sweaty skin. The boy mewled his agreement bouncing on the bed at each hard long thrust.  

"Want me to make you mine?"

Zayn fluttered his open meeting Liam’s raging eyes, they were veiled with lust and something else he craved to put a name on.

"I'm yours, Liam"

The brunet confessed out of breath and voice broken from pleasure pumping in his veins. His heart was hammering his chest, mimicking Liam’s own heartbeat.

"Do you love me, Zee?"

Liam murmured earning him only a nod from his lover. He shifted on the bed angling his cock to hit right on Zayn’s weak spot inside the suffocating hole.

"Say it"

The older man ordered moving his hips in long abrupt thrusts, making Zayn’s body jolt up at each move. He pounded harder the rim growling his pleasure. Zayn opened his mouth with no words coming out, only a shallow breathing.

“Tell me, baby boy”

Zayn whimpered closing his eyes and rested his head on the pillow. His lips formed the words without even him realizing, voicing out loud his feelings, giving them life as they echoed in the room and into his lover’s ears.

 "I love you, Liam"

Liam smiled and kissed the tan shoulder over the purple bruises he put there earlier in his urge to claim. He quickened his pace and thrust into his lover seeking release.

"I don't feel a thing when I fuck her, not like how I do when I'm inside you. I only think about you, princess"

Zayn moaned aroused by the confession, because Liam was finally his. The pounding suddenly went slower making the boy open his eyes and stare at his smirking lover above him.

" _Beg for me_ " Liam rasped with a hard thrust right on Zayn’s prostate "Tell me you're only a slut for my cock" He added with a lustful tone, still pounding with long rough moves inside the gaping hole.

“Only you, daddy. Just you”  Zayn confessed closing his eyes once more.

"Keep your eyes on daddy, yeah?"  

Liam cupped Zayn’s face with his hand, fingers digging lightly in the cheeks sticking out the boy’s lips. However the teen was lost in his own world of fire and desire, not obeying right away to the man.   

“Fucking look at me, Zee”

The older man ordered dominating the boy and making him whimper under the order. Zayn opened his eyes locking them with Liam’s blown ones.

“This is only mine, understand?” Liam punctuated his demand with a spank on Zayn’s ass cheek marking it with red finger imprints. The skin burned at the slap sending electricity to the boy’s already pulsing cock.

“No one can feel you but me. Only I get to fuck that tight ass, and I don’t want you near Mike ever again. Hear me? You’re fucking mine, baby boy.”

Liam buried his cock inside the warm hole, moaning as the throbbing shaft disappeared inside the pliant body. Zayn nodded his head whimpering under his lover.

“Yes, daddy. Yours only”

“Damn right, mine to fuck and ruin, mine to fill up. Fuck! I could fuck a baby into you if you could get pregnant, just to see you swell with my child and see that tummy of yours stretch with our child”

Zayn cried out at the mental pictures Liam was so lustfully putting in his mind. Liam punctuated his words with rough thrusts lost in his pleasure, and rambled incoherent possessive sweet nothings.

“Would you like that, baby boy? Huh? You want me to knock you up?”

Liam fucked the boy staring right at the veiled hazel eyes. Zayn cooed nodding furiously his head, and let his nails dig on his lover’s flesh.

“Say it, babe. I want to hear you say it”

“I want it. Knock me up, daddy” Zayn breathed biting his bottom lip as Liam smirked leaning down for an open mouth kiss.           

A few thrusts more, Liam spilled his semen inside the clenching hole, followed close by Zayn who came on his stomach wetting their pressed up chests with his seeds.

"I'll do whatever to keep you"

Liam promised softly in Zayn’s ear, still coming down from his glorious glow. He pulled out of the abused rim and laid next to the teen on the bed, Both trying to even their breathings and high on endorphins.  

Zayn closed his eyes slumber slowly taking over, he smiled feeling Liam’s arms wrapped around his waist and bring him close to the older man. The brunet rested his head on his lover’s sweaty chest feeling the raging heartbeat under his cheek.

“Pregnancy kink, huh?”

Liam laughed softly kissing the boy’s forehead and stroked soothingly his hair. The older man grinned pleased that he finally got to claim the boy, and even managed to get Zayn to confess his true feelings.

They both fell hard and fast without meaning to.

**_TBC_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a long ride! It only took us 29,815 Words for Liam to finally fuck Zayn!
> 
> Hold on for the ride, it's gonna be a bumpy one, people! 
> 
> #PoppedCherry


	23. I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A massive, huge, tremendous thank you for Nuckii, Dee for their help. Without you guys this story wouldn't be the same. And of course, you Claire.
> 
>  
> 
> This work is dedicated to you, smutty cookies. Luv you.

_ _

 

_I love you, Liam…_

The words kept banging in Zayn’s mind over and over again, because they were genuine and still hadn’t an answer back.

The confession roared in his mind as loud as his aunt’s rambling about her eleven years marriage anniversary. And Liam’s smiles worsened Zayn’s growing headache, his lover acted all lovey dovey with his wife right in front of him.

“So, I think even Michael will come to the party”

Sophia stated enthusiastically smiling at her husband. She planned the party for days now, and she wanted it to be perfect to celebrate her long marriage with the love of her life. The woman invited all their friends to share that intimate moment with them, however it saddened her a bit that her sister couldn’t make it.

“Yeah, sounds fun”

Liam said back with a tight smile, his reaction made Zayn smirk because Michael always got Liam so worked up. The teen sighed as his lover once again planted a kiss on his wife cheek, making the woman giggle.

He was weary of it, and the fact that Liam still didn’t reciprocate his feelings made the brunet’s heart ache. The original plan didn’t involve feelings, didn’t involve love.

Such a big great word that got Zayn all nervous and moody. He felt like snapping at his aunt for rambling about his man so carelessly, because Liam was his indeed.

Zayn suppressed an eye roll at the irritating coupley scene. He cleared his throat and stood up heading toward his bedroom, not able bear it any longer.

“Call me for dinner, yeah?”

Sophia hummed going back to her rant about planning the party. Liam watched Zayn leave smirking, brown eyes lightening with mischief.

+

Zayn exhaled reaching the top of the stairs, his mind flooded with thoughts about Liam and yet again the love confession.

He gasped nearly screaming when he felt arms wrap around his waist and push him back against a hard chest.

“Missed you, babe”

Liam breathed the words softly against Zayn’s ear, leaning down to reach the neck and kiss it. Zayn suppressed a moan feeling the wet lips on his shivering skin, it had been days since they got intimate.

“Fuck, I can’t get you out of my mind since last time”

The older man added starting to rut against Zayn’s bum, rubbing the outlines of his hardening cock on the tan ass cheeks.  The teen lifted his hand up and buried his fingers in Liam’s hair as the man so shamelessly grinded on him in the hallway.

 

“Why didn't you come to my room then? It has been two days, Li"

Zayn whimpered sadly half moaning. Liam groaned undoing his pants and lifted the boy’s shirt to rut right on his red pantie.

“It is because of this damn anniversary party. She keeps talking about it and planning it, so she goes to sleep later than usual. After I fell asleep”

Liam confessed breathlessly, licking and nibbling Zayn’s ear lobe. His warm breath spread on the tan skin making the boy shudder. The man groaned somehow annoyed that his lover hid the purple hickeys he marked him with in their previous encounter, however another side of Liam was grateful for it. Sophia would catch on if Zayn went around bearing love-bites.

“I don’t care. You keep leaving me for her”

Zayn bit his lip throwing his head back on Liam’s shoulder, and parted his mouth in a silent moan as his lover hard cock kept teasing him.  Liam grabbed the teen’s hips and turned him around.

“I am sorry” he breathed against Zayn’s mouth as his large hands went under the boy’s thighs to lift him up with a moaned “ _jump_ ”. The teen did so and wrapped his legs around Liam’s waist while hooking his arms on his lover’s neck.

"I want you. I can't go on any longer without fucking you, babe"

Liam purred then started kissing Zayn, licking his way into the warm mouth. His tongue tangled with the boy’s wandering one, and licked it before the older man wrapped his lips on his lover’s tongue sucking, and letting it fuck his mouth.

 “What if she comes up, daddy? We’re right next to the stairs."

Zayn mewled resting his head on the cold wall Liam pushed him on. Liam didn’t respond, only peppered kisses on the boy’s throat, leaving fire trails on his way. The teen fluttered his eyes open after hearing Liam spit. His golden gaze watched hungrily as the older man pushed down enough his boxer and started jerking his cock spreading a mix of spit and precome on the shaft.

“ _Fuck_ ” The brunet cursed out of breath, “You really want to fuck me here” Zayn added biting hard his lip when Liam tugged to the side his pantie with a smirk. His trembling body jolted as the hard shaft pushed on his rim.  

“Want to feel you. It’s going to be quick, yeah?

Liam growled entering the heated hole in one thrust up. Zayn arched his back against the hard surface parting his mouth in a silent plea, closing his eyes tightly. The stretch was overwhelming and painful, the cock went further inside hitting his weak spot letting the pleasure win over slowly.  

“So fucking tight”

The older man groaned burying his face in Zayn’s neck, his moans muffled by the warm sweaty skin.

“Daddy” The teen cooed rocking lazily his hips, while Liam pounded him hard and fast always hitting right on his prostate.

“I can’t fucking bear her rant, babe. I kept thinking about you stretched and gaping for my cock”

Liam whimpered hardly holding back his moans. His hips jerked up thrusting roughly in a sporadic rhythm in the tight wet hole.

"This is where you belong, daddy. Your big dick belongs in my tight hole"

Zayn whispered earning a possessive growl from his lover. His hands gripped the broad shoulders for anchor as his body kept bouncing on Liam’s cock. The pace was hard and fast seeking release quickly.

"Be quiet, yeah?" Liam groaned and started fucking harder making Zayn jolt up and down on his cock. "Taking my cock so well, princess" The older man breathed locking eyes with the teen as he kept pounding his hole.

"Fuck yourself on me, baby. Show me how much you love daddy’s cock"

Liam shifted allowing Zayn more space to move. He gripped firmly the tan hips feeling them rock languidly, a slow suffocating pace that tightened his belly, near the climax.

"You gonna cum untouched, babe, show me how much you love me, yeah?"

Zayn shivered skin on fire, the dirty talk burned its way to his cock making it jerk in his pantie. The boy stared right at Liam’s blown brown pupils before leaning and biting the man’s bottom lip still diving in the sinful pupils.

"Fill me up, daddy"

Liam licked his lips chasing the remains of his lover’s taste. An odd addicting sensation of cold and fire spread over his sweaty skin as finally orgasm exploded in his system, his cock spilled inside the quivering hole sending Zayn over the edge too. The red pantie soaked wet from its owner semen.

Zayn hummed burying his face in Liam’s neck breathing in the musky scent. The man took them to the boy’s bedroom and deposed carefully the limp body in his arms on the bed.   

“Sleep” Liam breathed kissing Zayn’s forehead, then quickly left to his own room to get clothes and go shower.  

**_TBC_**


	24. Tie and Whiskey

 

The Payne household buzzed with soft music and loud conversations. All the close friends of the couple joined them to celebrate their eleventh marriage anniversary. However in all that excitement and rejoicing, a particular teen was sulking in a corner not even bothering talking back properly to a certain persistent blonde.

“I was thinking about inviting you for a week-end to my beach-house, would you like that?”

Michael sipped his glass of whiskey smirking, his green gaze followed Zayn’s own hazel eyes to see what was so offending for the teen to glare at for more than twenty minutes. He suppressed a groan because Zayn was focused on Liam a few feet away from them, the man had an arm wrapped around Sophia’s waist and was talking to some group of friends.

The couple kept smiling and acting all lovey-dovey, kissing and touching each other. Michael easily understood why the brunet was so worked up, as a mistress it was surely nerve wrecking to see your lover completely leave you behind to focus on someone else, act so affectionate in public while the teen remained in the shadow.

“Fuck this shit”

Zayn grumbled snatching away Michael glass and drunk it. Michael chuckled but let the boy do, a bit of alcohol maybe could get him what he wanted for days now.

“Careful with that, love. It’s not water”

The teen winced swallowing the burning liquid, and looked back at Michael smiling, suddenly eyes shining with mischief instead of the former burning jealousy.

“Beach house you said?”

Zayn put on his flirty smile sipping slowly from his glass, and licking obscenely his lips. The whiskey was burning his way down into his stomach, and slowly spiking his blood making the party more bearable. The boy never drunk before, so he was careful not to abuse it to not end up sick somewhere in the house, or passed out.

“Yeah, would you like that? We can spend a nice evening getting to know each other”

Michael purred already picturing Zayn spread out on his bed for him to take, or a nice quick fuck in the sea. His cock stirred alive pleased by the sudden mental pictures.

“I was thinking of better things to do than talking, babe”

Zayn bit his bottom lip grinning knowingly, he fluttered his long eyelashes stepping closer to Michael. The blonde arched an eyebrow pleased by the proximity, even if it was obvious that the teen was doing it only on jealousy impulse toward Liam. It was better than nothing, and a chance to prove himself worthy to Zayn and much better for him than a married man.

“Really? And what are you thinking about exactly?”

Michael smirked leaning in whispering softly in the teen’s ear, his hand grabbed the frail hip and brought them closer breathing each other’s air. Zayn lifted up his free hand and played with the blonde’s tie, sliding it between his fingers.

“Much more interesting things, there will be talking too, but another … _kind_ ”

Zayn mewled tugging a bit on the tie, and mentioning to the blonde to lean down. Michael groaned licking his lips ready to leave with the boy anytime.

“Want that, babe?” The brunet added tilting his head to the side letting Michael brush their lips together, not a smart move but the alcohol prevented his mind to think clearly. Michael chuckled about to answer something filthy but a large hand on his shoulder dragged him away from Zayn.

“What’s going on here?”

Liam asked glaring at Michael and snatching the glass of whiskey from Zayn’s hand.  He softly pushed the blonde away from the teen, not wanting to cause a scene and attract unwanted attention.

“Michael was just being friendly and inviting me for a week-end. But you interrupted us at the good part”

Zayn smirked talking with a heavy accent on his tongue, sign that he was a bit tipsy and out of it. Liam glared at Michael wanting to get rid of him first before dealing with his lover.

“It’s your queue to leave, mate.”

Liam gritted with a fake smile, Michael only laughed softly and looked at Zayn one last time.

“We will finish this later, babe”

Michael stated making Liam clench his jaw so tightly that the bones were practically visible moving under the bearded cheeks. The blonde left chuckling and went to chat with other guests.

“Go to your room now!”

Liam turned around facing Zayn, and spat the words whispering-shouting in the teen’s face. He lifted the glass in his hand and gulped the rest of the whiskey in one go to easy his nerves.

“You can’t tell me what to do, Liam”

Zayn huffed crossing his arms and glared at Liam. His heart was strangely beating a normal pace, usually it would have gone wild in a second if Liam caught him so obviously flirting. But then again whiskey was traveling down his virgin system taking over and making him braver than usual.

Liam frowned clearly noticing Zayn blown pupils, and cursed Michael for letting an underage boy drink such strong alcohol.

“Do as I fucking said, Zee” The older man growled before leaning in and whispered dangerously with an odd calm voice into the teen’s ear. “Believe me when I say you’re going to feel my cock rip you open for what you just did, baby boy. Now I have to punish you… _Hard_ ”

Zayn gasped biting his bottom lip, Liam emphasized on his last word making the teen want nothing more than grip the broad shoulders and take said punishment right there.

“Daddy” The teen whimpered looking up at his lover with semi-closed eyes and parting his mouth. Liam growled and took a step back before catching anyone’s attention.

“Upstairs, now” Liam repeated smirking and watched as Zayn bowed his head nodding before quickly leaving to his bedroom.

The older man put down the empty glass and went to his wife excusing himself for a bit. He pretexted not feeling well to disappear from the party and deal with his lover upstairs.  

**_TBC_**


	25. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, feedback. And SHARE THE STORY.

 

 

Liam headed upstairs smiling on his way to some of the guests. He quickly checked that no one was following before climbing the stairs smirking to himself with a bit of anger, jealousy spiking his blood.

He found the hallway dark with a soft light filtering from Zayn’s room, the door was left ajar. Liam went in and locked the door behind him. His brown gaze laid on the nervous teen waiting on the bed.

The brunet stood up going to Liam, as soon as the man was in the room.  Zayn bit his bottom lip looking up at his lover, his heart was pounding fast now that his body sobered a bit from the whiskey.

“Babe” Zayn whimpered cupping the older man’s face, but Liam moved away from the kiss and pushed the brunet down on his knees.

"Make it nice and wet so I can fuck your whoring ass. You were all over him, slut. Time to face the consequences" Liam growled fisting Zayn’s hair and tilting the boy’s head back to make him look up.

"Make it good ‘cause this is the only lube you’re getting"

Zayn nodded opening feverishly Liam’s pants, and sliding down the boxer to pull out the hard cock. Liam forced his pulsing shaft inside the teen’s mouth making him gag on it at each thrust. Jealousy fogged his mind, he couldn’t shake out the previous scene where Zayn was all over Michael.

The brunet moaned eyes filled with tears from the hard thrusts. He breathed deeply from his nose trying to wet and take Liam’s cock as much as possible without triggering his gag reflex.

Liam groaned closing a second his eyes stopping Zayn, on the edge of release. He removed his cock from the warm wet mouth and pulled the boy up and pressed the shaking body against the door. 

"Slow, yeah? Please, daddy" Zayn pleaded while Liam undid the teen’s pants and let it fall at his ankles. The older man parted the tan ass cheeks spiting on the dry hole, not really wanting to hurt the boy.

"Shut the fuck up. Sluts don't get slow. You’re getting it hard, I am gonna rip you open so you never forget that you are fucking mine"

Liam whispered with a low dangerous voice against Zayn’s ear before pushing in all the way with one hard thrust. The brunet opened his mouth in a silent moan, lungs out of air.

 "Shit, I’m sorry, daddy. Just go easy on me please, I am yours I already know”

Zayn bit hard his lip resting his forehead on the door and flattened his hands the cold wooden surface. The sudden stretch burned but Liam kept pounding on his sweet spot making the pain slowly fade away.

"You went and got yourself drunk with that fucker. You flirted with him right in front of me. No easy for you tonight, baby boy"

Liam thrust in and buried his cock deep inside the clenching rim, groaning at the wet sound echoing in the silent room.  Zayn closed tight his eyes taking the pounding, his hands slid down the door raking the wood.

“I fucking love you and yet it is not enough to you, slut. I told you, fuck, I warned you about even giving Mike the slightest glance but you did it anyway."

Liam purred pulling Zayn’s hair harshly, while his other free hand grabbed roughly the tan hip digging his fingers in the warm skin.

"I am gonna fill you up and you’re going back downstairs for the rest of this party with your slutty hole filled with my come, dripping wet so you know what happens when you disobey"

Zayn cried out loud, chuckling breathlessly finally hearing the confession he craved for days. He pushed on his hands for anchor as his hips rocked back on the hard shaft pounding into his hole.

"Fuck, say that again, daddy. Say you love me” The teen whimpered still moving lazily back on Liam’s cock. The man growled biting lightly his lover’s earlobe, pleased to see the teen so responsive.

“I thought you wouldn't care since you were all over that bitch, never spared me a glance once. Mike came up to me and spoke to me, it's not my fault, daddy. He was saying all those nice things to me, daddy, complementing me."

Zayn confessed out of breath, moaning and stuttering his words. He mewled as the thrusts grew harder and sporadic always hitting right on his sweet spot.

"I do fucking love you, baby boy. You are my slut, mine to ruin.” Liam stated with a growl making Zayn roll his eyes in pleasure finally having an answer to his feelings, the words alone ignited a fire in his belly pushing him near his climax.

“Babe, if you only look at him again tonight" The older man talked with a voice going dangerously low and he leant in to whisper the rest of his sentence against Zayn's ear." I will personally take care of him." Liam chuckled darkly as Zayn moaned out loud, shivers running down his spine. The man thrust in roughly making Zayn’s body jerk up and presse firmly against the door. "It’s a promise, babe, so better behave"

Zayn rested his sweaty forehead on the back of his hand, moaning and going limp under the restless pounding. His orgasm was near, tightening his belly and drawing stars behind his closed eyelids.

"Daddy, you sound so sexy when you’re pissed off, that's all I wanted to hear from you. That you love me but when you didn't say it back... It made me feel so bad, daddy. Thought you didn't love or care about me"

Liam licked the tan salty neck, tracing trails of fire to Zayn’s ear. He put his hand over the teen’s smaller one on the door intertwining their fingers.

"I love you, Zayn. Fuck, I am fucking you while my wife is downstairs celebrating our marriage. I left her to be with you, princess. You make me go mad that's how much I got you under my skin"

The older man confessed breathlessly near his orgasm. "Love you, babe" He added in a long moan pounding harder, chasing after his release.

“Fuck, fill me up, Li. Give me what's mine”

Zayn purred more filthy words as his body jolted forward hands placed flat on the door, bending down a bit so Liam could grip his hips tighter.

"I am gonna fill you up, princess. Fill your thirsty hole" Liam whispered finally coming and splattering the soft inner walls with his semen, groaning when the rim clenched tight around his sensitive cock.

“I love you, Zee” Zayn cried out reaching his orgasm after hearing the breathless words, he closed his eyes wetting his boxer.

Liam moved away pulling Zayn's boxer and pants back up. The teen leaned against the door trying to even his breathing and letting his lover take care of his limp body. His knees felt weak, almost giving up under his weight.

"I already told you, baby boy. Always wear a pantie when with me. I like you in them" The man turned the brunet around and kissed his sweaty forehead. "Time to go downstairs now" Liam added with a chuckle and tugged his soft cock back inside his own pants, smiling when he saw Zayn squirm uncomfortable in his wet boxer.

+

The rest of the night went smoothly with no more unwanted flirt, which pleased Liam. While Zayn couldn’t wait for the party to end and take care of the leaking come between his thighs.

Michael tried more than once to talk to the brunet but Zayn avoided him with small excuses, making his lover chuckle.

 

**_TBC_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this chap. I don't know why but this one was the hardest to write so far, I just ...Got stuck for no reason at all.


	26. Ownership Vs Lover

 

 

Michael Adkins wasn’t a man to whom one can easily say no. When his mind was set on something, or someone it would become his main goal until it was his, and only his.

He never married, never really loved but managed to ruin so many couples. However on a regular night, one that seemed to be boring he met someone that caught his eyes. Since then Zayn Javadd Malik was his goal, purpose and the reason his green eyes sparkled with life.

 _Love_ …Michael never fell in love, but he was sure that Zayn was the closest to it. Usually chasing after someone never was in the blonde’s thing to do, then again the brunet showed up and turned Michael’s life upside down. Hazel eyes hunted his dreams, his fantasies thrived about plump lips and a frail body, and caramel skin ignited a fire in his body, heightening his senses.

The blonde wanted Zayn, in his bed, life and craved for the teen’s touch and love. It never happened before, and that fact alone created butterflies in the man’s stomach, diving in the unknown, a foreign situation seemed so exciting. Michael was determined to have Zayn, even if it meant snatching him from Liam’s life.

He didn’t care about their friendship at that point, not when Zayn managed to make the blonde feel so alive and smile by just recalling his hazel eyes.

Michael smiled looking through his office bay window, his assistant freed his evening so he could spend it with Zayn. However Liam invited himself once again, but the blonde didn’t feel down from it. He just had to woo and snatch the teen under Liam’s nose, which made it even better and challenging.

It had been a few days since the grotesque marriage anniversary, Michael chuckled remembering how obvious the affair was and wondered how come Sophia didn’t find out yet. Liam disappeared and coincidentally showed up again minutes later when Zayn reappeared, all flustered with a slight limp in his demarche.

“Sir? They’re here”

A soft nervous voice snapped Michael out of his thoughts, he turned around just in time to see his assistant leave the office and let in Liam followed by Zayn.

“Liam, Glad that you made it”

Michael forced a smile and hugged his friend close. His French accent seemed heavier than usual when the blonde turned toward Zayn taking his hand and planted a soft kiss on the tan knuckles.

“Zayn” Michael whispered locking eyes with the brunet who flushed not used to such gesture from anyone. The blonde let go on the trembling hand and grinned with sparkling green eyes.

“Always a pleasure to see you, love”

Liam scoffed and stepped closer in Zayn’s personal space sending a clear warning toward his friend. The blonde only chuckled finding the possessiveness quite entertaining, and not feeling slightly threatened unlike Liam who clearly saw in him a rival, which pleased Michael. It only meant that there was a chance to take Zayn away from the married man.

“I could have sent a chauffeur for you, love. No need to bother Liam next time, I am sure his accounting work is so tiring”

Michael beamed with mischief dancing in his green orbs. Liam returned the fake smile and brushed off the underlining insult. Because it was more than clear that the blonde was trying something there, and emphasizing on Liam’s less glamorous work. 

“And I keep wondering how come a CEO have so much free time to invite a teenager to his company every time”

Zayn looked back and forth between the older men suppressing the urge to roll his eyes, they were both acting as if he was some price to win, or not in the room at all.

“The perks of being the boss, I guess”

Michael stated with yet another bright smile, Liam wrapped his arm around Zayn’s waist and brought him closer to his body, finding comfort in feeling the boy ‘s presence.

“Accounting has its perks too”

“I am here to talk about the internship!”

Zayn interjected tired by the innuendos contest and fake smiles. He didn’t like to be treated like some trophy, but somehow for Liam he let it slid. He knew all too well about the older man’s insecurities when it came to Michael.

“I can’t take it. The internship, I mean”

Michael grin fell while Liam smirked, brown eyes shining with something Zayn didn’t want to put a name on. The teen addressed the CEO a small apologetic smile, uncomfortable under the burning green eyes.

“Are you sure, Zee? It could really be an advantage for you when you will be in the working world”

Zayn shook his head about to apologies for not accepting the generous offer, but the door opened revealing again the assistant.

“I am sorry, sir. The chairmen are here, it’s urgent”

Michael frowned suddenly in business mode forgetting all about his guests. He nodded toward the woman before excusing himself quickly from the men and left with hurried footsteps.

“Jerk” Liam breathed as soon as the door closed behind the blonde’s imposing form. He glared at the door, thinking about leaving before his friend would surely come back.

“Talking about yourself?” Zayn stated with a bored tone going to have a closer look of Michael’s large wooden desk. Liam arched an eyebrow staring at his lover.

“What did I do to deserve that?”  The older man asked curiously watching Zayn inspect the desk and go through some papers.

“I am your lover, Liam. You know that, yeah?”

Liam bit his lip nodding his head because the word felt so foreign and odd coming from the younger lad. The brunet ran his finger on the toblerone with Michael name on it, before staring up at Liam.

“yet you acted as if I am some trophy. I don’t like that”

Zayn leaned against the desk with his hands on each side of his waist, gripping the wood for anchor. He didn’t like to be treated as some mere trophy, coming from Michael was expected and not really bothersome, but from Liam. It was a whole other story.

“I didn’t mean to upset you”

Liam confessed with an hesitant smile, taking a step toward Zayn. He didn’t mean to demean the boy’s worth, it was just that Michael had a way of getting the best of him. And there was jealousy, and rivalry, not a really good mix when it came to relationships.

“I don’t care about him, yeah? Just tone down the jealousy thing, and the whole whatever you two were doing earlier”

Zayn breathed with a smile extending a hand toward Liam. The man took it and came closer to his lover settling between his thighs.

“ _I love you_ ” Liam whispered on the teen’s parted lips before leaning in for a kiss, licking his way inside the warm mouth. Zayn moaned gripping the broad shoulders, since the party Liam repeated the words every time they were alone, and it only pleased Zayn making him fall harder and deeper for his lover.  

The older man pulled down the boy from the desk before starting to undo the skinny jeans Zayn was wearing.

“Wait, babe. The door…” Zayn started finishing his sentence with a moan as Liam grabbed his hard cock through the yellow pantie. “ _Locked_ ” The man whimpered undoing his belt and freeing his cock from the boxer.

“Not here, babe. Please” The brunet pleaded when his lover turned him around and bent his body over the desk. Liam parted the tan ass cheeks and spat on the dry hole pushing his finger inside. He quickly pulled out a condom from his pocket and handed it to Zayn.

The brunet leaned on his forearms arching an eyebrow silently asking about the condom. He rested his head back on his forearm feeling a second finger stretch him open, biting in his own flesh to muffle his moans.

“Put the condom, baby boy. Unless you want a wet pantie”

Liam licked his lips watching his fingers disappear inside the quivering rim. Since the meeting with Michael was planned he had an idea in mind, and the sudden chairmen’s presence only helped his plan of getting rid of the blonde, or at least show him that Zayn was taken.

Zayn ripped the wrap and covered his hard cock with the plastic protection. His trembling hands made the task harder than expected, and Liam kept jabbing at his prostate igniting a fire in his body.

“Relax, baby boy” Liam leant in pressing his chest against Zayn’s back and started to push in slowly, groaning as his cock engulfed in a tight suffocating heat. The man straightened back up grabbing firmly the naked ass cheeks and parted them widely watching his cock thrust in and out of the hole, with an hypnotizing rhythm and loud wet sounds.

“Daddy” Zayn arched his back rocking back on the hard shaft and jerking himself off at the same time. Liam slapped the boy’s bum leaving red finger-imprints on the warm sensitive skin.

“Keep quiet for daddy, yeah?" The older man purred quickening his pace, pounding the rim with long hard thrusts. The brunet bit his left forearm to quiet his moans, his body jolting on the desk at each move.

A loud banging on the door echoed in the office startling Zayn however Liam gripped hard the tan hips preventing the teen from moving away.

“Daddy needs to fill you up, princess” Liam growled lowly in his lover’s ear keeping his thrusts hard and aiming each time for the prostate. Zayn parted his lips to let out a loud moan near his orgasm but Liam covered his mouth with one hand, smothering any compromising sound.

“Liam?” Michael shouted from the other side of the door, with loud banging drowning the constant slap of skin of skin in the office.

Zayn closed his eyes lost in his own world of pleasure, and not caring anymore about being caught in an unflattering position. His mind was focused on Liam’s cock hitting his weak spot, and stretching wide his rim.

“The door is stuck” Liam yelled back at Michael with a soft chuckle, watching the teen so lost features stretched in pure ecstasy.

“Want to come, slut? Want me to fill up your filthy hole” The brunet nodded hearing the filthy words addressed to him, in the middle of the chaotic banging noise and Michael’s voice. Liam pounded harder chasing his release, feeling the inner walls clench deliciously on his pulsing shaft.

Only a few more thrusts later, the older man spilled his semen inside his lover. Zayn fell on the desk, body limp and sweaty after the hard orgasm that shook him.

“You did so good, love. One last effort, yeah?”

Liam praised the boy kissing his hair softly. He took off the condom from Zayn’s soft cock and threw it in the bin with a smile.

“Come on, princess. Stand up for daddy”

Zayn whined eyelids heavy from slumber and endorphin. Liam quickly dressed them, and took the teen’s hand dragging him toward the door, where Michael was still waiting and apparently trying to break in.

Liam straightened his clothes and made sure they were presentable before unlocking the door with a small smile.

“Why are you so sweaty?”

Michael asked out of the blue, barging inside his office. He looked around with the odd feeling that something was different there. Zayn leaned against Liam cheeks red and knees hardly holding his weight.

“We were trying to open it for a while, Zayn had a malaise. We need to go now”

Zayn nodded not really focused on the men’s conversation, he craved for a bed and Liam’s arms around his tired body.

Liam didn’t let the blonde to reply before dragging a limp Zayn out of the office toward the elevator. The CEO assistant watched them leave with red flaming cheeks, knowing for a fact what the couple was up to in the absence of her boss.

Michael frowned staring at the closed door before going back to his desk. It was a mess, not like he left it earlier before his impromptu meeting. There were papers and pen scattered everywhere on the desk, and even some on the floor. The blonde clenched his fists angrily finally noticing the used condom in the bin, mistaking it for Liam’s instead of Zayn’s.

**_TBC_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to all of you that are still there reading, enjoying and holding on for the ride. Thank you guys.


	27. Salt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: People, I have seen how many Subscriptions this story has...and yet only two or three comment and show themselves. 
> 
> So yeah, I am gonna be a b*** and only update when at least half of you show themselves! Not lengthy comment, just a 'here' will be enough.

 

 

The Payne household was quiet with nothing but Sophia soft singing and the TV noise breaking the silence. 

Zayn sighed dragging his feet toward his bedroom trying to find something to do to, he was bored out of his mind and Sophia kept popping in on him each passing minutes for some unknown reason, with a wide unsettling smile.

The brunet tugged on his brown shirt thinking about calling Harry for some catch up, or something else to occupy himself until Liam would come home from work. It was at times like those that he missed his hometown, with all his friends and activities to have fun.

The front door opened as he was stepping on the stairs to go to his room, the hazel eyes sparkled with life recognizing Liam’s form.  Suddenly the boring night seemed much more promising.

“Zayn, I was just thinking about you”

Liam smiled politely making the teen frown at the impersonal tone, it put an unwanted distance between the lovers that annoyed Zayn. Another form emerged behind Liam with a loud familiar laugh.

In a second the boy sprinted from the stairs toward the newcomer, throwing his body in the man’s arms, and hugging as tightly as possible.

“Daddy!”

Zayn breathed with a wide smile looking up at his father. Yaser beamed ruffling his son’s hair, while Liam suppressed a chuckle at the name, too used to hear it addressed to him.

“Hey there son”

Yaser chuckled when the brunet buried his face in the crook of his neck, and prolonged the embrace. It had been weeks, and all the family missed the boy too much.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?”

Zayn grinned focused on his father, and temporarily forgetting all about his lover standing just next to them. Liam smiled fondly and closed the front door, however he couldn’t help but feel a bit of jealousy now that Yaser had all Zayn’s attention, and was so freely acting affectionate while himself had to remain in the shadows.

“I didn’t really plan, I had some work nearby so I decided to make a detour”

Yaser moved away from the hug and let go of his son. Liam smiled at them and guided the guest toward the kitchen since Sophia was surely preparing the dinner, already knowing about the impromptu visit.

+

The dinner was nice and filled with small pleasant talks. Zayn was buzzing with happiness sitting by his father side, and talking animatedly. Even if the teen talked with his mother every day on the phone, he still felt out of the loop when it came to his family, he never been away so long in his entire life.

Sophia was participating too, asking about her nieces and sister news. She actually missed her, and even planned on visiting soon. Or at least let the Malik visit, since Zayn couldn’t go back there quite yet.

“Daddy, pass me the salt, please”

Zayn asked extending his hand waiting for Yaser to give him the said salt, however against all odds it was Liam who did it unconsciously while still talking with Sophia about his work. The silence fell around the table, Yaser stared at Liam with ached an eyebrow while Zayn bit his lip eyes shining with a suppressed laugh and a twinge of lust.

“Thank you, Liam”

Liam widened his eyes finally understand the sudden quietness when Zayn took away the salt from his hand. He cleared his throat cheeks red with embarrassment, and heart beating fast afraid to get caught.

“He spent so much time here, you can’t blame us from mistaking Zee for our son, Yaser”

Sophia smiled fondly holding her husband’s hand over the table, and somehow feeling a bit sad because it was clear how much Liam saw a son in Zayn, and wanted a child of their own. Her other hand rested involuntarily over her infertile lower stomach.

Yaser smiled sadly recalling the couple’s difficulties to have children. He nodded eyes tainted with sorrow as they laid on Liam.

“I just hope he doesn’t cause you trouble”

Sophia smiled relieved for the change of subject, her eyes burned with tears watching how Zayn and his father interacted and couldn’t help but feel guilty about not being able to give that to her husband.    

“No, not at all. He is so quiet”

Liam sipped his wine avoiding Yaser’s gaze for the rest of the dinner, and felt so grateful for his wife’s naiveté. Even though a twinge of pain ached his heart, because he knew all too well what Sophia was thinking. She blamed herself about not having children, and always felt so down from it.

When dessert time came Liam excused himself, sighing in relief to have some time alone. The dinner was nice, but after the slip he couldn’t shake off the embarrassment.

+

Liam went to the bathroom to wash his face, and waste some time there. The fresh water eased some of his blushing, he quickly dried his face leaning against the sink. The door opened letting Zayn in.

 “Daddy, huh?"

The teen laughed softly leaning against the door, and watched as Liam groaned passing a hand over his face.

"Babe, please! I am mortified"

The older man breathed remembering the awkward moment all over again. He was too focused on his own self-shame to notice that the brunet left his spot on the door and slowly walked toward him.

“I promise to be quiet, daddy”

Zayn wrapped his arms around Liam’s neck and stood on his toes brushing his lips on his lover’s parted ones. The man instinctively gripped the frail hips bringing them closer.

“Your father is near us, princess. I can't do a thing right now"

Liam bit his lip trying to reason his lover, even though he knew it was a lost cause. The hazel eyes burned with a hungry lust. He felt a small hand squeeze his crotch before massaging it softly. 

"Baby boy, I promise to fuck you real good but later yeah?”

Zayn shook negatively his head biting his lip smiling. His hand undid his lover’s belt and freed the thickening cock from the pants and boxer. Liam whimpered closing his eyes and leaning again on the sink.

The brunet fell to his knees and looked up to lock eyes with his lover who finally fluttered his veiled eyes open.

"You let me suck you off here or I am gonna touch you there at the table. Remember how good I am with footsi, yeah?"

Liam nodded weakly feeling a hot breath on the tip of his cock, before a daring tongue licked the slit tasting the sore precome.

"I don't have a choice,huh?"

The older man breathed fisting Zayn’s hair and tilted the boy’s head back resting the head of his hard cock on the brunet’s bottom lip.

“No” Zayn whispered feeling shivers run down his spine. His fingers enclosed around the shaft stroking it to full hardness before sucking lightly the red tip.

"Make it quick babe. They’re waiting"

Liam growled pleasure sparkling in his blood, spreading a familiar warmth through his body. Zayn moaned around the cock vibrating his mouth on it, making his lover bit hard his lip to not voice out loud his pleasure.

"Love the way your cock stretch my lips, daddy. Feels so good"

The teen whispered over the tip smirking before licking the cock in all its length and passing his tongue on the slit.

"Fuck, baby boy" Liam cursed tugging roughly on the jet black hair, feeling his climax within reach when Zayn engulfed the throbbing shaft back in his warm wet mouth, still locking eyes with the older man.

Liam licked his lips with a lustful smile, and pulled on the brunet’s hair forcing his cock between the red lips. His hand pined Zayn’s head in place while the older man started to thrust in and out slowly, giving some time for the boy to adjust and relax his throat.

"I’m gonna fuck your mouth, yeah? Hard and fast, princess. You think you can take it?"

Liam growled jerking his hips a bit faster and felt aroused seeing the boy choke on his dick, spit all over his chin and tears on his cheeks from the thrusts.

"So good for daddy." Liam purred quickening the pace when Zayn grabbed his thighs to not fall because of the pounding. Zayn moaned feeling the tip hit the back of his throat, gagging him and knocking his breath out.

"So fucking pretty. You like that, yeah?" Liam moaned tugging harder on the brunet’s hair arching the head back and grabbed his cock pressing the head on the inside on Zayn’s cheek. The hard shaft stretched the skin making an obscene pop as it went out.

"More, daddy" Zayn whispered, voice broken and tears sliding down his cheeks. "You like my cock ruining your throat, huh slut?" Liam growled and pushed his cock inside again pounding the willing mouth harder. Zayn tightened his grip on Liam’s thighs moaning around the shaft.

The teen felt dizzy at each thrust, the tip of the cock kept hitting the back of his throat in a sporadic rhythm. He breathed deeply through his nose, trying to tame his gaging reflex.

"I am coming, baby boy. In or out?" Liam gritted biting hard his lip to not be heard by the others. Zayn hollowed his cheeks telling his lover silently to cum inside.

"Thirsty for my cum, babe?" The teen moaned once more sending vibration over the shaft and brought it to its release. Liam spilled his semen, thrusts slowing down through his orgasm. He looked down to see Zayn move away from the soft cock and part his lips revealing the white liquid inside before swallowing.

"Fuck, Zee. You make me crazy" Liam leaned against the wall breathing fast and hard. Zayn got up and tried to say something back but all that came out was a broken whisper making Liam chuckle.

“Love you, babe” The older man said with a soft smile bringing the brunet closer to him before leaning in for a kiss. The sore taste of his own semen on the Zayn’s tongue made Liam groan moving away before going any further.

The teen frowned trying to speak again, however his words came out broken and breathy. He bit his lip smiling and hiding his face in Liam’s neck, enjoying the warmth and the moment of peace before they had to go back to the rest of the dinner.

“ _I love you, daddy_ ” Zayn mouthed lips moving against Liam’s skin, the man smiled recognizing the words and tightened the embrace feeling content and happy.

**_TBC_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't not have this chapter... A classic! :p
> 
> Check out my new ziam works!
> 
> [The Queen’s desires [SEQUEL to " The King's Renegades"]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6965494)
> 
> [Chasing liberty ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6964102)


	28. Work, work!

It had been a few days since Yaser visited the Payne household and Zayn was again bored out of his mind. Sophia kept acting like a protective mother over the teen, which made him scoff and roll his eyes more than once. The woman saw in him the son she ever wanted while the brunet only saw in her a rival for Liam’s love.

Then there was Liam who suddenly had loads of work and came home too late for dinner or do anything else with the rest of the house residents. Zayn was frustrated and felt quite lonely, with a heavy heart he headed to bed finding some comfort in the comfy sheets.

The brunet shifted under the covers as sleep once again didn’t come. The door creaked open startling a bit Zayn, who was lost in his own mind.

“Missed you, babe”

Liam crawled on the bed sighing contently as his arms wrapped around the frail waist, bringing closer his lover. It had been a long week, and the fact that he didn’t share any intimate moments with the teen made the days a bit tense, and frustrating.

“It had been days, Li” Zayn whispered sadly, but relieved that the man was back again. Liam sighed behind him, sending a hot warm breath on the tan neck.     

“Come on, wifey. I had to work, and was so busy I couldn’t even properly eat”

Liam confessed kissing softly the caramel skin, and breathing in the sweet scent of his lover. His crotch started to harden, rutting lazily against Zayn’s pantie covered bum. The pouting demeanor of the teen reminded him of Sophia early in their conjugal life, when she would give him the cold shoulder because he was too busy and didn’t give her enough attention.

It made Liam smile more than anything else, he loved how much needy the brunet was for him.

"What did you just call me?" Zayn bit his bottom lip to hold a smile while sneaking a hand behind and sliding down Liam’s sweatpants to free his semi-hard cock, it brushed against the silk of his pantie wetting it slightly with precome.

“My wifey, mine and only mine” Liam answered with a grin, pleased that the nickname got the brunet so flustered, and lustful.

Only a few minutes later, the older man’s cock was buried deep inside Zayn’s hole, thrusting in and out lazily with an obscene wet sound. Liam gripped tightly the tan hips, as they both laid on their side letting the pleasure slowly win over.

Zayn pressed closer to his lover’s chest, enjoying the slow pace instead of their usual furious sex. It was maddeningly slow, lust spiking their veins and sweat covering their skins as they moved languidly.

“I missed you, daddy. Missed how full you make me feel”

The brunet whimpered closing his eyes, and biting in the pillow when the hard shaft hit right on his weak spot. The rim clenched engulfing the cock into a suffocating heat.

"Fuck, it has been too long, babe. You’re so fucking tight all over again" Liam whimpered closing his eyes and thrusting into Zayn, opening up the tight hole slowly all over again. "Daddy, please" The teen mewled out loud, his rim stretched wide open by the pulsing shaft, feeling it twitch inside him.

Liam grabbed the teen’s shin between his fingers and turned his head to the side to meet his lips, muffling the moans with a kiss. The pace quickened release within reach, the kiss broke and Liam covered Zayn’s mouth with his hand smothering any compromising sound.

His hips moved faster sinking the hard shaft deeper inside the wet heat, the older man groaned biting in the tan shoulder to keep quiet.

"Wanna fuck you all night long, baby boy"

Liam breathed licking the bite mark as an apology, his breath hitched feeling the rim suddenly clench almost painfully tight around his cock. Zayn arched his back pushing the twitching shaft deeper as he came, spilling his semen all over the sheets.

The older man thrust a few more times before wetting the inner walls, and falling back on the bed breathing hard and fast. The orgasm was hard, and not like the usual ones he was used to. The atmosphere wasn’t thick with sexual tension, but with something more meaningful.

“I think we just made love for the first time” Liam chuckled breathlessly bringing Zayn’s limp body to his chest. The brunet hummed smiling and rested his head on the naked torso.

“I like the sound of that” The brunet wrapped an arm around his lover’s waist and tangled their legs. He groaned feeling the come leak from his hole and wet his skin. His heart beat was progressively slowing down as slumber heaved his eyelids.

“I love you” Liam whispered kissing Zayn’s hair, and relaxing on the bed feeling his body surrender to sleep.

“Love you more, babe” The teen answered back making Liam smile and stare at the ceiling. He never felt more content than during the stolen moments they shared.

“I will take you somewhere tomorrow, just you and me for the week-end, yeah?”

Liam stated hugging tight his lover, feeling Zayn’s heart beat on his skin. It had been a long week, and boring days. They clearly needed time to themselves without anyone around, and make love without the need to hid and be quiet.

“I would love to, babe. Promise?”

Zayn opened his eyes yawning behind his hand before looking up at Liam, hazel eyes sparkling with life now that his lover was there with him.

“Promise, just you and me. Now sleep, love” Liam stated with a sleepy grin and pecking the brunet’s lips.

**_TBC_**


	29. The ring of fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said this fic's chap will not be longer than 1K ? ... Well this one is 10K :p ... I couldn't have done it without the help of my dearest friends, Dee and Nucki. Love you guys. 
> 
> It took me the whole day to finish this monster! *Proud*
> 
> Please share and feedback.

_ _

 

 

_Love is a burning thing_   
_And it makes a fiery ring._   
_Bound by wild desire_   
_I fell into a ring of fire._

_I went down, down, down and the flames went higher_  
 _And it burns, burns, burns,_  
 _The ring of fire._  
  
_The taste of love is sweet_  
 _When hearts like ours meet.(*)_

 

 

The car stopped in front of an impressive wooden mansion, an old man came out smiling and waved his hands with a wide smile toward the Payne. Liam climbed out of the car and went straight for the man, hugging him tight and laughing while talking.

Zayn yawned and jumped out of the car too, taking in his surroundings. The scenery was breathtaking with gigantic mountains in the background and horses trotting in their enclosures on each side of the car road. One in particular caught Zayn’s stunned gaze, a pure blood Arabic horse. It was black and running side to side in his enclosure neighing loudly while his hoofs tapped furiously the ground.

“That’s thunder. And you must be Zayn”

The old man stated standing next to the teen, and mentioning the horse with his hand. The deep voice startled Zayn out of his thoughts, he smiled still focused on the beautiful wild animal.

“He is beautiful.” Zayn turned around extending a hand for the man to shake. His hazel gaze laid on the owner of the place, noticing the striking similarities between Liam, and his grandfather.

“You can call me, Alexander”

Alexander smiled reminding the teen of Liam’s smile, with crinkles around the warm brown pupils.  Sophia appeared by their side grinning and leaving the luggage to her husband to take care of.

“I knew you would like it”

She said to Zayn referring to her idea about spending the week-end at the Payne’s ranch, the teen smiled tightly nodding his head. He liked the ranch, the scenery but her presence was more than unwelcome.

Zayn eyed Liam watching him take their bags inside the house, he excused himself from the adults to join his lover.

“You should have tried harder”

Liam looked back noticing Zayn in the hallway, alone. Sophia was chatting animatedly with Alexander making gestures toward the horses, surely planning a ride.     

“I am sorry, babe. I really did my best but she kept bugging me about not spending enough time with her”

The older man apologized for what felt like the hundredth time since he announced the news to his lover. The brunet sighed passing a hand through his hair looking stubbornly away from Liam.

“I know but I am tired of this kind of situation, Liam”

The weary tone alarmed Liam who took a step forward putting his hand on Zayn’s cheek, and gently stroked the soft skin. However the teen sighed and moved away from the warm touch.

“In this mess, where are we?” Zayn looked up finally locking eyes with his lover, his hazel eyes shined with sadness and a crave for something more than hidden stolen moments. “What are we exactly, Li?” He added in a broken whisper, not really expecting his emotions and feelings to pour out at such inopportune moment.

A short silence fell, heavy with unspoken words and broken promises. Sophia’s crystalline laugh broke the suffocating quietness reminding them of a harsh reality, that the stolen moment wasn’t to last like any of the previous one before it.

Liam leant in brushing his lips on Zayn’s parted mouth, then rested his forehead on the tan one breathing his lover’s air.

“I thought I could handle it, but I can’t… You can’t even keep a simple promise such as spending time with me, Liam”

Zayn breathed closing his eyes finally letting the older man close, and wrap his strong arms around the teen’s waist.

“I know it’s hard, and I know my words aren’t enough but I promise to make it work, babe. Just give me time, and I will spend the day with you as I promised yesterday”

Liam mouthed softly pecking the plump lips, passing his tongue on them gently. The teen whimpered cupping the man’s face and kissed him thoroughly.

The kiss broke as Alexander rough voice echoed from outside, they quickly let go and put enough space between them.  Sophia opened the front door smiling widely as her gaze laid on her husband and nephew.

“Alexander offered to guide us for a ride in the woods!”

She exclaimed going to hug her husband and stand by his side with an arm wrapped around Liam’s waist. Alexander appeared too grinning and happy to have his grandson even just for a few days.

“You don’t have too” Liam forced a smile talking to his grandfather, however his heart sunk recognizing the familiar sadness nested in the hazel eyes. The teen looked away from the couple suppressing a sigh and smiled at Alexander.

“Nonsense, Liam. It’s a pleasure” The old man exclaimed watching the little family with shining eyes, wishing that someday it would be Liam’s own son visiting.  He knew all about the couple’s difficulties to have children, and it pained him since his grandson always wanted a large family.

“Then Zayn will ride with me, I don’t think he knows how to ride a horse by his own”

+

An hour later, the little group was all set for a trot through the woods. Liam helped Zayn up on thunder, making sure that the boy was safely sat before letting the horse walk on the chosen path.

“ _I love you_ ” Zayn smiled feeling his lover warm breath on his neck, and the words softly echo to his ear. His heart skipped a beat feeling Liam bring him close against his chest, and take the lead taking them a few steps ahead from Sophia and Alexander.  He didn’t really need his grandfather as a guide for having ridden there in his youth, the older man knew all the paths and hidden places of the ranch by heart.

“Love you more” The teen breathed back giggling, happy to finally spend time with his lover and be so close under the daylight, not just behind closed doors.

The ride was peaceful and relaxing, Zayn leant on Liam’s torso enjoying his warmth and anchoring presence. His mind wandered pleasantly as the woods scenery unfolded in front of them, tall green trees and a fresh scent of the forest.

“How did you meet her?”

Liam arched an eyebrow at the question, he looked down finding the hazel gaze watching him carefully and the plump lips so close to his as Zayn turned his head to the side.

“Really? That’s what you want to talk about?” The man couldn’t help but ask with a chuckle, his left hand gripped the reins freeing the right one to go and rest on Zayn’s stomach, wrapping a tight arm around the frail waist.

“Yes, tell me more about you” The teen rested back his head on Liam’s shoulder looking up at him, watching the way his full lips stretched in a nostalgic smile recalling events from a long gone past.

“We met at Uni, at the time Mike was my best friend we were joined by the hip. I don’t really remember how we met to say the truth, it’s more than ten years now. She just became a part of our group, hanging around with Mike and me all the time. Mike hated her, and I think he still does”

Liam laughed softly remembering the old memories, the way his friend used to frown and almost pout when Sophia tagged along with them. The thought made him chuckle because Michael resembled Zayn on that aspect, making a fuss about Sophia’s presence every time.

“What? He looked so happy to see her last time! And he keeps calling her and all”

Zayn gasped wondering why the man would act so kind if his feelings weren’t that friendly. His hands instinctively went to Liam’s arm around his waist, stroking gently the skin while talking.

“He really doesn’t like her because apparently she stole me from him at the time, our friendship suffered a bit from it. We didn’t spend as much time as we used to. And you know damn right why the hell he keeps calling her and popping out on us, baby boy”

Liam looked down wanting nothing more than press his lips against Zayn’s, however his wife and grandfather chatter behind them reminded him not to act so restlessly. His breath spread on the teen’s mouth who unconsciously parted his lips and licked them.

“Fuck…I really think you would be better off riding me than this horse”

Zayn chuckled at his lover wanton tone, the words ignited a fire in his lower stomach making him discreetly press his bum against Liam’s crotch.

“Focus, babe. So tell me more about you”

“Can I just fuck you then talk?” Liam purred with a grin making Zayn laugh out loud shaking his head. His hazel shined with happiness enjoying the playfulness of the moment, and the way they so easily interacted.

“How can we even do that here?” Zayn said with a low tone dripping with lust, teasing his lover with a smile. His right hand went on Liam’s thigh caressing it up and down while biting his lip, eyes locked with the older man’s blown pupils.

“I can just take us off track for a bit, and fuck you hard against a tree. Give it to you real good before going back”

Liam smiled licking his bottom lip watching the hazel veil with lust and wanton. He unwrapped his arm from the frail waist and subtly palmed the teen’s thickening cock.

“You would like that, huh? Me filling you up with my come, then riding back feeling it wet your pantie”

Zayn took a sharp breath, suppressing the urge to moan at the mental pictures Liam’s words were so obscenely displaying in his mind.

“Want you to fill me up, daddy. Make me full and knock me up, yeah?”

Liam groaned eyes dark with desire and the need to claim Zayn right there and then. He breathed deeply taming down his urges, and took the reins with both hands quickening a bit the pace to lose the others behind them.

Zayn laughed out loud watching the older man actually go off track, and disappear behind the trees heading somewhere away from Sophia and Alexander. They apparently didn’t mind the couple racing the horse and leave them behind, too busy chatting and laughing with each other. Surely thinking that Liam’s and Zayn’s absence wouldn’t involve any sinful activities.       

“Eager much?”

The teen breathed out playfully as the horse stopped and Liam quickly jumped down from it. He helped Zayn down before tying the reins to a branch and focus back on his giggling lover.

“You would want that?” Liam growled advancing on Zayn, and slowly undoing his belt and jeans. The teen smiled licking his lips and walked backward as his lover stepped forward until his back collided with a tree, making him chuckle and feel like a prey under the hungry brown gaze.

“Want what, daddy?” Zayn purred as Liam caged him against the wood and swiftly undid his skinny jeans and pushed down the brown pantie.  The older man groaned with pleasure watching the brunet’s hard cock pour precome and stood proudly up for him.

His hand went up resting against Zayn’s flat stomach, biting his lip softly when he felt the skin raise as the brunet breathed deeply.

“You want me to knock you up with our child? Letting everyone know I fucked you…You walking around with a bump full of our baby? Everyone gonna know you spread your legs wide for me”

Liam growled leaning in until his nose brushed against the brunet’s. His heart raced pumping a burning lust all over his body, igniting a fire on his skin.

“Please, daddy. I want it, want it so bad” Zayn mewled putting his small hand over Liam’s larger one on his belly. He took another deep breath whispering softly on his lover’s lips. “ _Our child_ ”

The murmur broke down any reason Liam had left, he cursed kissing harshly Zayn licking his way inside the warm sinful mouth. The older man moved away feeling the brunet’s tongue over his lips.

“Turn around” He ordered with a low husky voice, Zayn silently obeyed leaning against the tree with both hands and sticking out his bum for his lover. He moaned out loud feeling Liam spread his ass cheeks and spit on his dry hole.

Liam stroked his cock wetting it with a mix of spit and precome, before pushing the tip on the pink rim. It stretched wide round his cock, engulfing it in a familiar addicting heat.

“Daddy” Zayn whimpered resting his forehead on his forearm and breathing hard. The burn sent shivers down his spine, and made his hole clench on the hard shaft.

“So tight, feels so good, baby boy” Liam groaned sheathing his cock inside the rim, groaning in pleasure feeling it tighten sporadically around him.

Zayn adjusted quickly used to the stretch after so many encounters before, he moaned as Liam pounded hard inside his entrance. The hard shaft hitting right on his weak spot with each hard long thrust.

“Give it to me, daddy” The brunet cried out letting his voice raise more than their usual muffled intercourses. Liam growled pressing his chest on Zayn’s back, and wrapped a hand around his lover’s throbbing cock.

Pleasure exploded in their bodies, spreading a burning desire for release through their veins. However their lust was interrupted by an ear shattering scream, it echoed through the woods freezing Liam’s in place.

The man looked around relieved that his wife was nowhere in sight, but then panic spread through his body wondering why she screamed with so much pain in the first place. He made a move to pull out but stopped feeling a hand and fingernails dig on his hip.

“Don’t you dare fucking pull out, Payne”  

Zayn turned his head to the side glaring at Liam, not letting the man move with a hand tightly gripping his hip. His voice was dangerously low, eyes shining with anger since his lover tried to move away and leave obviously to his wife.

“She is calling me” Liam pleaded whimpering as the rim clenched over his pulsing cock. Zayn bit his lip suppressing a moan and kept his voice clear dripping with anger. “And so fucking what?” He argued back feeling his lover kiss softly his neck, and rub his nose on the sensitive warm skin.

"I need to know what's wrong with her, babe. They're going to notice we both aren't there"

Liam whimpered starting to move again slowly, hitting right on the brunet’s weak spot. Zayn moaned out loud closing his eyes, and enjoying the pace.    

"Yes, daddy.  ‘m so close" The teen cried out earning him a smack on his ass cheek and a low growl from his lover. "Not a sound or I'm gonna leave you like this"

The brunet whimpered at the tone, biting his bottom lip hard to not make any noise. The hard shaft kept pounding fast inside the red rim, as the hand on Zayn’s cock pumped with the same rhythm coming close to release with each thrust and stroke.

“You're gonna get me in so much trouble" Liam groaned thrusting in the clenching hole roughly making his lover gasp, and grip hard the tree pleasure exploding in his body. Zayn came falling on his knees and feeling Liam slip out of him still hard.

The older man quickly tugged his still pulsing shaft inside his pants, and turned around seeking the direction of the previous scream. Zayn pulled up his pants and pantie, sitting on the ground and watched Liam leave running toward his wife.

The brunet chuckled humorlessly leaning back against the tree, his heart was beating fast from the orgasm but the glow tasted bitter and painful. Liam’s form disappeared finally in the woods and Zayn stood up going to the horse.

“It seems that it’s only you and me, mate”

Zayn climbed up the saddle wincing as come wetted uncomfortably his pantie. He settled on the horse taking the reins and galloped on the same path Liam took earlier. The brunet found Sophia laying on the floor while Liam attend her, holding tightly her hand.

“What happened?”

He asked still not climbing down the horse and listened to Liam explain that Sophia apparently fell off her horse and broke her ankle. Alexander came back a few minutes later with a car, driving as best as possible on the horse path.

Zayn sighed watching Liam lift Sophia and take her to the backseat of the car before sitting in front in the passenger seat.

“You will be okay, son?”

Alexander peeked his head out from the window looking at the brunet on the black horse, impressed by his riding skill. Thunder wasn’t the easiest to be on, and yet Zayn connected with the animal with no trouble so far.

“Don’t worry about me, just take care of my aunt”

Sophia whimpered reminding them of the urgency. Alexander reversed on the track focusing back on the wounded woman, while Liam only started at Zayn wondering when he learned to ride a horse in the first place, and why he didn’t tell him earlier.

Zayn watched them leave with a heavy heart, the horse neighed snapping the teen out of his dark thoughts.

“Let’s go for a ride, yeah?”

The animal neighed again as Zayn turned around going again in the woods, wanting nothing more than forget the previous events and go back to the peaceful ride he shared with Liam.

+

The night came faster than expected for a summer time. However the dinner went painfully slow in Zayn’s opinion who sat through a groggy Sophia and Liam attending her at every whine.

After eating he quickly excused himself and went to his room taking a long hot shower, trying to calm down his nerves.  His mind raced with angry and pained thoughts about Liam and their affair.

The brunet sighed going under the cover, sighing with relief as the day finally ended even if it was on a bitter note. Slumber progressively took over taking his mind to more peaceful territories, until he heard the door open and close a second later, knowing who the newcomer was.

“Get the fuck out now!”

Zayn whisper-shouted when he felt the bed move, and not a second later a hard chest pressed against his naked back with kisses over the tan shoulder.

"Please, babe, No fighting"

Liam begged softly leaving hot trails of kisses on the tan neck while his hand brought the frail waist closer, crotch pressed tight on the pantie covered bum. Zayn snapped and pushed his lover away before sitting up and shooting daggers toward the older man, hazel eyes raging with anger and hurt.

“You said you love me and yet you ran to her leaving me fucking alone in those damn woods! When did you notice that I didn't follow you, huh? Or did you notice at all!"

Liam sighed sitting up too recalling the scare he had earlier when he indeed noticed the absence of his lover, only to see him galloped toward them on the horse.

"You left me and run with your dick still fucking hard and wet! But now I know my worth at least"

The brunet added eyes full of bitter tears. He made a move to stand up and leave the bed, only to have Liam’s hand wrap tight around the small wrist and bring the teen back against his lover naked chest.

"You are worth so much to me, Zayn" The older man confessed softly leaving kisses on the tan cheeks. However Zayn flinched away once more and finally left the bed glaring down at the man in his bed.

“You’re worth so much that I don't want them to know while we didn't still sort our situation, babe. I want us to be safe and don't let things go to shit"

Zayn scoffed taking a step back as if the words punched him in the guts. His heart was beating fast while his mind roared with words and painful thoughts. Liam removed the sheets over his legs and joined his lover, caging him against a wall.

"Just go, leave me alone. I can’t do this anymore"

The brunet breathed brokenly feeling his tears slid down his cheeks. He looked away avoiding Liam’s gaze, not wanting to be convinced anymore even though deep inside he knew that he would surrender sooner or later. The teen sighed remembering his first original plan, and how he ended up being trapped in his own game falling in love with Liam.

"You are so good at lying now, such a vicious liar just to get your cock inside me”

Liam’s breathe hitched not expecting the words neither the bitter broken tone. His heart sunk because it was far from the truth, he was truly and deeply in love with Zayn. But he couldn’t leave his wife unattended and hurting, his uncle already gave him suspicious glances earlier. He went back to Sophia running, and more flushed than a simple run could have left him.

Alexander didn’t pip a word all along the ride, and after that didn’t even talk to Liam choosing to focus on Sophia only, or on his phone in the waiting room.

"You are just a cheater who wants to win on both sides. But not this time, Liam. You left me, ran to the very wife you said you wanted to leave for me, I could have been lost, hurt or worse yet you are here making shitty excuses"

Zayn confessed softly looking up to see the hurt on his lover’s face, it stung to cause pain but his heart was still wounded from the previous events. Liam looked away briefly passing a hand through his quiff, trying not to worsen the situation and just let the brunet pour out his pain.

"You don't deserve me, it was all a mistake. I shouldn't have been involved in this affair in the first place"

It was the last straw, the words banged inside Liam’s mind igniting his primal instincts. He pushed roughly Zayn against the wall before lifting him up and wrapped the tan legs around his waist. His heart quickened not liking the direction the conversation was taking, it hurt too much to hear Zayn talk so lowly about their relationship and even confess regrets.

"I know you're angry but don't say things you gonna regret later!" The older man spat pining the teen on the wall firmly, before adding with a low wobbly tone, "You know all I’ve been wanting for the last couple of months is to be with you. It fucking hurts me to do anything with her, to force a smile to her when I just want to smile at you, have to share a bed where I keep tossing during sleepless nights when you are so damn close. Do you think it doesn't make me fucking frustrated that I have to force _I love you_ 's to her in front of everyone when I only can say it in secret to you"

Liam breathed hard suddenly punching hard the wall next Zayn’s head, leaving a hole there. "I fucking love you" He breathed locking eyes with his lover and removed his bruised hand from the hole making debris fall on the floor.

"You were the unexpected, I lived my life bored out of my mind thinking this is it, that I would live my life like that with someone I fell out of love with. But no, you came into the picture and turned upside down my boring dull life” Liam let his tears fall on his cheeks, disappearing in his beard. He rested his forehead against Zayn’s breathing deeply and trying to tame his own raging emotions. It felt like his mind was over-flooded with feelings.

"I have never done anything like this but it's you and I couldn't help myself , I want you and I'm willing to let everyone know in the right time. Please, give me time, don’t give up on us" The older man opened again his eyes stroking Zayn’s wet cheek and winced as his bruised knuckles stung with the move. “Don’t leave me, please” He added brokenly and finally letting the brunet see through the cracks of his protective walls, bearing his true genuine feelings.

Zayn smiled sadly leaning in breathing his lover’s air, his heart was hammering in his chest already surrendering to the man. 

"The thing is I don't trust you anymore. You are just angry because you are finally facing the reality... You are a cheater, Liam. And a Liar... But I don't blame you it was all my fault because I was foolish enough to believe you, and it's my fault that I got hurt and used..."

The teen confessed with a soft tone, tears once again forming in his eyes. Liam shook his head looking pleadingly at him, and kissing his face over and over as he talked.

"I know what I am, Zayn. I know I am cheating on her but I can't help it. I love you, I can't get enough of you. I am sorry for the way I reacted but I had to leave, and..."Liam stopped locking eyes with his lover, seeing the raw emotions on the teen’s face. "I'm not lying, babe. Just give me time to sort it all out, please. I want us to be together just as much as you, babe"

Liam moved from the wall hugging tight Zayn against his chest, and buried his face in the tan neck breathing in the comforting scent. The brunet hooked his arms and legs around the older man, holding tight and kissing his lover’s throat.

"I'll do whatever you want me to but I wouldn't do something that could end what we have without having a say in it"

“Liar” Zayn breathed sobbing quietly in the older man’s neck and tightening his embrace feeling a similar raging heart beat against his own.

"I am not lying, wifey. You are mine and ‘am yours. And I promise that the day will come when I will put a ring on it”

Liam whispered kissing the exposed tan shoulder, and lifting Zayn a bit higher sliding an arm under the pantie covered bum. Zayn bit his lip hiding a smile, and finally lifted his head watching the bright grin on Liam’s face. It felt like peace after a raging tempest, when the storm would finally go away leaving nothing but a comforting quietness behind.

“No one can love you and cherish you like I would, babe”

The older man smiled pecking Zayn’s lips, relieved that the sad moment was finally over. His heart slowed down not high on adrenaline anymore, just like his mind quieted with nothing more than love and calm.

"Don't hurt me, jaan" The teen whimpered against Liam’s lips, surrendering once again to love, "I love you so much. Don't end up hurting me, please jaan"

“I would never. I love you, Zayn” Liam promised taking his lover to the bed and laying him in the unmade sheets and settling between the tan thighs.

“I remember you promising me a ride, babe”

Liam chuckled stroking Zayn’s cheek looking down to him, leaning on his elbow and brushed softly his lips against the brunet’s smiling mouth.

“I guess I did”

The teen smiled kissing his lover and switching position. He straddled Liam’s waist sitting right on his crotch. The older man chuckled softly through their kiss, hands roaming tenderly on Zayn’s body.

+

A few minutes later Zayn was sliding up and down on Liam’s cock moaning softly. His hands grabbed his lover’s shoulders for anchor helping his movements.

"Yes, baby boy. Riding daddy so well" Liam growled gripping tightly the tan hips. The throbbing hard shaft twitched as the man perceived the marks he left earlier on the skin. "Keep bouncing like that"

Zayn moaned throwing his head back feeling the cock go deeper and hit right his weak spot. His skin shivered, pleasure spreading life fire in his veins. "Daddy, say it please"

Liam chuckled rubbing the teen’s thighs, knowing what the ‘ _it_ ’ was referring to but faked ignorance working up his lover slowly. "Say what, gorgeous?"

The brunet looked down at the man quickening the pace, feeling his thighs’ muscles burn from the effort. Sweat covered the tan skin, just like numerous hickeys from Liam.

"Tell me what I am to you" Zayn cried out hands on the man’s abs riding the cock faster, and deeper. Lust burned in his blood sending shivers down his spine as release became closer and closer with each thrust.

Liam moaned closing briefly his eyes and throwing his head on the pillow before focusing back on Zayn. The thick shaft throbbed pouring more precome inside the wet heat, near its climax.

"You’re my love" The man breathed biting his lip to hold back a moan. His hand slide up from the tan thighs toward the hips, caressing the skin with his fingertips before going up to the caramel erected nipples. 

"Yes, daddy but what else?" Zayn purred getting frustrated because his climax was near and he wanted to his the word before reaching it. He rocked his hips faster making the bed squeal under his assaults.

"You’re my baby boy" Liam added with a grin knowing that his lover was getting restless with his game. His hand rolled the brunet’s right nipple between the fingertips making Zayn moan louder than intended.

Tears of pleasure flooded the hazel eyes, the gaze laid once more on Liam pleading and begging the man silently. “Just say it, daddy. I want to hear you say it, please"

Liam licked his lips enjoying the tight heat around his cock, bringing him quickly toward an explosive orgasm as Zayn bounced roughly.

"Daddy, please. I’m being a good boy" Zayn leaned down on his hands and locked eyes with his lover moving with hard long thrust, impaling himself on the cock hard and fast. The bed squeaked starting to rock and the headboard banging softly against the wall.  

"Just fucking say it, daddy"

The brunet growled gripped tightly the sheets and pushed his hips harder moaning. Liam cried out holding the hips tightly and slowing down the strong hard pace. Part of him wanted to let Zayn carry on, and wake the whole house for all he cared but then again it was his grandfather and wife sleeping right down the hallway.

"Shit, baby boy. You gonna break my dick off and wake them up. Calm down"

 Zayn closed his eyes giving up and chasing after his orgasm. Liam loosened his firm grip on the tan hips and started thrusting up meeting his lover pace. He moaned bringing down the teen and purring softly into his ear.

" My wifey" The word alone had the effect of a bomb in Zayn’s body, pleasure exploded in his lower belly sending trails of fire over his skin. After one good aimed thrust on his weak spot inside the quivering hole, he spilled his semen on Liam’s torso with a silent moan knocking his breath out.

The older man followed soon after feeling the rim trap his cock inside a wet heat, the inner walls massaged the shaft to its release before being flooded with long white ribbons of come. 

Zayn moaned eyes closed and resting with all his weight on Liam’s chest. He hissed feeling the cock slip out and the come pour out of his sensitive rim.

Liam passed his fingers through Zayn’s sweaty hair pressing a kiss on the head. “Love you” his voice was only a breath, tired after the rough encounter. The teen sighed happily, smiling and nuzzling his lover sweaty neck before replying with a whisper and kissed the warm skin feeling Liam’s heart beat against his lips.

“Love you more, Jaan”

The older man frowned not understanding the foreign word, but liked the sound of it anyway. The way it rolled on Zayn’s tongue in a whisper as if it was some kind of shared secret.

Slumber quickly won over both men sleeping soundlessly through the night, limbs tangled close. And hearts beating the same old rhythm as any enamored couple.

+

As the morning came Liam quickly untangled himself from Zayn, smiling fondly as he heard the boy whine at the loss in his sleep then hug a pillow instead. He dressed careful not to wake his lover and left the room heading toward the kitchen instead of his wife’s room. She was too high on medicines to even wake up yet, it knocked her out since the previous night after dinner.

Liam hummed walking with a light pace toward his mug of coffee and well deserved time alone. However his grandfather was already in the kitchen sipping his usual morning tea while reading a newspaper.

“Good morning, ‘Pa”

The old man hummed in response putting down his tea and watched his grandson pour some newly fresh made coffee and join him.

“I know, son”

Liam froze almost spilling his warm coffee over the table, his heart beat fast and hard watching intently the older man. The latter sighed folding away his newspaper and leaned on his elbows over the table.

“Your parents raised you better than this”

Alexander added stating that in fact he knew about the affair, and it wasn’t just some frightening misleading sentence earlier. His brown hard gaze scrutinized Liam’s features looking for any guilt, but finding only panic and happiness in the same brown pupils as his.

“How?”

The question was unexpected for the older man who was waiting for an explanation, or some apology to have brought under his roof such problems, adultery was always the messiest.

“The boy isn’t that quiet, Liam. If your wife wasn’t out from the medication, she would have heard too”

Liam nodded not wanting to take away his eyes from Alexander’s hard reproachful gaze. He wasn’t ashamed about his feelings toward Zayn, but only felt embarrassed that his grandfather discovered it in such compromising way.

“I am sorry you had to discover it that way, but I have to ask you to not tell her. It’s my mess, I will take care of it myself”

Alexander nodded not really planning to share the news with Sophia anyway, it wasn’t his business. However he was a bit angry with Liam for involving him in said mess, even if it was involuntary.

“I won’t tell her, son. That’s your dirty laundry to take care of as you said, but I expected better from you”

“I am not ashamed, I fell out of love with her years ago. And I am done doing what others except me to do anymore, ‘Pa”

Liam spoke with a firm voice, heart pounding in his chest. His grandfather only nodded once more, making a throaty noise.

“I am disappointed, son. He is an underage boy, too young for you”

“I know all of that, and as silly as it sounds, we genuinely love each other”

Alexander huffed shaking disapprovingly his head, he had a restless night after hearing the couple have an illegal and adultery intercourse in his own home.  He opened his mouth to reply but his words died on his lips as Zayn appeared in the doorway wearing nothing but a large mid-thighs shirt.

“Good morning”

Zayn mumbled sitting next Liam and stole his cup of coffee, humming in pleasure as the bitter liquid slowly heightened his senses and woke him up completely. He then noticed the stares following his move, and the quietness of the room.

“What’s wrong?”

Liam suddenly leant in kissing his lips, making Zayn gasps and push away looking at Alexander with wide frightened eyes. His lover only looked back at the old man across from them, with determination burning in his brown gaze.

“We love each other, and I hope you will accept it”

The brunet chocked on the thin air, heart beating fast painfully pounding in his chest. Liam grabbed his hand under the table squeezing softly, a comforting gesture more for himself than the teen.  Alexander sneered glaring at the couple.

“Love isn’t about betraying your wife! And you’re making a fool of yourself with this boy, he could be your son for goodness’ sake, Liam! In which fantasy are you living in?!”

Zayn frowned not liking the raise of voice of Alexander, nor the way he demeaned their relationship so easily or the brunet for that matter.

“This boy has a name!” Zayn stood up glaring down at the old man before adding with a low dangerous voice, “Never talk about our relationship so lowly ever again! You don’t know shit about love if you can force your own grandson to be with a woman he doesn’t love anymore! And what world are _you_ living in to talk so harshly and bring down my man?”

Liam smirked watching the boy defend them, defend _him_ and make his grandfather actually recoil under his words. Zayn glared shooting daggers at Alexander not caring about being impolite or anything else. His heart was pounding pumping adrenaline in his system making him braver than usual.

The teen huffed deep breathing to calm down his nerves, and suppress his urge to yell louder at the older man. Liam stood up next to him and hugged the boy’s shaking body close to his naked chest, comforting and anchoring the teen.

“You are too young to understand the meaning of this grotesque mascaraed, he is too old and married for goodness’ sake! Do really want to be a home wrecker at such young age, boy?”

Alexander stood up too flattening his hands on the table and leaning on them. He glared at his grandson furious yet again to have brought such a mess with him, and looked with pity and annoyance at the brunet in Liam’s arms.

“And you Liam! How can you?! Are you really that dumb?! He is too young, he will leave you someday for someone his own age when you will get grey hair and wrinkles while he will be in glorious young years!”

Zayn huffed rolling his eyes at the words. Alexander breathed hard not used to such stubbornness from anyone, all the Payne family respected him and never went against his will. He was a strong headed man raised on Christian principles, such as never to betray a wife even if he accepted his grandson being bi a long time ago.

“Don’t fucking talk about what you don’t know! I will never leave him! Not now, not ever. Don’t assume to know me just because that conservative head of yours tells you shit about me or our genuine relationship”

Zayn wriggled out of Liam’s embrace facing Alexander looking up at him, seeing that the man was taller than him by a good few inches. The older man stepped toward the boy too close for comfort, only inches away. Gazes locked raging with anger, disbelief and determination.

Liam stepped behind the brunet’s sending a silent threat to his grandfather not to take any step further toward Zayn, his imposing form hovering behind his oblivious lover protectively. Alexander took a step back anger still burning his veins, while Zayn grinned happy that the man surrendered, not trying to intimidate him with his larger stature. But also oblivious to Liam’s frightening presence in the back protecting him from his own grandfather.

“It will never ended up well”

Alexander breathed passing a hand over his face, scratching his grey beard. Zayn huffed crossing his arms over his chest and glared at the man.

“Because now you know the future? You don’t know us”

Liam suppressed a chuckle watching Zayn fight his grandfather. The sarcasm got Alexander to huff, eyes focused on the young boy. And oddly enough impressed at how he stood his ground, defending his grandson and their relationship with fire burning in his hazel orbs.

“We do love each other, ‘Pa. And someday I really hope you will accept us, because we are built to last”

Zayn smiled leaning in against his lover chest as the man wrapped a tight arm around the tan waist. His words echoed in the silent kitchen before Alexander nodded humming and left without a single word.

“Did you see that? He actually moved back when I thought he was about to punch me or something”

The brunet giggled relieved that the dispute was finally over, his heart slowly went back to a normal beat coming down from his adrenaline height. Liam chuckled hugging tight his lover and kissing the top of his head.

“Yeah, babe. Seems like my little kitten got claws after all”

Zayn pouted and playfully hit the older man’s chest with his fist. The latter only laughed harder leaning in for a chaste kiss.

“I am not a kitten, jaan. If anything I was some badass lion there”

“Nope, you’re my sweet kitten” Liam stated with a wide smile, eyes shining with happiness and relief. He leant in silencing the teen with a kiss that quickly grew heated. Zayn’s tongue dared out tangling with his lover’s wandering one, before sucking softly on it.

The older man groaned hands sneaking under the boy’s shirt to squeeze roughly his ass cheeks. Zayn whimpered softly standing on his toes, and cupped Liam’s face deepening the kiss. Wet sounds and soft moans echoed in the kitchen as the atmosphere went heavy with a thick lust and arousal.

“Can we, babe? Aren’t you sore from yesterday?” Liam rasped huskily lifting Zayn up and putting him on the table settling between his thighs.

“What about your grandfather or Sophia?”

Zayn mewled parting wider his legs watching Liam rip off his pantie and slid down his sweatpants revealing his hard leaking cock.

“He won’t comeback, surely out to brood somewhere. And Soph’ is knocked out cold from her medication until noon or later”             

Liam spat on his hand spreading the mix of spit and precome on his cock before pushing in slowly on Zayn’s pink rim. The teen moaned lifting his legs and placing them on the edge of the table before leaning in on his arms.

“Tell me I can, babe” The older man growled bringing closer the brunet and wrapped tight the tan legs around his naked waist. Zayn gripped Liam’s broad shoulders, nails digging in the flesh as the hard shaft thrust in all the way.

“You can… Oh god. I am all yours to fuck, daddy” Zayn hooked his legs tighter around Liam, locking his ankles behind the man. The latter pounded with quick hard thrusts inside the wet heat, groaning in pleasure and hugging close the teen.

“I love you, wifey. Love you so fucking much”

Liam pulled on the jet black hair before sealing their lips in a passionate kiss. Zayn clutched on the strong biceps jolting up at every rough thrust. The hard shaft kept hitting on his weak spot making him see stars behind his closed eyelids.

“Love you, daddy” 

Zayn cried out softly on Liam’s parted red wet lips. The encounter was slow and burning their bodies with pure bliss with each thrust. Liam wrapped his arms around his lover keeping him close as they slowly and surely went within reach of their release.

“Keep quiet, princess”

Liam purred in his lover ear, nibbling the lobe gently. He groaned with pleasure feeling the small hands rake his sweaty back in its all length, leaving red marks as the pure bliss became unbearable.

“Can’t, Li. Feels so good”

Zayn mewled hiding his face in the crook of the man’s neck, breathing in his musky scent and feeling the fast heartbeat on his bruised lips. His hole clenched hard around the cock making it twitch pleasantly inside.

“Bit on my shoulder if you have to, baby boy”

The older man growled feeling his climax near, burning his lower stomach and hardening his cock a bit more inside the suffocating tight heat.  Zayn breathed hard biting down the sweaty flesh tasting its sore addicting flavor. His throat buzzed with a loud cry before he threw his head back parting his lips in a silent moan.

Liam gasped feeling the inner walls clench violently around his cock bringing it almost instantly to a mind blowing orgasm. He breathed coarsely looking at the boy who went limp in his arms, chest rising up and down unevenly.

“Babe, fuck…” The older man bit his bottom lip moving a bit away from Zayn to notice that the teen was still rock hard, cock pouring precome profusely as the tip bore an angry purple color.

“What was that?” The brunet rasped laying on the table watching the ceiling, still seeing white dots from his exploding orgasm. His body shivered shaking from the endorphin rush.

“I think you just had an anal orgasm, princess” Liam growled slipping out of the red rim which was still quivering softly around thin air. Zayn whimpered at the loss wanting nothing more than to be full again, even if his hole was over-sensitive. He hiccupped widening his eyes and arched his back on the table when a wet warm mouth surrounded his sensitive throbbing cock.      

“Can I fuck your mouth, daddy? Please…”

The soft plead earned the teen a growl from his lover, softly spreading vibrations on his cock as the throat buzzed. Liam took Zayn’s hand and put it on his head giving him a tacit agreement to his feverish demand. The boy didn’t waste anytime to fist the hair and rock his hips hard and fast, not taking the time to let his lover adjust.

“Finger me, babe. Wanna be full of you”

Liam leaned on his elbow freeing one hand to sneak between the tan ass cheeks and slid three fingers inside the wet hole. His hand moved in a fast pace mimicking Zayn’s hips rhythm.

“ ‘m close, daddy”

Zayn moaned parting his legs wider overwhelmed by the stimulation on his cock and the stretch of the digits on his rim. A fierce orgasm shook his body a second time leaving him breathless and limp on the table. Liam swallowed his lover’s come before burying his head between the brunet’s thighs licking his sensitive rim and collecting his own semen inside his mouth.

The older man finished his task going up and parted Zayn’s lips by cupping his face with one hand and digging his fingers in the tan cheeks. He opened his mouth letting the white come slid down between the boy’s red lips.

“Swallow for daddy, yeah”

Zayn did as he was told tasting the bittersweet flavor on his tongue, watching Liam’s brown eyes darken with lust and possessiveness.

“Such a good boy”

“Always for you, daddy” The brunet smiled at the praise eyes heavy with slumber, his breath evened progressively as sleep shut down his body still high on endorphin.

Liam smiled watching Zayn sleep, dead to the world after his orgasms. He quickly tugged back his cock inside his pants and lifted the brunet from the table heading to the bedroom, making sure to grab the ripped pantie from the floor on his way.

He carefully climbed the stairs up reaching the bedrooms and went inside Zayn’s laying him gently on the unmade bed, before covering his body with a sheet. Liam sat on the bed chuckling fondly as the boy shifted hugging Liam’s pillow before settling into a more comfortable position to sleep.

“I love you, Zayn”

The whisper rose in the air of the room meeting nothing but silence, as the man watched his lover sleep with a fond grin. Liam left the room a few minutes later going for a shower before looking for his grandfather for a talk.

+

Liam hummed walking by the horses’ enclosures, watching them neigh and run around behind the wooden barrier.  A few minutes later he found his grandfather with Zayn’s favorite horse, Thunder.

“We need to talk, ‘Pa”

Alexander looked back sighing before setting free the black horse and joined his grandson on the other side on the white barrier. Liam leaned on it watching the old man move with ease comfortable with so many animals around him.

“I am not condoning your behavior, son. But I have to admit that you got yourself a fierce one there”

Liam chuckled nodding his head watching Thunder trot in front of them. His grandfather stood by his side imitating the younger man’s posture on the white fence.

“Yeah, that he is for sure, gives me a hard time actually”

“I can only imagine, but Liam, Sophia needs to know. You can’t keep doing what you’re doing or you will end up hurting both of them”

Alexander spoke with a low firm voice looking at the horses trot, his mind calmed down after the altercation with the teenage boy. The way he fiercely defended Liam and their obviously immoral and illegal relationship, with determination burning in his hazel young eyes. And the way his grandson protect and acted so careful around him. The older man unwillingly admitted that he never saw Liam this happy with Sophia, or any feeling close to it at all with the woman.

“I am serious about him, ‘Pa. We just need time to sort our things out”

“Don’t take too long, it might hit you too late that you took too much time to decide between the two”

Liam nodded taking in the words and slowly processing them. He knew all too well that fact, with each passing day the ditch with Sophia grew wider while Zayn rooted himself in the man’s life, making the mere idea of living without him intolerable.

Alexander looked at his grandson profile noticing his relaxed features and bright gaze. It had been quite a while since he saw him so full of life, and maybe accepting the relationship wouldn’t be that hard if the teen really made him that happy and calm. The older man couldn’t help but think, slowly recalling the way Liam interacted with Zayn and the way they so easily went along, and felt comfortable with each other.

“I won’t, ‘Pa. I know what I am doing, and I just need a bit of time before leaving her”

It was with a firm determination that Liam confessed the words, his mind clear and brighter than the sun. His heart was sure of his decision with no doubts fogging it so far. He was deeply in love, and wanted it to last as long as Zayn would want him by his side.

Alexander nodded his head humming in response, it was obvious that the younger man was too deep in his feelings to go back now.

+

Later that day as Zayn went for a ride on Thunder, a peace offer from Alexander that the teen gladly took. Liam joined him taking the path from the previous day, trotting quietly on the horse.

“You didn’t tell me yesterday that you actually know how to ride”

“Because it was the perfect excuse for us to be close, babe”

Zayn turned his face to the side smiling at his lover, and caressing with one hand the possessive arm around his frail waist.

“When did you learn though?”

Liam couldn’t help but ask and leant in for a chaste kiss on the plum lips. The brunet giggled leaning more on the older man’s chest, enjoying his warmth and presence.

“My friend, Harry, had a crush on a guy that had a ranch a bit like this one, and made me go with him there, taking lessons and all.”

Zayn chuckled remembering his friend’s rant about the need to go to said ranch, and take lessons to get a chance to be close to his crush. It was a nice summer activity that quickly ignited a particular interest in horses in the brunet.

“You seem really close with that Harry guy, I mean I heard you multiple time talk with him on the phone. Should I be worried about him too?”

Liam spoke with a teasing voice, knowing already that the guy was the teen’s best friend since they were children. Zayn laughed out planting a loud smack on his lover’s bearded cheek.

“Hell no! He is like a brother, it’s disgusting to think of him that way”

The older man smiled pressing close the boy against him, happy to have some peaceful time together.

“I love you, you know that?”

Zayn chuckled pecking the man’s lips as they carried on their ride getting to know each other better and have some quality time alone.

+

Unlike the previous day dinner went agreeably well, with no heavy atmosphere however Sophia was still groggy still from her medication.

Zayn kept smiling and stealing glances at his lover sitting next to him while Liam held discreetly his hand under the table. Alexander on the hand chose to ignore the couple, not wanting to be involved in any sort of drama. However he couldn’t but notice the happiness glow in his grandson gaze every time it laid on the teen, the way his smile brighten when looking at Zayn.

The realization made his heart sunk a bit, feeling guilty toward the wounded broken woman sitting by his left.

“We will leave tomorrow morning, ‘Pa’

Liam sipped from his glass of wine and addressed his grandfather. Sophia nodded sleepily eating her dinner, impatient to go rest on her bed.

“I hope you will come back soon then, a week-end isn’t enough”

“I am sure we will, Zayn loves Thunder too much to stay away I think”

Zayn chuckled nodding his head, indeed he fell somehow in love with the majestic animal.  Even more after the ride earlier with Liam, and their peaceful evening together exploring the ranch.

“You can ride Thunder every time you felt like it when you are here, son”

Alexander rose his glass of wine to the boy smiling softly, the brunet beamed happy to finally be accepted by one of Liam’s family member as his lover. It felt relieving to be seen as such by someone else other than Harry or a very persistent Michael.

“Thank you”

Zayn said grateful and happy squeezing softly Liam’s hand under the table. Sophia smiled at the men oblivious to the underlying words in Alexander words, or her husband proximity to Zayn.

She quickly finished her dinner leaving for bed early once again, tired and mind dizzy from the medicines.  Sophia made her way toward her bedroom leaving behind the men, relieved to finally rest in a quiet peaceful room and large bed.

The kitchen roared with laughter and loud chatters as the men carried on their dinner. Liam opening up about his younger years spent in the ranch, with his grandfather never failing to add the embarrassing details to his stories.

The dinner reached its end as Alexander left for bed too, leaving the couple alone to clean the kitchen. Liam stood up helping Zayn collect the dishes, and putting them in the sink. The brunet started to wash the used plates humming softly.

The older man watched the scene smiling and went to wrap his arms around the teen’s waist. He kissed softly the jet black hair, hugging tight his lover.

“Hey wifey”

Liam whispered quietly peppering kisses on the tan throat, making Zayn laugh and wriggled in the warm embrace. His heart skipped a beat hearing the older man profess his love with each gentle kiss.

“Jaan, stop, let me clean”

Zayn giggled once more as he heard Liam fake gasp, and turned around to see his pout. He couldn’t help but kiss the man’s cheek, smiling fondly.

“You clean? Willingly? That’s a first..”

Liam teased the brunet nibbling delicately the tan earlobe, and hooking his arms tighter around the frail waist.

“Shut up! I always do, or do you actually believe that your clothes cleans themself by magic, and goes back to your closet?”

The teen chuckled resuming his washing, trying to focus despite his lover’s childish playful behavior. The older man started to suck a hickey on his lover throat satisfied only when the skin bore a shade of a deep red.

“I thought that maybe some fairy took care of it?” Liam stated with a laugh earning himself a playful jab in the ribs. The teen smiled enjoying the banter while finishing his task.

“Really?” Zayn added before gasping when a loud smack ended up on his bum. His lover went back to kissing the tan throat.

“Yup, but I have to confess that maybe you in a maid costume would be better. Fuck, I can so easily picture you with high knee stockings and a cute pantie for me to ruin”

Zayn laughed shaking his head and finally ended his cleaning duty. He wiped his hands and turned around toward his lover, hooking his arms around the man’s neck. Liam sneaked a hand under the teen’s shirt resting it on his stomach.

“Still gonna knock you up like I promised” He breathed huskily with a grin before leaning in for a quick kiss. “But now time for sleep, daddy” Zayn added with a smile feeling suddenly his feet leave the ground, and instinctively wrapped his legs around his lover’s waist.

“I am gonna sleep with you tonight too” Liam stated earning a bright smile from the teen, and a loud kiss on his cheek.

“Sounds perfect, babe”

The older man smiled climbing carefully the stairs while Zayn rested his head on the broad shoulder, enjoying the quiet night and their time together acting so freely with no one around to judge or break them apart.

“I really want a child, Li” The soft genuine confession made Liam stop on his track, before kissing his lover’s cheek and resuming the walk toward their bedroom.

“Me too, wifey. Little versions of you and me running around in our house”

Zayn hummed hand unconsciously stroking the older man’s beard. His hazel gaze was lost somewhere between fantasy and reality, picturing small children with bright brown eyes and jet black hair.

“If it’s a boy, he will be a football player. Imagine a mini version of you in a football kit kicking a ball around, and you teaching him…You’d make such a great dad, jaan”

The fantasy took life in Liam’s mind painting the life he always dreamed of. A small boy running toward him, smiling and seeking his father attention. He rested the teen of the bed laying by his side, and snuck a hand under Zayn’s shirt laying it flat on the flat stomach. It pained him that the fantasy would only be a fantasy because obviously the brunet was a boy, not able to carry a child.

“What if it’s a girl, babe? I want her to be into arts like you. Can easily imagine you and our little girl painting  together as she grows older, then she would be a famous painter one day, have everyone know her name…Zina Malik-Payne, I think it’s the feminine version of your name so she can be a mini-version of you”

Zayn rested his head on his lover’s chest smiling at the dream-girl fantasy. He looked up meeting the shining brown gaze, and rested his chin on the firm torso.

“I want it to be Payne, just your name when we get married, babe.”

Liam beamed nodding his head as his heart skipped a bit, his arms wrapped around the teen. The latter giggled tangling their legs before talking a bit more about their future.

“I want a summer wedding, jaan. It’s my favorite season”

Zayn breathed softly sneaking a hand under his lover’s shirt, and resting it on the beating heart. The warm skin felt comforting under his fingertips.

“Anything you want, Zayn. As long as you are by my side”

“I will always be, Liam”

   

**_TBC_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*)_Ring of fire by Johnny Cash


	30. Stolen moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A massive thank you for all the people that comments and feedback. 
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to all of you that are still there waiting, and reading.
> 
> This chap is 13K long ... I did my best at editing!

 

_ _

 

 

_I love you as certain dark things are to be loved, in secret, between the shadow and the soul_

_I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where._   
_I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride;_   
_so I love you because I know no other way_

__Xvii (I Do Not Love You...) - Pablo Neruda_

 

Morning came with a fresh breeze once again, summer weather rising the temperature early in the day. Zayn shifted on the bed moaning in pain bending in two on the warm sheets, his lower stomach spread an agonizing pain over his body.

He whined fluttering his eyes open waiting a bit for his vision to go clear, sweat gleamed over his forehead as pain tore his guts lurching his stomach and inducing a raging nausea. The teen wrapped his arms around himself gritting his teeth, trying to hold back the scream of agony on his lips.

The tan stomach kept burning with an excruciating pain, sending trails of fire down the boy’s spine. Zayn breathed hard trying to sit, he sobbed out as once again hurt jabbed his insides. It felt like his waist was on fire and his hip-bones pulling on his tender skin.

He feverishly took his phone checking the clock, and found out that he over-slept. The brunet stood up hunching over holding his stomach and walked slowly toward the bathroom.  His mind was roaring as pain made him shiver and throw up violently once over the toilet bowl.

Zayn sat on the floor breathing hard used somehow to the agony, his veiled gaze focused on the shower curtain without really seeing it. He stretched his legs leaning against the wall, and found comfort as the cold surface helped his apparent fever.

He breathed unevenly chest rising too fast and hard. Sweat soaked his shirt making him scrunch his nose thinking about a shower, a cold one to bring down his body temperature.

The brunet kneeled once more over the toilet bowl, hands gripping tight the white porcelain as his stomach spilled whatever was bugging it. Zayn let out a soft whine, eyes full of tears and sweat dripping down his skin. He stood up unstable on his feet and leaned on the wall making his way inside the shower.

He undressed throwing carelessly his shirt and pantie on the floor. The cold water hit the burning skin making Zayn hiss, and moan in relief as it washed away his sweat.      

A few minutes later he made his way downstairs, finding his aunt in the kitchen with her laptop on and taping quickly. Since the horse accident she begun working from home until her complete recovery, or at least until she could walk without the need to use crutches.

“Good morning, honey”

Sophia looked up from her work, and suddenly laughed noticing the boy’s clothe. Zayn only hummed in response going to sit across from her, slowly laying back on the chair as pain roared in his hips.

“I used to do that a lot”

The brunet arched an eyebrow still not bothering with words, he took the bottle of water on the table and hungrily drunk. His throat suddenly felt too dry when he tried to use his voice.

“You’re wearing Liam’s shirt, love”

Sophia smiled mentioning the blue shirt over the teen’s shoulder, the buttons were half done displaying the top on the tan chest and kept sliding down on the left shoulder.

“ Sorry, went to take a shower and forgot to take actual clothes. I am not feeling well, aunty” 

Zayn confessed hand clutching tight on his lover’s clothe, it was indeed a mistake. He was too impatient to take a shower forgetting his clothes behind, and only found the blue shirt hanging on the bathroom door when done. He didn’t really hesitate, somehow the walk back to his room was suddenly a titanic task.

Sophia frowned removing her glasses and watching her nephew intently, finally noting the dark bags under the hazel eyes and the too pale skin which usually bore a tanner color. She leaned over the table resting her hand on the boy’s forehead, only to gasp at how warm it felt.

“We’re going to the hospital now”

The woman stated alarmed trying to reach for her crutches and stand up. However Zayn shook his head groaning in pain as his hips burned once more.

“No doctors, if I am not feeling better in few hours, we can go.”

The brunet looked up pleadingly hating the idea of letting a doctor touch his tender skin, or even move from his chair and risk more pain at all. He sighed resting his forehead on the cold wood, it felt nice against his sweaty skin.

“At least take some medicine, I am gonna fetch it for you, son.”

The woman walked as best as possible going to bring something to help the boy’s state. The fever was burning hot, and his constant whines of pain were worrying. She winced feeling her own ankle remind her of its broken state.  

An hour passed and Zayn’s condition was better no longer with a fever but slightly uncomfortable because of his sore hips. Sophia smiled carrying on her rant about her work, filling the silence in the kitchen.

The teen actually spent a great time with the woman, she was so kind and attended him despite her own injured condition. Zayn bit his lip hearing her talk about Liam with shining brown eyes, it was obvious that she still loved him very much. However it only stirred a twinge of guilt because of the affair, the brunet couldn’t bring himself to let go of Liam even if it meant hurting his aunt in the process.

“He was so awkward at the time, you won’t believe!”

Sophia snapped the boy out of his thoughts as she ranted once more about her husband’s younger self. Zayn smiled taking in any information, it felt nice to finally having someone sharing that kind of memories with him. He craved to know more about the older man, everything from the meaningless details to the major life changing events.

“He actually was thinner, not that mountain-man appearance he has now”

The woman smiled nostalgically recalling Liam’s former appearance, and the way they interacted. It felt like yesterday when it was years ago that they met in Uni and along the way chose to spend the rest of their lives together. Her heart skipped a bit remembering their old complicity, and how now some distance separated them.  

“Anyway since tomorrow Li isn’t working, I planned an evening with the neighbors”

Zayn looked up arching an eyebrow, waiting for his aunt to elaborate her plan. Sophia smiled rambling about idea and the food she needed to prepare. The brunet only nodded suppressing the urge to laugh, because surely Liam wouldn’t like it at all.

+

As the night came, Zayn went to take another shower relieved that the day and pain faded away. He closed his eyes under the warm water, letting it wash away his stress and disappointment about Liam not showing up for dinner. The brunet spent the day and night with his aunt, and it wasn’t the best day he had so far, more of a nightmare tainted with a twinge of guilt.

The door opened startling his thoughts, he looked back to see a silhouette behind the fogged glass. His heart beat a bit faster recognizing the imposing form, and the light deep chuckle when the glass door opened on a grinning naked Liam.

“Missed me?”

The man slipped inside pushing the brunet against the wall, and going under the water too. Zayn smiled licking his lips, gaze traveling down his lover’s body enjoying the view. He lifted his hand tracing the hard chest with his fingertips, sliding down to the yet soft cock cupping it and laughed softly meeting the burning playful brown pupils.

“Yeah, and this too”

Liam laughed removing the hand from his cock and wrapped his arms around the teen. He leant in pecking the plump lips gently, then buried his face in the tan neck licking the skin, kisses quickly washed away by the water.

“Soph’ told me you weren’t feeling well, babe. You alright, now?”

Zayn hummed in response lifting his leg and hooking it around Liam’s bare thigh. His head was still a bit dizzy, and his waist was aching time to time, skin tender around the hips.

“Yeah, just want you to fuck me, nice and slow”

The brunet whimpered tilting his head to give better access to his lover, hands flat on the large back feeling the strong muscles move under the teen’s fingertips with each move from Liam. The latter backed away lips brushing against Zayn’s parted one, holding the tan waist firmly and bringing the boy close to his hardening crotch.

The sudden move made Zayn hiss eyebrows knitted together, as pain jabbed from his bones under the older man’s large hands. He gasped resting his head on Liam’s chest closing his eyes, and waited for the pain to fade.

“Babe? What’s wrong?”

The older man inquired worriedly, lifting up the brunet’s head with a finger under his chin. The hazel gaze veiled with lust and something weary lurking in it.

“Just sore, my waist in killing me”

Zayn confessed with a breathy whimper, softly kissing Liam and tasting the addicting flavor once again.  The man hummed moving away and grabbing the soap.

“I guess we will just take a shower then”

Liam chuckled enjoying the soft whines of protest from the teen. He soaped his hands, then gently washed the tan skin earning some soft whimpers and a very pliant Zayn.

“Feels good” The brunet breathed fluttering his eyes open, another kind of pleasure invading his system by waves and making his toes curls. The large hands traveled on his skin, tenderly massaging the aching waist and relieving some of the pain.

“Yeah?” Liam purred already knowing the obvious answer from Zayn’s hardening cock. He carried on his task making sure to not hurt the boy again, still wondering where the sudden sickness came from.

Zayn relaxed enjoying the affectionate touch over his feverish body, letting go and leaning on the older man’s body along the shower and when Liam dried them quickly with a comfy fluffy towel. The brunet hummed smiling lazily not minding his hard cock anymore, or the lust burning in his veins.

He yawned going to grab the previous blue shirt and put it on ready to leave the bathroom. Liam on the other hand dressed with yet again a sweatpants, watching the brunet so casually put the cloth on.

“How did you pull that off?”

Liam asked with an incredulous voice, arching an eyebrow at a very sleepy Zayn. The latter shrugged grinning and buttoning some of the shirt buttons, not to reveal his entire naked body underneath.

“It wasn’t on purpose, I just didn’t bring my clothes with me this morning. But now I am enjoying it”

The teen chuckled softly when his lover wrapped possessive arms around his waist, kissing the tan throat leaving bruises behind the trail of his lips.

“Looks good on you, princess. Even more when you’re all naked underneath”

“Is it safe to get out together, Li?”

Zayn rested his head on his lover’s shoulder, hooking his arms around the large back. He closed his eyes briefly yawning as exhaustion won over his body progressively.

“She is downstairs talking on the phone, I think she is planning something with the neighbors again”

Liam answered with a hushed tone, kissing delicately the wet jet black hair. He smiled enjoying the brunet’s warmth and embrace. It was a peaceful stolen moment with no lust heaving the atmosphere, just something sweet and oddly addicting with its softness.

“Carry me, jaan”

Zayn grinned looking up, gaze shining with playfulness and happiness about having Liam alone after such a long day. The older man chuckled nodding his head before lifting the boy in bridal style, hugging him close to his chest.

+

A few minutes later, the couple was sitting on the bed making sure that the door was yet again locked and hide them from the outside world. Sophia was chatting animatedly on the phone downstairs with the neighbors, planning their evening together. The call seemed to extend to no end, making Zayn smile for having much more time with his lover.

The brunet shifted straddling Liam’s thighs, and smirked eyes shining with mischief. The older man was leaning on the bed’s headboard, smiling softly at the teen and rested his hands on the tan hips, careful not to trigger any pain.

“So Sophia kind of told me about your younger years, and your previous glorious spiky hair”

Zayn chuckled remembering the talk with his aunt earlier, she rambled for hours about their younger years together. It annoyed the teen but at least he got the information he wanted about his lover, he memorized each details with a religious care.

“Tell me you didn’t see the pics”

Liam groaned laughing softly, and just hoped that indeed his wife didn’t show any picture to Zayn. It was one of those things when growing up, you regret you did. At that time spiky hair were the cool thing to have, and now the man was just happy that his quiff was all smooth and perfectly standing on his head.

“She didn’t find them, but promised that tomorrow I would see them”

Zayn stated with a cheerful tone, impatient to see the photography. His mind painted young features, wild hair, and sparkling brown eyes instead of the sharp jaw and thick beard his lover had now. The brunet grinned cupping Liam’s face and peppering kisses on the skin.

He couldn’t wait indeed to see the younger version of the man, even though now he was deeply in love with the current Liam. The teen was in love with everything the man was, from his genuine smile to the wrinkles around his warm eyes each time he grinned or frowned.

“Just don’t tease me afterward”

Liam whispered against Zayn’s lips before sliding the boy closer and positioning him better on his crotch.

“I think I will just fall in love all over again, jaan”

The brunet whimpered back licking the man’s bottom lip, wanting more than affectionate touches and tender kisses. His cock was already hard from their proximity, and his skin burned with fever and lust making his head dizzy. The musky scent and cologne of Liam made his mind fog with lustful thoughts, the teen was drunk on it.

“I love you”

Liam confessed with a hushed voice, as if it was some secret that needed to stay hidden. Zayn smiled leaning in for a kiss, licking his way inside his lover mouth.

“Wait, baby boy”

The older man moved away holding back the brunet by the neck, while his other hand stopped the tan hips from rocking on his hardening crotch.

“You’re still sick, babe. We can’t fuck”

Zayn whined removing the hand on his hip and started grinding lazily. His hands rested on his lover’s naked chest, roaming over the warm skin and teasing the nipples with ghost caresses.

“I can take it, babe. Just fuck me, I am so hard for you already”

Liam groaned biting hard his lip, suppressing the urge to turn them over and slid inside the heated rim. He breathed deeply letting the boy rub his bare cock on him, chasing after his release.

“Babe, don’t wanna hurt you”

Zayn whined once more before the breathy sound morphed into a purr lustful moan. He threw his head back licking his lips, toes curled as pleasure spread through his body. It raised his body temperature, a blissful warmth that made his skin burn and his cock twitch pouring more precome.

“I can ride you nice and slow, daddy”

Liam groaned shaking his head, he knew all too well that the teen was too tired and the sex would only worsen his condition. He grabbed the frail waist carefully, and helped Zayn grind on him languidly coming close to orgasm with each move.

“Just like that, princess.” Zayn moaned cupping Liam’s face and kissing him passionately. He dared his tongue out intertwining it with the man’s wandering one.

The brunet rubbed himself off feeling the outlines of Liam’s hard cock, pressing down on it with each thrust. Orgasm exploded in his lower stomach, sending shivers down his spine as he muffled his moan on his lover’s lips.

Liam whimpered pulling his cock out, and grabbed Zayn’s hand wrapping it around the pulsing shaft before starting to jerk it off. The teen mewled tightening his hold enough to send the man over the edge. Liam came spilling his come on their intertwined hands, his chest rose unevenly slowly coming down from his glow.

Zayn chuckled leaning on his lover, and laid his head on Liam’s shoulder. His skin was wet from their combined come, and he didn’t mind it. It was quite the opposite, he enjoyed being claimed in such way.

“It’s been a while since I did that” Liam grinned, pupils blown from his ecstasy. “Feel like a teen all over again” He added laughing and looking down at the semen on his stomach and Zayn’s burrowed shirt.

“Don’t ask why, but it felt better than fucking” Zayn stated yawning, body limp and tired from the long day and fuliginous orgasm.

The older man hummed closing his eyes briefly enjoying the quietness before he had to clean them up and leave for his own bed down the hallway.

+

Sunrays filtered through the curtains, flooding the kitchen with warmth and light. Liam watched through the bay window Zayn and their neighbor –Joshua- laugh and talk animatedly making hand gestures as if the words would be better understood.

He could hear easily their laughter and the way Joshua was struggling to pronounce some words, Italian accent heavy on his tongue. Zayn giggled once more as the other teen mispronounced yet another sentence.

The brunet clapped his hands and started singing making his new friend lose his nervousness, and relax giggling along the lyrics. Joshua took out his phone quickly seeking the wanted song before showing the video to Zayn, who nodded laughing harder and resumed singing together.

The language barrier was tremendous, however the music seemed to ease it all somehow.

“ _Let’s talk about sex, baby_ ” Joshua sang out loud with a giggle and a wide smile, “ _Let’s talk about you and me_ ” Zayn added with a cheerful tone, hazel eyes shining with tears from laughter. The brunet leaned more on the teen, resting his chin on Joshua’s tattooed shoulder humming along the video they were watching on the phone.

Their proximity made Liam’s stomach lurch, and his skin crawl. He wanted nothing more than go on the veranda and claim Zayn for Joshua to see that he belonged to someone already. They both looked happy, and obviously having fun. His mind roared with painful thoughts, angering scenarios and jealousy.

“Such a cute couple, huh?”

The question snapped Liam out of his thoughts, turning around to carry on the conversation with the other adults. Sophia smiled cooing at the boys outside still too close, almost breathing the same air.

“Yeah” He gritted forcing a smile, because definitely they looked good together. It was undeniable, and it hurt Liam to admit that maybe indeed he was too old for Zayn. Their conversation earlier was all about taxes, and work while the teens acted so freely laughing and singing an unfamiliar tune.

Joshua’s mother –Anne- beamed at them nodding her head, happy that her son seemed so calm. He usually was the rebellious type, anger all out hating the rest of the world. However since his meeting with Zayn, he morphed into a regular teenager, giggling even.   

“I told you it would work out” Sophia grinned at Anne, oblivious to Liam’s deep frown and worry. The man was anxious, worry spreading in his body like a vicious venom. Never before he saw Zayn laugh so hard, or smile so brightly. It pained him that it took Joshua to bring out that carefree side of his lover. 

“Yeah, I am pleased. Zayn is a real sweetheart, and will be a good influence on Josh”

Anne stated with a jolly tone, pleased that her son acted so normally. And even made efforts to communicate with Zayn, and have a conversation. The idea to match the teens together from Sophia the previous night left Anne doubtful, however seeing the way the boys interacted warmed her heart. 

"I think he is smitten" Joshua’s father –Diego- spoke with a deep gravelly voice, adding more gasoline on the fire burning inside Liam’s mind. The latter gripped tightly his glass of whiskey and forced a smile, angry and jealousy suffocating his lungs.

"It’s too soon to judge, they're just probably having fun" Liam added with a bittersweet tone, surprising the adults with how tense he suddenly was. "And how can you be so sure that your angry son isn’t just acting it all up to please you" He continued staring back and forth between the Smiths. He didn’t like their presence in his home all of sudden, the air seemed unbreathable.

Diego sighed defeated, because it wasn’t the first time his son was the subject of such remark. Joshua was what people liked to call “ _The town’s bad boy_ ”, he hardly got on with teens his own age, preferring tattoos and late nights out instead of studying and befriending new people. The language barrier only secluded him more, with the evening the Smiths hoped that maybe Zayn could help. However clearly Liam wasn’t on board with it, preferring to believe the town’s gossip.

Sophia just like Anne gasped staring at Liam with stunned eyes, not expecting the bitter outburst. Liam clenched tightly his jaw, to the point of making the bones visible under his skin. He excused himself leaving for the living room and clear his mind out a bit before facing the adults again, or the sickening scene playing in the back yard.

“What’s wrong with you?!” 

Liam groaned looking up to see his wife walking toward the couch, and stand just in front of him glaring and obviously furious. 

“What’s wrong with me?!” Liam hissed standing up and facing Sophia, leaning in her personal space breathing the same poisoned air. “What the fuck is wrong with you?! That boy is our responsibility, excuse me for being protective and wanting to protect your nephew from that maniac and overly tattooed teen"

Sophia inhaled deeply anger burning in her veins, her frown deepened as she hushed her tone not wanting to be heard by their guests and worsen the ridiculous situation.

"Even his parents know he got a problem and you're cooing at them that's what's wrong with me!"

Liam clenched his fists breathing hard, and glaring down at his wife. His mind was fogged with jealousy, pumping down his veins and blurring his reason. Sophia took a step back passing a hand through her long hair, annoyed at the absurd over protective behavior.

"Zayn is a young naive boy, for all we know that boy could be using him to shut his parents up or even worse manipulating Zee!" The man carried on with a lower tone, unlike his screaming contest from minutes earlier. He took out his pack of cigarettes and lighted on taking a long drag. It was a bad habit he shook off years prior, but lately his wife seemed to bring back the worst in him.

“And of course you started smoking again!” Sophia snapped moving away from the white smoke her husband seemed to blow out like a chimney in her face. "They're good together, and you know damn well Zayn needs friends, needs someone to love him if he is going to stay here longer!"

The woman groaned biting her lip, tasting the cherry lip gloss on it. She only wanted her nephew to be happy, and have someone instead of hanging out only with her, Liam or be on the phone with his friends back in his hometown. Her cheeks flushed recalling how embarrassed she felt earlier after her husband’s outbreak, even if he wasn’t on board there were many ways to voice his contest, not just humiliating her in front of the Smiths by calling their son a downright angry teen.

"Why are you so worked up about it? He is in age where he can choose and see right from wrong"

Sophia stated not wanting to back down from her matchmaker idea. Her brown gaze glared at Liam, shooting daggers and hardly holding back her fury. 

"He doesn't need his heart to get broken, he doesn't need a boyfriend and you playing matchmaker. He can make his own friendships" Liam stopped breathing deeply, before adding with a humorless chuckle "Yeah, I shouldn't be worked up. If you his aunt didn't think it through why should I"

The man took another drag from his cigarette, letting the burning sensation and the sore taste oddly enough calm him down. It was addicting, and he was worried to be back at it again.

“I won’t let it happen with that bad example of a human being” He said firmly, letting no window for his wife to try and discuss it again. He finished his cigarette and smothered the fag in a flowerpot grinning at the childish gesture.

Sophia opened her mouth to retort but was interrupted by Zayn clearing his throat. The teen took an hesitant step in the living room, bringing the dispute to its end.  

"Aunty?"  Zayn’s soft whisper startled Liam, he turned around seeing the boy stand awkwardly and play nervously with his hands. “They’re calling you, I think they’re ready to leave…We heard everything” The brunet stated lowly biting his lip, the Smiths were downright furious and outraged by the colorful words Liam used to describe their son. Joshua on the other hand went incredibly silent, frightening his parents who were waiting for the storm to hit after the quietness.

Sophia sighed sending her husband a full on disappointed gaze, before leaving to yet again apologies to their guests and try to not let escalate the situation into something worse.

Zayn watched her leave making sure she was totally out of sight, and went to Liam grabbing his hand. He quickly dragged the man upstairs, hearing on their way Sophia in the kitchen talk with the Smiths.

They soundlessly made it to the teen’s bedroom, locking the door behind them and leaving the outside world for a stolen moment of peace.

"Since when you smoke, babe?"

Zayn inquired quietly pressing Liam against the door, careful not to trigger any other unwanted anger. The man exhaled cigarette’s scent still heavy on his breath. He looked away body still shaking with anger and jealousy, it was hard to stay in the shadow when all he wanted was to claim the teen for the world to see. 

"Didn't since a long time ago" Liam said not meeting Zayn's worried gaze, "Stress made me go back to it for relief" He added voice low, and finally looking at the brunet sadly, afraid to lose what they had when it didn’t even blossom yet.

“I am sorry" The teen mouthed pressing his body closer to his lover, breathing the acre smell of the previous fag and feeling Liam’s pounding heart against his chest.

"Why are you apologizing?" The man answered back whispering and rested his forehead on Zayn’s, calming down slowly.

“The dispute was all about me" The brunet confessed with a tight smile, feeling a bit guilty to have caused such a scene in front of the neighbors. His cheeks flushed recalling Liam’s determination to keep Joshua at arm’s length, his heart beat a bit faster because of the possessiveness.

The older man hugged the boy closer, and hid his face in the tan neck peppering kisses on the warm inviting skin.

"I’m the one who needs to apologize, I overreacted. I couldn't handle all their talk, they were this close to talk about your wedding" Liam admitted head thudding back on the door looking at Zayn and chuckling humorlessly.

"Let them talk, I don't care about what they think. Better have them talk about a hypothetical relationship with Josh' than have suspicions about ours, babe" Zayn whispered caressing his lover’s cheek, and smiled softly letting the words sink in Liam’s blurred mind. He stood on his toes pecking the man’s plump lips.

A loud yell from downstairs broke the intimacy, bringing back the couple to reality. Sophia roared calling her husband’s name, and waited for him in the living room once again.

Liam beamed proud of his lover for such a mature attitude, and leant in for a quick kiss before whispering a few words on the teen’s bruised lips, making him giggle and let the older man leave.

“Time to face the devil”

+

Facing said devil wasn’t as easy as Liam expected it to be. Sophia was downright furious coming to him as soon as he was in sight. Her cheeks were red from embarrassment and a lingering shame from the previous talk with the Smiths.

"You humiliated me! How can you do such thing in front of our friends?!"

She roared pushing Liam hard on the chest, making him stumble a few steps back. The man clenched his fists, feeling his own anger rise all over again and burn away his logic.  Zayn’s breath hitched not used to see his usual calm sweet aunt in such wrath, almost getting into a fist fight with her own husband. The woman was impressive, not frightened by the man’s imposing form at all.

"I didn't mean to but you can't play matchmaker with teens, and with Joshua from all people!"

Liam’s deep voice thundered making the brunet recoil, again stunned at how much the man was angry and frightening in his fury state. The older man glared at his wife who only huffed not impressed and suppressed the urge to roll her eyes.

"They are a nice family and I’m sure they'll make sure he doesn't do anything wrong"

"Really, Sophia? Could your parents stop you from doing something stupid in their age?"

Sophia flushed because despite all the anger Liam was right. She had done some pretty terrible things in her youth too, which helped her husband make his point.

"Zayn needs someone, Liam"

The woman blurted once more, determined to make her husband understand her point of view. Zayn appeared by Liam’s side frowning and crossing his arms on his chest, tired of the meaningless dispute and weary that his aunt talked about him as if he wasn’t standing just there.

"Aunty, I don’t need your help nor do I need your matchmaking”

The teen talked softly not wanting to trigger any more unwanted scream contest, and glaring. However it didn’t go as planned, Sophia huffed shaking her head.

“Don’t interfere, son. It’s between Liam and me"

The woman retorted softly not wanting to upset the boy, and focused back on her raging husband. Zayn sighed weary and leaned on the wall waiting to see how the adults would handle such mess. Sophia was clearly keen on voicing out loud her shame.

"What happened to you, Liam? You changed so much, you never was one to be so bitter before"

Sophia stated in a tired whimper, looking up at her husband who still high on adrenaline and annoyance. He glared heart beating fast, and throat a bit sore from the yelling they done so far.

"And what the fuck happened to you? Wanting to push your nephew in that fucker’s arms! Acting like some pimp!"

Liam snapped, a suffocating silence feel in the living room only broken by a loud slap. The woman gasped hand still mid-air as it landed hard on her husband’s cheek. Her eyes flooded with tears as she watched Liam rub his burning skin, and chuckle humorlessly.

Zayn jumped between the two stopping Liam from saying something nasty back. He pushed lightly on the man’s chest, feeling the pounding heart underneath. " _Don't_ " The teen warned not wanting the situation to escalate.

Liam clenched his jaw, teeth closed tight under the pressure. He nodded silently and headed toward the door. Zayn quickly sent a glance to Sophia who only nodded sighing and let the teen follow Liam to take care of him.

The brunet ran outside just in time to hop in the passenger seat before his lover drove off, tires hissing loudly under the sudden hit of the gas pedal.

+

"Calm down, daddy" Zayn whimpered getting on Liam’s lap as the man parked near some abandoned building. He started grinding down on the thickening crotch, mewling softly and kissing his lover’s throat.

"Zayn, not now. Stop this and get back to your seat"

Liam moaned trying to still the tan hips, but the teen obviously had other plans in mind. He grabbed the older man’s hands and put them on his ass cheeks. His hips rocked again aligning his hard cock with Liam’s, feeling the delicious friction and pleasure spread in his body.

"No, now please" The brunet purred, and undid Liam’s pants taking out the pulsing shaft. His hand wrapped around it, thumb brushing over the tip and teasing the slit.

“I am gonna ride you now, yeah daddy?”

Liam growled gripping roughly the tan neck and sealed their lips together in a bruising kiss. His tongue went straight in Zayn’s mouth, fucking it in a slow lazy rhythm making the teen moan and jerk his lover a bit faster.

"I can take you to a hotel, and fuck you on a bed but you're such a horny slut for me, yeah?"

The older man groaned quickly undoing the teen’s pants and pulling it down enough to expose his bum. His hand sneaked between the cheeks, rubbing the dry hole with one finger.

“Spit on my cock and make wet enough to stretch you open”

Zayn moaned not used to such anger and manhandling in their encounters. His cock twitched pouring more precome, over the edge of release. He parted his lips letting spit slid down his mouth and land with a transparent trail on the throbbing shaft in his hand.

Liam moaned feeling the small hand lube and position his cock against the rim. He grabbed the tan hips as Zayn carefully slid down the shaft, throwing his head back in a loud sinful moan.

“So fucking tight for me, slut”

The older man rasped thrusting up in the suffocating heat, feeling it clench around his shaft. He moaned knowing that release was near for both of them.

"You gonna be sore afterward" Liam panted lifting up and down the teen, helping him impale himself over and over on the throbbing cock. The windows fogged as the men moaned and let the lust take over their burning shaking bodies.  

"Fuck” the brunet cursed as the shaft hit continuously on his weak spot, his hand slipped down the driver glass window leaving an imprint on it. “Yeah, daddy.  I want to feel it for days after, just give it to me hard"

Liam growled starting to pound in and out with quick hard thrusts. He leaned in, moaning and licking the tan throat leaving red bruises behind the trail of his lips.

“I am close” The man whimpered feeling his cock twitch and harden more inside the wet burning hole.

"Fill me up, daddy. Wanna be all wet with your come"

 Zayn took a sharp breath moaning loudly as his orgasm won over, making his vision white and heart pound his chest. He fell on Liam’s chest, who came soon after a few more thrusts, spilling his semen inside the clenching hole.

Liam hummed falling back on the seat and hugged close the limp body, enjoying the glow and the warmth of his lover. His cock slipped out softly from the rim making Zayn whine and shift in his lap.

"Gonna fuck you again tonight. Don't care if you are all sore, want to have you all night long"

The older man stated with a growl, biting and leaving hickeys on the brunet’s throat. The latter chuckled finally mind clear enough to talk and act coherently.

"I’m all yours tonight, and every other one after that, jaan”

The soft declaration made Liam beam and kiss the exposed tan shoulder. He buried his face in Zayn’s neck breathing in their mixed scent, feeling a familiar warmth swell his chest.

" _Love you_ " Liam purred helping the boy pull his pants up and get in the passenger seat. The teen smiled eyes shining with the afterglow and watched Liam pull his soft cock back in and wipe Zayn’s come from his hand.

“Love you too, jaan. Don’t worry about Joshua or her, tonight it’s all about us”  

Liam beamed leaning in for a quick kiss before taking the boy for a well-deserved dinner out and forget all about the raging wife waiting for them back at home.

+

 

Zayn shifted uncomfortably in his seat making Liam chuckle almost choking on his pasta. The teen glared at his lover, however eyes shining with a hidden softness and playfulness.

“Stop wriggling so much”

The older man stated with a laugh, which only intensified as his date pouted squirming once more on the chair.

“Easy to say that when your ass isn’t leaking come”

Zayn whispered whining as felt his gaping hole clench again around thin air and pour more semen wetting his boxer. He sighed mentally patting himself on the back for wearing a black skinny jean, otherwise it would have shown and embarrassed him in front of oblivious people.

“I remember you moaning for me to fill you up and I quote “ _to be all wet with my come_ ””

Liam stated with a chuckle, anger all faded away as if it was just a mere memory from a long gone past. The restaurant was quiet only disturbed with a soft music from the pianist in the corner, beside the bar.

The brunet smiled hardly holding back a chuckle, because indeed he said those exact same words at some point earlier. And his wet boxer was a vivid reminder of it.

“I want another date tomorrow”

Liam arched an eyebrow at the sudden demand and change of subject. He nodded swallowing his pasta and watched the teen eat his own dinner.

“Ok. I can do that”

“Just you and me, when you get back from work?”

Zayn chewed his meat waiting for his lover to say something, he wanted some time alone and spend a nice evening together. It had been a while since their previous date, and the dinner was nice too but he needed more, craved for some quality time with Liam.

“Yeah, babe. Gonna take you out, and only go back after you deem that I satisfied you enough”

The older man smiled sipping his wine and enjoying the rest of the evening before ineluctably going back to face Sophia, and the aftermath of their glorious dispute.

+

As the nice peaceful dinner met its end, the couple went back home. Sophia was already in the bedroom obviously waiting for her husband before going to actually sleep. Liam sighed leaving his lover behind and went in the shared bedroom.

Sophia jumped out of bed as soon as her husband closed the door, and went straight to hug him apologizing endlessly for her behavior.

“I am sorry, babe. I didn’t meant to anger you that much, I love you”

Liam forced a smile and hugged her shaking body. He couldn’t bring himself to say the three words back, and hoped for the woman to not notice. They never argued that hard before, but then again everything changed since Zayn set foot in their lives.

“I was waiting for you, I couldn’t let us be angry at each other, babe”

Sophia smiled eyes gleaming with tears, she moved away from the warm embrace and chuckled throat knotted from the emotions.

“I am going to take a shower, be right back”

Liam nodded watching her leave with a relieved sigh. He couldn’t fake it any longer, the situation was softly but surely eating him inside out. He wanted nothing more than be in broad daylight with Zayn, however divorcing was harder than movies and people made it look.

The man needed a good reason to fill for divorce, and a talented lawyer to get him out of the mess without losing everything. Fortunately, he had enough to pay said lawyer, but now all that was needed was a motif decent enough.

+

Liam bit his lip quickly changing into his regular sweatpants and left the room to join his lover. His wife was still under the shower singing softly and taking more time than usual, which he was grateful for. At least it gave him the opportunity to be with his lover sooner, his body was buzzing with impatience reminding him of his own teenager years.

He went inside the brunet’s room making sure to lock the door, and slipped under the sheets smiling as he hugged the boy close.

"I was waiting for you, didn’t expect you to be here so soon though"

Zayn grinned happy to spend more time with his lover. He slid closer to the man, feeling the naked chest against his equally bare skin.

"She isn't even asleep yet, I couldn't wait, princess"

Liam answered voice thick with lust when he noticed that the teen was naked under the sheet. His hands roamed over the tan skin, enjoying its smoothness and comforting heat.  He gripped the frail hips and pushed Zayn on his stomach before settling the brunet’s thighs.

“Really? Now?” The teen asked stunned about the sudden daredevil behavior, and leaned on his elbows looking back at his lover. The latter grinned meeting the boy’s gaze, and squeezed his ass lightly nodding.

"You want to tell me that sensible adult _Leeyum_ left his still awake wife to fuck his mist.."

Zayn stopped midsentence after a well-aimed slap on his bum, he bit his lip suppressing any compromising noise.

“Don't say it" Liam whispered and leaned down to kiss the teen’s neck and suck softly on the skin. “Yes, I left her and the door is locked. Now unless it’s a moan, shut up" The man smirked kissing his way down the back, leaving burning trail with his lips.

Zayn hummed licking his lips, and gasped when large hands lifted his waist up exposing his bum, more precisely his hole.

"Gonna fuck me?" He purred turning his head to the side to have a look at what his lover was doing. Liam grinned parting the tan ass cheeks and licked the quivering hole before speaking again spreading warm air on the wet rim. " _Eventually_ " He said stiffening his tongue and pushing it on the pink entrance. " _It’s gonna be a while before that_ "

Zayn moaned resting his face on the pillow, muffling the compromising noises escaping from his lips.

“Awhile?” The needy whisper made Liam chuckle, stopping  a second to answer before plunging back and buried his face between the ass cheeks once more. "Gonna take my sweet time" He stated sucking the rim, and digging his fingers in the tan skin making more room to carry on his task easily "Gonna wreck you and ruin you for anyone else" The lustful promise was followed by a wet curious tongue, licking and pushing inside the clenching entrance.

The brunet bit the pillow smothering his moans, unable to tone them down. His hips jerked trying to rock on the velvety tongue, however it earned him a slap on the bum and a low commanding tone from the older man.

“Don’t move”

"Sorry, daddy" Zayn whimpered gasping as a finger pushed inside along with the tongue, teasing his weak spot continuously. The combination sent shivers running down his spine, an odd addicting sensation of cold and fire spreading on the tan flesh. Release was so near yet so far without real friction on the teen’s cock or real thrusts inside him instead of a teasing digit and a wet maddening tongue.

Liam moved away adding a second finger and spat on the hole to ease the stretch and burn. His hand moved in a slow pace scissoring wide open the rim, and sinking inside the heat aiming for the weak spot. Zayn mewled turning into a mess of moans and pleas, offering his bum to his lover craving release.

“Looking so good taking my fingers, babe. So tight around them, such a good boy”

The older man praised peppering kisses on the small tan back, while his hand rocked languidly bringing him slowly over the edge. The brunet moaned cheek pressed close to the sheets, and smiled at his lover eyes veiled with lust. The jet black hair matted with sweat sticking on Zayn’s forehead, body shaking with the growing orgasm.

Liam quickened his pace and kept aiming for the prostate. The sudden change made the teen lean on his elbows, arching his back with a moan. However the man was quick to muffle it with his free hand, not wanting to be heard by indiscreet ears.

Zayn closed his eyes vision blurring white, and toes curling as a burning violent orgasm washed over his limp body by waves, hole clenching hard around the invasive digits.

The intimate bubble was broken by a familiar voice calling Liam from the hallway, Sophia made her way downstairs sighing as yet again her husband disappeared to God knew where.

The brunet breathed deeply, softly coming down from his glorious glow. He looked back at Liam and was surprised to see a grin on the man’s face instead of panic or the usual fear to get caught.

The older man turned over Zayn and laid him on his back parting his legs wide open. His large hand wrapped around the over-sensitive cock, making the teen hiss and pant out. Liam leaned kissing his lover, licking his way inside the wet warm mouth.

 "Sh-she's calling for you"

The brunet cried out breaking the kiss for air, Liam smirked eyes shining with mischief and a hungry lust. The man pecked the lips once more and slowed down the pace of his hand on the thickening cock, satisfied enough.

“She can wait”

Liam purred huskily before making his way down, kissing and nibbling the skin and making a detour on the erected nipples to then finally reach the hard shaft. He licked the cock in all its length before taking it in, wrapping his lips around the twitching shaft.

Zayn took a sharp breath, mind fogged with pleasure and bit hard on his hand to stop any noise out. He looked down meeting Liam’s sparkling eyes, hypnotized by the way the red lips stretched around his cock.

“You taste so good, princess” Liam whimpered nipping the base of the cock, letting his tongue lick it once more from the bottom to the tip, tongue dipping into the slit, tasting the come and precome there. His hand traveled down playing with the balls, then rubbed gently the perineum.

“Can suck you off all night, would you like that, babe?” The older man stated, hot breath echoing on the wet cock making Zayn shudder and curl his toes.

“Please, daddy” Zayn mewled ready to dive in another orgasm, feeling it building up in his lower belly like a raging brazier. It burned in his veins sending frissons on his sweaty skin, and chased away any coherent thought. 

Liam smiled engulfing the twitching cock in his mouth, wrapping tightly his lips around it. He bobbed his head up and down in a fast pace, hollowing his cheeks to add more pressure before making the tip hit in the back of his throat.

Zayn snapped his open biting his already bruised lip, orgasm shaking his body for the second time. His cock spilled flooding his lover’s throat, and twitched once more softening in the warm mouth. Liam swallowed addicted to the bittersweet taste of the teen, and thrived in the thought that only him could touch the brunet in such intimate way.

The teen fell back on the bed, head resting on a pillow with an arm over his eyes. His mind progressively cleared from the sizzling release, chest falling into a steadier rhythm. Liam crawled over him removing the arm from his lover’s face and frowned when he saw the boy’s closed eyes.

“You’re alright, babe?”

The man whispered worriedly kissing along Zayn’s jaw, then softly sucked on his bottom lip. The brunet hummed daring his tongue out to intertwine it with Liam’s wandering one.

“Yeah, jaan. I am more than alright”

Zayn rasped seductively, voice thick with a heavy accent and wanton. Liam chuckled smug and proud that he made the boy so pliant and limp under him.

“Good, ‘cause I am not done with you yet, wifey”

The older man grinned removing his sweatpants and revealing his hard leaking cock. The tip bearing an angry purple color, screaming for release.

“Come on, get me nice and wet to fuck you”

Zayn widened his eyes stunned that the man didn’t come yet, his body was too limp to even dare to move from his comfy spot. However Liam had other plan, he leant in kissing the boy forcing his tongue in before grabbing the tan neck and helping the teen sit up.

“Come on, princess. Wanna fill you up”

The man purred sitting on the bed and watched the brunet get on his hands and knees, then leaning in toward the pulsing cock. Zayn wrapped his fingers around the throbbing shaft dipping his tongue in the slit, before looking up at Liam with a smirk.

“Want to fuck my mouth, daddy?” He mewled sensually, licking his red swollen lips to emphasize. Liam growled feeling his cock twitch in the smaller hand’s hold.  

"Don't think I’ll last, babe. I’m so hard for you"

Zayn stroked lazily the hard thick shaft, brushing his thumb over the head colleting the precome.

“What? Can’t you get it up again, daddy?” The brunet teased with a playful tone, however the brown pupils darkened suddenly showing raging emotions merging with the previous lust. Liam pulled up the teen by the neck, growling and heart beating fast because the careless remark hit too close home. He wanted to prove to Zayn that he could satisfy him, and keep up like any other teen his age. The Joshua matchmaking was still too fresh in his memory raising the numerous suffocating insecurities Liam had.

“You think I can’t?”

Zayn frowned speechless not expecting the reaction, and felt Liam’s hot breath on his face as the man pulled him closer. The brunet gasped falling back on the bed where his lover pushed him.

“Not gonna let me suck you?”

Liam ignored the soft whimper, and turned to seek the lube in the nightstand’s drawer he knew Zayn kept there for them. He poured a generous amount on his hand, stroking his cock quickly then focused back on his sprawled lover on the sheets.

Zayn bit his lip, cock twitching in interest and hardening back to life after watching the man get so worked up and manhandle him so easily. Liam hovered over the teen’s body settling between his parted thighs, and wrapped the long legs around his waist.

“Do you want this?”

The older man asked voice thick with anger and dropping dangerously low promising a rough encounter to come. Zayn licked his lips nodding and shifted into a more comfortable position on the bed.

“Are you sure? I am going to fuck you until I come then fuck my loads in you again ‘till I come again”

Liam stated with a low husky tone, pushing his cock inside the wet heat. The brunet nodded once more cursing out loud, feeling his rim stretch wide open on the hard shaft.

“Not gonna stop, so you’re sure, princess?”

Zayn whined trying to move his hips, already used to the feeling of being so full. Liam chuckled bottoming out suddenly leaving the tight hole to clench around thin air.  

“Please, Liam. Just fuck me already"

Liam smirked grabbing his cock with one hand while leaning on his elbow. He tapped the tip on the quivering rim, chuckling at how it tightened trying to pull him in.

 "Shouldn't have made that comment, Zayn"

Zayn cried out feeling the cock go in with one quick good aimed thrust toward his prostate. His mouth parted taking a deep breath, while his hands wrapped around his lover’s back for anchor.

“Can fuck you all night, baby boy and you know that, yeah?" Liam pulled out again then slammed right back in, feeling the teen’s legs tighten around his waist. "But I think I got to prove it, yeah?"

Without any more words Liam untangled the brunet’s legs and pushed them on his chest. He leaned up watching their joining point, mesmerized with the way his cock kept disappearing inside the tight pink rim, or the way the hole gaped each time he bottomed out.

“I am already close, baby boy.” He panted aiming with each hard thrust toward the teen’s weak spot. Zayn only moaned softly taking what his lover got to give and prove. His body was still high on his previous orgasms, the constant pounding only made him lose touch with reality even more.

"Got me so hard, gonna come" Liam grunted, hips jerking faster and making the brunet jolt up with each move. The hole clenched sporadically around his cock sending him over the edge with a soft whimper from Zayn repeating his name over and over, like some kind of mantra or religious feverish prayer.

The older man leaned up on his elbows cock buried deep inside the wet dripping rim. He whimpered feeling it still squeeze his sensitive softening shaft.

"He can never make you feel this way. No one can but me"

Liam mouthed possessively against Zayn’s ear, wrapping the legs yet again around his waist. The teen mewled breathing hard and fast, heart pounding in his chest. He hooked arms around the older man, stroking the sweaty back in a soothing gesture letting Liam progressively come down from his bliss.

After a few peaceful seconds, the man started to rock his hips lazily making Zayn gasp and take a sharp breath.

"Does it feel good?"

Liam lifted his head from the tan neck, looking down at his blissed out lover. He brushed off his hair from his sweaty forehead, watching the teen’s features morph into pure pleasure. Zayn nodded not able to use his words anymore, while keeping eye contact with his lover above.

"Want me to stop? Is it too much?" The man asked feeling his cock stirred back to life inside the sensitive wet hole.  The brunet shook his head wrapping his arms tighter around Liam, and buried his face in his lover’s neck. " _Faster_ " He purred with a broken sinful voice, before feeling Liam quicken his pace thrusting deep inside.

The shaft hardened completely hitting on Zayn’s prostate. Liam growled kissing him roughly, while pounding the tight rim. 

"Fuck, you feel so good princess"

Sophia’s footsteps echoed in the hallway once again, going straight to the teen’s bedroom. Liam grinned kissing the boy and fastened his rhythm with long hard thrusts.

“She is..” Zayn was cut off by Liam’s hungry lips, not letting him finish his words. “ ‘m close” He rasped pounding sporadically and chasing after release.  

Sophia knocked on the bedroom door and tried to open it finding it locked. "Zayn? You asleep?" The soft hesitant tone echoed in the room, making the brunet still trying to stop his lover from moving and getting them caught in such unflattering position.  

Zayn rested his head back on the pillow, eyes pleading Liam to slow down or pause until Sophia would leave. However the man only smirked giving a hard thrust hitting the boy’s weak spot. Zayn bit his lip, voice barely a whisper " _stop_ ".  

"y-yeah you need something?" He said out loud with a wrecked voice to his waiting aunt, and hooked his legs tighter around Liam’s rocking hips.

"No, darling. I was just looking for Liam, goodnight, love. Sorry I woke you up"

Liam dropped his forehead on the brunet’s shoulder, body shaking with a deep chuckle. Zayn groaned loosening his hold and let him finally move freely, even if it didn’t really stop the man in the first place.

“That was close!” The teen whisper-shouted, heart beating fast from panic and endorphins. Liam leaned up meeting the hazel veiled eyes, and beamed mischievously.

“Yeah, I am close too”

“Come on then, daddy. Knock me up”

Zayn grinned watching the brown pupils darken, and Liam growl leaning in for a kiss. With only a few more thrusts the older man spilled his inside the quivering hole, followed closely by his lover who wetted their chests.

Liam pulled out kneeling on the bed, and parted the tan thighs watching his own come drip from the red rim. His hand went to it trying to push the semen back in, however Zayn hissed closing his thighs and removed his lover’s wandering hand.   

"What? I think I'm up for round three"

The older man chuckled laying on the bed and pulled the teen closer, half laying on top of his chest. "no! no more!" Zayn whispered resting his head on the sweaty torso and snuggled closer to the man.

“You wrecked me” The brunet confessed with a yawn, nuzzling the damp burning skin of his lover. The latter laughed softly tightening his embrace.

“That was the plan, so you never look at any other man. I will mark and claim your body every night if I have to”

The murmur was thick with heavy feelings unlike the previous cheerful tone. Playfulness all gone replaced with something meaningful, feelings lurking behind the dark blown pupils.

“I will do whatever it takes to keep you mine, Zayn”

Liam shifted lifting up Zayn’s head by the chin, meeting the confused hazel eyes. The teen frowned failing to understand from where the sudden heavy atmosphere came from.

“I will fuck you bare and hard, make love to you nice and slow, whatever you want me to as long as you promise me to be mine and only mine”

The older man smiled sadly, exposing and pouring out his insecurities. Zayn nodded about to answer back, however Liam carried on with a low husky voice.

“I love you, and it’s too late for me to back out now. I need to know that you’re serious about this, Zayn”  

The brunet smiled softly traveling his hand up, and caressed gently his lover cheek. His heart was furiously beating finally having what he yearned for, commitment instead of meaningless sex and a hidden relationship.

“I am serious about us, Liam. I wouldn’t sacrifice my relationship with my aunt and my own family, if I didn’t want you in my life for good. I love you so much it hurts, Li. And I want us to be more, I want people to know I am yours, and I want a family with you”

Liam beamed pecking the bruised red lips of his lover, his heart finally at peace after the heartfelt confession.

“Just wanted to make sure. I love you, but I can’t help feeling threatened and insecure when so many men are just waiting for a chance to be with you”

Zayn rested his head back on the man’s chest, hand stroking the skin and drawing abstract patterns as Liam talked, voicing out loud his doubts and uncertainties.

"I don't understand why you chose me, chose to be my..."The older man paused closing briefly his eyes before carrying on with a thick voice "Why you chose to be my mistress instead of enjoying life with someone else being free and young"

Liam took a deep breath, relieved to finally voice his thoughts and let them fade away with the wind. The brunet planted a gentle kiss on the torso knowing that his lover still had something on his mind, waiting to be told.

"If I could, I would leave her right now and be with you. But I don't understand why you want me, and even want to have my children at such young careless years. The thing is I am scared, Zayn. Scared to no end thinking that someday you will see in me the old man that I am. I can't shake off my grandfather’s words, will come a day when I will have grey hairs and you will be in your glorious years"

The silence fell again, flooding the room with a peaceful quietness. Zayn looked up smiling fondly at Liam and pecking his parted lips.

"I love you, Liam. Love isn’t something I can explain, just like I can’t tell you what’s waiting for us ahead. Our relationship isn’t the easiest one, I know when times come we will face some major problems but I can promise you that I will be there for each step on the road, and love you as much as you love me. "

The brunet kissed his lover, chasing away any remaining doubts from the sparkling brown pupils. Liam beamed eyes shining with tears, and heart pumping an addicting happiness in his veins.

 "It’s gonna be one hell of a ride, I know but I want it, Liam. We just have to hold on tight"

A soft chuckle echoed in the room, atmosphere lighter no longer saturated with fears and insecurities. The men laid on the bed letting slumber won over slowly, and enjoy the quietness of the night and their stolen moment of forbidden love.

+

Sophia on the other hand struggled to sleep, she laid on the cold empty bed signing. Her sad brown gaze laid on her naked body, hands stroking the expensive lingerie she put on for her absent husband.

The day took a sharp turn for worse, and the night wasn’t any better. She closed her weary eyes wondering where Liam disappeared to, oblivious to the couple down the hallway from her.

The woman went under the covers and waited for slumber to win over, and end the long dreadful day. Her broken ankle ached reminding her of its wounded state, and the way she forced on it previously. Bitter tears fell wetting the pillow as Sophia struggled to relax and calm down.

 

**OoO**

  Liam smiled driving off from the house, and took the road toward a particular place. His mind buzzed with delight, happy to spend time with his lover.

“I am all yours as promised but first there is this place we need to check out. I heard it’s quite the sight for art lovers”

Zayn nodded holding the man’s hand over his thigh, not caring at all about the destination as long as they were together. His heart was beating fast, impatient about their date and sharing more moments creating memories.

“As long as I am with you, jaan”

Liam smiled lifting up their joined hands and kissed the tan knuckles gently. They made their way toward the art gallery, making small talks and getting to know each better with passing minutes and shared secrets.

The brunet arched an eyebrow looking at the huge building where his lover parked in front, his mind flooded with thoughts as his eyes widened recognizing the show.

“How?” He breathed on the edge of crying, he spent days talking about the gallery and whined endlessly about how expensive it was. His favorite artist exposed his work there, and getting to see it with his own eyes was a dream coming true.

“I listen when you talk my ears off about another man’s work, and I quote “ _stunning work of art straight from heaven_ ””  

Zayn turned around to face his lover, eyes sparkling with happiness and a bright smile stretching his lips. Liam chuckled going out of the car and opened the passenger door for his shaking lover.

“I love you” The brunet blurted out dragging the man by the hand inside the gallery, and watched in awe as Liam presented their tickets to the guard who let them in with a nod. The brunet grinned understanding better why they were wearing suits.

“I fucking love you right now, Liam”

Liam chuckled shaking his head and followed the teen behind as he jumped from painting to painting, admiring the canvas while explaining them to the man in details.

The date went pretty well so far, Zayn went through the gallery watching the art as if it was his personal wonderwall displayed for the world to see.

“You’re the real work of art here, so perfect” Liam purred softly in the teen’s ear, wrapping a possessive arm around the frail waist.

The brunet giggled looking up at his lover, and snuggled closer by his side. The other people in the room didn’t mind them, preferring to focus on the paintings instead of yet another enamored couple.

“Really? That’s how you’re planning on wooing me, Mister Payne?”

Liam licked his lips smirking turning around from the canvas and hugged the teen close to his chest. The brunet grinned and hooked his arms around the man’s neck, smiling softly lost in their own world.

“Did it work?” the older man whispered chuckling and rubbed his nose on Zayn’s. The latter laughed softly, eyes wrinkling and gleaming.

“I am afraid so” The brunet confessed with glee, and pecked the man’s lips before moving away afraid to attract unwanted attention toward them.

“So did you like my surprise or?”

Liam asked as they headed toward the exit, walking side by side craving for more, just the mere touch of their hands together. However their relationship wasn’t that easy, some kinds of love had to be kept secret hidden between the shadow and the soul.

“I loved it! Believe me, I didn’t expect this at all. It was nice and you actually listened to me”

“Sure, babe. You got all my attention”

Zayn smiled and stopped once outside the building. The older man stood by his side smiling down at the teen, and caressed swiftly the tan cheek.

“Now, where to princess?”

+

Half an hour later, the couple was having one shared ice cream laughing and walking by the river side. It was all going perfectly until Liam’s phone rang breaking the fit of laughter, and cheerful bubble.

He groaned answering his wife, it was the fifth call and he couldn’t ignore her any longer without raising suspicions. Zayn left Liam alone to talk freely with Sophia, going to throw the empty ice cream cone in the bin.

The brunet looked back seeing Liam frown and argue on the phone. He sighed leaning on the rail and watched the sunrays color the sky with a pink color, before the sun would surely disappear behind the horizon.

“I am sorry, babe. We need to go back, she isn’t feeling well”

Liam smiled apologetically knowing that his lover would certainly give him hell for it. Zayn on queue frowned turning to face the man, and clenched his fists.

“I don’t give a fuck, it was supposed to be our night together”

It was merely a whisper but it rang louder than a gong to Liam’s ears, he cleared his throat not really ready to face his lover.

“I ignored her too long, I’ve to go now. She will get suspicious or worse”

Zayn clenched his jaw knowing that it was a lost battle already, and walked past Liam heading toward the car. His heart was beating fast and anger burned his veins. Sophia always spoiled their time together, and it annoyed him too much for his own good.

The older man sighed following the teen, and jogged toward him to walk by his side. Once at the parking lot Zayn waited leaning against the car, Liam made a brief detour apparently buying some painkillers for his wife.

“Hey beautiful”

Zayn suppressed an eye roll when yet again an older man in his mid-twenties stood in front of him smiling, and giving him a once over.

“Get lost”

The teen grunted looking away from the electric blue eyes, and focused on the shop behind the taller man. Liam was taking too long, and the perspective of waiting any longer in the empty parking lot wasn’t appealing.

“No can do, babe. You’re waiting for your father?”

The man said looking at where the brunet was glaring. He faced again Zayn, diving his tattooed hands deep in his ripped jeans pockets.  He had the regular cliché punk look with blond hair styled in a quiff, a black lip piercing in the corner of his mouth, and ink covering every visible parcel of his tanned skin.

“Not your business”

Zayn retired again with an annoyed tone, glad to see his lover trot toward them. The brunet grinned watching the frown on Liam’s face, and the tense shoulders. His possessiveness never failed to sparkle a burning lust in the teen’s body.

Liam reached them just in time as the guy made a rather bold move on Zayn. The older man stepped between the blonde and the teen.

“Get lost, kid”

The guy chuckled looking up at Liam before tilting his head to the side, looking at Zayn behind the older man’s imposing form.

“My bad I thought he was your father, but you definitely should keep your man on a leash”

The blonde laughed taking a step back from a growling furious Liam, and held his hands up in surrender not wanting to get into a fist fight for a brunet he didn’t even know.

"He’s not my man"

Zayn grunted crossing his arms on his chest, and looking away from the blonde. His heart was hammering his chest, body on fire after seeing Liam so jealous and keen on redoing the new guy’s face for just hitting on him.

"The fuck did you just say, babe?"

The older man growled turning to face the teen, forgetting all about the blonde behind him. Or the curious blue gaze watching them waiting for the scene to unfold, with an arched invisible eyebrow.

"You heard me quite well the first time. But maybe you went deaf, you’re not my man"

"Oh really? Nice to know maybe then we will just stop the fucking."

Liam snapped back taking a step in his lover’s personal space. His shoulders tensed annoyed by the casual dismissive tone of the teen.

“Fine!”

Zayn grunted glaring at the older man, and went to the passenger side of the car impatient to leave.  Liam sighed unlocking the car and joined his lover inside. The blonde chuckled watching the scene before turning around to leave, joining his group of friends nearby.

+

Zayn sighed hearing a knock on his bedroom door, he grunted obviously Liam didn’t wait for any permission to come in. The brunet turned around to snap but was met with a sight he didn’t expect at all. At least it explained where Liam disappeared after dinner, and only reappeared now.

The teen put down his phone on the nightstand suppressing a smile, and tried to keep up his upset façade. However it was an impossible task when his lover held a huge teddy bear, and single red rose smiling widely.

“I am sorry, princess”

Liam whispered locking the door behind him and put down the stuffed bear on the bed. He sat next to Zayn handing the red rose, grinning with glowing brown pupils.

The brunet bit his lip, beaming back and straddled the man waist. Annoyance all forgotten in favor of sharing the moment with his lover, and be close together.

“I’ve something else actually”

“What is it, jaan?”

Liam licked his lips looking hesitantly at the boy, before fumbling in his pocket and retrieved a small black box. Zayn widened his eyes gasping and sat on the man’s thighs waiting for him to say something.

“It’s a promise ring, babe. You know what it means?”

The whisper echoed in the room breaking the silence, the teen shook negatively his head biting his lip.  He knew all too well what the ring meant, but he wanted to hear it from Liam.

"Babe, in this circumstances we are in you know that I can't be with you out in the open but this ring here is a promise to you that it will happen. It’s a promise that one day I will get down on my knee for you, Zayn. “

Zayn nodded his head extending his left hand, tears rushing his cheeks. He chuckled throat knotted with emotions and watched Liam slip the white gold band on his left wedding finger.

"I can't believe that you actually did that"

Liam beamed kissing the teen’s forehead, heart beating fast pumping a blissful warmth in his body. Zayn buried his face in his lover’s neck, smiling widely.

“Love you, princess” The older man breathed patting the jet black hair, and enjoying the peaceful moment. His arms wrapped tightly around the teen’s body, bringing him close to his heart.

"Love you more, babe"

Zayn sighed happily turning his face up to look at Liam, smiling and pressed his lips to his lover’s parted one. He giggled rubbing their noses together, and cupped the man’s face.

“I am so happy right now. You make me happy, jaan”

Liam grinned kissing the tan throat softly, making the teen giggle even more. Zayn’s lips stretched in yet again another genuine bright smile. The ring around his finger seemed to radiate happiness into his system.

 

The couple kissed lazily, tongues wrapping and tasting each other. The kiss quickly grew heated with muffled moans, and wondering hands under the clothes. The teen rocked his hips languidly on the man’s thickening cock, before pushing on Liam’s shoulder laying him back on the bed.

“Want me to ride you, or stay just like this?” Zayn whimpered against his lover’s wet lips, hips grinding down creating an addicting friction. He moaned feeling the outlines of Liam’s cock rub on his bum. Liam grabbed the teen's hips and positioned him better on his crotch.

"Just like that, baby boy. You think you can make me cum?"

Zayn whimpered slowly rubbing his cock against the older man’s hard one. His body burned with lust, skin spiking with shivers running down his spine with each maddening thrust.

"Maybe it won’t be enough for you, babe. You think you can come without me filling you up?"

Liam chuckled as the brunet buried his face in his neck and mewled muffling the noise on his warm skin.

 "If you keep talking like that then you will need to properly fuck me, daddy"

Liam bit his lip thrusting upward and whimpering as a sharp pleasure tightened his stomach, making cock pulse inside his boxer.

"Even like that you feel too good. You’re addicting, baby boy"

Zayn leaned up on his hands and started to rut harder barely holding back his moans. He fluttered his eyes open looking down at Liam, and smiled licking his bruised lips. "Love you, babe" He confessed breathlessly feeling his own release near.

“Love you too, princess"

The older man held the teen’s left hand bringing it to his lips and kissed the cold ring with a grin. The brunet bit his lips watching the scene, heart beating fast from ecstasy and contentment.

"I am close, jaan"

Zayn moaned still holding the eye contact with his lover under him. His hips jerked fast whimpering when he felt a wandering hand under his jeans, going straight to his dry quivering hole. 

 "Want my fingers, babe?"

Liam purred thrusting up while his finger rubbed the pink rim, not pushing in just yet. "Want to grind on me while fucking yourself on my fingers?" He added with a low growl, watching the way Zayn threw his head back and closed his eyes.

"Please"

Liam quickly retrieved his hand and sucked his two fingers wet before putting the digits back under the pantie against the rim. He brushed the clenching hole, then sunk the fingers straight into the tight heat.

"You’re driving me crazy, Li"  

Zayn cried out focusing back on his lover, and rocked faster feeling the delicious friction and stretch brining him over the edge. His lower stomach tightened as a lightening orgasm shook his body, toes curling under the burning pleasure.

"Come on, baby boy. Make daddy cum too"

Liam growled feeling the hole squeeze his fingers. His cock throbbed wetting his boxer as the man finally  reached a blissful release, vision going temporarily white. Zayn fell on his lover chest, both breathing hard and softly coming down from their splendid glow.

"We need to learn and talk without fucking every time"

The brunet whimpered chuckling and got off the man laying by his side. He rested his head on the firm chest, before holding Liam’s hand intertwining their fingers together.

"Where is the fun in that?"

The older man breathed grinning and kissing once again the teen’s hand. Their mutual uneven breathing echoed in the room, breaking the silence. Liam wrapped his arm tighter around the frail waist, holding the boy closer.

"That day I brought you here, I never would have imagined that we would end up like this"

The man confessed planting a fond kiss on the jet black hair, and watched the ring gleam under the last sunrays of the day.  Zayn hummed lazily lifting his head up to meet the brown lust veiled pupils.

"I knew" he confessed in a soft whisper, as if it was some secret to share and hide," I knew that day that I would be yours" The  brunet added with a fond smile, and rested his head back on its previous spot on the man’s torso.

They both laid on the bed enjoying each other’s presence as the sun set on another day, another stolen moment of love. Liam closed his eyes feeling happy and content hugging his lover tight, afraid that somehow Zayn would disappear and all their story would have been only an illusion.

Slumber quickly won  over the brunet, dreams and silhouettes taking form behind his closed eyelids. 

"And now I know that I am yours for as long as you will want me" Liam murmured watching Zayn sleep. The words echoed in the silent room, a soft confession that the teen didn't need to hear just yet.

**_TBC_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It only took 64,359 words to finally meet the Joshua from the first chapters.... YaY !


	31. Gravity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11k Only for you, reader!! YAY! 
> 
> Please feedback, ;)

 

_ _

 

 

 

 _Something always brings me back to you._  
 _It never takes too long._  
 _No matter what I say or do_  
 _I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone._  
  
_You hold me without touch._  
 _You keep me without chains._  
 _I never wanted anything so much_  
 _Than to drown in your love and not feel your rain._

_Gravity By Sara Bareilles_

Being an adult wasn’t as fun as everyone once thought when younger. Adults make compromises they don’t want nor need, adults are only grown up kids that want nothing more than go back to their childhood carefree years for a little while.

Liam groaned passing a hand through his quiff, messing it only a minute after perfectly styling it. He adjusted his T-shirt and made sure his belt was all done. It was yet another evening with the Smith, their _oh so glorious_ neighbors that accepted another invitation forgiving Liam’s rude behavior. Sophia apologized restlessly and even forced Liam to talk to Diego, excusing his harsh words by working too much and over protecting Zayn.

The bedroom opened with a soft thud, making Liam groan about to snap toward Sophia however it was Zayn that appeared with a small smile. The teen closed the door silently making sure not to be heard by the woman downstairs.

“Hey there, babe”

The brunet beamed and wrapped his arms around Liam’s waist, whispering softly and enjoying the yet again stolen moment of peace before going to face the evening.

“Hey there, wifey”

The older man parroted feeling suddenly relaxed and calm. He leant in for a chaste kiss brushing their noses together, an intimate gesture he knew the boy loved. His arms enclosed tightly around the frail waist bringing his lover close, feeling his comforting and addicting warmth.

“Everything is gonna be fine”

Zayn murmured against Liam’s wet lips knowing that the man was certainly annoyed by the guests’ presence. Liam smiled resting his forehead on Zayn’s letting the soft words echo in the silent room.

“Don’t talk to him” He asked irrationally knowing that the brunet couldn’t avoid Joshua, since the boy came only to see the brunet again. Jealousy never was a coherent emotion, it burned his veins and fogged his mind with unwanted hurtful thoughts.

“I am yours, babe. Even if She tries to push me toward Josh’, I am still yours, all yours”

The teen cupped his lover’s face susurrating the comforting words, hoping to ease Liam’s insecurities away. He stood on his toes reaching up to plant kisses over the bearded cheeks, and buried his fingers in the man’s hair.  

“I love you”

The confession was barely a whisper yet it filled the room with warmth and tenderness. Zayn beamed pecking Liam’s lips before finally letting go.

“Love you too, babe. But we really need to go greet them now”

The older man sighed nodding and followed the boy downstairs where the Smith were already waiting. Diego greeted Liam with a tight hug, and a bright smile happy than their differences were in the past. Anne smiled nodding her head toward him and continued chatting with Sophia, while Zayn took Joshua in the backyard.

+

As the evening stretched Liam found himself relaxing, and actually having a nice easy flowing conversation with the adults. Even his best friend –Marco- showed along the way, and was now chatting with Anne about his last travel to some exotic island.

Liam smiled wrapping a tight arm around Sophia’s waist, and kissed her forehead softly. Diego rambled about his work, while Sophia leaned closer on her husband smiling happily.  Zayn on the other hand wasn’t in all joyful mood despite Joshua’s presence and loud genuine laugh.

The brunet glared at Liam’s back as yet again the man laughed softly, brining close Sophia to his side. His heart ached wanting nothing more than stand there in Liam’s arms, instead of the woman. Jealousy and anger suffocated his mind, and prevented him from actually spending a nice time with the tattooed boy.

“Zayn? Up for a game?”

Joshua snapped the brunet out of his gloomy thoughts, and tucked the ball toward his new friend. His blue electric eyes shining with mischief and happiness to finally have someone to share a nice time with, and his mind rumbled with scenarios where maybe…just maybe Zayn could be more than a friend.

“Why not” Zayn forced a smile feeling a bit guilty that his attention was somewhere else while the other teen clearly was enjoying himself.

A few minutes later, the brunet was running around trying to escape Joshua tickling hands. His loud genuine giggles echoed through the kitchen catching the adults’ attention. Sophia and Anne shared a knowing smile watching the boys.

Joshua tackled Zayn on the ground, innocently settling between the tan thighs and started tickling again the brunet. The latter grabbed the tattooed shoulders throwing back his head with a chortle.

“ _Stop_ ” He breathed cheerfully with tears already forming in the corner of his eyes, “Please” The teen added, oblivious to a particular hard burning gaze watching them. Liam clenched his jaw sipping his beer, the scene was a nightmare to endure without interfering. He craved to go there and yank the troubled teen by his shirt collar, and claim Zayn.

Zayn jerked up kissing Joshua right on the cheek, distracting him enough to turn them over. He straddled Joshua giggling before quickly standing up and helping his friend up too.

Liam was boiling with envy and annoyance, on the edge of snapping at the Smith boy again, however the tense demeanor didn’t go unnoticed by Marco. The latter watched his best friend carefully taking in the subtle changes, from the way his jaw clenched and the way his eyes focused intensely on Zayn.

Marco frowned sensing something odd happening, he knew all too well that the Payne household wasn’t as bright and sparkly as it once was. Along the years Liam and Sophia drifted apart, and Marco more than once encouraged Liam to leave and start anew. However His friend couldn’t bring himself to leave after so long, and didn’t have a reason to or to be more precise someone to love again.

As the teens carried their game Marco noticed more unsettling details, the stolen glances between the brunet and Liam, or the way they were at ease with each other. They were even somehow speaking without words, and the atmosphere became tenser as lunch rolled.

 “I thought that maybe Joshua could stay the night, since you two seem so close already”

Sophia beamed sipping her wine, looking between Joshua and Zayn interrupting their bi-lingual banter. The tattooed boy tried to teach some Italian to Zayn, who giggled rolling out the new words on his tongue.

The brunet arched an eyebrow toward Sophia not expecting the offer, and instantly felt an iron grip around his knee. Liam faked a smile turning toward Zayn sitting on his left, the rest of the table oblivious of the hand on the tan leg.

“What a great idea, but I am sure Joshua has plans with his other friends”

The older man interjected catching Marco’s attention with the false sweet tone, though Sophia was totally oblivious to it.

“Not at all, Mr. Payne. I will gladly spend more time with Zayn”

Joshua beamed eyes gleaming wit happiness, and accent thick on his tongue rolling some vowel the wrong way. Liam forced a grin nodding his head suddenly having an aversion toward the Italian language, as Sophia radiated with pleasure and clapped her hands. 

“It’s settled then! Why don’t you take your dessert upstairs, boys.”

Zayn nodded yet again without saying a word since apparently his input wasn’t needed, but then again a scheme germinated in his mind. Payback for all the coupley lovey-dovey Liam did earlier, now it was his time to play.

“Yeah, let’s go to my room, babe”

Joshua smirked liking the nickname and followed the brunet behind holding his plate of chocolate cake. His heart was fluttering as his blue orbs took in the frail form guiding him through the house, never before he felt so content with someone. Zayn seemed to bring out a brighter part in the tattooed boy, he thought was never there to begin with.

The hazel gaze glowed with candidness that Joshua fell for, and wanted to tame and own.  For the first time he wasn’t judged because of his ink, or rebellious behavior. Zayn anchored him for some odd unknown reason.

“We’re here”

The soft voice startled Joshua from his thoughts, he smiled looking around the bedroom. It was decorated simply and had an unfinished painting by the window, the sheets on the queen size bed were a light shade of purple contrasting with the beige walls. The room wasn’t huge nor tiny, just somewhere perfect in the middle for a teen and it was flooded with sunrays.

“Nice room”

Joshua said after a short silence and sat on the bed eating his cake. His gaze focused back on Zayn as he patted the mattress right next to him, a mention to the brunet to come closer. Zayn smirked suppressing a chuckle and went to the teen’s side.

“You paint?”

The tattooed boy asked meeting the hazel sparkling orbs. He craved to touch the tan skin like never he yearned for anything before, surely it tasted better than the chocolate cake.

“Yeah, want to pose for me?”

Zayn chuckled knowing where the conversation would certainly lead. It was always the same pattern, and the flirty mood of the other boy wasn’t that subtle. Joshua kept licking his lips and getting closer, not so discreet.

“Only for the nudes”

The brunet laughed at the bold move, it was indeed expected. He leaned nearer whispering seductively before biting his lip in a suggestive way that never failed to turn on any of his prey.

“Paint you like my French girls?” Zayn purred before the teens laughed out loud at the reference.

+

Downstairs the atmosphere was cheerful as well, but not for Liam who kept glancing at the stairs raging every time a loud laugh echoed from the teen’s bedroom.

“You alright, mate?”

Marco slid next to the man looking absentmindedly at Sophia chat with the guests, obviously having fun there. Liam grinned nodding his head, clearly the smile didn’t reach his worried brown pupils.

“Yeah, Marc’. All fine”

Liam forced a smile fist still painfully clenched around his beer bottle. His friend sighed not buying the act, they knew each other way too long for a lie to be credible at this point.   

"Mate, you know you're my brother, right ?"

Marco added whispering lowly not to be heard by the others, his brown gaze focused on Sophia making sure she was concentrated elsewhere instead of her obviously pissed off jealous husband. The latter only nodded sipping his beer, glaring the stairs. He was furious and possessiveness was swallowing him whole with each cheerful outburst from the teens.

"Li, you can tell me anything. Like if something is bothering you" Marco stated softly trying to reach his friend, however it didn’t seem to work at all. The man was absorbed in his mind to even care to his surroundings.

“Thanks, Marc’. I know but really there is nothing"

Liam shrugged dismissing the helping hand, and quickly excused himself before going upstairs to check on his lover.     

   

 

The walk upstairs was quick as Liam climb the stairs by two, and found himself in front of a closed door. He glared anger spiking and fogging his mind, his hand unconsciously turned the knob and opened the door to unfold to rather irritating scene.

Joshua was leaning against the headboard talking animatedly, describing his words with hand gestures while Zayn nodded his head focusing on the teen. Liam cleared his throat interrupting the conversation, the brunet turned back his head looking at his lover with a smirk.

“Something wrong, Mr. Payne?”

The tattooed boy  asked frowning curiously, and looked at Liam standing by the door. The older man was clearly annoyed, and Joshua hoped that it wouldn’t lead to yet other colorful words about his rebellious attitude or tattoos.

“Don’t close the door, boys”

Liam said huskily hardly containing back his spite. Zayn grinned nodding, eyes gleaming with a knowing spark while Joshua genuinely agreed oblivious to the unspoken words between the two lovers.

+

Marco sighed watching Liam takes yet again a third beer, the evening was near its end and he couldn’t wait to have a proper chat with his friend. It was more than obvious that something was going on between Zayn and Liam, and he wondered how Sophia didn’t catch on.

The Smith took their leave a few minutes later, content with the evening so far and about their son making a new friend. Sophia was radiating with happiness, pleased that Liam acted so polite and didn’t provoke a dispute again.

“I am gonna go grocery shopping now to make dinner, Marco you’re still staying yeah?”

Sophia closed the front door turning around to see Marco politely smiling at her, his brown eyes watching her carefully. They never really been friends, he was more loyal to Liam than anything else. She even suspected him to try and break their couple once, but her husband swore that it wasn’t the case.

“Yes, I need some time to catch up with my bro here”

Marco smiled genuinely once his gaze laid on Liam, which made Sophia tick because it only confirmed her suspicions. The man didn’t like her at all, and only was civil for Liam’s sake. The latter laughed softly nodding his head and let his friend wrap an arm around his shoulders.

“Let’s do this then, but only after I take a shower”

Liam moved away from the embrace laughing and feeling a bit relaxed now that his best friend was there. Joshua and Zayn were still upstairs, and the idea of the boy spending the night made him cringe. However at least now he had Marco to distract himself with.

“Finally! I was wondering how to tell you that you stink, Payno”

The men were engrossed in their playful banter, oblivious to a grinning Sophia watching them. The woman only pecked her husband before leaving to the supermarket.

 

+

“I am gonna try the swimming pool!”

Marco shouted cheerfully to Liam from the bedroom, burrowing one of his swimming trunks, a light blue one with white streaks. He hummed going to the guest room to change, impatient to be in the fresh water after the long boring day. The man frowned hearing the teens in Zayn’s bedroom laugh and clearly have fun, he needed to have a talk with Liam soon. The situation was dodgy, and needed some enlightening.

Liam smiled finally done with his shower, he stepped out of the bathroom drying himself quickly before putting on a white boxer. His lips stretched in a small dark smirk hearing Zayn in the hallway shout something toward Joshua, a dangerous glow danced in his brown pupils as he headed toward the bedroom door.

Zayn giggled leaving his bedroom, and gave Joshua some privacy after his parents phoned to check up on him. He grinned heading toward the bathroom to freshen up, however his eyes widened in panic feeling an arm wrap suddenly around his waist and pull him back.

A hand pushed tight on his mouth muffling the scream of fear, his heart beat faster feeling his back collide with a hard surface. He fluttered his eyes open wondering when they closed in the first place.

“It’s me”

Liam whispered removing his hand and waited until Zayn calmed down. The brunet glared because ‘ _it’s me_ ’ was the dumbest sentence ever at the moment, he almost had a heart attack.

The older man nuzzled the tan throat and pressed Zayn firmly against the door, aligning their bodies together. He groaned feeling the addicting warmth of his lover, and an unfamiliar scent he despised.

“I can smell him on you,” Liam stated fingers digging in the frail hips, contrasting with his soft tone. The teen relaxed against the man, hands gripping the broad naked shoulders.   

"And you'll be tasting him on my tongue if you don't leave that- that _bitch!_ " Zayn hissed pushing at Liam's chest " _the hypocrisy_ " He snorted sarcastically trying not to be affected by their proximity.

"It's fucking different" Liam growled hand holding the brunet’s chin hard, meeting the furious hazel gaze. "And you know it" He added thrusting his stiff crotch on the teen’s thickening one, feeling the delicious friction send shivers down both their spines.

"That doesn't mean you can get away with touching her"

Zayn panted failing to push away his lover, his lips parted in a soft whimper as Liam kept thrusting up against him.  A familiar brazier ignited in his belly burning his skin, and spreading a crave for more than just clothed hump.

"You know fucking well in the last months I haven't fucked her, do you think she didn't notice? Don't you fucking think she didn't notice me trying to go to work hurriedly so I won't kiss her goodbye?"

Liam snapped leaning sucking the teen’s bottom lip, as his hands traveled under the white cloth caressing the warm tan skin. The brunet whimpered closing his eyes briefly, feeling the ghosting fingertips teasing his nipples. 

"And you got with me knowing I’m married" The man snarled turning Zayn around and pushing him firmly against the door. The teen melted from being manhandled, cheek pressed on the cold wooden surface. He bit his lip suppressing a moan when Liam pulled down his pants exposing him bum.

"I didn't fucking cheat on you" Liam groaned squeezing the tan ass cheeks,” So don’t fucking test me!” He added smacking the right cheek leaving a red imprint on the soft skin.

Zayn’s breathe hitched hands flat on the door, trying to anchor himself somehow in the maddening pleasure consummating his senses away.  He gasped feeling lips kissing his neck, sucking bruises and claiming his body.

"You know I’m changing all my life for you, you know I fucking love you" Liam confessed softly before biting the shoulder, digging his teeth in the skin marking it. The teen trembled throwing his head back in a silent moan, lips parted to let in air that seemed like lava in his lungs.

"If you love me, you wouldn't act that way with her around me" Zayn tried to snap only for his voice to crack and ended up in a low moan. Liam kissed his way down the teen’s back and knelt parting the tan ass cheeks.

"I better do it in front of you" Liam purred stopping to spit on the pink rim, “I want her to feel like nothing has changed" He added huskily rubbing the pad of his finger on the quivering hole, spreading the spit to wet it. Zayn cried out biting his lip to keep quiet, unconsciously raking with his fingernails the wood under his hands.  

"I don't want her" The older man entered one wet digit all the way in, seeking and finding the prostate with a muffled moan from his lover, "to have doubts that I’m fucking her nephew" Liam finished his sentence biting the tan ass cheek.

"It fucking hurts to see you like that with her” Zayn cooed sticking out his bum, longing for more. The finger kept teasing and hitting on his weak spot while his cock twitched screaming for release. Lust burned its way in his veins, mixing anger, jealousy and pleasure.  

"And don't you think it hurts me too?" Liam spat adding a second digit scissoring the puffy rim, he groaned feeling it clench around his fingers sucking them in deeper, "Didn't you see how I fucking wince after I kiss her!"

The man started thrusting in and out the boy, earning soft pleas and stifled moans. His throbbing cock trembled leaking more precome, leaving a wet patch on his boxer.

“That boy had better not touched you" Liam gritted before burring his face between Zayn’s ass cheeks. His tongue dared out teasing the trembling hole, pushing in along with his fingers. The brunet cried out pushing his bum back on the man face, toes curling under the wave of ecstasy.

"I want you to be mine, daddy" Zayn choked resting his forehead on the door, chest rising up and down unevenly. Liam pulled back and kissed his way up to the tan neck. "I am, you know I am" He whispered softly pulling his cock out of his boxer, and brushed the tip it on the loose wet rim. The man bit his lip pushing in slowly, feeling the inner walls wrap tight around his pulsing shaft.

"Don't ever think about other men" Liam groaned hands squeezing possessively Zayn’s hips, "You are mine" He stated bottoming out before slamming inside with a harsh thrust, hitting the prostate. An addicting rush spiked his blood pumping lust all over his body.

"I want to believe you're mine but I can't" The brunet howled jolting against the door with each hard quick thrust, the pounding was fogging his mind filling it with bliss "Not when I see you like that with her"

Liam moaned, hot breath fanning over the boy’s neck. "I fucking am" He murmured pulling out, watching the hole gap around thin air.  Zayn shivered at the loss and turned his head to look back at what Liam was doing.  

The man grabbed the brunet’s hand leading to the bed where he sat, pulling his lover on his lap. Liam positioned the brunet back on his aching shaft, breathing hard as the hole engulfed it back again in a wet tight heat. His hands squeezed roughly the tan ass cheeks, surely leaving bruises later.

“Want to claim you, want him to know you're owned" Liam purred lifting Zayn up bottoming out before letting him sink down once more on his cock. "Want you to ride me till I fill you up" He added hoarsely, pleased to have the boy pliant and limp on his chest.

“Tell me you're mine, Zayn"

The brunet didn’t respond, only wrapped his shaking arms tighter around his lover. He rested his blushing cheek on the man’s shoulder looking away, and started to rock his hips lazily.

"Tell me!" Liam hissed desperately, not liking the lake of response from his usual loud lover.

"I don't think I can be anyone else's, _Leeyum_ " The whisper was low and broken with a moan, however it was enough to chase away Liam’s annoyance and insecurities.  The older man shifted turning them around, and laying Zayn on the bed settling between his spread thighs.

Liam resumed the fast pounding, feeling the boy’s legs wrapped tight around his waist. The brunet threw his head back in a silent moan, and hooked his arms around the man’s back, raking the skin claiming it with long red marks.

“Wanna come, feels so good"

Zayn cried out feeling his cock throb and wet their pressed up bellies with precome. The lustful moment was broken by Joshua calling for the teen, his footsteps echoing in the hallway surely done with his phone call.

The teen looked up at Liam with wide eyes, pleading to slow the pace to not be caught. The older man only smiled, lips stretching darkly almost in a dangerous daring smirk. He pulled out until the tip before slamming in, stretching the rim wide open. Zayn bit his hand muffling his moans, while gripping the sheet with the other one. His body kept jolting up and down on the bed with each rough thrust seeing stars behind his closed eyelids.

Liam grabbed the teen’s wrists, pinning them above his head and met the hazel raging gaze. The man smiled ignoring the pleading eyes, and moved his hips faster impaling the boy on his pulsing shaft.

"You get it now then? That I don't want anyone to know I’m fucking you, cause all of this could end up bad for you and me, that they can take you away from me?"

Liam snapped thrusting in harder, faster and deeper. His cock throbbed near release as the inner walls clenched sporadically around him, massaging his shaft and bringing it close to orgasm.  “When it came to Sophia you used to pull me deeper inside you, and now you push me away so that jerk won't hear!"

Zayn shook his head enable to use his words, feeling the suffocating jealousy of his lover with every thrust inside of his rim. He didn’t want to explain to Joshua anything, and didn’t want to face any consequences for being caught in such unflattering position.

The brunet bit his lip not to cry out as his lover pushed dead on his weak spot. He took a sharp breath coming all over their chests, feeling his rim clench around the pulsing cock before being wet yet again with come.

Liam moaned as his orgasm exploded in his body, knocking out his breath and blanking his mind for a moment. He fell on the bed next to Zayn, waiting to come down from his glorious glow.

“ _Where are you, babe?_ ” The soft question echoed from the hallway again, Joshua’s thick accent snapped the lovers from their bubble. Zayn winced sitting up feeling the come leak from his rim. Liam growled, jealousy ruining his after-glow.

“It’s shit to share, isn't it daddy?" The brunet smirked parting his legs as a possessive hand slid up his thighs. He gasped when two wandering fingers found his sensitive hole, pushing back in the semen.

"If you fucking let him touch you, I will destroy him and we will be over!"

Liam snapped pushing a finger in, filling the room with an irrational anger and wet noises as his digit thrust in the rim.

"You can't stand him sitting next to me while you got your arms wrapped around her, kissing her in front of me you fucking hypocrite”

Zayn whisper-shouted meeting the furious brown pupils, his lips stretched in a knowing smirk. He rocked his hips on Liam’s hand moaning softly as the fingers went deeper, sliding easily and hitting his weak spot. The teen put his feet on the bed spreading his thighs wider and gave his lover a show.

The older man licked his lips watching the way his fingers opened up the red rim, and kept disappearing inside. He looked up taking in the teen’s features stretched in a pure stolen bliss on his marital bed.

"Babe, please you are being irrational, and you know I don't even fuck her anymore"

Liam pleaded softly biting his lip, feeling his cock start to thicken because of the debauched view. Zayn tilted his head to the side panting, and leaned on his arms still rocking languidly on the digits. 

"I want you, Liam and I don't fucking share. I want you in my fucking bed with me, not with her. I am tired of being second! I fucking love you. I had to endure all this couple shit all fucking day, I can’t take it anymore"

"Zayn, it's not that fucking simple. I love you too but this is no fairytale, we can't run away in the sunset and live happily ever after”

The teen glared at his lover laying back on the bed, and pulled the man down by his hair. He removed the hand between his legs and wrapped them around Liam’s waist bringing him close.

"Then I guess I can have fun with josh too, and why not have that damn sunset run then, Liam!"

“No! You know it's different, it’s so fucking different from her"

Liam leaned in joining harshly their lips, trying to prove his feelings through the bruising kiss. His tongue pushed in the wet warm mouth, tangling with Zayn’s wandering one and making him moan. The boy broke the kiss, breathing hard and biting lightly his lover’s bottom lip.

"How the fuck is it different? You get to touch her and be all lovey dovey but I can’t do shit? How fucking convenient for you!"

The brunet glared, hazel raging with lust and anger. The older man leaned on his elbows snapping at his lover before kissing along the tan jaw descending to the ear nibbling the lobe.

"’Cause _that_ is fucking cheating! Don’t fucking let him even glance at you"

"Now it’s cheating? You kissed her!"

Zayn whimpered feeling Liam’s wakening shaft against his own, his hole clenched wanting to welcome the cock again. Their bodies didn’t seem to mind the argument, only responding to their proximity.

"You said you wanted to be mine, you fucking seduced me into this and I fell for you! I’m doing my best to be with you and now you tell me you want to fuck another guy"

Liam rasped angrily, mind fogged spitting out words surely he knew he would regret later. Zayn gasped at the confession heart beating fast from adrenaline and hurt.

"I seduced you?" The brunet murmured stunned, and pushed the man off him sitting up. The latter arched an eyebrow snorting at the hurt behavior of his lover.

“You did and what you're going to deny that? You're going to deny that you wanted your aunt to catch us in the act, you want to deny all the games you played at the beginning?"

"It takes two to tango, asshole!"

Zayn stood up from the bed quickly putting on his clothes and avoided the brown gaze. He knew it was an undeniable truth, but it still stung to hear it in such mocking demeaning way. He seduced the man for sure however Liam did too, he trapped him in a love the teen didn’t ask for. The ring around his finger suddenly felt like burning his skin.

“You’re acting like it’s all on me! You seduced me too! Coming to my room, fucking me raw and promising me a future together!”

"I didn't fucking look at you before all your games! You kept coming my way, bending your ass in front of me, and wearing those panties. How the fuck was it me that done anything? I was happily married for God’s sake"

Liam stood up putting on his boxer, tears of frustration blurring his vision. He didn’t know how the evening escalated so quickly, but he was certain regrets would follow soon. Half of the spat whispered words were only due to anger, his worst nemesis. 

"I didn't force you to fuck me! I didn't force you to be with me! Go back to your precious wife then! Sorry for almost ruining your happy marriage, fucker!"

Zayn snapped relieved to hear Joshua go downstairs, still looking for him. His voice raised a bit impossible to hold back his fury. Hurt and anger spread through his body, burning away any reason with the toxic mix.

"Just don't fucking deny it, you knew what you were doing, you knew what you wanted"

"And what the fuck did I want, Liam?"

Liam chuckled humorlessly passing a hand through his quiff. He eyed the teen up and down taking in his hurt expression, and the burning hazel orbs. Even in his wrath he was the most beautiful creature the older man saw.  

"You wanted to ruin me, ruin a marriage ‘cause that's what you do. Even before I fucked you, you wanted her to catch us" The man said softly eyes lightening with realization, recalling their early encounters.  "You didn’t even want to do it for the fucking, you were just a sick attention seeking boy with fucking daddy issues"

Zayn took a step back shocked, recoiling under the harsh words. He didn’t have ‘daddy issues’ as the man put it, his relation with Yaser was perfect and understanding, hearing Liam speak so low of what they had hurt like millions daggers piercing his heart. The teen looked up meeting the brown eyes, hurt and pain were the reason he never was in any relationship before. However now it was too late, love already blossomed and complicated everything.

 "Why did you offer me a fucking promising ring if I am that toxic?" He whispered surprising even himself with the soft broken tone, suddenly the ring felt heavy on his hand. It felt like some anchor brining him down, the plan was to play, not be played. He shouldn’t have abandoned the original schemes, the boy thought bitterly.

"For something like this not to happen, for you to know I’m only fucking yours and no one else's. And for you to not talk to me about fucking other people, about having the right to be with someone because I’m married!" Liam spoke raising his tone unconsciously, fists clenched painfully tight by his sides. He laughed bitterly before adding in a breath "When you fucking know it isn't the same"

Zayn sighed tired of arguing, and hurt by the so many harsh words. "When will you leave her?"

"Whenever I’m fucking done! I’m so sick of fucking explaining, I’m sick of you asking me this question over and over again"

The atmosphere was thick with tension and anger. The brunet breathed hard trying to calm his wreaked nerves though it seemed like an impossible task. His mind blurred with pain, rage and a hunger to hurt back as much as Liam seemed to spill out venomous facts.  

"What the fuck did you expect when having a mistress? I want you for myself!"

"You want to be treated as one, Zayn then I'll fucking treat you like one" Liam growled concerning the teen against a cold wall, “Mistresses don't get to be wives" The man added spitefully taking out all the frustration and annoyance that built up all day long from the very moment Joshua set foot in his house. 

Zayn gasped widening his eyes not expecting the argument to take such turn of event. He knew Liam was angry and jealous about Joshua, but to spit and hear such words was on a whole other level.  

"What the fuck is wrong with you! When did I say I wanted to be treated like one? I only want you for myself! What is wrong with that? What is wrong with asking for something you promised me without me requesting it! I want her out of the picture!"

The brunet pushed on his lover’s chest vainly as the man didn’t even budge. Liam snarled gripping painfully tight the tan wrists and lifting the left hand.

"Mistress are fucking dangerous, Liam. Don’t test me or I will have to take matters in my own hands and believe me it ain't going to be pretty"

Zayn sneered struggling in the older man’s hold. The latter only scoffed before slowly removing the ring from his lover’s finger, meeting the teen’s astounded eyes while doing so.

"I shouldn't then made that promise too soon if I knew you'll eat my ears off about leaving her"

“You are going to regret this, Liam. Don't you crawl back to me when you can't get it up for your precious wife!"

Liam scoffed moving away and held the cold ring in his hand. His heart bit fast hammering his chest, it suddenly felt all wrong but the damage was done. The hazel gaze was full of tears, and shooting daggers toward him anyway.

"Don't crawl on my lap when he can't fuck you right, princess"

"Don't worry about that, he is big enough to rip it open every time."

Zayn huffed wiping his tears with the back of his hand before leaving the room, and banging the door shut behind him. Liam sighed shaking his head tears already forming in the corner of his eyes. It was better that way, he thought bitterly trying to convince himself as he repeated the meaningless words restlessly.  At least until he settled everything down with Sophia, and could be with Zayn the way he deserved if the boy still wanted him by then.

+

A few hours later the household was quite as slumber won over, however Liam was yet again gritting his teeth as his personal nightmare unfolded before his burning eyes.  Zayn was laying in bed with Joshua snuggling close to his frail body.

The older man put pride and jealousy aside and went to apologies to the teen, only to find said teen sprawled on the bed with nothing but a large shirt and his regular tiny pantie. Zayn looked up still wide awake as his bedroom door opened. He smirked recognizing Liam’s form standing there, hungry possessive eyes traveling over his naked legs and bright yellow pantie.

The teen met the brown eyes parting his legs wide open careful not to wake Joshua next to him. His small hand lifted the shirt up exposing his skin, and the fingertips found their way to his nipples teasing silently and caressing their way down to the wakening cock.

Liam bit back a groan feeling his own cock thicken in his sweatpants, his back leaned against the wall watching intently the boy pleasure himself.

Zayn licked his lips sticking his pink tongue out, and suppressed a breathy moan. His hand pulled down the pantie enough to start stroking his shaft to full hardness, thumb brushing over the tip dipping in the slit.

“ _Daddy_ ” The brunet mouthed silently the nickname igniting a raging brazier in Liam’s body. The man palmed his hard cock through the fabric of his pants shuddering as pleasure radiated over his skin.  His lover parted his legs a bit more rocking his hips languidly into his small fist.

Joshua moved in his sleep brushing his rugged hand over the tan soft inner thigh over his leg. Liam clenched his jaw not liking the touch, though Zayn bit back a moan sucking on his fingers while meeting the man’s lustful gaze.

The teen wrapped his tongue around the digits mimicking an intimate gesture that Liam quickly understood muting his growl. The tan cheek hollowed before the fingers came out leaving a wet trail on their way down. Zayn pulled to the side his pantie pushing two fingers in his rim, still loose from his previous encounter with Liam.

The older man’s breath hitched watching the digits disappear in the red wanton hole, while the brunet’s other hand sensually caressed the hard cock. The air became electric as sexual frustration filled it.

Zayn rode his digits languidly jerking his shaft to reach release soon, still holding eye contact with Liam. He threw his head back in a silent moan, toes curling under the shockwaves of his orgasm.  His body fell on the sheets, limp and content from the burning pleasure.

Liam breathed deeply watching the teen stand up from the bed, still a bit wobbly on his shaking legs. Zayn let his pantie fall to the floor before picking it up, staring at the older man with a smirk. He cleaned his come covered fist on the yellow clothe and went to his lover holding the underwear with two fingers.

“Here, a little something for you” The boy purred seductively pushing the wet pantie in Liam’s hand. His hazel gaze traveled down the naked firm chest biting his lip in a suggestive way, grinning when he perceived the wet patch on the sweatpants.

“Coming untouched?”

Zayn chuckled softly falling silently to his knees, and slid down Liam’s pants revealing the soft cock and the come wetting the skin. The older man’s hips jolted involuntary pleasure still radiating in his system from coming untouched, only with the debauched show Zayn put on for him.

He arched his back on the wall biting back a moan, feeling a curious tongue clean his cock from the come. The shaft was over-sensitive sending shudders over his burning skin.

“Is this how much you miss my tight hole?”

Zayn cooed warm breath spreading on the cock, his hand wrapped around it stroking it gently back to life. Liam hummed watching the boy suck on the head, dipping his tongue in the slit before taking out the cock with a pop.

“Can’t fuck her right, can you?”  The teen murmured looking up to meet the lust veiled brown eyes. He licked the shaft in all its length satisfied with its new hardness, “You think of me so you can get it up, don’t you daddy?”

Zayn purred in a mock tone then engulfed the cock all the way inside his mouth, humming when the thick head hit the back of his throat. His eyes fogged with tears feeling the hips jerk thrusting the shaft deeper. He hollowed his cheeks for more pressure moaning as the cock twitched on his tongue, tasting the leaking precome.

The teen smacked Liam’s hand away from his hair, then popped the cock out of the heated mouth.

“No touching or I am gonna leave you to deal with it alone” The brunet cooed with a chuckle watching Liam bit his bottom lip then flatten his large hands on the wall, “It won’t be as good, daddy” The older man surrendered after a slow lazy lick over his length, from bottom to the top leaking head.

Liam nodded letting Zayn take the leads, and watching the red wet lips stretched around his cock once more. The room was quickly filled with wet sounds as the boy sucked hard and fast, bobbing his head putting pressure on the veiny shaft.

“Fuck, princess. You got to have me filling one of your holes, huh? Craving my cum, gonna swallow it down?”  

Liam rasped softly careful not to wake the sleeping teen on the bed. His gaze never left the brunet on his knees for him, hypnotized by his wide red lips tightly wrapped around his cock.  Zayn moaned making his throat buzz sending the man over the edge. The latter felt his release explode like lighting in his body weakening his knees, and creating trails on fire in his veins.

Zayn stood up pulling down the man by his hair, gripping tight the chocolate locks. He sealed their lips swapping the come, and pushing it inside Liam’s mouth with his tongue. The man growled wrapping a possessive arm around the teen’s waist drunk on bliss, and senses heightened tasting himself Zayn’s tongue as he sucked it clean.

“I hope you enjoyed your last ride, _Leeyuum_ ”

Liam whimpered not pleased when the boy pushed away from him, and went back to bed. The brunet pulled on another pantie and dived under the sheet next to a still sleep Joshua. The tattooed teen was softly snoring, dead to the world and oblivious to the forbidden scene that just took scene.

+

Morning came with a bright shining sun, and constant cooing noises that finished waking up Zayn completely. He groaned pushing back against the hard chest behind him, and relaxed hoping to fall back asleep however the irritating voice went louder.

He fluttered his eyes open noticing two forms at the door, a hot breath fanned over his neck and a hard cock pressed firmly on his pantie covered bum. His mind slowly recalled the previous day events, and that it wasn’t Liam behind him almost rutting on his ass but a sleeping Joshua.

“I told you it would work out just fine, babe”

Sophia chuckled watching the teens snuggle on the bed, limbs tangled close and almost impossible to tell them apart if it wasn’t for Joshua’s tattoos.

“That doesn’t mean it isn’t a fucked up judgment!”

Liam snapped not liking the scene at all. Jealousy roared in his mind as he made his way toward the bed and snatched the sheet off the boys. Zayn groaned meeting the man’s furious eyes who chose to ignore him and focus on waking up Joshua.

The older man gritted his teeth seeing the tattooed teen consequent hard on pressing tight on the brunet’s bum.

“Get up!” Liam growled making Sophia sigh shaking her head disapprovingly before leaving her husband, and went downstairs to make breakfast not wanting to ignited a dispute.

Zayn whimpered watching her leave then focused back on a furious Liam. Joshua stirred next to him laying on his back and rubbing his eye.

“Can’t you give us couple of minutes so we can…”  The brunet winced as the older man interrupted him with an angry “ _no_ ” painfully sneered through his clenched teeth.

“Fine”  Zayn conceded softly and stood up from the bed heading toward the bathroom for his morning shower, “Gonna take a shower” He stated only for his voice to break with a gasp feeling a large hand squeeze possessively his uncovered ass cheek. “ _Mine_ ” Liam howled then slapped the bum.

Joshua finally opened his eyes leaning on his elbows wondering what happened. Liam smirked dangerously at the boy inviting him for breakfast before leaving the room as well. Zayn sighed and gathered some clothes ready for his shower.   

+

Zayn smirked putting on a short large shirt that showed his bum every time he moved. He quickly went downstairs for breakfast finding Joshua already eating pancakes and Marco gone to his own house.  The brunet licked his lips snuggling next to the other teen, and on purpose letting his bright red pantie show.

Sophia rumbled about her plans for the day and animatedly chatted with Joshua, oblivious the burning stares between Liam and Zayn. The older man was leaning against the kitchen counter biting his lip, gaze focused on the naked tan skin and the tempting underwear. His mind rumbled with sinful thoughts and numerous ways of claiming the brunet.

“ _Slut_ ” Liam mouthed suppressing a chuckle, and made quite a show of palming his semi hard cock through his pants for Zayn to watch. The teen frowned because it wasn’t the plan at all, the man was supposed to be frustrated not in a playful horny mood taking anything that he could get of him.

Zayn groaned preferring to change his tactics, he stood up passing by Liam brushing his fingers on the outlines of the semi-hard cock. The brunet chuckled heading again to his bedroom to put on casual clothes, and cover his skin.

**OoO**

As days drag on frustration became one of Liam’s content friend, shadowing his every step along the hours. Sexual frustration at its peak was the worse, his cock felt like falling off anytime soon from Zayn’s constant teasing.

The teen changed his way preferring to always cover his skin now, and opted for boxers instead of bright panties. However the brunet found new maddening ways to get Liam on the edge, constantly horny without the possibility of getting off.

Just like at the time being Zayn talking with Joshua on the backyard veranda, because Liam made sure they weren’t allowed in a room alone. Joshua was showing something to the brunet on his phone totally focused on the screen, while Zayn kept sucking and hollowing his cheeks on his ice lolly meeting Liam’s hungry eyes. His constant humming was mistaken for interest by the other tattooed boy.

“Let’s begin!”

Joshua exclaimed cheerful putting his phone down and sitting on his blue mattress on the floor. Liam groaned watching Zayn pass next to him to throw the ice lolly in the bin, before coming back to sit on his own red mattress. Apparently yoga was the brunet’s new found hobby, along with the tight black pants that seemed more like a second skin than anything else.

The older man sat on the long chair watching the teens began their session with breathing exercises. Joshua guided Zayn through it all used to do yoga on daily basis, while Liam sipped his beer focusing on his lover’s ass perfectly outlined by his skin tight pants. It had been days since the bedroom encounter and Zayn refused any kind of sexual touch between them. Liam suppressed an annoyed groan recalling that he wasn’t even allowed in the teen’s bedroom anymore.

Zayn bent down flattening his hands on the mattress trying to shadow Joshua’s movements, however he easily felt a burning gaze following his every move. The teen looked through his parted legs head upside down and rolled his eyes seeing Liam grin and palm obscenely his cock chuckling. It was a contest to see who would break first, and Zayn was determined to win.

“Now on hands and knees”

Joshua said softly focused on his breathing and task, oblivious to the heated atmosphere between the two lovers.

“ _Better_ ” Liam mouthed silently making Zayn blush and look away. The boy kneeled and made a move of back and forth on his knees sticking his bum toward the man sitting behind them.  Liam beamed liking the show, cock stirring awake every time his lover changed position.

A few minutes and some rather explicit positions later, the teens were on their backs pushing on their feet to lift their waist up from the mattress while their hands were flat on the floor next to their sides.

“Parts your legs and push up” Joshua instructed seriously looking at the brunet to guide him. His phone rang loudly interrupting the peaceful session. “Sorry need to answer” The tattooed boy excused himself smiling apologetically to Zayn before leaving to speak freely in the kitchen. Liam stood from his chair and put down his beer smirking then joined the teen on the red mattress.

“Let me help” He purred kneeling between Zayn’s parted legs and rested the tan thighs on his own naked thighs exposed after his shorts rode up on his legs.  

“I don’t need your help!” Zayn gritted glaring at Liam who only shrugged pulling him closer on his lap. The large hands traveled up on the thin black fabric on the teen’s pants, fingertips digging in the flesh teasing the boy.

"Why do you end up always in this position?" The older man teased with a playful husky tone, licking his lips and ignoring the annoyed retort from his lover. His cock twitched in his boxer yearning for relieve, it had been too long since he got to touch the teen.

Zayn wriggled trying to get off the lap but only managed to rub his bum on Liam’s hard cock. The latter moaned softly biting his bottom lip and gripped the frail waist firmly pinning the boy in place.

“Easy, princess" Liam breathed feeling the familiar warmth spread through his body. His hands hovered over the teen’s shaking form, fingers stroking Zayn’s hard shaft through the pants earning some breathy whimpers.

"I miss having you under me" The man murmured roughly leaning toward Zayn, and grinded their crotches together letting the electric friction boil their blood with pleasure. The brunet groaned rolling his eyes and pushed hard on the firm chest hands flat on the warm torso.

"Let me go, you lost the right to touch me anymore" Zayn mewled not wanting to give up just yet, he loved the control he got over the desperate man.

“You say you don't want me but then you continue your little games” Liam grunted heatedly moving away not wanting to be caught by the other teen. He stood up just in time hearing Joshua’s footsteps coming back their way.

“I am sorry, Zee. I need to leave, a friend of mine needs me” Joshua looked pleadingly at Zayn hoping that the boy wouldn’t be upset, his friend was in some deep trouble and needed him right away even though Joshua would have preferred to stay there and watch Zayn move in his tiny pants.

“It’s okay, babe. See you later”

Zayn smirked hugging the teen briefly before accompanying him to the door. Liam gritted his teeth because the casual touches the teens seemed so addicted on were chewing his patience fast.

+

A few minutes later Liam laid back on the couch chuckling watching as Zayn was yet again bending down, doing some apparently relaxing yoga move. The man licked his lips pulling down enough his shorts and boxer pulling out his cock.

"Bend over, babe. Let me see your ass" Liam murmured shakily stroking softly his shaft, thumb brushing over the angry red tip collecting the precome to make the slide easier. He parted his legs a bit and watched the boy stick out his bum more toward his hungry eyes.

"Fuck, that damn pant is so fucking tight, ‘can almost your pink hole from here" The man added deeply voice rough and breaking into moans. Zayn looked back with a low chuckle leaning down and kneaded his ass cheeks. His breath hitched when the hazel gaze laid on Liam, seeing him sensually jerk himself off while the hungry brown pupils devoured him alive.

“Come on, babe. Show me your pretty tight hole. Put on a show for daddy" Liam growled stroking a bit faster his leaking shaft, feeling it throb in his fist. Zayn went on hands and knees though he bent putting his hands on his bum and ripped the fabric of the pants revealing his white pantie.

The sound of torn clothe echoed in the living room, thickening the atmosphere with more desperate moans and whimpers.

"Like this, daddy?" The teen purred liking the control he got over his desperate lover. The latter growled tightening his hold around his pulsing cock. Zayn pushed his pantie to the side parting his ass cheeks to expose his wanton hole.

“Come closer, princess" Liam howled licking his lips, his heart pumped arousal in his system spiking his blood. The brunet crawled toward the man on his hands and knees meeting the brown lust veiled gaze. He chuckled going between the older man’s parted legs, hands sliding up under the shorts teasing the warm skin.

“So fucking pretty” Liam stated with a whimper, hypnotized by the hazel raging orb. The teen dared his tongue out licking his lover’s cock in all its length, then sucked softly the tip tasting the sore precome. Liam threw his back moaning loudly bucking his hips up however his stiff shaft was met with nothing but thin air, instead of a the warm wet mouth he expected.

Zayn stood up leaning down in front of the man, exposing his hole parting his ass cheeks wide open. He sat on Liam’s thighs back to chest, mewling when the cock brushed his rim. His hips rocked languidly rubbing the tip on his entrance, and wetted it with precome.

“ _Fuck_ ” The teen cursed out loud not holding back his voice anymore, lost in his pleasure and head thrown back with tight closed eyes. "It’s been too long, feels too fucking good "He added unconsciously voice deep and breathy, moving his hips back and forth on the shaft.

“Please, babe, just sit on my cock" Liam begged desperately feeling his cock twitch in his hand every time Zayn grinded on him.

" _No_ " The brunet susurrated sensually with a smile, his hands gripped Liam’s knees to lean on for support. He arched his back as pleasure burned his senses, exposing his hole for Liam to see it quivering and greedy for the cock.

"You know you want it, babe" The man groaned gripping the base of his shaft and brushed the tip on the pink wet entrance "You could've fucked him by now, but you want me, only me" He husked nibbling at Zayn's ear, trying to melt away his resistance.

Zayn gasped aroused by the deep husky voice, "You make me so wet" He cooed forgetting momentarily about their dispute as pleasure flooded his veins, blurring his mind. " _Oh god_ " He cried out feeling the tip almost break in, "I fucking miss your cock stretching my hole" The teen whimpered wantonly more to himself than Liam, lost in his bliss. His hands traveled up his lover’s thighs and disappeared behind to his own ass cheeks parting them wider "Fucking miss your come wetting me" He added hungrily teasing his hole, tears of pleasure forming in his eyes.

"C'mon princess, let me have you, let me fill you up" Liam pleaded with a rough tone, hands going under the brunet’s shirt ghosting over the hot skin.

“No, _leeyuum_ " Zayn repeated again voice getting louder as pleasure intensified, thickening his accent rolling out the name of his lover softly. "Touch me, make me come" He rasped rocking lazily his hips while his rim quivered trying to suck in the cock. "Its’ been too long, too fucking long"

Liam licked his dry lips and wrapped an arm around the frail waist, hugging the boy closer to his chest while his free hand under the teen’s shirt teased the caramel nipples. "Too stubborn, princess even too hard on yourself. You can have me, enjoy how I stretch you, how I reach your sweet spot" He husked pinching one nipple.

Zayn cried out feeling his control slip away fast, " _Make me come_ " He panted turning his head to the side and breathing in Liam’s musky scent. "’m so hard for you, you don't deserve it" The brunet grunted lifting up his hand and buried it in the man’s soft hair, "Missed your body on mine"

Liam hid his face in Zayn's neck and sighed softly spreading warm air on the sweaty skin. His lips littered tender kisses while his large hand wrapped around his lover’s cock.  He gripped the frail waist pinning Zayn in place as he rutted against his clenching rim, chasing after release.

"You can have me, just say it and forget what happened"

"It’s not that fucking easy!" Zayn snapped biting lightly Liam's bottom lip and breathing the same air.

"I didn't say it is but we can work it out, you and me" Liam reasoned softly resting his forehead on the brunet's temple, inhaling deeply and thrust up trying to go in the heated hole.

"I am so fucking angry but I want you so much at the same time" Zayn closed his eyes, hips still rocking lazily, "Want you so bad but you need to learn your lesson" He stated before sucking wet his fingers and pushed them inside his precome wet hole, feeling Liam’s cock twitch and brush against the palm of his hand as he rode the digits.

"I-i was angry I know you aren't any of those things I said, baby, I'm sorry" The older man pleaded head dropping back as a loud deep moan slipped through his bruised lips.

"Not enough. You need to learn and control your fucking anger" Zayn gritted breaking in a whimper, "Can't reach it" He whined not able to hit his weak spot quite right, the hole keep clenching tight around his fingers.

Liam gently pulled the brunet's fingers out and slowly pushed two of his in the suffocating wet heat. "I'm just too possessive when it comes to you and I know what you meant about her" He said avoiding voicing his wife’s name at such forbidden intimate moment. The fingers thrust languidly in and out stretching the red rim, while his other hand squeezed the bottom of Zayn's cock.

"I get it's hard and it can blind you, I get it, princess" Liam whispered going in for his lover’s weak spot and jabbing it restlessly with his digits.

" _There_ , please make me come" Zayn cried out riding the fingers faster and leaning on Liam’s thighs for support. "I get to choose when your punishment is over, not you" He added throwing his head in a breathy moan feeling release built up in his belly like a pool of incandescent fire.

The older man stroked the pulsing shaft fast bringing it to the premise of orgasm, and stopped chuckling feeling it twitch hard in his fist. "Enjoying the power you got now, ha princess?" He murmured with a smirk, enjoying the whines echoing from the teen.

"I always had power, _leeyuum_ " Zayn stated chuckling breathless ,“And now make me come"

Liam nodded laughing softly, "You look cute when you're mad, did ya know that?" He purred playfully tickling under the brunet’s chin "Keep telling yourself that, love" He whispered hoarsely then resumed jabbing his fingers again straight on the prostate making Zayn tremble from pleasure.

Zayn’s toes curled from ecstasy as his orgasm hit in shockwaves shaking his body. He fell limp and content against Liam’s chest with a dreamy grin.

"You will learn and know that all along I had and still have the power, babe" He rasped with a deep husky voice broken from the moaning.

Liam tightened his hold on the tan waist rutting up against the teen until his cock released. He exhaled chest rising up and down unevenly, then nibbled on Zayn's ear. " _Love you_ "

The brunet only hummed in response trying to get up and leave feeling the man’s come slide down his inner thighs.

"Not gonna say it back?" Liam said with a low broken voice grabbing the tan wrist holding back Zayn, preventing him from leaving just yet. His heart beat fast and hard craving to hear the words back. It had been a week with nothing but teasing, and cold silence. It was the farthest they went in days.

"Mistresses don't get to be wives therefore aren't worth of love apparently" Zayn retorted lowly parroting Liam’s words, and snatched his hand free heading toward the stairs on his shaking legs.

" _Zayn_.." The broken whimper echoed in the living room meeting nothing but silence for the boy already left to take a shower.

**OoO**

 

 

   Liam hummed cheerfully getting out of his car and heading home. It was a long day at work however his mood was bright because now he got rid of Joshua definitely. No more yoga session, no more movie or lunch dates with Zayn, nothing but peace…No more Joshua Smith in the picture.

All of it thanks to Diego that Liam saw earlier in town with a beautiful woman that wasn’t at all Anne, the faithful housewife. Liam took it upon himself to threaten the man and oblige him to make his son go on _vacation_. Italy seemed so far away and nice at the moment.

Liam invited Diego for a beer pretexting some neighbors bonding time, then dropped the bomb on the stuttering pale man. Liam almost wanted to make a little victory dance as he opened the front door, however no one needed to know what was done and said in the corner of a nameless bar.

He would do anything to protect his blossoming relationship with Zayn, who was currently standing in the hallway looking curiously at Liam. The latter arched an eyebrow not expecting the teen to be up so late, and obviously waiting for him.

“Waiting up for your husband, wifey?”

The playful hushed tone echoed in the hallway as Liam closed the door, and got rid of his suit jacket. Zayn rolled his eyes taking a step forward smiling knowingly, eyes shining with an apparent mischief.

"What did you do?" The brunet said softly keeping his voice low, not wanting to wake his sleeping aunt upstairs. "Joshua called me and said some bullshit about going to Italy for the rest of the summer and not keeping contact. And you look too smug so what did you do exactly?" Zayn explained arching an eyebrow genuinely curious, wondering how the man pulled such stunt in one day.

"And how that has to do with me? Ask his parents. It's not like I have the power to ban him out of the country, Zayn"

Liam retorted gauging his lover’s demeanor, the teen didn’t seem upset or else, only genuinely curious.  

"I am not mad but frankly curious to know how you did it" Zayn said tilting his head to the side analyzing the man’s features, as if the answer was written on his face somehow.

"I don't know how you think I got anything to do with this, ‘cause I don't" The older man stated again grinning and stood his ground not wanting to abdicate.

The brunet sighed loudly faking disappointment "Too bad, it got me all hot and bothered to think that you got rid of him just to have me for you" He purred taking a step forward pressing close against Liam’s body and played with the grey tie puckering his lips before adding seductively, " Then again it is not you. Got all horny and wet for nothing" Zayn brushed their lips together purring his sinful words on his lover’s parted mouth.

Liam bit back a moan and wrapped an arm around the frail waist, then squeezed the tan ass cheek. "Go sleep, princess. We got a long day tomorrow" He stated chuckling seeing through the boy’s seduction games, and smacked his ass on his way to the stairs leaving him there with a wide grin.

"Then I guess I will just have to fuck Joshua good bye since you don't care" Zayn sing-sang watching the man climb the stairs before stopping dead on his tracks chuckling and looking back meeting the hazel gaze.

“Good luck trying to get into their house"

"I know it’s you" Zayn laughed softly turning off the lights and climbed the stairs too meeting his lover mid-way "Weirdly enough I really wanted to suck you off for that possessive shit"

Liam smirked leaning toward the brunet breathing the same heated air, "If you want it that bad" He said huskily finishing his sentence with opening the zip of his pants.

"Admit it and my mouth is yours for the taking" Zayn murmured heatedly pushing Liam’s hands away and opened the pants himself pulling out the semi hard cock. His small hand wrapped around the wakening shaft stroking it slowly to full hardness.

"You already know the answer, princess" Liam husked shakily pulling the teen's lower lip with his teeth, whimpering as pleasure started to burn his veins.

Zayn kissed him briefly licking the plump lips, and groaning in bliss as the thick beard burned his soft skin. He moved away collecting the precome with his index then licked it while meeting Liam’s lust veiled eyes.

"Wanna hear you say it" He whispered breathily tasting the precome on his tongue, igniting a fire in his body while his other hand was still stroking the man’s thick cock.

"I-it was me, I-I had a talk with his f-father to get him away from you. I couldn't stand him being so close to you, you teasing me with him"

Liam finally gave up resting his forehead on Zayn’s, suppressing his loud moans. His cock twitched in the small fist craving for more friction.

"That got me all wet, _leeyuum_. Gonna get rid of every man just to own me?" Zayn mewled pressing closer against his lover’s warm body letting Liam squeeze his ass once more.

"Told you I’m so possessive of you, babe, I love you too much to let you slip out of my hand"

Zayn moaned backing away and meeting the man’s blown pupils. "Want you deep inside of me but your punishment is not over and you are not allowed in my room yet. I just want you to ruin my throat right here" The brunet leaned in kissing his lover’s throat going to his ear to add dangerously " Right here where she can catch us"

The teen kneeled down licking the tip of the throbbing cock, dipping his tongue in the slit just like how he knew Liam like it.

"I don't think I'd care if she does, I’m so drunk on you, baby boy" The man murmured deeply watching the boy on his knees for him. A primal urge to claim ran in his blood heightening his senses.

Zayn tugged on the man’s hand mentioning for him to sit on the stairs. The teen crawled between the parted legs bending down to push the cock inside his wet mouth and pushed his bum out, on his hands and knees.

Liam groaned feeling the wet heat around his sensitive shaft, his head tilted back thudding on the steps. "Wanna feel your throat tighten around me, I’m so hard for you, princess"

Zayn moaned taking him deeper before popping out the hard cock with a loud wet noise. "Tell me I own you, Liam. Not hers, just mine and only mine" He rasped with a broken voice before diving down sucking harder and hollowing his cheeks for more pressure.

"I’m all yours, Zee. I’m all yours" Liam confessed tenderly looking down at the brunet, one hand stroking the tan cheek chocking on a moan as he felt his shaft go deeper. Zayn hummed bobbing his head faster and felt the cock twitch on his tongue. He moaned a bit louder noise muffled by the shaft coming untouched as he kept feeling the tip hit over and over the back of his throat.

Liam sat up and held the teen's head with both hands gently bringing it down closer to get deeper, then pulling him back up. “This feels so fucking good, princess, but not as good as feeling your tight hole around me" He growled out a soft moan sensing Zayn’s teasing the underside of his cock with his velvety tongue. "’S been so long, baby boy, when can I feel you around me again?  You're killing me"

The brunet moved away for air, breathing hard and fast. Spit slid down his chin and created a transparent trail with the tip of the shaft on the edge of his bruised red lips. "Soon" He mouthed voice totally broken before going down on the cock again.

Liam bit his lip head falling back as his cock twitched one last time coming deep inside Zayn's mouth. The teen moaned swallowing the sore mix then licked his lips wiping his chin with his shirt.

“’Night, babe” The teen breathed voice wrecked and wobbly. He stood up chuckling and left the man there to come from his glow before surely going to sleep.

**_TBC_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cut this chapter in two because it would've reached the 20K....


	32. Midnight Vows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 17K ... For the hard work, please don't forget to kudos and comment!

_ _

 

 

 _I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where._  
_I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride;_  
_so I love you because I know no other way_  
  
_than this: where I does not exist, nor you,_  
_so close that your hand on my chest is my hand,_  
_so close that your eyes close as I fall asleep._

_**Xvii (I Do Not Love You...) by Pablo Neruda** _

 

 

It was a regular summer night, hot with a blowing fresh breeze. Liam forced a smile sipping his flute of champagne and pretended to listen to his colleagues rant about work with Sophia. They were at a gala organized once a year by his boss for the people who got a promotion. And that year Liam was one of them however he didn’t quite enjoy the raise, since his gaze was glued to a certain brunet chatting away the night with older men who were obviously hitting hard on the teen. 

After the regular toast and speech from the boss, everybody scattered around chatting and having fun. Liam found himself relaxing and actually enjoying the conversation with Marco, while Sophia was pressed tight by his side. 

Zayn glared at the couple catching Liam’s gaze before looking away, bored and annoyed at how Sophia was clinging on the man. 

"Excuse me" 

The brunet turned around to the husky voice meeting its owner. The man was in his late thirties but looked stunning in a tailored suit with deep onyx pupils. His hair was salt and pepper only making him more attractive somehow.

“I am Christopher Blackwood” The man introduced himself with a flirty grin, extending a large hand toward Zayn. The latter shook it with a smile pleased to feel Liam’s burning gaze on him.  

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Blackwood" 

Zayn purred back noticing the gleaming wedding ring on the man’s left hand. An idea ignited in mind wanting to play a game all of sudden, Liam needed to learn his lesson and focus on him only and not on Sophia which made the teen’s teeth grit.

"Just Christopher for you, love" 

Christopher husked finally letting go of Zayn’s small hand after holding it more than necessary. The brunet licked his lips making quite a show of it, and catching burning black orbs on his mouth.

"Nice to meet you, Christopher, I am Zayn"

Zayn arched an eyebrow cheeks red as the man lifted his hand and kissed the back of it softly, lips brushing the skin.

"Care to join me, beautiful?"  The man offered his arm for the teen leaving his glass on the table. Zayn nodded letting Christopher lead them toward the dance floor.

"I can't dance" The brunet chuckled genuinely and was delighted to have Liam’s furious gaze following them.

"Then it's the best time to learn because I’m a great teacher" 

Christopher smiled bringing Zayn close hands on his frail waist. The teen beamed hooking his arms around the man’s neck.

"What about your wife, babe? I can easily recognize a wedding ring when I see one" The brunet purred wanting to speed up the game when he saw Liam heading toward them scowling.

"We're in an open marriage don't worry about that" Christopher explained with gleaming eyes already picturing the boy underneath him, oblivious to the mind game and raging gaze burning holes on his back, "Glad to know I was this obvious, interested, love?"

"Maybe, daddy" 

Zayn chuckled feeling the man squeeze his waist and lean down nosing his tan cheek. The teen suppressed a disgusted noise not wanting to ruin his effect just yet. Liam clenched his fists hearing the nickname, anger and jealousy fogging his mind. 

"Mr. Blackwood, your son is looking for you" Liam said bitterly surprising his boss with the tense behavior. He was so high on jealousy not caring about anything else than get rid of Christopher. 

"I guess I will talk to you later, love" Chris husked hand-kissing Zayn again and adding more gasoline on Liam’s burning anger.

The brunet scoffed laying his gaze on his lover, finding a wicked pleasure in the obvious possessiveness darkening the man’s features.

“What?!” Liam gritted through his teeth glaring at the teen, and receiving only a bright grin in return.

"Couldn't handle it, Leeyuum?" 

Zayn laughed softly eyes shining with a glint of mischief. The older man scoffed looking at Christopher chatting with his younger son, hating the man even after the heartwarming speech he gave about Liam’s work for the enterprise.

"Stop flirting with my fucking boss! Married men are your thing now?" 

Liam snorted clenching his fists and glaring at the brunet not liking his yet another stunt. He thought it was all over weeks ago but then again Zayn just proved him wrong.

“It’s sucks to share, isn’t it? And watch it happen? And didn’t you notice already that I am into married men? A home wrecker in all its glory"

Zayn sneered leaving his lover to stand there alone. Liam groaned about to follow the teen but a colleague trapped him engaging in a never ending conversation about the promotion, and their work. 

Liam stepped on the balcony knowing that his lover was hiding for sure, after spending almost half an hour looking for the teen inside the large ball room. He grinned noticing the frail form leaning on the marble railing looking down at the city, mind lost somewhere certainly thinking about drawing the stunning view.

“Babe” 

The man whispered softly alerting the boy who turned toward him with a grin. Zayn left his spot walking toward Liam before hugging him gently.

“You found me”

The brunet murmured with a smile pleased that the man sought him. Liam beamed whimpering an ‘ _always_ ’ quickly taken away by the win. He pushed the teen behind some giant decorative plant hiding them from being seen. 

"Can I have a kiss? You were all over him, hated it"

Liam rasped cornering Zayn against the wall, pressing their bodies together still angry about the Christopher stunt. 

"No" Zayn said softly trying to push away but his lover only pressed him harder on the wall. The man slid a leg between the tan thighs rubbing the crotch smoothly. 

"Just one kiss, wanna feel you, babe" 

Liam begged heatedly leaning in and breathed the same intoxicating air of his lover. The latter wriggled for the show trying to free himself and bring the man to the edge.

"Nothing for you tonight Liam"

"Please. Just. One. Kiss"

Liam pinned the brunette's hands to the wall brushing their noses together, and pecked the boy’s lips with each word trying to end the teasing. 

"Go.Back.To.her" Zayn parroted moving his face away and rested his head on the wall, "I think Chris is looking for me"

"H-he's Chris now?" Liam whimpered with a broken small voice, resting their foreheads together breathing deeply obviously hurt. "Princess, stop playing these games" 

"Stop touching her and acting like a good husband" The brunette snapped leaning toward his lover biting Liam’s bottom lip before licking it in a soft apology.

"I would stop but you know she'll think something's going on ‘cause I don't touch her anymore, you know I don't want to, only want you, wanna have you" 

The man whispered desperately pulling Zayn's lip down with his thumb before leaning forward and giving him a small kiss. The teen whimpered following after his lover’s addicting lips.

"One kiss" He conceded heatedly brushing their lips. "Yeah, just one" Liam smirked tilting his head nudging their noses together before licking his way into the warm inviting mouth.

Zayn moaned traveling his hand up to pull Liam down for a better angle by his tie. He hugged his lover close tangling their tongues together, groaning as a familiar lust settled in his belly.

Liam smiled into the kiss wanting it to last as long as possible. He craved for the boy to feel dizzy with lust and wanton. He sensually sucked on the teen’s tongue, hands going to squeeze the tan ass pressing hard against the boy.

Zayn moaned lost in his pleasure. His hands roamed over Liam’s body knowing every weak spot and thriving in learning them all over again, feeling the addicting warmth under his fingertips. Shivers ran down his spine when Liam sucked his tongue. His hand got lost in the man’s soft hair, opening his lips for an open mouth kiss groaning as he felt the fresh breeze on his tongue, tasting something new for never having done that before with his lover. He licked seductively Liam’s tongue luring it out of its habitat.

Liam's hand went to hold the back of the brunette's head, and tilted it for a better angle on the wanton mouth. He nipped the teen’s bottom lip between his teeth before thrusting his tongue inside. He pounded the mouth mimicking another more intimate act, it always made the brunette go weak and pliant. 

Zayn groaned gripping tight Liam’s shoulders feeling his legs about to give up. The tongue kept thrusting between his lips igniting a brazier that burned his senses, making him crave fresh air and something more. "You said one kiss" He cooed breathless pecking Liam’s lips, trying to fill his lungs with air that felt like lava.

Liam chuckled lifting the teen up pinning him to the wall and licking the inviting plum lips, "And you didn't pull away" He rasped pecking him with every word.

Zayn mewled wrapping himself around Liam, feeling his strong body. "Want a kiss too, you had yours, wanna have mine" He purred deeply drunk on wanton. He sucked the man’s bottom lip, kissing him with every feverish word.

The man groaned fingers reaching for the tan chin, parting the bruised lips before leaning in for another harsh kiss. His hips jerked up wanting the boy to feel how aroused the man was, pressing their crotches together.

Zayn growled in the kiss pulling Liam close, his hips rolled instinctively seeking the delicious friction that never failed to lead to release. He bit lightly his lover’s lip before pulling away for air. 

"Dry humping, now?" He chuckled kissing Liam's jaw toward his ear sucking the lobe moaning softly.

"What can I do, can never get enough of you, princess" Liam groaned feeling his cock blurting precome, and wetting his boxer.

"We gonna get caught, daddy" Zayn husked grinding down on the man’s throbbing cock. His hands fumbled shakily on the older man’s shirt trying to undo the buttons, craving the feeling of the hard chest under his fingertips. 

"I don't think I care at the moment"

Liam grunted tilting the brunet’s head to lick the tan neck and mark it with purple bruises. Zayn moaned biting his already bruised lip to keep quiet, and not be heard by prying ears.  His back arched on the wall feeling pleasure radiating in his system, however a deep familiar voice broke the moment. 

“Liam?” Marco called softly from the other side of the balcony looking for his best friend since a few minutes now. His footsteps echoed going dangerously close to the couple hidden behind the plant. 

Zayn gasped eyes wide with panic, and tried to pull away barely uttering two words " _we should._." Before Liam brought him by the neck again kissing him and licking into his mouth. The man grinded their crotches together not caring about the incoming man toward them.

“Liam! What are you doing?!” Marco whisper-shouted stunned to see the teen clinging on his married best friend, and said married best friend still moving lazily his hips.

Liam turned his back toward his friend, "What does it look like?" He said grinning then turned back to his breathless lover adding with a fond tone, “I’m making out with my wife" 

Zayn moaned loudly surprising both men, unable to hold back his pleasure anymore as he felt his cock twitch. His cheeks reddened with embarrassment from not being able to hold back, his cock pressed tight on Liam's feeling the length throb against his own. " _Leeyuum, m close_ " He mewled arching his back and gripping roughly Liam's shoulders. " _For fucks sake I am about to come, jaan_ " The teen added breathless, hips rocking by themselves on his lover, suddenly not caring about Marco , drunk and high on lust as his orgasm built up like a raging pooling fire in his body.

"You animals!" Marco chuckled shaking his head, cheeks red after seeing such intimate scene "Finish this quick ‘cause Sophia is looking for you.. Oh.. And Christopher is looking for Zayn too"  

Liam growled not pleased by the information about Christopher, focusing back on his lover and started to open Zayn's pants making Marco gasp shocked "For fuck’ sake at least let me go away first!" The man hissed quickly walking away, not wanting to see anymore of the debauched scene.

"Wanna feel you inside of me" Zayn whimpered pushing up his cock in Liam’s fist, and teased the man with his words knowing they couldn't do anything more there. 

"Don-don't say that when you know it’s you who wouldn't let me fuck you" Liam groaned feeling his orgasm within reach, and recalling his lover’s frustrating ‘no-fucking-rule’. It was getting on his nerves fast and munching his patience quicker than anything else.

Zayn chuckled meeting the brown lust veiled gaze, and bit his lip teasing softly the man "Desperate, aren't we now?" He smirked half moaning and hid his face in Liam’s neck feeling his orgasm burn his skin.

"For you? Always" Liam whispered stroking the teen faster wanting to make him come first. The brunet whimpered biting his lip coming all over his lover’s fist. "Love you" He murmured after days of never saying it back. Liam gasped letting the whisper bring him to the edge and release in his pants wetting his boxer. "Love you, princess"

"He caught us" Zayn mumbled slowly body limp and clinging on Liam’s for dear life,  not wanting to let go of his comfy spot. The older man shrugged with a lazy smile only wanting to cuddle his boy and forget about the world.

“He's my friend, don't worry about being caught by him. Plus if I didn't know that he's going to be weirded out by this more than liking the show we gave him, I wouldn't have continued"

Liam chuckled remembering Marco’s stunned expression before it morphed in disgust when he finally understood what was happening there. It was a fun thing to watch, even though now he knew he had some major explaining to do.

"Want help to talk to him later? I am sure he will want some explanation" 

The brunet said softly jumping down from Liam’s hold and handed the man a handkerchief before tugging his soft cock back in and closing his pants.

"I can handle that myself" Liam smiled feeling happy about finally hearing his lover say the three precious words back after so long. He grabbed the boy’s chin between his fingers leaning in for a kiss.

"One kiss" Zayn chuckled parroting his previous words before standing on his toe kissing deeply Liam, slow and soft with no lust taking over.

"I think we should head back now, you first I'll go deal with my sticky situation" The older man laughed softly pointing toward his wet boxer under the suit pants.

"See you in a few, love" The brunette giggled nodding and headed back inside before anyone would notice their absence. He gasped feeling a loud smack on his bum, his gaze laid on his grinning lover before blowing a kiss with a wink and disappearing inside the ball room.

+

The night met its inevitable end with frustrated groans from Liam, signs of relief from Sophia and a face eating grin from Zayn who had exactly what he wanted. The car ride back home was nice and punctuated with Sophia’s ranting, and Marco's deep voice adding time to time details to the woman’s stories. 

"I really don't know how you did it, Zee but Mr. Blackwood is smitten!"

Sophia exclaimed with a bright smile looking back at Zayn from her seat. The teen grinned chuckling before meeting Liam’s gaze through the mirror.

"I think I’m just naturally charming, right Liam?" 

"He is in an open marriage from what I gathered. If you were older, I would probably encourage you to have fun with such filthy rich man" 

The woman giggled finally looking back at the road. Marco frowned noticing the sudden tense behavior of his best mate, knowing that the storm was going to hit any time now. 

"Sure, you never gave a good advice when it comes to children maybe that's why God didn't let us have one in the first place"

Liam blurted hurting Sophia and not liking the not so innocent suggestion made to his lover. Marco groaned shaking disapprovingly his head while Zayn gasped not expecting the harsh retort. 

"Well if you did get it up time to time, it would have helped!"

"Hey! That happened only lately so don’t erase ten years of marriage because of a couple of times!" Liam snapped offended and gripped tight the steering wheel not wanting to let Zayn know that indeed he couldn’t get hard for his wife.

"Couple of times! Months you mean!" 

Sophia argued back drunk on anger and forgetting all about the men in the back seats. Zayn listened to the dispute with a smug grin which Liam clearly saw through the mirror. The teen hid a chuckle behind his hand preferring to look at the city scenery rolling on the window to distract his mind. Marco on the other hand was fuming stunned at how his friend easily brought down his wife, even though now he clearly knew why but Sophia could get back at Liam if she caught on. The thought worried Marco because his friend could lose much more than money.  

"Maybe you should ask yourself why I can't get it up anymore" 

Liam hissed with a low thundering tone startling his wife, and tried to get the blame on her to shut her up for good. Marco growled a deep “Liam!” from his seat giving his friend a warning look.

Fortunately the ride was over, the car parked in the Payne’s driveway. Sophia stormed out and ran toward the house with tears blurring her vision. Marco glared at Liam before following her inside trying to minimize the damages, even though he didn’t really like the woman, he had to do something for his friend to not let the situation escalate into something worse.  

Zayn got out of the car and quickly held back Liam by his wrist trying to calm him down before going inside. It would only degenerate the dispute, if the man went in so angry. 

“Are you out of your mind?” 

"I am, I am out of my mind, I want you!  Me being tied to her till now is killing me..And you not letting me touch you is adding to everything. I am a fucking mess, Zee " Liam whispered softly letting the brunette pull him down and rest their foreheads together. “ _shhhh_ " The teen murmured gently and cupped his lover’s face between his hands, thumbs stroking the thick beard.

"This…This punishment was loud and clear and I messed up, I know, babe" The older man confessed with deep gravelly voice, fanning a warm breath on Zayn’s lips. "Forgive me" He choked out a sob lost and tired after the weeks of emotional rollercoaster, wanting nothing more than some stability to clear his head out. 

"Calm down, jaan" Zayn breathed moving away and wiping Liam’s tears from his cheeks. 

"No" The man whimpered with a broken voice wrapping his arms around the teen’s waist, and pulled him against his body, "I can’t, I can’t until I know you’ve forgiven me, Zayn" Liam mouthed desperately before adding in a breath, holding Zayn's chin thumb stroking the plump lower lip. "Tell me, please" 

“I have” The brunet confessed hiding his face in his lover’s neck, breathing in his familiar comforting musky scent. Liam smiled genuinely kissing the tan exposed neck, leaving hot trails on his way to the ear.

"Can I come to your room tonight? I want you, so bad, Zee"

The older man husked nibbling on the earlobe trying to convince his lover after so many days of nothing but teasing and colorful words.

"I feel like even if I say no, you will still come" Zayn chuckled tilting his head to the side to let more room to Liam on his neck, shuddering as he felt lips marking his skin.

"It’s true" Liam huffed a laugh pressing one last kiss to the tan neck before pulling back and stroking the teen’s cheek with his thumb "’m sorry"

"I forgive you. But I will let you in my room only tonight!" Zayn said chuckling pecking his lover’s pouting lips, "I love seeing you so desperate and horny for me, jaan. Enjoy the night because it will be long before you will get inside of me again" 

"I think it’s gonna be a hard thing to keep me away from you. And you know we’re both desperate for one another" 

Liam whispered kissing tenderly the teen and pulling him close to feel his body. A throat clearing echoed next to them breaking the moment. 

"For God’s sake! You two gotta stop this before you get caught" Marco snapped frustrated by his friend's reckless behavior, displaying his affair so freely in the driveway for the world to judge and condemn. Luckily it was a dark night with no prying neighbors so far. He pointed a finger toward Liam trying to glare but failed miserably for never have seen such bright smile on his friend since a long time. “And you! we need to talk about what happened in the car"

Zayn cleared his throat moving away from his lover, "Gonna let you two alone then"

Liam shook his head and wrapped his arm around the boy’s waist brings him closer. "No stay" He whispered softly kissing the teen’s cheek.

"Both of you and Sophia are my friends, even if I’m siding with you, I will not tolerate you hurting her with your words so easily. It wasn't fair to say that to her, you know how sensitive of a subject that is, and this isn't the Liam I know"

Marco spoke with a low rumbling voice, reminding Zayn more of his father when Yaser used to scold him. Liam however wasn’t having any of it, his furious brown pupils laid on his friend shooting daggers. 

"She is always playing matchmaker to him! It's fucking getting on my nerves! Last time it was the neighbors’ son, now it’s fucking Christopher!" 

"You should be careful with your outbursts when it comes to him ‘cause it’s obvious jealousy. I see this happened more than once Liam! If she caught up with everything, it will be a mess!"

"I know. I will .. I will control it from now on" Liam sighed and kissed Zayn’s hair knowing that they couldn’t afford to be caught so carelessly. His friend was painfully right but jealousy always got the best of him when it came to Zayn.  

"I will make sure she never catches us" The brunette promised softly making his lover smile fondly. The latter leaned in for a kiss however his lips met nothing thin air as Marco snatched away Zayn from his hold.

Marco pulled the brunette toward the house with a litany of ‘No’. Liam chuckled watching his lover make grabby hands toward him before dramatically speaking hand on his heart.

"Save me from the meanie dragon, my love" 

The said dragon huffed barely hiding a bright smile, and pulled Zayn inside the house. Liam followed behind laughing softly, anger all forgotten and relieved to have his best friend on his side for the battle to come.  

+

Liam bit his lip sneaking in the familiar room, taking in the surrounding after a week of not being allowed inside. His heart hammered in his chest pumping excitation and lust in his system. He slipped under the covers sliding close to his lover, groaning when he finally noticed that the teen was wearing nothing but high knee black stockings. 

“Wifey”

Liam husked settling behind Zayn, hands roaming over the frail body. The teen whimpered slowly waking up from his sleep, and moaned softly feeling a hard cock press tight on his bum. The shaft throbbed slipping between the cheeks pushing softly on the already prepped wet rim.

“You got yourself ready for me, baby boy?” 

Zayn whimpered finally fully awake before turning around and straddled Liam’s waist. The man moaned trying to push in his cock, feeling the tip brushing the loose rim.

"Please, baby boy. I need you, and you promised I can have you tonight" 

Liam pleaded desperately his cock still against the brunette's entrance, not pushing just there against it, feeling it in all its maddening temptation.

“The punishment was just to show you how much you want me, Liam. You couldn’t go a week without being inside of me, but her what? A month, two?” Zayn whispered rocking his hips pushing on the hard shaft, teasing but never letting it break in. The older man exhaled thrusting up his hips only for the brunette to avoid his cock with a chuckle.

“Beg for me, babe. Beg me then maybe I will spread my thighs for you again" The teen purred lustfully enjoying the control he had over his lover, liking the desperation showing on the man’s features.

"Please, Zayn. I need you, let me fuck you. I went crazy without you, please”

Liam begged feverishly gripping the tan hips and looking up to meet to the hazel gaze. It was shining with mischief and a dangerous lustful glint, craving things the older man couldn’t concede just yet. Zayn smirked sinking down on the throbbing cock, letting in only the tip before pulling out.

“I am not convinced, daddy” The teen giggled teasing the man’s sensitive nipples worsening his raging burning wanton with ghost touches over his skin.  

"What do you want me to do, babe? Anything for you, love"

Liam pleaded heatedly feeling his cock twitch already, screaming for release. The brunet rocked lazily maintaining him on the maddening line between orgasm and a suffocating pleasure. He moaned feeling a curious finger trace his cock, brushing the tip softly.

"Anything is a big word and a dangerous promise, Liam" 

"Anything, baby boy. Just tell daddy" 

Liam looked up eyes roaming over his lover’s bare skin, pleased to finally see the teen naked for him after so long. Zayn smiled sinking down on the hard cock, engulfing it in a wet tight heat. 

"I want you in my bed every night and never fucking touch her again." The brunette  whispered dangerously low clenching hard on the pulsing shaft before speaking again against his lover’s parted lips, "You’re mine, jaan. Your heart and body are all mine. Your cock is mine, and you get it up only for me and only I can feel it"

"Anything, Zee. Please let me just have you again"

Liam cried out in pleasure as the boy started to ride him hard and fast. His hips jolted up trying to meet the teen’s addicting pace, he shivered feeling his cock being swallowed by the tight hole. The inner walls clenched sporadically bringing the shaft toward its ineluctable release.

Zayn wrapped his hand around his cock stroking it at the same pace as his hips moved on his lover. The latter groaned arching his back on the bed, toes curling as his orgasm hit in shockwaves. His shaft twitched spilling come and wetting the inner walls. The teen moaned releasing in his fist triggered by the familiar wetness inside of him.

“That was fast” Zayn chuckled falling beside Liam, and laid on his side on the bed trying to catch his breath. The older man scoffed smacking the tan ass cheek playfully.

"Oh shut up, it’s been a while and you look and feel so good around me, take that as a compliment"

Liam kneaded the tan ass cheek with his large hand, groaning with a carnal need for more. The brunette grinned eyes still gleaming from the afterglow. 

"Now give me twenty minutes, I want to fuck my come in you again" The older man grunted kissing the teen deeply drunk on endorphins. Their tongues tangled tasting each other and igniting a fire in their bodies. The brunet pulled away for air keeping close enough that their mouths brushed slightly.  

"I told you that you only had one go tonight" Zayn teased with a mischievous bright smile, thumb stroking Liam’s beard as they laid on their sides legs tangled together. 

"No no, you said all night!" The man gasped eyebrows knitted together, his plump lips puckered in a pout that the teen couldn’t help but find adorable. 

"Nope, you only had one ride" Zayn repeated with a low rumbling laugh, pecking his lover’s lips to chase away the frown. Strong arms wrapped around his frail waist while fingertips brushed lazily his back, up and down tracing the spine tenderly.

“Can I have another because you didn't clarify that fact earlier?" Liam pouted kissing the teen’s red lips with each word, hoping to coax his lover for another round. Zayn chuckled mouthing a ‘no’ before moving away from the warm embrace, and grabbed some tissues to clean them up.

"I can let you watch while I finger myself to keep your cum inside" He purred leaning down licking Liam’s ear shell "to heighten our chances of me getting pregnant, jaan" The brunet added hoarsely knowing that it always got the man weak and aroused.

Liam moaned manhandling Zayn under him quickly, and settled between the parted tan thighs. "Let me come again in you now that will heighten the chance of you getting pregnant, baby boy” He husked desperately kissing his lover’s face with a grin.

Zayn laughed softly resting their foreheads together, and hooked his arms around the man’s neck gazing into his brown cheerful eyes. "One ride only" He whispered lips stretched into a playful smile when Liam groaned clearly not pleased. 

“You’re horrible” The older man murmured dramatically hugging close the boy, and shifted to lay on his back with the teen’s head over his chest. 

“’Night, jaan” Zayn giggled kissing the firm torso over the heart before settling in a comfy position to finally sleep.

+

Morning came with a bright sun waking up slowly Zayn as the bright sunrays flooded his room. He shifted on the bed reaching for Liam’s side only to find it empty and cold for the man already left hours prior. He sighed sitting up massaging his tender hips, the pain was again there jabbing under his skin. Fortunately it wasn’t as intense as the first time, it was a dull ache that would surely fade away quickly.   

The teen left his bed thinking about seeing a doctor, but the thought of a long warm shower quickly erased away his previous worries. He grabbed a large shirt and pantie before heading to the bathroom.

An hour later he stepped in the kitchen hair still wet and with a raging hunger, precisely a yearning for pancakes dipped in chocolate. The craving surprised him a bit because usually he was all about black coffee in the morning, and not sugary food. 

“’Morning” 

Liam greeted from the kitchen table smiling happily at his lover, who arched an eyebrow not expecting to see the men still at home so late. Marco nodded his head sipping his coffee silently while reading something on his phone.

“’Morning, love. Aren’t you supposed to be at work?” 

Zayn asked filling a plate with pancakes and pouring a generous amount of liquid chocolate over them. He mentally thanked Sophia for always bringing the chocolate, even though he refused to even taste it before. 

“Nope, wanted to surprise you. We’ve the day off after the gala yesterday, so it’s only you and me today”

Liam grinned welcoming the teen on his lap, and kissed his tan cheek before nuzzling his throat with a low pleased rumble. The brunet smiled happy to hear the news and kissed chastely his lover before starting to eat his pancakes. 

“And Marco, because single lonely Marco is still here, you heartless people”

Marco put down his phone glaring playfully at the couple, and the tooth rotting love display. Zayn laughed softly munching his food, licking his fingers with a moan of pleasure. 

“And grumpy sexually frustrated Marco” 

Liam teased his friend wrapping an arm around his lover’s frail waist, and arched an eyebrow at the sexual noises the teen was making while eating. The latter only shrugged still eating and leaned against the man’s chest. 

“Shut up, Payno! ‘m gonna take a shower then join you in the living room” 

Marco laughed standing up and grabbed his phone before leaving the couple alone for some privacy. The brunette nodded turning toward his lover silently asking about what the other man talked about.

“Movie lazy day, or you want to do something else?”

Liam explained while his thumb cleaned the teen’s chin from the chocolate. He grinned sucking his finger and met the hazel gaze.

“Nah, I can’t do much anyway. My waist is again a bit sore”

Zayn leaned in kissing chastely his lover, letting him taste the sweet chocolate on his lips. The man moaned hugging close the teen, careful not to trigger any pain in his hips.

“I think we should go see a doctor, love. And don’t take it the wrong way but you also gained weight”

“You calling me fat?” The teen gasped playfully putting a hand over his heart, his lover chuckled giving him a quick kiss.

“Even if you were, I would still love you. And babe, seriously this pain thing is worrying me”

The brunette grinned brushing away the comment before standing up. He cleaned his hands quickly and headed towards the living room.

“It’s nothing to worry about, and you’re in charge of cleaning! I will go put a movie on”

Liam smiled watching the boy leave, his heart fluttered because for once they didn’t need to hide. He stood up and started cleaning thinking of how easily he could get used to lazy mornings with Zayn.

+

The movie filled the silent living room, it rolled on the screen catching Marco’s deep attention. However the peaceful moment was broke by a soft whimper from his right, feeling the couch cushion shift.

"You animals at least respect that I am single and don't hurt my feelings." Marco blurted watching Zayn straddling Liam’s lap, the two clearly too wrapped in each other to watch the movie or mind their whining friend.

"Going at it like rabbits, go easy on him, Li"

"He's asking for it" Liam husked playfully kissing the brunette‘s red lips. The latter chuckled brushing their noses together, an intimate gesture they adopted for a while now.  

"Smug, aren't we? I feel like sleeping tonight, just sleeping" Zayn teased pecking His lover’s smiling lips, engrossed in their bubble.

"After I have you maybe a little nap before I have you again" The older man rasped hands disappearing under the teen’s shirt, squeezing his bum to emphasize his words. Marco huffed throwing a pillow at them hoping to break their lustful connection.

"Why don't we all just sit and watch the movie like normal not horny people?" He whined looking pleadingly at his best friend who only shrugged chuckling.

"You want that, babe? Watch the movie and be all well behaved?" Zayn turned Liam‘s head toward him, meeting the full of life sparkling brown orbs. His thumb stroked the man’s bottom lip pulling a bit on it.

"Well you're not helping, Zayn" Marco grunted rolling his eyes as the couple yet again went into their own world of lust and pink colored love. 

"He is not, I don't think I can babe, but we can try?" Liam chuckled watching a grinning Zayn settle better on his lap, bum pressed on his crotch. "We can try" The purred turning it into a game of who would break first.

"Yes!! Let’s try!" Marco stated with a sarcastic voice, oblivious to the heated gazes between the lovers. "It’s not like that I miss my best friend or anything"

Liam smirked at his lover clearly seeing his game, his hands squeezed carefully the tan hips pinning him in place before surely any grinding would be involved. He turned toward his moping friend laughing out a cooing sound and his friend name which earned him a glare from said friend.   

"I need to find me someone and I’d be fucking right in front of you to know what it feels like to see your best mate fuck"

"Exhibitionist? Didn't take you for one, Marco" Zayn laughed loudly not expecting the retort from the pouting man, obviously his celibacy was munching his nerves. It was a funny thing to watch and the teasing was addicting because of the man’s genuine reactions.

"Learning from you two" Marco pouted playing with his beer bottle, 

"We only did it once on a balcony...and a car, and the woods...and...My God! Jaan! We are exhibitionists!" Zayn giggled kissing Liam right on the mouth, and discreetly grinding his bum despite the large hands on his waist.

"C'mon, Let’s stop. We tortured him enough" 

"Let's hope this lasts till the end of the movie" Marco breathed with a smile turning to face the TV, content to see his best friend so happy after so many dull years of nothing.

Liam grinned kissing the tan nose and stilled his lover waist before his cock would thicken. Zayn shifted on his side to watch the movie and snuggle close to the man’s warm chest. "It will last forever" He murmured softly only for his lover to hear before planting a fond kiss on Liam’s throat, feeling the slow heartbeat under his lips.

Marco grinned keeping his eyes on the screen, feeling like an intruder as the soft words echoed to his ears despite the low hushed tone.

-

The peace only lasted half an hour. Marco relaxed in his seat enjoying the moment, then turned his head toward Liam to share his thoughts about the movie. A groan escaped his lips when he finally noticed the make out session that the couple was so immersed in. Zayn was once again straddling Liam’s waist, and the latter had his hands under the teen’s jumper surely resting on the tan bum.

“I am gonna die in my room, horny bad friends” He grunted leaving quickly not wanting to watch his friends go any further.

"We are alone" Liam husked thrusting up and letting his lover feel how hard he already was, "ride me, babe" He begged deeply knowing that the teen would certainly stubbornly refuse since apparently the previous night was the last time after a long undermined amount of time. 

"Nope!" Zayn giggled as expected while grinding on Liam, 

"Come on you know you want to" The man whispered roughly already pulling down the silk lace pantie to expose his lover’s bum.

"Trying to convincing me, jaan?" The brunette purred sensually undoing Liam’s belt and pulled out his throbbing cock, spitting on it to make the slide of his fist easier. "Didn't take long" The man chuckled nodding and relaxed on the couch content to have the boy again.

"So cute" The teen giggled pecking his lover’s plum lips "s cute you think you gonna fuck me. No tight hole for you, Mr. Payne"

Liam pouted puckering his lips trying to guilt the teen, his cock twitched in the small fist leaking precome "What, why! I want you and I know" He paused rubbing his finger on the teen's dry hole before purring lustfully, "You want me too. Let me fuck you, babe"

Zayn rocked on the finger trying to push it in, throat buzzing with a low moan "But babe, want you begging for my hole. Want you on your knees because you can't take it anymore" He stated chuckling and slowly stroked off Liam’s cock, thumb brushing over the tip to collect the precome.

The older man smirked getting the teen off his lap, the latter frowned about to ask what was wrong but stopped seeing Liam get between his legs. The large hands pulled the brunet to the edge of the couch lifting both tan legs up, pantie pushed down mid-thighs to expose the pink rim. 

"Please" Zayn cried out feeling a wandering tongue lick his entrance. He wrapped his thighs around Liam's head while his hands pinned the man’s head in place by the hair.

"Please what? Thought you wanted me to be begging" Liam teased blowing a warm air over the wet hole watching it clench. Zayn glared playfully at his lover pushing up his bum toward the velvety tongue, "Tongue fuck me, Payne" He rasped moaning yearning for more as lust burned his veins. 

"Feeling a bit bossy, princess?" The man grunted voice deep and filled with wanton. His teeth sank in the tan inner thigh marking the skin, claiming and owning the teen. 

"I thinking about adding a week to my chastity period" The brunette sing-sang laughing through the electrifying feeling traveling through his system. 

Liam stopped looking up at him before licking the quivering hole again sucking on it "What?" He breathed stiffening his tongue and pushed it on the rim before pulling away.

"Now it's two weeks" The brunette mewled half giggling, "Make me come and I will maybe think of letting you have me earlier..." He added breathless, drunk on a pure bliss intoxicating his blood.

"I don't think you'll last that long, babe" Liam growled before leaning down again and started to thrust his tongue inside the heated entrance.

The brunette moaned loudly, hips moving by their own free will riding his lover’s face. "Give it to me, jaan. Want you so bad" 

The atmosphere thickened with whimpers and cravings for more than foreplays. Zayn rolled his hips trying to ease his way toward a lightening release, while Liam pounded restlessly the quivering wanton hole with his tongue. 

The brunet whimpered feeling a curious finger add along the velvety tongue, his back arched on the couch as pleasure roared in his lower belly making his cock twitch and leak. Liam moaned sucking on the hole feeling his own shaft twitch and wet his boxer.

“More” The plea echoed in the living room, broken and strangled from ecstasy. A litany of ‘Liam’ rose in the air from the teen’s lips making the man grin along his task.

“More?” Liam murmured heatedly pulling off but letting his finger inside the suffocating wet heat. "Need something longer? Thicker to hit that spot of yours?" He purred adding another finger keeping his digits near his lover’s weak spot, teasing and never really hitting the sweet spot. 

"You can hit it with your fingers, jaan. Add a third, stretch me, please" Zayn begged desperately lost in his own world on pleasure, angling his hips to hit his weak spot but never reaching it.

Liam smirked thrusting in a third finger, clearly avoiding the prostate just stretching the rim wide open. His gaze watched the way his digits disappeared inside the hole, groaning in pleasure and wanting nothing more than for his cock to sink in the tight heat.

"I don't think I can" He growled leaning forward to lick under the teen’s cock, seeing the shaft twitch for release.

"Let me ride your fingers, I can...i-I can reach it" The brunet moaned pleading and pushed down on the fingers however they keep moving and avoiding his weak spot on purpose. Liam pulled out and sat on the couch manhandling Zayn on his lap. 

The man stroked his cock bringing the teen closer, fingers again deep inside the rim. He brushed the tip of his pulsing shaft on the entrance along with his digits.

"Feels good" Zayn mewled rocking his hips slowly trying to get the fingers in all way. "Could feel better" The man whispered pushing his cock against the hole.

"But I want us to wait" The brunette whimpered pushing down and gasped feeling the tip almost break in the rim along with the fingers.

"Wait for what, we don't have to wait, I don't wanna wait" Liam murmured huskily before pulling out his fingers and started thrusting in the tip. A burning pleasure spiked the teen’s skin feeling his rim stretch wide around the thick head.

"Feels good" Zayn moaned arching his back and diving his fingers on His lover’s shoulders. "I wanted to....fuck...wanted you to beg for me, jaan.  It was ..nice seeing you so desperate" He grunted liking the control he had over the man in the previous days. His mind quickly fogged with a carnal lust, orgasm building up in his belly like a pooling fire. The hole clenched roughly on the tip trying to swallow in the rest of the throbbing shaft.

Liam chuckled pulling on the jet black hair and tilted his lover's head back meeting the lust clouded hazel gaze. "Let me fuck you.. Please?" 

Zayn punched the man’s shoulder playfully, biting his lip to suppress a loud moan. "Don't make fun of me!" He growled grinning wanting to take the leads. Liam pecked the pouting lips thrusting in a bit further, hands going around the brunet's back resting their foreheads together. "Please" He repeated desperately in a breath.

 

"Better" Zayn chuckled before lifting himself up and knelt between Liam’s parted legs. He looked up meeting the stunned brown pupils, then leant down licking the cock in all its length feeling it deliciously twitch on his tongue. 

"You only get my mouth"

"What?! I’m not saying I don't like wrecking your mouth but your pretty tight hole is another thing, babe please"

Zayn smirked wrapping his lips around the tip and sucking on it, tongue brushing and dipping in the slit. His hand enclosed around the base stroking what his mouth couldn't take in. He met Liam’s burning gaze sinking down on the cock and hollowing his cheeks for more pressure.

"Fuck, babe. Gonna let me fuck your throat, yeah?"

"Yeah, babe. My mouth is all yours" The brunet purred breathing deeply before taking the shaft back in, letting it hit the back of his throat. He moaned making the cock buzz on his tongue. Liam groaned at the maddening sensation, and stroked the tan cheek watched the way it hollowed around his cock. His hips jolted up with a testing thrust.

The hazel eyes watered while spit slid down the tan chin. The teen breathed through his nose taming a bit his gag reflex, relaxing his throat to let Liam in.

"I’m going to fuck your mouth hard, baby boy. Want you to tap my thigh if it's too much, yeah?" The man growled voice husky with arousal, his cock throbbed waiting impatiently for release. Zayn hummed, silently agreeing and stilled his head to let his lover take the lead.

Liam started his thrusts slow letting the boy adjust, before picking up his pace feeling Zayn's throat tighten around him. "Fuck, princess. Feels so good" He growled thrusting hard and fast looking down at his wrecked lover. The teen’s lips went red and swollen from the hard rhythm.

The man pounded the wet warm mouth, groaning every time the tip hit inside the tight throat. Pleasure took over burning away any reason, and made Liam’s hips lose pace thrusting deeper. "Wanna come on your face" He said pulling out and slamming back in. 

Zayn whined tapping softly Liam’s thigh, pulling away breathing hard and coughed a bit feeling his throat on fire. He opened his mouth to say something but it came out broken, only some letters that Liam guessed to be 'jaan'.

"Princess?" Liam caressed the tan cheek looking worriedly at his lover. Zayn smiled enjoying the new rough side of his lover. He tried to talk once more however yet again it came out as detached soudless letters for the most of it. 

'Air' the brunette mouthed silently giving up on using his voice. He opened his mouth again taking in Liam’s cock tapping his thigh to signal him to move.

"Are you sure? I can finish in any other way" The man asked with concern not wanting to hurt the teen. The latter chuckled although it was only a breath with a bright smile, voice long gone. He pointed at his bum and made a "no" gesture before parting his lips again waiting for Liam and tapped the man’s thigh.

 

Liam chuckled leaning to kiss Zayn's head, a fond smile stretching his lips. "How can you be like this and be this cute, I'll never know". He grabbed his cock and tapped it on Zayn’s tongue a couple of times before pushing in again. The

Zayn met his lover’s eyes, hazel gaze shining with love and mischief. He hummed hollowing his cheeks and sucked back in the cock every time Liam’s moved away. It was obvious that the older man was taking it easy that time around, which made the brunette frown and squeeze his lover’s hand silently ordering him to go harder and use his mouth.

"You may lose your voice for a day, babe" Liam chuckled warning the boy before they went any further. Zayn groaned aroused by the fact of being ruined by his lover. His cock twitched and he finally wrapped his hand around it stroking it slowly waiting for Liam to pound his mouth.

Liam resumed his previous sporadic rough pace, thrusting until he was throat deep inside. "I’m close, Zee"

Zayn moaned coming on his fist, his throat buzzed hard with the orgasm which made Liam gasp and spill deep in the teen’s throat. The brunette hummed swallowing all of it and held Liam in bobbing his head up and down slowly sucking him through his orgasm. He mewled feeling the over sensitive cock twitch on his tongue.

"God, babe"  Liam whimpered falling back on the couch, body limp and content. He popped his cock out before pulling Zayn on his lap, kissing him deeply tasting the sore semen taste.

"That was so fucking good"

Zayn pecked Liam’s cheek wincing as the beard burned his bruised lips. He opened his mouth to say something but his voice was lost, only lips forming silent letters. The teen frowned frustrated to not be able to speak, punching playfully the man’s chest making a gesture to his throat.

"Your throat is fucked.. Literally. Told you" Liam smiled smug of his doing, slowly coming down from his glorious glow.

Zayn rolled his eyes at his lover who apparently thought to be the funniest man alive. He stood up grabbing his pantie and went to the kitchen washing the come off his hand before putting his pantie. Liam was at the doorway making others puns, finishing tugging back his soft cock inside his pants. 

The brunette was pouring himself some water when Marco appeared in the kitchen too next to Liam. "I am hungry" he stated looking at Zayn noticing the red puffy bruised lips, then shrugged it off taking a menu. "I’m ordering Chinese, what do you guys want?" He asked looking between the two lovers.

Zayn cleared his throat after drinking a sip of water and tried to talk but his voice was barely heard, too breathy and hoarse.

"What's wrong, Zee?" Marco inquired worriedly looking at the teen,

"Yeah, Zayn. What's wrong?" Liam repeated fake concern as he looked at the menu and clearly holding in a laugh.

Zayn smirked going to Liam grabbing his crotch through the pants and turned toward Marco pointing his finger a few times between the cock and his mouth. He smiled brightly before snatching the menu from a stunned Liam, and looked through it casually.

"I can't believe you two" Marco gasped trying to erase away the mental picture the gesture triggered in his mind.

"But now you believe me when I say he's asking for it" Liam grinned smugly while smacking Zayn's ass. The brunette chuckled soundlessly and pointed to something on the menu before leaving for a shower, letting the men have some time alone.

+

**OoO**

 

A few days later Zayn found himself  in front of a mirror sighing for what felt like the hundredth time, undoing his tie to re-do it again not knowing how to get it just right. He sighed thinking about giving up when Liam chuckled from the door, eyes sparkling with amusement as the man stepped inside toward the boy.

“You’re not allowed in here” 

The brunette whispered in greeting watching Liam lick his lips, and step in his personal space. The man leaned in before grabbing the tie and began to do it used to the gesture from years of wearing them.

“Let me help” 

Liam said deeply tying the light blue tie in a perfect knot and slipped his fingers down the soft silk. Zayn rolled his eyes as his lover clearly ignored his words, and invaded his space looking down at him. 

"For how long?" 

The older man husked softly finally meeting the hazel eyes, tie all perfectly done. His hand traveled up stroking gently the tan cheek, enjoying the warm touch before they had to leave for dinner with the Payne family. 

"What are you talking about?" Zayn asked playing the innocent card, a grin stretching his plump lips. He tilted his head toward the palm nuzzling his cheek there.

"For how long am I going to have to fuck my fist instead of your tight hole?" 

"You fucked my mouth yesterday" 

Zayn blushed not expecting the detailed retort, his heart fluttered as his cheeks went pink already picturing the scene. He cleared his throat trying to regain control, and not his lover win their teasing game.

"It’s not enough" Liam purred voice low and husky. He wrapped his strong arms around Zayn's waist bringing him closer, a hand on his arse squeezing roughly over the suit pants. "Don't you miss the feeling of me inside you?"

"Nope" The brunette chuckled brushing their lips together, "My fingers are enough, and I am even thinking about buying a dildo soon so I can ride it whenever I feel like it"

Liam smirked slipping his fingers under the teen’s pants, and whispered hoarsely in Zayn's ear "A dildo can't twitch in you, can't make you wet. It will never feel like the real thing, Zee" He punctuated his heated words by pushing a digit inside the tight hole, groaning as he felt it clench already.

Zayn whimpered hiding his face in his lover’s neck, breathing in his addicting scent. His hands traveled under Liam’s jacket roaming over his back, hugging him close to his shaking body.  “Hmm, that's what you think. There is this particular one that's so realistic and even vibrates so good. Gonna definitely buy it" He purred chuckling addicted on the control he got over the man, and pushed back on the wandering digit rubbing his rim.

"Your mouth says a thing and your clenching hole tells another, you're as desperate as I am, princess. c'mon, babe let me give it to you hard" 

"Yes" Zayn mewled pecking Liam’s mouth, licking the bottom lip nibbling it lightly, "What a shame we need to leave and your wife is just downstairs"  The brunette chuckled grinding against his lover’s hard crotch "And the door is wide open" He added meeting the lust veiled brown gaze.

"Jus-just tell me you want it and I'll give it to you, tonight" Liam growled tone deep and husky. Arousal pumped in his veins thickening his crotch and made it throb painfully screaming for release under his boxer. 

"I want it so bad, daddy. I’ve been fingering myself thinking about you but…" Zayn grinned mischievously standing on his toes and brushing their lips together speaking right on his lover’s mouth, teasing the plump lips with his tongue. "Again what a shame your parents are going to spend the night here... We could have had spent such a long heated dirty wet night" He stated punctuating his last words with kisses on Liam’s jaw, feeling the thick beard burn his sensitive lips.

“Fuck” Liam cursed lowly remembering the dinner and his parents surely already waiting for them at the restaurant. He was supposed to get Zayn and leave but they ended up caught in a heated moment again. 

"T-the stalls gonna fuck you there, now come on we need to go" 

The brunette laughed at the desperate tone of his lover and quickly followed him out toward the car. Sophia beamed already in the passenger seat waiting for them to finally join her family-law.

+

Dinner and meeting Karen and Geoff went perfectly fine without a hitch. The parents were charmed by Zayn, his polite yet shy behavior conquered them. The teen smiled all along happy to meet his lover’s parents, even though it was only as Sophia’s nephew. Karen took a liking at him immediately, hugging him tight and talking to the boy non-stop who nodded never complaining about her never ending rant. 

Liam smiled stealing glances at the brunette liking how he tried his best to charm his parents. As the dinner met its end they all headed back home, tired and satisfied to have shared a moment altogether.

Geoff headed straight to bed exhausted after the long drive and animated dinner, while the others went to spend the rest of the night in the kitchen sipping chamomile for the women, and only to talk for Zayn. The latter grinned engaging another conversation even though it really didn’t interest him.

Liam smiled almost smirking as he slid up from the teen’s naked knee to his soft tan thigh. The man clearly saw through the teasing game, unlike every other night Zayn was wearing a long jumper and a pantie when for days he only wore trackies and fitting shirts. And the long boring conversation was only yet another scheme to arouse him, and avoid a real encounter.

Zayn froze for a second feeling the wandering hand under his jumper, going dangerously up toward his crotch. Fingertips brushed the soft fabric of his pantie, playing with the purple bow on the front.

Liam grinned watching Zayn’s features stretch in a contained pleasure, cheeks flushed red and eyes veiled with envy. Sophia and Karen only beamed at the boy waiting for him to make his point about their conversation, oblivious to the way the teen’s voice went deep and broke in a subtle whimper that only Liam perceived.  

The brunette smiled and talked slowly accent thick on his tongue. His hand discreetly went under the table and squeezed his lover’s wandering one pinning it in place. A curious thumb stroked Zayn’s back hand spreading a familiar warmth in his chest.

Liam participated in the conversation smiling and even looked not the slightest dazed by the under-table game. He gripped Zayn’s small hand traveling it up to his hard crotch, letting him feeling how aroused he was already. The brunette gasped palming the man’s thick shaft before quickly retrieving his hand avoiding eye contact with the women. 

The teen cleared his throat moving away from his dare-devil lover, and leaned on the table both hands folded on the wood. He slid down to the edge of his chair ignoring Liam, proud that the victory was his in this teasing battle. A sound of a chair rackling the floor snapped Zayn from his glorious thoughts looking to the side to see Liam close to him, body to the side and an arm discreetly slipping down the tan back.

Zayn shivered swallowing down hard feeling his throat go dry, and a brazier ignite in his lower stomach. A hand skimmed under his pantie stretching the thin fabric, long fingers stroked the tan bum making Zayn jerk up. 

“I think I heard my phone rang!”

The brunette stood up quickly and run out the kitchen cheeks blazing red. Liam chuckled carrying on the conversation for a few minutes before leaving too. The women shrug it off going back to their rant focused on each other.

+

Liam chuckled going in the living room where Zayn was pacing looking more like an angry kitten. The thought worsened the man’s laugh almost seeing black cat ears perk toward his voice, when the brunet looked at him.

"You almost got us caught while fingering me!" The whisper-shout echoed in the room, the teen went in Liam’s space pointing a finger toward the man, and pushed the digit on the firm torso making the man laugh harder.  

"That wasn't fingering.. Just a bit of teasing" Liam purred walking forward and cornering the brunette against the wall. His brown eyes sparkled with mischief and a new found bravery to take risks. "Which worked apparently, you're hard, baby boy” He husked brushing their noses together a finger teasing the outline of Zayn's cock over the stretched pantie.

"We can't, they gonna catch us or hear" The teen whimpered heatedly and lifted his leg up wrapping it around Liam’s thigh. He sucked the man’s bottom lip before backing away hands flat on the firm chest, feeling the warmth and excitement spike his blood.

“I know, I know” Liam sighed resting their foreheads together and thought of a possible way to have a moment alone. It was risky but his mind roared impatient after so long and unable to wait. "I just want you so much, I'm coming to your room tonight, my parents here or not I don't think I can wait" He grunted desperately pecking Zayn's nose then the plump wet lips. 

"Tell me I can come" The heated whisper rose in the living room electrifying the atmosphere, thick with whimpers and desperate moans. "Pun intended" Liam added laughing softly and meeting the blown hazel eyes, their owners giggled already giving up.

"I wanna say yes" Zayn murmured kissing his lover’s throat and felt the fast heartbeat under his feverish lips. His arms wrapped tight around the man’s back and engulfed him in a warm embrace "But... I am loving see you so desperate for me, leeyuum" The breathy chuckle echoed next to Liam’s ear shivering when he felt playful teeth nibble the lobe, then a wandering tongue lick his shell. 

"But don't you want to see me desperate under you? Riding me slowly but feeling me inside you, so deep? Using me till I beg you to make me cum?" Liam pleaded rubbing the tan thighs and teased the boy to crumble his resistance which was working judging by the way the brunette mewled parting his legs. 

"I don't think I could keep quiet" Zayn breathed finally giving in and bit back a moan. He stood on his toes burying his hands in Liam’s soft hair, desperate for more than lustful words.

"I can take care of that" The older man growled, thumb pulling his lover's lower lip. His gaze roamed over the frail shaking body yearning to claim and own.

"Can't wait" Zayn stuttered mind fogged with a radiant wanton,  softly sucking the thumb on the edge on his lips. “Take me here" He sobbed lost in his bliss, and leaned up licking obscenely Liam’s parted lips. His hands grabbed the man’s larger one and slipped them under his pantie squeezing his ass. 

Liam whined desperately looking from Zayn's eyes and to the kitchen hearing the loud laughter from the women. He lead them toward the stairs thinking about claiming the boy in his bedroom, and the ways of keeping him quiet to not let Geoff hear anything.

“Zayn!”

The shout echoed from the kitchen as Karen called for the boy. The latter laughed watching Liam shake his head and looking at him pleading to ignore the call. 

"What a shame" Zayn giggled taking a few steps back from his lover, and let go on his warm hand. "Duty calls" He purred playfully with a bright grin teasing the man, "Can't ignore my mom in law now, right leeyum?" 

The brunet turned around to head to Karen when a hand wrapped around his left hand preventing him from going any further. He turned around frowning before matching Liam’s wide smile. The brown pupils gleamed with emotions watching the boy as if they saw him for the first time.

Liam's heart flutters at the genuine mention of “mom in law”, mind rumbling with warm thoughts. He retrieved the burning ring from his pocket and gently slipped back on Zayn’s finger, its rightful 

Karen called again breaking the intense eye contact, and erased away the heavy implied words that the move held.

“You forgave me” Liam whispered voice thick with emotions, “You still wanna be my wifey” He added with a bright smile before chuckling and shouting back a “Coming” toward his mother. Zayn rolled his eyes grinning then followed behind toward the kitchen.

+

A soft breeze blew through the bedroom window flying in the room as the door opened, Liam silently slipped in the room smiling when his eyes laid on Zayn’s form under the sheets.

"I didn't say you could come" 

The brunette murmured arching an eyebrow and turning toward his lover. The bed shifted when Liam went under the covers, sliding towards the boy.

"You can't let your husband all hot and bothered, wifey" Liam whispered bringing Zayn close and putting the teen’s leg over his waist. His hand traveled up the soft thigh gasping when his fingers met no pantie under the jumper. "No pantie?" He rasped eyes dark from lust, "Making it easier for me, wifey?"  He added lifting the covers a bit, hand lost down the tan back and rubbing his finger on the teen's loose wet hole "Got yourself ready for me" 

The man groaned pushing a digit in quickly feeling the rim welcome it without resistance. Zayn shuddered taking a sharp breath and mewled clenching around the thick finger.

"I was hoping you'd be true to your words and not care about anything and come to me, didn't think you will, Leeyum" The boy hiccupped chocking on a moan when Liam added another finger in, and scissoring the rim wide open.

"I love you, Zayn" Liam whimpered softly like the words were fragile porcelain, able to break under the wind. Zayn removed the hand and scooped closer pushing the cock inside him. His lover thrust up moving slowly as if they had all night long, all week long, the rest of their lives. 

"Love you more" The brunette confessed back moaning softly, and feeling the cock reach his weak spot. Liam pulled him on top and hugged the teen tight while they moved together lazily, not really kissing just brushing their lips for chaste pecks. "If that's what love is made of, I am addicted" The man husked tenderly voice breaking with pleasure, and hands caressing religiously Zayn’s skin

The latter mewled because it felt so different from what they were used to. It felt just like pure lightening traveled in their veins, sharing the same air, breathing in synch and hearts beating the same maddening symphony. 

" _Love you_ " Liam said again trying to ink the words in Zayn’s soul somehow. " _Love you more, jaan_ " Zayn breathed back rocking his hips gently not caring about coming, just addicted to their new intimacy, suffocating stolen moment on a regular summer night. The world stopped existing at the bedroom door, they were lost in their pleasure and forbidden love that felt more real than the fresh breeze on their sweaty skins.

" _Love you so much_ " Liam repeated feverishly whimpering the words on his lover’s lips. " _Love you more_ " Zayn cooed yet again in an absolute undeniable truth with no doubt that got Liam addicted.  

Nothing mattered anymore as their bodies moved together sensually but surely reaching a glorious glow. Zayn took a sharp breath, gasp echoing in the room as he came never leaving his lover's burning sparkling gaze. Liam buried his hand in the jet black hairs feeling the hole clench hard sending him over his own bliss, body shaking with a low husky chuckle. 

"That was..." He said not finishing his sentence, not finding a word close enough to describe what they just felt. 

"Love you" Zayn beamed murmuring the words because there was nothing else on the edge of his lips than Liam’s sinful pure taste, or his unconditional love for the man. 

"Love you more" The older man parroted with sparkly eyes, happiness shining in his features. He leaned up pecking the teen’s plump red lips, tasting insanity and the rush of a new future.  

"I am gonna make you officially mine someday, never doubt that" Liam said voice low and deep, feeling his heart flutter as Zayn laughed softly nodding his head. "And I am gonna say yes that day, never doubt that" The boy answered with conviction before laying next to his lover, legs tangled not able to lose the contact just yet.

Liam laid on his side, hand stroking Zayn’s face and brushing away the sweat wet hair from the tan forehead. "Can't wait" The man admitted impatient to own and be owned, already colorful canvas of their life together painting in his mind. 

"Just a heartbeat away from now, love" The brunette mouthed back with his hand on Liam’s cheek, thumb caressing the thick beard. "Only a heartbeat away from now" Liam repeated rolling out the promise on his tongue before kissing softly, deeply, slowly, passionately Zayn.

Zayn pulled away laughing softly lost in an inexplicable euphoria. His eyes shined with so much love and candidness that it overwhelmed Liam just to see the sparkle. "I love you" Liam said once more detaching every word, mind flooded with an incandescent love, on the subtle line of worship and affection. The world seemed to stop or live with each heartbeat of Zayn’s pulse under his shaking fingertips.

"If it's what love is made of, I can say that I never felt this before you" Liam confessed unconsciously voicing out in the open his thoughts, mind at peace and so relaxed. 

Zayn beamed feeling his heart rage with emotions, "For the rest of my life, until the last dawn or sunset by your side, I will love you. Against all odds, and the vicissitudes of life, I will be unshakable everlasting by your side" The brunette vowed not knowing where the words came from, a life time promise when they still had already so much to face and take care of.

"I Liam James Payne, take you to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad," Liam started huskily tears in his eyes, vowing his life to his young lover. Zayn gasped because he knew all too well the words and their deep meaning, "in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life until death do us part" The man finished tears on his cheeks and his hand wrapped around the teen’s neck. 

Zayn nodded crying as well, and took a deep breath not trusting his voice to stay steady." I Zayn Javadd Malik take you to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life until death do us part" He vowed with a tone thick of tears and raw emotions, accent thicker than ever on his tongue. Liam rested their foreheads together as they both closed their eyes breathing softly enjoying the unexpected moment.

"You're crazy, you know that?" Zayn chuckled tears still shining in his eyes, heart beating fast and hammering in his chest.

"Crazy in love with you" Liam said back laughing through his own tears and moving away to meet the hazel eyes.

"Did we just marry each other or something?" Zayn says resting his head on his lover’s pillow, noses brushing at each breath. "I believe we did" Liam whispered smiling, hand holding tight the tan hip.

"Let’s get out of here. Run away together" The teen proposed with a breathy whisper caressing Liam cheek, "Where would we live?" The man asked smiling, "Anywhere, just you and me" Zayn whispered back picturing a life together away from Sophia and the harsh reality, "Just give me time and I will settle things so I can offer you a home with me, anything you ever wanted" Liam promised hugging the boy and kissing his forehead, "You are my home, husband" Zayn susurrated humming and pushing Liam on his back to rest his head on the man’s chest.

"And you are my everything, husband" Liam said smiling looking down to his lover, hand stroking the jet black hair. He hummed relaxing the bed letting slumber win over and sleep for once there instead of sneaking out like a thief.

Zayn sighed in his sleep snuggling closer to Liam, and tangled their legs before finally relaxing completely. 

+

Morning came with a fresh breeze blowing through the open window, Zayn shifted on the bed looking up to meet Liam’s wide awake gaze. 

“Morning, hubby. Going all creepy on me?” The brunette chuckled wondering for how long the man was watching him sleep, and drool on his chest.

"Morning, wifey"  

"Don't laugh at me but this really feels like the first morning as a married couple"

Liam chuckled kissing the boy’s forehead him, heart flooded with an addicting warmth. It did felt like their first morning together as a couple, after the emotional night they spent making love and vowing their lives to each other.

“It is” The man answered before turning them over and hovered over his lover brushing their noses together, an intimate gesture the boy loved. "I'd marry you every day and vow to you to keep you happy for the rest of our lives" 

Zayn held his lover’s face between his feverish hands and kissed him passionately. He pulled off his jumper quickly craving skin on skin contact, and slid down Liam’s sweatpants. "Do we have time?" The brunette rasped breathless and burning with lust. 

The older man pulled back a bit to check the clock on the nightstand before nodding his head. The teen shifted under his lover laying on his stomach, and rubbed his bum on Liam’s hard cock moaning when the shaft pushed between his ass cheek reaching his still loose wet hole.

Liam moaned softly thrusting in using the come from their prior night as lube, his cock slid in stretching the sensitive rim. His hips jerked moving lazily while his mouth found its way toward the tan neck, claiming and marking it with red bruises.

"I can get used to this" The older man grunted pounding slowly inside the suffocating heat, and enjoying the boy’s muffled moans on the sheets. Zayn rested his cheek on the pillow smiling through his lightening pleasure. 

"Me too. I want to wake up to you every morning"  

The breathy whimper heated even more Liam’s blood, wanting to ruin the teen under his body. Pleasure and lust mixed building up in his lower stomach, like a pooling fire waiting to rage and consume them both. 

"Soon, babe. It will be only us and after maybe a little one" 

"Only one?"

Zayn chuckled sticking out his bum more and mewling under the slow hard thrusts. Liam kissed the bruises on the boy’s shoulder moaning on the burning sweaty skin, tasting its sore taste as his tongue dared out to lick and tease.

"Well at first but if my swimmers could get you pregnant with more than one I won't mind" 

The man laughed softly voice breaking into a groan when the hole clenched around his throbbing cock. Zayn chuckled pleasure spiking his veins, yet feeling the playful mood. "Wanna have five" He mouthed gripping the sheets tightly anchoring himself from the heat burning away his reason.

"I want one for each year" Liam purred smiling already picturing their home full of children, mind rumbling with images of babies and baby bump. "Can't wait to see you full with my child"

Zayn moaned shifting under Liam, rocking languidly his throbbing cock on the sheet craving release. "Take me on my hands and knees, babe" He asked feverishly whimpering and wriggling under Liam strong body. "Want you to go deeper to knock me up, jaan"

Liam growled under the desperate demand and pulled up Zayn kneeling between his legs. Both men bit back a loud moan as Liam thrust back inside hitting dead on the prostate, and sliding deeper in the wet hole.

“Gonna fill you up, babe”

"Please, Liam. Wanna have a house full of our children"

Zayn moaned rocking back on his lover's hard cock, and turned his head to the side to watch Liam slam into him. The man’s features were stretched in pure ecstasy, gaze glued on their joining point. He watched hypnotized by the way his cock kept disappearing and stretching the tight rim.

"M so close, baby"  Liam groaned throwing his head back with a whimper, his hands gripped tight the tan hips while sinking inside the heat.

"No, don’t come yet, babe. Wanna feel you longer"

Zayn cried out leaning on his elbows and took the shaft deeper, feeling it being swallowed down by his clenching hole. Dawn began to flood the room with sunrays announcing their imminent time up, and surely Sophia would wake up anytime now along with Geoff.

Liam moaned feeling the inner walls clench tight around his throbbing cock bringing him over the edge. He breathed deeply slowing the pace as he rocked his hips through his suffocating early orgasm. Zayn moaned shivering when a familiar wetness yet again filled him. His own release hit in waves burning his senses, body going limp on the unmade bed.

“Sorry” The older man breathed laying on his back next to his sleepy lover, his gaze roamed over the naked frail form pleased as he perceived the numerous hickeys on the tan skin.

“I hired and talked to a lawyer” Liam blurted out looking at the ceiling, the bed shifted next to him when Zayn leaned up on his elbow sleep all forgotten in favor of listening to his lover. 

“And?” The teen asked softly biting his lip, his heart quickened beating in the rib cage. He looked at Liam’s face seeking any reaction and waited for an answer.

“It was more about the administrative talk for now, and the way the procedure will go. I need to see her again soon, and I need to talk with my parents about it”  

Liam shifted resting on his side looking at the brunette, noticing the bright hopeful grin. The lawyer explained in details the procedure and the high cost of it, he just hoped that his parents would help him financially through it. 

“When will you fill for divorce?”

“First the lawyer need to prepare a good file, I need a good reason to not lose everything. Sophia won’t sign easily the papers for sure, I just hope the divorce won’t last a year or something”

Zayn gasped not expecting that kind of explanation. A year was a long period of time to wait, hide and lie to the world. 

“A year? I can’t share you for a whole year, jaan!”

Liam chuckled bringing the boy closer and pecking his forehead. He hummed nuzzling the jet black hair, enjoying the peaceful morning before he had to leave for work, and face the rest of the world.

“No, babe. As soon as I will fill for it, Soph’ and I will no longer live together, and I can be with you however we can’t go official until the divorce is finalized, we can’t take risk for her to plead adultery. And again we can’t go official until you’re eighteen, so we will need to keep a low profile”

Liam explained softly recalling the exhausting meeting he had with his lawyer, it was more complicated that what he told the boy. A divorce was complex and surely would turn ugly for money, shared goods, and the house. His affair with Zayn couldn’t get out yet, not until everything was settled down to not risk losing his job and I reputation. The lawyer clearly told him that the procedure would be long and weary if Sophia didn’t accept, and they just hoped that maybe she would let go.

“I need a very valid reason and £550 for the court fee just to start the procedure.  Apparently there grounds for a divorce, and my lawyer is already trying to find an effective one for this case. There will be court hearings if she doesn’t agree, and long months of discussing for an agreement but if she miraculously accept, we will let the lawyers handle it … However you need to understand that it will take time, Zayn”

Zayn nodded looking up to his lover letting the words sink in. It was there suffocating and overwhelming for finally having what he wanted for months now.

“I know, I will wait, Liam” He whispered gently before sealing tenderly their lips. The latter moaned in the kiss then pulled away checking the clock on the nightstand.

“I need to leave before they wake up, love. I need a shower, and put something nice we will talk to my parents later after Sophia’s leaves”

Liam sat on the bed pulling up his sweatpants and scrunched his nose at the mix of dried and fresh come on his belly.

“What do you mean?”

Zayn sat on the bed covering his naked body with a sheet watching Liam clean his skin. His hazel gaze roamed over the man’s body smiling fondly knowing that now their relationship became more serious, it was no longer some forbidden affair behind closed doors. Their love slowly blossomed and spread thriving and waited to be exposed in daylight for the world to witness.

“We’re going to tell them about us, love. I need their help that’s why I invited them in the first place, and my grandfather, Alexander will pass by too. I just need Sophia out, and I already informed my work that I will be two hours late”

“And you tell me only now! Liam!”

Zayn gasped jumping out of the bed and pulling on his pantie. He went to his closet looking it for presentable outfit to face Karen and Geoff even though he knew the cloths wouldn’t matter at all. Liam wrapped his arms around the frail waist, hugging close the teen against his chest.

“Breath, everything is gonna be alright as long as we’re together”

“I feel like I should be the one comforting you, jaan”

The brunette whispered feeling his panic fade away with each kiss on his neck. The older man hummed moving away and headed toward the door knowing that they didn’t really have time anymore.

“I will handle it, babe, don’t worry. Let me be strong for the both of us”

Liam smiled winking at the boy and finally left sneaking silently in the hallway. He closed the door careful not to make any noise and alert the others. It would certainly be a long morning, he just hoped that Alexander would help in convincing Geoff and Karen.

+

The breakfast passed with soft conversations, and plans for the next meeting. Karen made pancakes for all making sure to fill Zayn’s plate, claiming that the teen was too thin after seeing him in skinny jeans. The woman beamed not taking ‘no’ for an answer and made sure that the boy ate everything, however Zayn felt a knot on his stomach knowing that maybe later Karen wouldn’t be so kind anymore toward him.

Liam participated little in their chit chat preferring to sip his coffee, and try to calm down before the inevitable talk. Morning rolled slowly with pleasant talks before Sophia left with a tender goodbye kiss on her husband’s cheek, making Zayn roll his eyes. She closed softly the front door behind her, and left without knowing what was about to unfold in her own home.

“Mom, dad, we need to talk” Liam said with a firm voice making his parents sit at the table. Zayn changed seat and went next to his lover holding his hand over the table offering him a comforting smile.          

The parents frowned failing to understand what was suddenly happening and the hand holding, making the atmosphere thick with nervousness and apprehension.

"We’ve something to tell you" Liam begun with a hesitant tone feeling his bravery melt away like ice under a hot blazing sun, Zayn nodded his head encouraging him silently and tightened his hold on the large shaking hand.

"I am divorcing Sophia, you know we’re no longer in love as we once were. I am leaving her for Zayn"

The confession rolled out and felt like ripping a bandage from a painful wound. The air seemed unbreathable all of sudden as Karen gasped loudly and Geoff stared at the couple wondering when the joke would end.

"Come again?" Geoff rasped with a deep thundering voice, his wife eyed her son waiting for some explanation or for someone to jump out and tell them it was all a rather hideous gag. 

"I said" Liam started again  slowly looking at his stunned parents, still hoping for the best somehow and wondering when Alexander would arrive "I'm leaving Sophia for Zayn" He repeated turning towards the brunette and lifted up their joined hands to kiss tenderly the tan knuckles.

"Are you insane?! Not only you cheated on your wife but you are planning on leaving her for a boy 15years younger?! You are twice his age, Liam!" 

The loud angry stunned outburst echoed in the kitchen breaking the previous tense silence. Liam clenched his jaw expecting the harsh words even though it stung to hear them from his own father. The latter stood up starting his wife when the chair scraped the floor with a loud notice.

"Dad, please calm down and let us talk this through, and I am perfectly sane! I fell out of love years back I just settled with what I had till- till he came and it was like I was alive again… I've been dead for years, with or without Zayn I would've left her" Liam confessed with conviction glaring back at his furious father, somehow frightened for never having seen him in such glorious wrath, "And age is just a number" The man added softly bowing his head hurt to be reminded how old he was compared to his young beautiful lover.

Karen scoffed at the last words shaking disapprovingly her head, her heart ached for never having expected cheating from her own well-behaved son. It pained her because as a woman, a wife she knew all too well the damage and scars that her son’s doings would leave on Sophia’s soul. 

“What a silly thing to say, Liam James Payne!" She roared watching Liam wince at the full name that his mother used to use in his teenage years "Age is important! You will get grey-hairs while Zayn will only be in his early youthful twenties. And what about when he leaves for university? You can't follow him around, your work and life are here. What about when he will surely meet and make friends his own ages? How will you react to him introducing you? You will look out of place, too old for him. What about his future? What about people asking about the way you met? You will explain to them that he was your mistress? And you both ruined an eleven years marriage? "

The harsh questions echoed in the room rising Liam’s insecurities and fears. He already thought about it all and spent hours talking with his lover being comforted. Despite all the man’s doubts Zayn never flinched looking straight at Karen cutting short Liam’s answer, and spoke to the woman with a deep firm voice.  

"I don't know how me having all of that can affect us! I can go to college here it’s not a problem. I already have friends and I'm proud to call him my man, I-I love Liam I know I'm young but that doesn't mean that I don't I want to be with him, hell I even initiated all of this"

The brunet surprised them all with his calm demeanor, speaking with conviction about an already planned future. Geoff sneered hardly convinced while Karen only shook her head sadly. 

"I chose him when I'm this young and can have anyone because I love him, I only want him"

"For the love of God, what fucked up mascaraed is this?" 

Geoff snarled passing a hand through his hair pacing in the room. His mind flooded with anger and incomprehension failing miserably to understand why his son wanted to leave his wife, they seemed perfectly fine together. Sophia even talked about a new treatment to have children, never once complaining about anything concerning her cheating husband.

"I am so disappointed. We raised you better than to be a cheater and ...." Karen broke in tears sobbing in her hands, hiding her face. 

"He is a teenager and illegal" Geoff stated whispering more to himself than anyone else, still not believing the reality of the situation. It seemed so unreal when only a few minutes ago they were all having a nice family breakfast with smiling Sophia. The doorbell rang startling them followed by the door opening-closing quickly and footsteps toward them.

Liam sighed in relief seeing Alexander step in the kitchen watching them curiously, before catching on and sighing tired already by the unfolding drama.

"Sophia don't deserve this" Karen whimpered still noticing the older man behind her, choking on her tears, "You betrayed her in the worst way possible"

“I don’t need any of you to remind me what I did, I know all too well that I cheated on her. It used to kill me but now I can’t bring myself to feel guilty anymore! I love Zayn, and I want to end things because we want to have a life together that’s why Alexander is here for”

Karen frowned looking behind her to finally see Alexander walking toward them and across from her. The old man glared at Geoff not even bothering to greet them as he rasped an order.  

"Son, sit and let’s talk this through, and you -Liam- what do you expect me to do or say?" 

Alexander looked at his grandson waiting for an explanation, and clearly felt Geoff burning gaze on him. The atmosphere was electric filled with tense glares and huffs. 

"You saw how we interacted when we visited you, how happy we are and you haven't seen me like that for years! I can't even help hiding it anymore, I know I should but these things kind of show"

Liam turned toward Zayn wrapping an arm around the boy and bringing him close to his side. His lips kissed tenderly the jet black hair. Alexander sighed once more wondering how to end the dispute without damages, family always came first but in such situation he doubted it would be enough. 

"He is right, Geoff. I saw it with my own eyes. I am not and never will condone such behavior but they seemed happy together"

"For how long this mess was happening?! And how can you be on their side!?" Geoff snorted shaking his head and glared at Alexander wondering for how long the man knew and kept it from them.

Karen wiped her tears finally looking up to meet Zayn’s worried eyes, "Why did you initiate such thing, son?" Her voice was sad and broken tears forming all over again in her eyes, "Sophia is your aunt for goodness’ sake, and she welcomed you into her home but you stole her husband. She is gonna break"

Zayn and Liam exchanged a look knowing that the road was still long before they were truly accepted, and understood by the others. They weren’t trying to convince but only wanted to try and answer every question at least. 

"This may have started with the wrong reasons" Zayn started softly looking at Karen and Geoff hoping to reach them with his genuine words. Liam looked at the brunette surprised by the confession when Zayn denied ardently that their relationship only started with the need by the teen to mess with Liam.

"However it ended up with me finding love and happiness, I never knew I would want this that I would feel so strongly for Liam…And as for aunt Sophia I- ah.. I don't feel as guilty as I should be"

Zayn admitted cheeks red from pouring out his heart for the Paynes to see and judge. Liam smiled at him kissing tenderly the boy’s knuckles again for comfort.

"Love? Love is not about being selfish and hurting your own blood, Zayn. She is your aunt! What about your family?!" Geoff snarled glaring at the couple, before wincing as Alexander deep voice thundered in the kitchen. 

"Geoff! Calm down and talk it through" The old man warned from his spot silencing his son before any regretting words rose in the air. Liam snapped angry with his father after the retort when everyone knew at what length Geoff went to marry Karen.  

“Well you were fucking selfish when you ran away with mom and got married, ended up with her not seeing her family for years! And you did it for love you were selfish and hurt other people in the process. I'm not giving excuses I want to make things right, I've been discussing with my lawyer for a while now I don't want to make this any uglier than it sounds"

Geoff groaned at the lawyer mention wondering once more how long the affair was going on. Liam calmed down enough relaxing as Zayn rubbed his thumb over his hand.

"My family loves me and I think.. I think it would take them a while to- to understand all of this but hopefully they will in the end" The brunette added softly looking at Karen answering her previous rant. It was wishful thinking but he genuinely hoped and prayed for his parents to accept their love.

Alexander glared at Geoff as he saw him open his mouth to retort back. He didn’t condone Liam’s behavior but he admitted easily that the couple already had enough on their plate without Geoff’s harsh words.

"You know all too well why there are only Paynes here and not the whole family with your wife's side. Hypocrisy is the worst flaw, son! Now calm down and help your only son"

Geoff sighed defeated by his father and Liam’s pleading look. He couldn’t accept the relationship just yet, it was betrayal but being a hypocrite wasn’t one of his traits so far. He turned to the side handing a tissue to Karen before focusing back on the couple.

"Liam, I cannot pretend to understand how you could do such thing to your wife, and you Zayn, you stole your mother's sister husband. There is no going back from this, is he really worth losing your family?" 

Karen spoke with a soft thick voice looking at Zayn, waiting for a convincing answer and not just speeches about undying love. It would surely take time to accept it but the woman knew that as a mother she couldn’t really push away her own flesh and blood.  

What Liam did was against all the principles she raised him on, although deep inside it was obvious that Sophia didn’t make Liam quite as happy as apparently Zayn did, even Alexander defended them and just that spoke volume to Karen. It reminded her all too vividly of a conversation from decades ago when Geoff and herself begged Alexander for help, she couldn’t bring herself to be a hypocrite after fighting for a forbidden love herself.  

All eyes were on Zayn waiting for an answer however the teen only meet Liam’s warm brown pupils, smiling tenderly. His hazel sparkled with an infinite love and a promise for brighter future. 

"Yes, he's more than worth it" The brunette whispered with a smile before Liam leant in sealing their lips chastely. 

Geoff cleared his throat breaking the tender moment between the two lovers. He shook his head disappointed and looked up to Liam.

"Why tell us now instead of when your divorce is filled for?"

Liam swallowed feeling his throat go dry because the fatidic moment was finally there. He met his father hard gaze, nervous and tightening his hold on Zayn’s small hand seeking comfort. 

“Well, I need your help, dad"

The silence fell as Geoff waited for more but clearly Liam was flushed with embarrassment and Zayn only held his hand firmly to anchor him. The scene made Geoff’s heart flutter because it reminded him of a memory more than thirty years ago when he said the same exact words to his father –Alexander- when hell broke loose on his head and Karen's. "Explain" He stated with a calm voice feeling his wife gently squeeze his thigh under the table.

"Long story short I need money but I promise to pay it back, I just need it now to end it with Sophia. The court fees and lawyer bills are high, I can’t really handle all of it alone"

Liam explained with a small voice hugging Zayn to his side, looking pleadingly at his parents and Alexander. He had money to take care of the court fees but the lawyer was too expensive for him alone. 

 

"It's settled, take an appointment with your lawyer soon and we will be there" Alexander interjected cutting short Geoff who nodded sighing not really having a choice. His father helped him before and now apparently he had to extend a helping hand towards Liam. "Just inform me on when and where" He stated defeated.

Liam sighed in relief grinning toward his parents and mouthed a silent ‘thank you’ to his grandfather. Zayn felt his eyes burn with tears to finally have the help that they needed. He whispered a "thank you" for his lover’s family before leaning closer to Liam who wrapped an arm around him.

+

Night came fast engulfing the surrounding in a fresh weather. Zayn finished cleaning the kitchen recalling the previous conversation with his aunt. His heart was swollen with joy knowing that his parents and sisters would spend the week-end with him, going camping with the Payne. Apparently Sophia missed her own family after Karen and Geoff visited and she invited Trisha who dragged the whole family to visit too.

The brunet smiled feeling two strong arms wrap around his waist. "Hey" Liam whispered softly leaning down to rest their foreheads together, lips inches apart brushing with each breath. Zayn giggled pecking his lover’s tempting mouth. "About that camping, can we go to the same spot as last time?" He asked moving away and wrapping his arms around Liam’s neck.

"You liked it that much?" 

"Last time we didn't get to finish, want you to make love to me there." 

Zayn beamed recalling the small water fall he found and wanted to share with his lover. The latter arched a suggestive eyebrow not expecting the lustful answer.

"Ok, babe. But what about we start now? We need some practice before I think" 

Liam chuckled already hard and sucking the brunet’s bottom lip. "Here? We gonna get caught" The teen said half moaning and already surrendering. "Gonna make it quick" The man husked voice deep and husky.

He turned the brunet around pushing him against the counter and pulling down his pantie. "You are horny lately" Zayn giggled leaning on the counter and pushing out his bum. Liam parted the tan ass cheeks spitting on the dry rim. "Tell me you’re still loose. Can't wait to be inside you"

Zayn whimpered a feverish ‘yes’ gasping when Liam pushed in for the second time that day. "Got you, babe. Breath" The man cooed holding the teen close as he sank inside the tight hole. 

"You gonna break me, jaan. Go slow, 'm sore"

Liam let out a deep rumbling laugh kissing the tan neck. Zayn lifted his hand and buried it in his lover’s soft hair turning his head to the side. 

"Kiss me" the brunette begged desperately feeling the slow thrusts inside him and Liam tight embrace. The latter sealed their lips licking his way inside the warm mouth, tangling their tongues.

"You feel so good" Liam grunted breathing deeply, cock twitching inside the suffocating heat. "Cum for me, daddy. We don't have time" Zayn reminded the man softly throwing his head on the broad shoulder and enjoying the intimacy. His lover tightened his hold around the frail waist pushing in deeper, making the teen mewl with pleasure when the cock teased the sweet weak spot inside the rim. 

"Let me have you" Liam purred rolling his hips before softly chuckling when he finally that the brunet was actually standing on his toes to keep him inside, and meet the slow addicting thrusts. "So tiny" He giggled giving a hard thrust and making Zayn lose balance.

"Shut up!" The teen playfully groaned turning his head to the side and bit lightly the man’s bottom lip. 

"Want you 24\7 on my cock" Liam husked still rocking gently inside the boy, arms wrapped tight around him.

"You really trying to break me" Zayn laughed softly resting his forehead on His lover’s cheek feeling the beard scratch his skin. "You feel so good, jaan" He murmured tenderly, addicted to the softness of their encounter. It wasn't animalistic and full of a violent passion but soft, electric as if they were reaching and touching each other's souls.

Liam tasted like pure madness and felt like a raging summer storm. Zayn's breath hitched clenching hard as he came, a familiar fire pooled in belly spreading on his skin with a soft moaned " _leeyuum_ ".

The older man bit back a moan hips loosing pace before coming and filling the hole with his come. He breathed hard loosening his hold and finally letting the teen fully on the floor no longer standing on his toes. He slid his hand under the brunet’s jumper resting it on the tan stomach.

"When are you gonna give me a child?" Liam whimpered lips moving on the tan sweaty neck, feeling the pulse beat a fast rhythm high on endorphins. 

"At this rate, I am sure I’m gonna catch and have twins" Zayn chuckled leaning back on his lover’s chest humming in pleasure to feel the man so close. The latter growled pulling close the teen wanting to feel him closer to his heart. "That would be perfect"

The long day finished on a soft note, the two lovers were relieved to have the Payne by their side for the weary fight to come.

**_TBC_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACTS: This divorce talk wasn't planned at all in the first draft of this story, and the dispute was supposed to end with Liam having sex with Sophia to get back at Zayn.
> 
> Pleased that I changed those little facts ? :p


	33. Camping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something, please share and comment. <3

 

 

The day camping with the Malik passed in a blur of laughs and agreeable conversations. The night fell on the woods, engulfing it in a hypnotizing yet somehow frightening darkness. Everyone fell asleep after the long day they spent hiking and running around.

Liam shifted in his sleeping bag whimpering as his lover kept rubbing his pantie covered bum on his yet soft crotch. His hand traveled under the teen’s shirt gripping the tan hips to try and still the delicious friction.

“Li, you’re awake?”

Zayn whispered only for the man to hear, feeling a strong arm wrap around his waist stopping his squirming. The brunet grinned rubbing his bum harder until he felt his lover’s cock twitch under the sweatpants.

“Now you’re” He giggled softly looking at the others sleeping around them. Earlier that day the teen _accidently_ left his own sleeping bag back at home, faking a pout as his parents didn’t find it when sleeping time came. The plan worked perfectly and now he got to share a sleeping bag with Liam all night long, while his parents didn’t see anything wrong it.

Sophia chose to sleep next to her sister chatting away the night until they both fell asleep and the girls was sprawled around Yaser leaving Liam and Zayn alone in their corner.     

“Stop it, Zee” Liam grunted with a deep sleepy voice, pulling the boy closer trying vainly to still him. However the brunet had something else in mind grinding on the hard cock, pushing it against his tan bum.  

"No, want you right now"

" _shhhhh_ , shut up" Liam hushed Zayn softly trying to go back to sleep and surely not wanting to be caught by the Malik while having sex with their underage son. The latter groaned not pleased and kept  squirming in the man’s hold, rubbing his frail body on his lover’s strong one.

"I won't shut up till you fill me up, Li"

Liam sighed fluttering his eyes open, his hand went under the boy’s shirt again pulling down aggressively the lace pantie. He groaned annoyed not knowing how to deal with the teen when he was so daring and reckless.

"You're going to get us caught one of those days"

The older man gritted moving away a bit pulling out his cock and spitting on his hand to wet the shaft. The sound alerted Zayn who turned around curious to know what was happening all of sudden.

"What are you doing?”

"Fucking you isn't that what you want?" Liam snapped softly biting the tan shoulder and already pushing in the tip inside the quivering tight rim. "The faster I fuck the faster you sleep" He added whimpering feeling the hole clench deliciously around his throbbing shaft.

"Fuck, yes! Wanna sleep full of you, daddy" The brunet moaned almost too loudly pleased to have what he wanted. The cock thrust in hard and fast hitting continuously the weak spot to make the teen come already.

Liam slipped his arm under Zayn’s head spooning him close to his body, losing pace as pleasure burned his mind away. "Don't make a sound or you'll have to finish yourself. Bite my arm if you have to"

The man growled parting the tan ass cheeks bottoming out before slamming back in deeper. His face was hidden in the teen’s neck muffling his moans, lost in his forbidden bliss.

"I can't believe I’m doing this" He husked deep thrusting in hard making his lover whine in a mix of pleasure and pain, "This is gonna hurt like a bitch in the morning" Liam stated lustfully quickening his pace and bit the brunet’s earlobe.

"I don't care, fuck, just take me " Zayn mewled arching his back under the intense ecstasy, feeling his veins burn as an orgasm built up in his lover stomach. It was there burning, raging, intense as lightening.  He gasped when he felt Liam pinch his ass cheek leaning in to whisper dangerously low in his ear, arousing the teen more with the commanding tone.

"What did you just say?"

The brunet let out a low rumbling curse turning into a mess of whimpers and whines. "Please, daddy, make me come" He pleaded desperately feeling the release within reach, cock throbbing under the pantie and wanting to spill already.

Liam chuckled making sure that the others were still sleep before giving a hard thrust. The frail body in his hold jolted up taking in the harsh pounding with shivers and low whimpers of pleasure.

Zayn sneaked his hand toward the man’s hip, diving his fingers in the warm sweaty flesh. "Give it to me quick, daddy"

"All what we do are quickies, think I can manage that, baby boy" Liam laughed softly slamming inside the suffocating heat, "Knew you're kinky but your parents? What if they woke up? Would you want me to pull out?"

Zayn moaned shaking his head pushing back on the shaft, clenching hard on it as if he was afraid it would pull out. " _No_ ” He whimpered sliding up his hand to bury it in his lover’s hair.

"That much you want me, you love me that much you wouldn't care?"

Liam chuckled letting the boy pull him close, fingers pulling painfully on his hair. The teen nodded once more feverish and lost in his need of release.

"Fuck, princess. I’m close"

"Cum inside, babe. I want to feel it"

 Zayn whimpered knowing that he was almost there too. His hand left the soft brown hair and traveled to his cock rubbing it over the silk pantie, until a larger smacked it off.

" _No_ , you'll only get to come from my cock"

"Please, wanna come, daddy"

Liam changed his angle and started pounding hard and fast spilling his semen. He groaned wetting the inner walls, reaching a lightening glow in a second. "Come for me, princess" He grunted wincing as the hole clenched over and over on his sensitive cock riding it through his orgasm.

The brunet muffled his moan on his lover’s forearm, wetting his pantie as his own orgasm hit by surprise. It shook his body with a delicious bliss leaving him breathless.

"Fuck that's was good, daddy but don't pull out. Wanna sleep with your cock inside me"

"Think I filled you enough baby can't risk someone catching us in the morning"

Zayn whined clenching around the cock, trying to keep inside longer. His voice rose as a soft pleading heated whimper, filling the older man’s mind with lustful thoughts all over again.

 "No, babe. Please, pull out when I am asleep, wanna have you close. Maybe you can get me pregnant that way if you plug my ass with your dick"

"If you keep talking this way you're gonna make me hard again" Liam growled sucking a bruise on the tan throat, pulling the teen close to keep his soft shaft sheathed inside the wet rim.

"Fine I won't pull out, I love how needy you are" The man surrendered with a chuckle biting on the brunet’s shoulder.

"Love you, Li" Zayn whimpered with a smile, closing his eyes content to have his lover close.

"Love you too" Liam confessed back instantly kissing the back of his neck, "Sleep now. You tired me out" He mumbled already half asleep.

**_TBC_**


	34. Summertime light

 

 

Summer always was Liam’s favorite season, he liked the warmth and the blazing sun, and the light that flooded every place. He loved the long nights spent talking unlike the cold winter nights. Above all he liked relaxing on his couch because at summer he had less work, watching a game with a beer in hand.

Liam smiled relaxing back on the cushions, sipping his cold drink while the animator with a loud voice talked about the ongoing game on TV. Sophia sat next to him sighing as once again her husband failed to notice her efforts, her pretty dress didn’t catch the man’s lustful gaze like it used to be.

Her mood was spoiled as her sad eyes lay on the silver necklace hanging on Liam’s neck, a black ring caught in the chain lying on her husband’s naked chest. The form strangely reminded her of a promise ring she wore many years back which ignited a fire in her already troubled mind.

Sophia leant closer to Liam, hand roaming over the firm torso trying to seduce her husband for what felt like the millionth time that week. Liam removed her hand not even taking off his gaze from the screen, too focused on the game and mainly because he didn’t want to initiate anything with her.

She bit her lip palming Liam’s soft cock, kissing his neck trying to get a reaction however all she got was a groan and the man moving away.

“I am trying to watch the game, Soph’”

Liam said softly trying to act casual and not shrink away from her warmth. The woman glared because not only her husband didn’t bed her anymore but even endearment nicknames disappeared weeks ago too.

“Who is she?”

The three soft whispered words echoed in the living room, having the ring of a raging roar. Sophia glared at the man, mind roaring as every little detail of the past months added together painting a bigger picture that broke her heart.

Liam frowned looking at her, trying to act casual because the “ _she_ ” was in real a “ _he”_. Her usual soft features were stretched with fear, hurt and sadness and it broke his heart to know he was the reason behind her pain.

“Who the fuck is she?”

She asked again after Liam’s fail to answer the first time. Her fist collided with her husband’s shoulder with the weak strength she got, trying to get a reaction and let out her pain.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Who's who?"

Liam snapped rubbing his painful shoulder, glaring at her. His shout rose in the room startling her, she recoiled frightened a bit seeing Liam’s features morph so fast into pure anger.

"The one you're fooling around with" She shouted back hitting him on his chest, wincing in pain as the man held her wrist hard a bit too hard without realizing.

"Are you fucking mad? Is this because I didn't want to have sex with you?! Get over it I’m not feeling it, it's not like I want to anymore"

A heavy silence fell after the genuine words slipped out of Liam’s mouth. Sophia’s face fell, tears burning her eyes while anger fogged her mind.

" _Exactly!_ " She yelled trying to pull her hand away from Liam’s strong hold, "You've been fucking her that's why you haven't had sex with me in ages! I don't do it for you anymore, you cheating bastard!"

Liam let her go with a bit of a push and stood up glaring down at her "I’m not staying to listen to this nonsense. You're out of your mind!"

"I am not out of my mind! You’ve been distant for a while now, you don't sleep with me anymore and now this fucking ring which I didn't think much of before but when I think about all of this, it all makes sense now!"

Sophia thundered glaring at Liam, heart hammering in her chest feeling betrayed and hurt. The man chuckled coldly looking down at her, feeling anger and suffocating in the perpetual mascaraed their marriage became.

"So you're saying I’m cheating over a piece of accessory? Yeah that makes perfect sense"

The last shout alerted Zayn from upstairs, the teen strolled downstairs worried after hearing Liam’s loud voice. He went to the couple and stared stunned at them not expecting the fight and the loud voices. "What's happening?" He asked softly looking at both of them curiously.

"What is happening is that apparently I’m a fucking cheater because I’m wearing this" Liam snapped holding up the necklace, body tense and towering angrily over Sophia’s smaller frame. "Which makes perfect sense to your lovely aunt" He added gritting the words through his teeth, jaw painfully clenched tight.

Zayn quickly got between the two fighting adults, keeping Liam at arm's length, hand flat on the naked warm chest.

"Calm down, Liam"

Zayn begged softly looking pleadingly at Liam, pushing on the man’s torso to keep him away from Sophia.  Against the woman’s expectation Liam took a step back nodding, and breathed deeply trying to relax.

"Breath, Liam." The brunet added quietly trying to warn the man about the consequences, sending him a silent reminder.

"We were sitting in peace watching TV and she flipped!" Liam spat no longer shouting, "What do you expect me to do?"

"Comfort her without shouting that there is no one. You two have been on edge lately" Zayn said gently still holding eye contact with Liam, and not minding Sophia who was just watching the scene sadly agreeing with the teen. She let out a sob which didn’t even let her husband flinch, brown raging gaze still glued on the brunet.

"She accused me with no evidence! I'm not going to prove myself to her" Liam hissed walking away after looking at his wife up and down, and headed to the guest room.

+

A few minutes later, Zayn sneaked in the guest room finding Liam there, sitting on the bed. He closed the door, making sure Sophia didn’t see him go in and not catch them there.

" _Liam_!" The teen whisper-shouted looking disapprovingly at his lover, "You are going to apologize to her right now!" He scolded going between Liam’s legs and put his fingers under the man’s chin, lifting his head up to meet the furious hazel gaze. "She is packing to leave you! Thinking that you cheated!"

Liam huffed blinded by anger toward his wife, and frustration at the ridicule of the situation. He groaned thinking that his lawyer clearly was taking too much time to find a tangible ground for divorce.

"Let her, it's better then we can have the house to ourselves" The older man growled pulling the teen on his lap, hands quickly getting lost under the brunet’s shirt kneading the tan bum.

"Babe" Zayn whimpered lost a moment in the embrace feeling heated kisses on his throat "And now she gonna catches us with your cock deep inside of me" He mewled wriggling in his lover’s iron hold, trying to get away to talk before lust would fog his mind.

"I don't fucking care she thought I've cheated for no reason now at least she'll have one"

The man grunted pulling down the teen's pantie, sucking bruises on the tan exposed shoulder.

" _Jaan_ , calm down" Zayn whispered softly trying to pull up his pantie and stand up struggling against his lover’s chest. Liam turned them around having a better grip on the brunet’s frail body. "Want you now" he growled pulling the pantie all the way down, throwing it carelessly on the floor.

Zayn wriggled under the man trying to push away, not wanting to be caught and compromise everything they worked hard for. 

"If she fills for adultery, you gonna lose everything, jaan. If she catches us, they gonna take me away from you. Just apologize to her, do it for me, love" He said softly cupping Liam’s face kissing him all over, trying to calm him down and let his words sink in the man’s anger fogged mind.

"No one can take you away from me" Liam whispered to himself looking at Zayn, reason taking over again chasing away the anger. "What should I do?" He asked lost rubbing their noses together, breathing in the brunet’s addicting scent.

"Go to her, apologize and tell her work is tough lately and you took it out on her. Then I can't believe I am saying this but... Kiss her and tell her you are going out for a bit to clear your mind. I will come with you" Zayn offered sitting next to Liam hugging him while his small hand palmed the man’s hard cock "Then take me wherever you want and have your way with me. Fuck me until you can't cum anymore, deal?"He chuckled softly teasing Liam and kissing his throat, lips traveling down to the naked shoulder with a smile.

" _I love you_ " Liam smiled down at the teen, kissing his hair and turned around leaving the room. He went to Sophia seeing her calling a cab, taking the phone from her. "I’m sorry" He breathed trying to sound convincing enough. Against all odds she threw herself at him, holding tight on her husband sobbing hard.

Zayn passed by their door as he was heading to his room, gaze lying on the painful scene, watching Liam hug the crying woman tight. The hazel tainted eyes met the brown orbs, holding contact as Liam talked softly to Sophia.

“I am sorry, Soph’. It's just that work has been really bad lately, I swear I’m not cheating" He whispered repeating the brunet’s words by heart, aching to push her away and hug the teen standing a few feet away from them.

Sophia looked up back toward Zayn, not noticing him in her sad haze. She stood on her toes cupping Liam’s cheeks and kissing him hard. The man mechanically kissed back, eyes still glued on his lover, a loveless kiss that broke everyone’s heart.

The brunet nodded toward Liam giving him a sad smile, relieved to have Sophia off their backs and sad to witness his lover kiss another person. Even though said kiss clearly was forced on the man, no emotion or feeling pouring from the exchange unlike their kisses.

It was at that moment that Liam realized at what extent Zayn was willing to go to protect their couple, their forbidden love. As light floods a dark place and warms it up, realization lightened the man’s mind warming his heart to know that the teen was indeed serious about their relationship.

+

An hour later, Liam found himself kissing Zayn over and over again whispering soft apologies for the kiss with Sophia. His heart swell with joy and pride to stand by the teen’s side, honored to know that even though there was no paper signed yet he could Zayn his husband.  

“I love you” Zayn confessed smiling up at his lover, pulling him down as they both laid on the backseat of the car by an empty beach. His hands roamed over his lover’s strong back, his ring catching light and gleaming softly matching Liam’s that tangled from the man’s necklace.

**_TBC_**


	35. Pistols at dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: As you noticed lately, I am not updating like I used to do daily. I am having anxiety problems lately which really slows down my writing... So please be comprehensive, I am doing my best. 
> 
> Here is a little something, please share and kudos! 
> 
> And for those of you who may wonder, NO I am not giving up. I WILL FINISH THIS ZIAM... well to be honest, Off line it's already finished and settled. :D

“ ** _This burning sky witnessed the greatest of love, I never thought we could be Pistols at dawn_** ”

 

As the day met its end, the sun declined tainting the sky with a bright pink color. Zayn hummed softly hips rocking in rhythm as the music poured from his headphones. Strong arms wrapped around his waist making him gasp as he turned around meeting playful brown orbs.

“Liam! You scared the hell out of me!” The brunet breathed relaxing in his lover’s hold, removing the headphones and settling them back on the counter along with his phone.

“Sorry” Liam whispered mischief gleaming in gaze, lips stretched in a bright smile. He leaned closer to the teen kissing him deeply, hands sneaking under the brunet’s shirt squeezing his bum.

“Jaan” Zayn whimpered letting Liam sit him on the counter and pull down his pantie. “ _Wh-what_..” he started only to finish his question with a loud moan, laying back on the cold marble legs spread wide. Liam buried his face between the tan thighs giving a wet lick over the quivering rim, then leant closer to suck and stiffen his tongue pushing it inside the tight hole.

The brunet wriggled, back arching on the counter, hands buried in the older man’s soft hair. He mewled pinning Liam’s head there, shivering as a lightening pleasure sparkled a fire in his belly.

“So good, daddy” He cried out feeling his cock twitch pouring precome on his flat stomach. Liam pulled away a bit pushing a finger along with his tongue, taking his time to loosen up the tight hole.

Zayn’s breathe hitched hips rocking on the wandering digit, groaning when a second pushed in jabbing his weak spot.

“Can’t wait, wanna feel you, slut” Liam grunted pulling away taking out his cock, spitting on his palm before spreading the mix of precome-spit on his throbbing shaft.

The older man moaned thrusting all the way in, aiming for the sweet spot. He smirked grabbing the tan hips tight, fingers digging and marking the flesh.

“You like it huh?” He chuckled starting to pound hard and fast, filling the kitchen with obscene skin slapping sounds.

“Daddy” Zayn only whimpered as an answer, eyes hooded trying to focus on his lover only to fail. He morphed into a hot moaning mess, hole clenching near its rightful release after so much teasing.

The lustful bubble broke when a car parked in the driveway. Zayn snapped his eyes open looking at Liam with a bit of panic and worry tainting the ragging lust in the hazel orbs.

“Even if the bitch comes in I won't pull out" Liam chuckled softly pinning his lover in place, high on adrenaline and endorphins.

“Babe please, she gonna catch us... " The brunet pleaded trying to wriggle away only to fail with a loud moan, feeling the cock tease his prostate. The teen mewled lost in his haze hearing however Sophia try and open the front door. His heart skipped a beat knowing that Liam wouldn’t let go, not now…Used to the daring behavior that the man developed lately, as if he was wishing to get caught.

Zayn stroked his cock making himself come quickly, giving Liam what he wanted. His rim clenched tight making the older man spill right after with a grunt, and a dangerous smile over the plump lips.

The teen pushed away Liam hopping off the counter on his shaking legs, grabbing and putting on his pantie.

“Behave!” He scolded the older man who only shrugged still smiling, he tucked his soft cock in quickly just in time as Sophia finally opened the front door.

Zayn greeted her on his way upstairs, not really wanting to stand next to her and have small talks while leaking her husband’s semen.

**_TBC_**


	36. I will be good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE-NOTE: I am so sorry for this late late update, but for those who has my tumblr, you know that I moved out and still got no internet in my flat. 
> 
> So, again for those who reads my notes. I am feeling better, my anxiety is manageable lately. So my writing is getting back on the flow, and again life happens. I moved out! YAY! But I have problems with my internet... Let's hope it will be resolved soon. 
> 
> I wanted this chapter to be longer... But to be honest, I couldn't let you wait any longer so here you go, readers!
> 
> My tumblr : danaidedana.tumblr.com

 

_I thought I saw the devil this morning, looking in the mirror_

_Never meant to start a fire, never meant to make you bleed_

_I’ll be a better a man today, I will be good_

_I will be good, for all the times that I never could_

**__Jaymes Young – I’ll Be Good__ **

 

Liam sat on his deck chair glaring at the teens running on the sand and playing with the salty water of the ocean. It was a nice warm day to go to the beach, however he didn’t expect Joshua to come. The older man gritted his teeth muscles going tense, trying to tame his jealousy as Joshua casually lifted Zayn up and threw him in the water.

“Something wrong, babe?” Sophia asked softly from Liam’s side, looking at him with a fond smile. Her tan naked skin warmed up under the sunrays, catching some lustful gazes yet her husband didn’t even notice, or care to defend his wife.

“Just a bit tired because of the drive” Liam answered trying to act casual and tear his gaze off the laughing teens in front of them. Sophia hummed closing her eyes and enjoying the peaceful moment after so long without any real intimacy with her husband.

+

The day dragged and turned into a quiet nightmare for Liam, and a dreadful day for Sophia. The woman failed to understand the bad mood of her husband, while the man failed to tame his anger.

“fucking slut” Liam breathed angrily as Zayn laid on the deck chair previously occupied by Sophia,

“What did I do?” Zayn asked pretending to not understand, enjoying the possessive side of his lover, and the jealousy strike,

‘”You know what” Liam hissed through his teeth, glaring at the brunet as his wife went into the water, giving them some privacy.

“What?” Zayn pouted puckering his lips, and looked at the older man through his long eyelashes.

“You are all over that jerk!”

“We were only playing, _leeyuum_ ” The teen said softly, hand wandering on his lover’s forearm and stroked the warm skin gently. ”Wanna play with me too?” He added biting his lip, hiding a smirk.

“You did it on purpose” Liam breathed realization lightening his eyes, looking at the boy. His lustful gaze roamed over the tan naked skin, a curious tongue wandered out licking Liam’s dry salty lips.

“Maybe… I have to say your possessive side really _really_ makes me wet, hubby” Zayn whispered softly only for his lover to hear, smiling brightly and chuckling when the older man rolled his eyes seeing Joshua come toward them.

“Hey” The other teen greeted with a grin sitting on the sand next to Zayn, his heavy accent floating in the air merging with the peaceful waves sound.  

Joshua started to talk to Zayn a bit sad that it was their last time together, before he had to leave to Italy. He was surprised when Zayn invited him to accompany the Payne to the beach, a nice pleasant surprise.

“I need help” The brunet blurted snapping Liam out of his thoughts, grabbing the solar cream from the bag. “I need to put some on again” He added just in time as Liam took the cream out of the small hand, beating Joshua to it.

The blue eyed teen had a small pout, not really pleased to see the older man’s large hands applying the cream on Zayn’s naked back and frail shoulders.

“M gonna get ice cream, you two want something?” Joshua offered standing up and looking at the couple,

“Ice lolly” Zayn answered instantly making Liam groan and shake his head, “Nothing for me, thanks” The man said in a low tone before watching the teen walk away, leaving footprints on the hot sand.

“ _Behave_ ” Liam chuckled when Zayn leaned more against the touch, “Don’t tease me with that damn ice lolly, please” He added laughing softly pulling away as he finished his task, cock twitching a bit in his swimming trunk.

“Me? Tease you? Never…” The brunet laughed lying on his stomach on the towel over the sand, enjoying the sun and peaceful moment.

+   

“What are you reading, babe?” Liam asked looking curiously at the book‘s cover in the brunet’s hands.

“A story about a girl seducing a man… A married man… I am at the part where he fucks her” Zayn grinned wriggling his eyebrows as Liam laughed genuinely, not expecting the answer.

“Tell me more” The older man smirks chasing away his laugh, grateful that Sophia took her time in the water and Joshua apparently got lost while trying to buy ice cream.

“She is on her hands and knees, and he is fucking her so good, jaan. I am envious ‘cause I am here hard and wet while my husband isn’t helping me at all”

“Really now?” Liam purred leaning toward the teen, leaving a bit of space between them to not look suspicious. His brown orbs met the hazel, biting his lip as he craved to just lean down more and kiss the teen hard and deep.

“She is coming, jaan” Zayn breathed seeing Sophia come out of the water. The soft whisper broke the lustful bubble, bringing the older man to the harsh reality.

Liam groaned moving away settling back on his deck chair as Sophia arrived. The woman straddled her husband giggling and blushing as she felt his hard cock press against her bum.

“Didn’t know you liked my bikini that much” Sophia whispered flushing, grinning fondly at Liam, who only forced a tight smile on his lips.

Zayn scoffed pretending to read the book when his aunt looked toward him. Liam smirked knowing the reason behind the sudden mock, heart skipping a beat to see his lover jealous over him and possessive.

The day ended with a soft note as Sophia hugged goodbye her husband, going back home with Joshua, having spent a lazy day under the sun or in the warm water.  The rented house beach was full of the Payne family as they gathered for a week-end there.

Liam smiled as he hugged Zayn close to his chest when Sophia and the unwelcome blue eyed teen finally left, disappearing with the sun set.

“The lawyer is coming tomorrow” The older man whispered embracing the teen tightly, beaming as finally a brighter future slowly took place and was brought to life with the help of Karen and Geoff.

“Yeah, for the divorce talk and the procedure?” Zayn asked turning around and wrapping his arms around his lover’s neck, a fond smile stretching his plump lips.

Liam nodded grinning leaning down to kiss Zayn deeply, pulling away with a chuckle hearing Karen behind them calling for dinner.   

**+++**

 

Morning came with a warm maritime breeze, Zayn smiled shifting in bed and opened his eyes to find Liam still there under the sheets, sleeping soundlessly.

A soft knock on the door brought him to reality, Karen opened the door without any warning looking at them.

“The lawyer is going to be here in ten minutes, get ready, boys!” She called before turning around disappearing in the hallway, leaving the door open on purpose.

Liam groaned nuzzling his pillow and pulled Zayn close to his chest, trying to go back to sleep. The brunet giggled hugging his lover, kissing softly the puckering lips.

“Wake up, jaan” He whispered stroking the older man’s soft hair, fingers lingering on the bearded cheek.

“Suck me off, wifey” Liam whispered with a deep raspy voice from sleep, fluttering his eyes open with a soundless yawn. The teen laughed genuinely at the pouted demand, his hand sneaked under the sheets palming the man’s hard cock.

“Later” He teased with a chuckle leaving the bed and taking away the sheets with him as he disappeared in the bathroom, laughing harder when he heard Liam’s yelp to find himself naked and the door wide open.

+

Almost three hours later, the lawyer found herself breathless explaining in details the procedure and steps toward the divorce. The Payne listened religiously asking questions all along, trying to get Liam out the tricky situation without major damages.

Zayn listened to the conversation, heart aching as Liam held unconsciously his hand talking with the lawyer. Bills accumulated as the minutes drifted by, consequences built encircling the teen like an ivory tower, prisoner inside the repercussions of his choice.

The brunet returned Liam’s soft smile, heart beating faster because all of the sudden their relationship wasn’t stolen moments behind closed doors in the dead of the night. It took life and thrived in broad daylight, overwhelming the teen by the reality of it.                                  

“Are you sure about this?” Geoff asked with a gravelly voice, eyebrows knitted together with a deep grave expression. His brown gaze laid on his son, worry darkening the man’s features. Zayn startled from his thoughts looking expectantly at Liam, waiting for the answer with a hold of breath he hadn’t realize.

“Yes, I am sure” Liam answered kissing softly Zayn’s knuckles, smiling genuinely through the dreadful moment. The brunet returned the comforting smile, heart beating a bit faster after the soft words. His mind raced with endless thoughts and a soothing warmth spread in his chest as he knew that Liam was actually serious, taking so many risks for them.

The older man risked to lose everything and come out with nothing but the shirt on his back, yet he was there seating next to the teen, smiling as if it was the simplest thing to do. Zayn held his lover’s hand tighter, meeting the brown gleaming gaze.

"I love you, jaan. And for me that vow we made counts even if there was no priest or anyone to witness. Only you and me is all I care for"

Zayn breathed softly answering the silent question that everyone was waiting for. He was ready to everything Liam had to give, and craved always more.

“Are you really sure about this, son? He is fifteen years older than you, and you’re still so young for the responsibility that being with Liam means” Karen interjected breaking the soft bubble the couple was in. The woman smiled apologetically to her son, knowing it was a truth that had to be said.

“I am sure” Zayn answered with a grin never tearing his gaze off his lover. Liam beamed hugging him, feeling as it was a wedding vow they made there in front of his parents.

"What about your family not accepting it? People will talk about your relationship and how it broke what looked like a perfect marriage?" Goeff added looking expectantly at Zayn, wanting to be convinced not only with soft lovely words.

"I love him and I want him in every way. I was the one who seduced him and started this entire affair. I don't regret it and never will because it got me a soul mate, my husband" The teen answered in a heartbeat, surprising Liam because the brunet finally admitted that indeed he was the one that got Liam there in the first place.

“Now that we’re all sure about this, I need more information to build my case” The lawyer said in a monotone voice, way too used to that kind of scenes from her long work experience.

The rest of the meeting went with more details, and tiring talks about the next step to follow. The lawyer made sure that the couple understood the importance of being discrete all along until everything was done and settled.

Zayn listened carefully to every word, holding on Liam’s hand, knowing that a new chapter of their story started there.

 

**OoO**

Liam smiled going home earlier than usual wanting to surprise Zayn, and have some time alone together before surely Sophia would get back from work. He grinned closing the front door silently, hearing Zayn’s soft voice from upstairs.

“I enjoyed having those men wrapped around my finger” Zayn chuckled oblivious to Liam on the other side of the door, eavesdropping involuntary on the conversation. A genuine laugh echoed from the room as Liam peaked inside seeing the brunet sitting on the bed, talking on the phone, back toward the older man.

“No, you know I never fucked with any of them, not until Liam anyway… I know it’s low and wrong, him being my aunt’s husband and all but… Damn I couldn’t resist”

The teen laughed once more, listening to his interlocutor talk nodding his head along the words. Liam’s blood ran cold not really understanding how his day went from good to hellish in a second. The amused tone echoed in his head, wreaking havoc as the brunet talked with his “Harry” friend on the phone.

“He looked so good, Haz. You saw the pics, you know what I am talking about. He looked so good, and so genuine, I just wanted to ruin him right there and then”

Zayn added oblivious to the creak of the door as it opened revealing a very stunned hurt Liam, tears shining in the brown wide eyes.

“He was provoking me with every word he said and thing he did. Plus he looks so good, I had to get some”

The words rose in the room making the atmosphere unbreathable for the older man. He stood there in the doorway listening to every word, confession pour out of the teen’s mouth. It was a poisonous truth that broke him deep inside. His mind raced with the late months he spent with Zayn, the lawyer, the divorce, the betrayal toward a very innocent oblivious Sophia… His parents warning words.

Suddenly the room filled with much more than Zayn’s words, everything came back at once, hitting Liam like a punch in the guts. Hurt and disbelief spread like fire in the man’s mind and heart.

“ _Really now_?” Liam breathed out of anger, pain and incredulity. His gaze laid on the teen who slowly looked back, wide frightened hazel orbs meeting the raging brown eyes.

“Jaan” Zayn whispered stunned knowing that Liam heard more than enough of the conversation. He dropped his phone on the bed, not even caring to hang up on Harry. He stood up going carefully slow toward the furious man.

“It was all a game huh? A flavor you had to taste?” Liam gritted glaring at his lover, choosing to hide his pain behind a mask of rage.

“Babe, no! It started all wrong but  I fell for you, I love you, jaan. You’re my husband”

The teen begged with pleading tearful eyes, going closer to Liam trying to hug him. The older man breathed deeply, jaw painfully tight while his fists clenched firmly by his sides. 

"I fucking believed you! How stupid was I?” Liam whimpered holding his head, taking a step back tears falling on his cheeks. “Surely you had a good laugh! Be mine, you said! I fucking believed it!! You are just another bitch, a fucking whore!” He added gritting the hurtful words through his teeth, his hand grabbed Zayn’s face, fingers digging in the tan cheeks. “But I ain’t going to fall for it a second time. I own you now. If you do anything wrong again, I will fucking ruin you, slut. You almost got me there but shit gonna change from now on"

 

The teen whined as pain jabbed from his tender flesh, the thick fingers leaving red marks on his cheeks. He wriggled trying to move away meeting his lover’s gaze, a bit frightened for never having seen such pure anger in Liam’s features before.

“Jaan, please. Believe me, it started wrong but I do love you, I am no longer playing any game. I am genuine, you’re my husband” The brunet whispered trying to talk despite the strong grip on his jaw.

Liam scoffed throwing Zayn harshly on the bed, glaring down at him. He took a step back watching the teen but not really seeing him quite right, blinded by hurt and anger.

“I won’t believe any fucking word you will say, I ain’t gonna be fooled twice” The man spat before turning around leaving the teen there, alone on the bed with Harry’s soft voice calling from the forgotten phone on the sheets.

He went out banging the door shut on his way, too furious to care about being civil anymore. Zayn curled on his bed crying, heart aching as he wondered what to do next.

+

The next morning came with the usual bright sun and blue sky, however for Zayn it was with an aching heart and painful waist that the day started. He lazed in bed not really wanting to leave the comforting warmth to face Liam, or his oblivious cheerful aunt.

The previous night as expected Liam didn’t sneak in his room, and clearly came home drunk and trashed around before finally finding his way toward Sophia, and their marital bed.

The brunet sighed recalling the noises and loud curses of the man, wondering what to do to make things good again. The older man evidently avoided the teen at all costs, and even left for work way too early just to escape from the regular morning breakfast where they all sit together.

The day slowly but surely morphed into the night, Sophia giggled as her husband hugged her tight kissing her neck.

“Liam! We’re not alone!” She whispered with a bright smile, glad to have her man back after so long with nothing but a cold distance between them.

“I will behave” Liam laughed softly making sure Zayn saw it all, pulling the woman in his arms and kissing her again. Sophia grinned relieved that whatever phase they had was finally over and done.

Zayn suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at the scene, knowing exactly what his lover was trying to do. However it still stung nonetheless, hearing the soft whispers of the couple, and seeing the man’s arms wrapped so protectively around Sophia.

“What got you looking so down, honey?” Sophia asked suddenly looking worriedly at Zayn, trying to go back to cooking despite a very clingy Liam behind her.

“Nothing” The teen replied realizing that the woman was actually talking to him, and not to Liam who apparently found a new hobby of kissing Sophia’s neck. The brown orbs met the hazel, a smirk stretching Liam’s lips as he pecked his wife’s skin keeping eye contact with the boy.

Sophia hummed not really convinced, her lips opened about to say something back but her phone rang cutting the reply short.  She frowned answering quickly and talking to her work colleague.

“Liam” Zayn breathed softly playing with the hem of his shirt as Sophia left the kitchen going to speak in the living room, her voice echoed filling the silence between the lovers.

“I am sorry, jaan” The brunet added finally looking up to meet the man’s furious gaze. Liam glared at the boy, keeping him at a reasonable distance unlike usual. His cold demeanor made Zayn sigh taking a step back, not really knowing what he could and couldn’t do at that point.

“So what? That’s it? You think a tearful sorry will be enough?” Liam scoffed rolling his eyes turning his back to the teen, and grabbing a beer from the fridge. His heart ached to see the boy so down, but a traitorous voice kept reminding him of the previous day and the poisonous conversation he overheard.

Zayn sighed wanting to go closer to his lover, however Sophia chose that moment to show up again. Her red lips stretched in apologetic smile, phone still in her hand.

“I am sorry, boys. I need to go back to the office, you will have to take care of the dinner”

She smiled to Liam kissing him briefly before turning around walking away hurriedly. The man rolled his eyes unconsciously wiping his mouth making Zayn chuckle.

“Jaan, please. At least listen to me” The teen whispered after hearing the front shut close behind his aunt. He took a step toward the man cornering him against the fridge.

“I know sorry won’t cut it, I know it all started for the wrong reasons but I love you and … You’re my husband, I love you” Zayn breathed cupping Liam’s cheeks, thumbs stroking the thick beard. “Punish me, daddy. I am all yours” He added in a whimper palming the man’s cock, kissing his throat trying to coax him into sex to break down the cold behavior.

“Yeah? You’d want that huh, slut?” Liam breathed with a smirk leaning down but avoiding the teen’s puckered lips. “You want some again? Ruin me?” He quoted clearly not falling for the boy’s charms.

“Fuck me, daddy. Do whatever you want to me, I am yours” Zayn whispered heatedly pressing his body tight against Liam’s, brushing their lips together and trying to erase away the smirk on the man’s mouth.

“You don’t deserve it” Liam whined knowing that it was a question of time before he would give in, already addicted to the warmth and lust radiating from the brunet’s frail body. He pulled away from the heated embrace walking toward the living room, not sparing a glance to the boy to not give in just yet.

+

“Thank God, I didn’t go through that divorce” Liam mumbled clearly drunk and still sipping whiskey from his glass. Zayn startled glaring at him for the sudden hurtful outburst, lips pressed tight.

The dinner morphed into a movie night where Zayn patiently sat next to Liam, hoping that the man would acknowledge him but all Liam did was swallowing down beer after beer, and when done he switched to whiskey under the disapproving eyes of the teen.

“Yeah, you’re still tied to your _Oh so precious_ wifey” The brunet breathed bitter grabbing the glass of alcohol away from his lover’s loose grip.

“And she will be my wife for-fucking-ever! Not a whore who gets off on ruining men’s life, I can’t believe I fell for a slut!” The man slurred with a proud smirk, reeking of alcohol and trying his best to keep his posture.

“You will regret your words”

Zayn gritted glaring at the older man, standing up to go fetch him a glass of water anyway. He couldn’t risk alcohol poisoning just because Liam felt the need to slur hurtful words all of sudden.

“ _No_!” Liam slurred again, dragging the vowels with a childish pout as he followed as best as he could after the teen in the kitchen, “You will regret coming after me, _sick boy_ ”

Zayn froze at the last words, letting the glass of water unconsciously fall with a loud thud in the sink. _Sick boy_ … _Slut_ … _Whore_ …It was the last straw for his already tired mind, the insults banged again and again, restlessly as Liam carried on his rant, oblivious to the tears on the tan cheeks or the trembling frail hands.

“Don’t come crying for me when you will surely be unable to get it up for your wife” The teen roared startling the older man with his loud voice, clearly not expecting Zayn to fight back with so much passion.

Liam shrugged it off whimpering in pain because suddenly everything felt too bright and too noisy, even the sound of his own voice.

“You fucking played me” He whispered with a slow broken voice, alcohol pumping bravery in his veins. He turned around walking away from the kitchen, supporting himself on the walls as he made it to his room and fell on the bed already snoring loudly.

Zayn sighed cleaning the living room before joining the man and undressing him to sleep better. His heart ached to see Liam’s frown even in a deep sleep. His hand brushed over the brown beard a second then sighed once more as he turned off the lights, leaving the room for his, down the hallway.

+

Morning once again came with a bright sky and a cold wind. Liam half sleep sipped his black sugarless coffee praying God that his hangover would at least lessen, but sadly Sophia was only worsening it. Her loud jovial rant echoed in the kitchen, filling the silence as she talked to Zayn.

“We’re going tonight” She said happily making Zayn nod with a small smile, clearly not in the same cheerful mood as the woman.

“Going where?” Liam rasped hearing only the last words of her incessant tirade, he put down his mug looking curiously at his wife.

“You didn’t listen, did you?” She said with a disapproving glare before sighing, “As I said not a minute ago, Michael invited us to a gala tonight. He called me yesterday, apparently he tried to call you but it didn’t get through”

She explained again with a soft tone, smiling at the idea of spending the night with the upper class society in some sort of modern ball. Liam only frowned not liking at all the sudden invitation, Michael obviously lied since no call was made yesterday. The older man hummed knowing that Michael tricked Sophia to make them all go, if he’d called Liam surely the answer would have been a clear loud ‘ _No_ ’.

“We’re not going” Liam rumbled displeased glaring at a smirking Zayn, ignoring Sophia’s stunned expression.

“Of course we are going!” She scoffed frowning failing to understand her husband’s sudden outburst. “Can’t wait, sounds fun” The brunet added grinning at his bowl of cereal, choosing to ignore Liam’s heavy glare over his face.

“And why ‘ _of course_ ’? It’s nothing important”  Liam interjected tearing his gaze away from the teen, and focusing back on his wife who was smiling dreamily.

“He personally invited us and insisted. He is your friend, Li” Sophia said in a gently tone trying to coax the man into a better mood, “Plus he really wants to see a certain someone” She chuckled winking at Zayn, oblivious to the pure raging jealousy the innocent words ignited in Liam.

The brunet forced a grin toward his aunt, feeling his lover’s stares burn holes on his head. His stomach knotted with anxiety and stress, he wanted to have fun at the gala but facing an insulting Liam high on jealousy wasn’t appealing at all.

“I said no” The older man grumbled unimpressed suppressing the urge to roll his eyes at Sophia,

“I am going” Zayn stated standing up and went to clean his bowl. “Same for me. You can stay home if you don’t want to join us, babe” Sophia added sipping her coffee on her way out to get ready for work.

“ _Fine_ ” Liam snapped pushing away his mug, glaring at his wife‘s leaving form and cursing Michael yet again but somehow impressed by the man’s perseverance. “Do whatever you want, I am not going to that damn gala”

“More fun for us” Zayn chuckled from his spot wiping dry his hands as he finished cleaning, his eyes stubbornly glued anywhere else but on Liam.

“Nothing new, a bitch will always be a bitch” The older man gritted high on hurt and jealousy all together, a mix that fogged his mind in the wrong ways. He stood up following after Sophia to get ready too, suddenly feeling enthusiastic to leave for work.

“At least, I will get some not like a certain someone enable to get it up in his _old old_ age” Zayn snapped after the man, fed up and angry from the cold demeaning behavior.

+

Zayn sighed going downstairs looking sharp and stunning in his suit, prepared to leave already. His voice echoed in the house calling for his aunt who was taking too much time to get ready.

“Trying to cover up how cheap you’re?” Liam whispered from the hallway eyeing the teen up and down, fingertips tingling with the crave to touch and own again.

“Trying to cover up how old you’re? Is that a wrinkle already?” Zayn said in a fake choked tone, mentioning the still straight skin around Liam’s eyes. The man changed apparently his mind and was now keen on going, wearing a black suit that didn’t fell to make Zayn lustful for his lover.

Liam scoffed rolling his eyes, discreetly checking himself in the mirror on his right a bit insecure. The teen smirked knowing all about the man’s weaknesses, even though it hurt to be at each other’s throats, but he couldn’t stand to hear any more insults without snapping his own poison back.

“I can’ believe I vowed to a cheap asshole like you. Can’t even believe I almost married you” Zayn snapped with a cold smirk, however his words found no echo but an amused smile on Liam’s lips. Their rings still in place and shining under the light, Zayn’s stubbornly fixed on his left finger while Liam still wore his proudly around his neck.

“Look in the mirror, baby boy” The older man chuckled enjoying the game for some unknown reason, his gaze glued on Zayn’s frail form wanting to tear off the grey suit and claim the tan skin.

“I saw my reflection, love. I don’t know how I was fooled into loving you, really. A heartless asshole with obvious anger issues” Zayn sing sang pulling out his phone, pretending to text someone. “At least now, I am busy with Michael’s bigger cock and numerous credit cards” He added in a bittersweet tone faking a smile to Liam.

“A gold digging too” Liam said arching an eyebrow, fists clenched tight from anger contrasting with his casual amused tone.

“Too expensive for you, love. Now excuse me but time is money. I can’t waste it talking to … _you_ ” Zayn said finishing his sentence with a demeaning hand gesture pointing to Liam up and down.  He chuckled leaving the man in the hallway, going in the living room to sit and wait for Sophia.

Liam clenched his jaw, not pleased by the turn of events. He followed after the teen pulling him close by his wrist. “Already got your legs spread for another man?” He leant down, hissing the possessive words into the brunet’s ear, a warm breath fanning on the tan throat.

“As you so elegantly put it, I am just a gold digging bitch” Zayn snapped leaning against Liam’s chest, tilting his head to let a better access to the man. He bit his lip suppressing a whimper, feeling his lover so close after their incessant fights.

Liam smirked noticing how Zayn didn’t pull away like expected, but only leant more in the touch and obviously waited for something more.

“Bet you’re wet for me right now, slut” He whispered smugly, pulling the teen flush against his semi-hard crotch. “Bet you would let me fuck you right now despite your words” He added thrusting up once against Zayn’s bum making him whimper and go soft in the man’s arms.

“ _No_ ” Zayn mewled resting his head on Liam’s shoulder, heart beating fast to have his lover hard for him again. The older man chuckled amused and smug about to go further but he pulled away hearing Sophia’s high heels clap on the floor as she made her way downstairs.

“Time to leave!” She cheered with a bright smile, grabbing Liam’s arm. Zayn nodded clearing his throat going out first wanting to have some fresh air, smirking because despite Liam’s words he still was hooked and wrapped around his finger so tightly. The brunet chuckled at the thought, playing unconsciously with his ring, knowing that he too was wrapped around Liam’s finger.

 

**_TBC_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cut this chapter in two to update sooner, I hope you liked it. 
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT AND KUDOS! 
> 
> Hey! The story reached the 100k!


	37. The Torch Ginger's poison effect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey.... How are you, readers? I...missed you so much!
> 
> Excuse the late update and the lingering mistakes... I actually have exams in two days... :/ But wanted to write and update... Ahem...
> 
> ENJOY !!

 

_The sky was beautiful that night, but the reality didn’t hold a candle to it._

_Every dream begins so sweetly_

_Then it goes to hell completely_

 

Zayn sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that night, watching from afar yet again Liam with Sophia. The couple moved with ease on the dance floor, swirling around with bright smiles and what seemed to be shared secrets as they danced the night away.

The teen leaned back on the huge white pillar by his right, gaze focused on the married couple. Sophia smiled at her husband as the music finally ended, joining a group of friends nearby. Liam wrapped a protective arm around her waist, keeping her close while conversing with some other guests.

The scene was heartwarming for some, showing a strong long lasting relationship, however the owner of a deep green orbs smirked seeing the subtle cracks in the show Liam was putting with so much passion.

Michael suppressed a laugh seeing Sophia so oblivious, and the distance Liam was putting between them despite his arm around her waist. He knew them long enough to notice that his friend was forcing every smile and kiss, while Sophia kept smiling unaware of the mascaraed.

The green gaze roamed over the crowd seeking a certain teen, chuckling as he finally found Zayn a bit away from the couple. The teen was clearly frowning, and in a dark mood. Surely it wasn’t easy to see his lover act so in love with the woman while sharing his bed every night, thought Michael with a mischievous grin.

“Shall we?” The man asked appearing by Zayn left, startling the boy out of his gloomy thoughts.

“You’re persistent, I have to give you that” The teen laughed at yet another attempt of Michael to dance. He refused every offer all night long, despite Liam’s cold behavior. The teen didn’t want to worsen his lover’s already spoiled mood.

Liam never dealt well with jealousy, and seeing the recent events, if Zayn dared to only be a bit close to Michael, his lover would wreak havoc. The thought made the brunet sigh once more, passing a hand through his quiff, messing it more by each passing minute.

“I won’t give up, love” Michael answered back with a smile, suppressing the urge to roll his eyes as he saw Liam walk toward them, half dragging Sophia.

“Michael!” Liam forced a smile shaking his friend’s hand way too harshly, standing close to Zayn in a possessive strike.

“I see you’re having fun with your _wife_ ” Michael answered with a smirk emphasizing on the last word,

“A lot!” Sophia answered with a giggle, passing a hand through her long curls. Her gaze landed on Zayn, ignoring the two men for a second. “Something wrong, hon’?” She asked putting a comforting hand over the teen’s shoulder, not pleased to see her nephew frowning and upset.

“Nothing, Aunty” He replied with a tight smile, craving to be anywhere else but there. Michael and Liam were clearly having an innuendo fight while Sophia was painfully oblivious to it.

“I know what can lighten you up!” She exclaimed with a bright smile, interrupting the older men in their glaring contest. “A dance! I am not that good of a dancer but Liam is” The woman added pushing her husband toward a stunned Zayn.

“I can’t dance” The teen breathed taking a step back, smiling apologetically to his aunt. It was a fact he didn’t know how to dance, never thought about learning until tonight anyway.

Sophia chuckled looking fondly at the brunet, while Liam smirked pulling gently Zayn toward him dragging him toward the dance floor. Michael on the other hand was fuming, jealous to not have the teen’s attention, angry to be rejected while Zayn jumped with both feet for a dance with Liam.

“Calm down” The older man whispered softly hugging close Zayn, lifting him up so the boy’s feet were on Liam’s shoes as the man moved them around.

Sophia chuckled amused to see the trick, watching fondly the duo dance and swirl around. Her innocent gaze shinned with happiness, with a twinge of guilt to not be able to give a child to her dear husband.

“You didn’t give him any attention, I feel like I should reward you”

Liam whispered with a deep pleased tone, watching Michael talk with Sophia, feeling the green gaze glued on them nonetheless.    

“My attention was only on you, but you were all over her”

Zayn sneered holding on his lover’s broad shoulders, cheeks flaming red as some guests smiled fondly noticing them dance around. The teen swore to learn how to dance, not really comfortable to have so many people watching them, chuckling amused by the way Liam was holding Zayn on his shoes to guide him. 

"It's only for the show, I don’t really have a choice and you know it"

Liam’s hold got tighter on the frail waist, bringing the teen flush against his body. Zayn whimpered biting his bottom lip as he felt the man’s hard cock press tight against his stomach.

"I want you to hold me like you do to her in public too" The brunet breathed resting his head on his lover’s shoulder, a bit sad to share only a dance with the man while Sophia got him all night long.

“I am” Liam answered with a low rumbling amused chuckle. His embrace tightened as he discreetly leaned down planting a kiss on the tan throat.

The teen licked his lips glancing at his aunt to see her still chatting with Michael, and some other guests. He rested back his cheek on Liam’s chest, enjoying the dance and closeness. His heart skipped a beat hoping that the fight between them would finally be over.

The dance reached its end, Liam pulled away from the brunette as Sophia appeared next to him grabbing his arm with a smile.

“Told you he was a good dancer” She cheered chuckling softly, her crystalline voice breaking the softness of the moment and the fondness showing on Liam’s features.

“Excuse me” Zayn sighed walking away, leaving a frowning stunned aunt behind him while Liam acted as if nothing was happening.

“I feel like something is wrong” Sophia said worriedly, looking at Zayn walk away and disappear in the crowd.

“Nothing is wrong, love. He is a teen, what did you except?”  The older man laughed trying to change the subject before she could get suspicious, or dig deeper on Zayn’s sudden gloomy mood.

-

Zayn sighed once more walking away from the bathroom, relieved that the hallway was empty. The crowded ballroom was suffocating with its heat, loud conversations and fancy atmosphere.

"Where are you going, love?" The words rose in the air startling the brunet from his not so glorious thoughts. He lifted his head to look at Michael, groaning and clearly annoyed that the man followed him there.

"Let me pass, Michael. I don't have time for your games" The teen grumbled irritated, trying to walk past the man but the latter was having none of it. His plump lips stretched into a smirk, and green orbs stared at Zayn with lust and longing.  

"But we need to talk, _babe_ " Michael chuckled taking a step forward leading an oblivious Zayn backward to the wall, and cornered him there. The boy gasped feeling the cold surface collide with his back, knowing that Michael was up to no good at this point.

"We got nothing to talk about" Zayn snapped trying to push away only to have his wrists trapped in iron grip. The older man smiled pleased to finally have some time alone with the teen.

“Why so eager to leave, love? The fun didn’t even start yet” Michael purred pushing their bodies together, making the brunet more uncomfortable and angry.

"Get the fuck away from me before I scream and make a scene that you surely don’t want" Zayn gritted his words furious, wriggling and trashing in the man’s hold in the hope of freeing himself.

“Thought you loved older men, Zee” Michael whispered lustfully brushing his lips on the tan cheek, making its owner shivering with disgust and fear about what was about to happen. Zayn pushed the man harshly away with every courage and strength he got, making Michael stumble back taken by surprise by the sudden move.

“Why choose him over me?!” The blue eyed man roared not pleased to be rejected again, failing to understand Zayn’s choice. “He’s got nothing! And he is married for God’s sake!” He added clearly furious glaring at the teen, who only scoffed straitening his suit.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Zayn simply answered looking at the man, confidence shining in his hazel eyes surprising even himself that he was so calm and composed while Michael was losing control.

"Please" The latter sneered somehow offended that Zayn was still hiding the obvious affair. It felt like hiding the sun in the middle in the summer, and the thought made him rage even more. “Please do me the favor of not mocking my intelligence. I know you’re Liam’s mistress” He mocked looking at Zayn with disdain, clearly upset that the teen would chose Liam still and even defend him.

"Why do you want him anyway? He is a low fuck, too old and too married to give you what you really want and deserve"

“Says the man that is forcing himself on me” Zayn mocked rolling his eyes, “You don’t hold a candle to him to be honest, and at your age… I thought you would know that money can’t buy everything…And _everyone_ ” He added looking at the man with irritation, taking out on him all the accumulated anger and pain he got from the last few days.   

Michael clenched his jaw clearly angry and launched forward kissing Zayn harshly, and hugged him tight preventing the boy from moving. “It does and you will learn it” He whispered voice low and husky, smirking as Zayn wiped his lips.

“ _Get.off.me_!” The brunet shouted alerting the people nearby. They started rushing in the hallway curious to know where the voices came from, thrilled to assist to some drama after the long boring gala.

The commotion intrigued Liam who was looking for Zayn, thinking that the teen took too much time to return. He followed some of the people toward the center of the agitation, his blood ran cold recognizing Zayn’s soft voice. The older man cursed making his way through the crowd.

Michael sighed about to let go not liking to be the center of the gossips, however it got worst as Liam recognized them and pulled Michael roughly by his shoulder. The man didn’t waste any time punching his blue eyed friend right on the nose.

The crowd gasped liking the show, and even some had their phone out ready to record any fight.

“ _Leeyuum_ ” Zayn breathed shocked and relieved to see his lover there. The men didn’t seem to notice the teen anymore, too busy throwing punches and trying to hurt each other.   

“Stop!” Sophia roared dazed to see her husband and his best friend fight like teenagers, and spit blood as if they were in some gang movie. Her shout went with no answer, the men too wrapped up in their anger and jealousy.

"I know you fucked him in my office" Michael growled low and dangerous as Liam grabbed his collar growls. "You are already married, Liam! Let the boy get someone who can be truly his" He snickered trying to free himself from Liam hold, punching him right in the guts.

“And that person is you huh?” Liam whimpered in pain, chuckling humorlessly and mocking his friend. He held his painful stomach too focused on the other man to notice Zayn coming closer, tears on his tan red cheeks.

“Stop it now!” The teen roared standing between them, keeping them at arm’s length from each other. 

Sophia watched the scene stunned to see once again Liam react and actually obey the brunet so easily, while Michael scoffed glaring at both of them.

“I won’t let this fucking go” The blue eyed man sneered before turning around to leave, pushing the crowd out of his way. 

Zayn sighed looking at Liam enable to make any step forward, being the center of the crowd’s attention.

“Let’s go home” Sophia gritted appearing next to Liam and dragging him outside, hoping that the fight wouldn’t turn into the next big town gossip.

The teen followed after them feeling the tense atmosphere between the couple, and sensing Liam’s burning glares on him.

-

 Zayn was pacing in his room, biting nervously his fingernails wincing from pain as his skin broke. His mind was racing with endless useless thoughts, as the teen waited for Liam to come like he always did like clockwise in the night.

The door opened with a soft creak revealing the older man, coming in the moonlighted room. A scowl stretched the man’s tired and bruised features.

“You shouldn’t have fought him, jaan” Zayn blurted seeing the bruised and wounds on the man, wincing when his eyes noticed the purple fist mark on Liam’s ribs. He walked toward him trying to touch his lover, but was only greeted with a harsh kiss and Liam throwing the teen on the bed.

“Undress, slut” The older man said coldly looking at the boy, sprawled on the bed, t-shirt high on his naked thighs revealing a yellow pantie contracting with the tan soft skin. His head was filled with untamed emotions creating a wild confusion and a feeling of hurt.

Zayn sighed removing the little clothes he had on, letting his lover settle between his thighs one more time.

“Slut” Liam snickered against the brunet’s lips, wrapping the tan legs around his own waist. He pulled his cock out brushing it over the teen’s prepped rim.

“No!” Zayn hissed wriggling in the man’s strong hold, “I am tired of you treating me that way for fuck’s sake!I ain’t a slut and you better stop this mean shit now!” He snapped breathless and a bit distracted from the hard shaft pushing inside him slowly.  His anger dangerously mixing with lust, making the teen scratch Liam’s back out of frustration.

“I treat you the way I see fit, baby boy. You should’ve thought it through before starting your fucking little games. Now unless it’s a moan, you better shut up!”

The older man started to rock his hips, jabbing Zayn’s weak spot, both moaning overwhelmed by the raw feelings wreaking havoc in their bodies and souls.

Zayn moaned a bit loud back arching on the bed, pulling his lover deeper and closer, and chuckled as he bit Liam’s shoulder leaving a mark for once.

“You loved the attention, huh slut? You wanted to go to him, yeah?”

Liam whispered suddenly, voice husky and breathless in Zayn’s ear. The teen shook his head enable to voice his thoughts out loud, mind obscured with wild passion and electrifying pleasure. The older man grabbed the frail hips and pounded harder hitting Zayn’s sweet spot, over and over with each hard thrust.

“You’re mine, Zayn. If you only spare him a glance, I will ruin you. And I will do worse than give him a broken nose. Understand, slut?”

The teen whimpered feeling his lover’s hand pull his hair back, forcing his to meet the raging brown orbs.

“Answer me, baby boy”

“Yes, daddy. I understand, I am only yours” Zayn mewled taking Liam’s sporadic pounding. His rim quivered tightening hardly around the hard shaft, and engulfing it in a suffocating addicting wet heat.

“I own you, princess. Everything is mine, your tight ass, your body, that dirty mouth of yours, and your heart. All mine”

The older man purred punctuating his words with a spank on the tanned bum. His hips lost rhythm hammering inside the tight heat, craving release. Zayn bit his lip to keep quiet, fingers whitening from the grip he got on the sheets.

Pleasure dazed the brunet, electrifying his body and turning him into a whimpering, needy mess in his lover’s arms.  

“I own you too, Liam” Zayn whimpered eyes hooded, feeling his brain liquefy as his orgasm built up in his belly like a intense furious fire.

Liam groaned lost in his pleasure hearing the soft mewled words, igniting a brazier in his soul. It triggered his orgasm spilling inside the suffocating clenching rim, making his lover release at the same time.

“I am tired of this situation, jaan. I am tired of us fighting and you not even letting me explain myself” Zayn whispered sitting up, wincing as he felt his entrance gap and leak come over the clean sheets.

“Bloody move on and let me explain or … Let me go” He added whispering sadly the last words, despite their previous wild passion, something was off. Something was missing in their eyes, brown shined with anger and pain, while the hazel seemed tainted with guilt and a deep hurt.

It felt like a frightening silence after a loud violent storm, or the end of the summer announcing a cold winter.

"It was all you, Zee. This is all your doings, you were playing dirty and you knew it. And now you don’t want to handle the consequences"

Liam whispered softly sitting on the edge of the bed, holding his head sighing. Zayn leaned against the headboard covering his naked body.

"Did you fucking think about my feelings when you started your mind games?” He asked suddenly, looking back at the teen.

"I’m sorry, Li. For how all of this started, I wish it started from good intentions but I don’t regret it because all of that shit got me to have you, and I fucking love you.  But that still doesn't give you the right to insult me, and jaan… I am so tired of us fighting"

Liam took a deep breath, knowing that the brunet was right but the hurt and anger were still there, lurking under his skin and poisoning his thoughts. He pulled Zayn closer, gently stroking his cheek as he talked softly finally letting his true feelings out instead of just pure raw anger.

"You manipulated me. You don't love me because if you did, you could have come clean on your own and not let me hear it from that fucking conversation with your accomplice. You played me like a fucking joke, and laughed with your friend at my genuine feelings"

Zayn leaned in the gentle touch realizing only then how much he missed the gentleness of his lover, the soft fond touches he was depraved from, replaced by mean words. The hazel flooded with tears as he sobbed silently, the confession hurt him more than a thousand daggers in his heart.

It wasn’t a game any longer, it stopped being a game so long ago without him even realizing until he found himself with a ring on his finger. He genuinely fell for the older man despite the age difference, the doubts and fears, his heart wasn’t his anymore.

“I don’t know what I can do more than I already did to let you forgive me. It isn’t a game, not anymore. You’re my jaan, my husband. You’re the person I am willing to spend the rest of my life with despite the rest of the world thinking I shouldn’t”

Liam closed his eyes resting his forehead on Zayn’s and breathed deeply. He couldn’t just forget what happened, it was hard to let go. He truly loved the boy and to learn that at some point it was just some jock, still hurt deeply.

Zayn brushed his lips against Liam’s trying to make his words real, to reach the man, to let him feel his honesty and true feelings. He hoped to erase the doubts and pain he knew were suffocating the man’s heart and mind.

“I forgave you when you hurt me. I moved on from my own suffocating anger and loved you no matter what”

Liam opened his eyes staring right at the hazel orbs, seeing that there was no lie there, no mischief, just a raw truth and raging love.

“I felt used, and so hurt because I was fucking honest since day one. There was no game for me, but you made me play yours without even knowing the rules. You made a joke out of me. You shattered my heart, I am a married man for fuck’s sake, I have a wife whom I am supposed to love but here I am in your arms.”

Liam stopped taking another deep breath letting his emotions flow out, all the anger the pain the disappointment, everything was out , waiting to be voiced and fade away, find relief.

“You fucking manipulated me with these mind games, you fucked with my emotions. I cannot run to you with open arms or love you like I want and you make it no easier for me. How do you expect me to trust you after all that I heard?”

Zayn leaned down toward his lover, kissing and silencing him. It was the first time in days they actually talked, and the atmosphere was heavy with emotions and honest confessions. And above all the room was filled with truths he couldn’t handle yet.  

“I guess if this is the last time I will be with you, I want you to be honest. Now tell me was this all worth it now? All those stunts and games, ruining us before we even begun. Was your game worth it?”

Liam moved away from Zayn, avoiding his touch. It was obvious that the boy was hurt and his hazel was shining yet again with an explosive mix of anger and heart break after his confession.

“So it’s that easy to leave me after all.”

Zayn whispered tears rushing down his cheeks, because falling in love was never the plan, being hurt wasn’t the goal, and yet there he was standing in front of a man who clearly didn’t know the extent of the power he held over the teen.

The brunet didn’t want to confess anymore love, or hurt, no for the first time in a long tumultuous weeks he wanted peace. The plan was to have fun, but along the way something went wrong, something was born… _love_.

What a hideous word thought Zayn as he watched Liam leave his room. What a poisonous feeling he thought as his heart broke when Liam’s heart didn’t beat the same rhythm with his anymore. What a traitorous lie, he thought when the door softly closed leaving behind nothing but a suffocating silence and a cold bed.

Liam sighed passing a hand through his hair, he closed the bedroom door silently behind him. It wasn’t easy to leave like Zayn so simply said and thought, but it wasn’t easy to stay either.

They never were meant to be, they just happened.

**_TBC_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse me for this long silence, Uni is eating me up alive and whole... I am doing my best here :)
> 
> Happy Halloween !! <3


	38. Sinner men

_Tasting insanity is having you on the edge of my lips, so sweet and chaotic._

 

Life wasn’t what Liam expected it to be, it wasn’t easy or hard per say, but life was a complex concept hard to grasp. When he met Sophia, he didn’t imagine that someday they would be married, have an eleven years old long marriage. Then when he met a gorgeous brunet named Zayn, Liam didn’t know that the teen would become his secret lover.

Liam failed to understand how life, fate or destiny worked. What surprised him most was that he didn’t imagine that would come the day where he would sit at a bar to try and drown his heartbreak in whiskey, not because Sophia left, no… But because his sixteen years old lover played him. As Days passed by, mornings morphed into nights, then mornings again… days turned into weeks and Liam’s broken heart didn’t seem to heal, or recover a bit.

He found himself a new friend that made him forget a little about the pain, and raging thoughts. Alcohol became a constant for a few weeks now, getting wasted, go home, sleep then repeat the same destructive pattern the next night when work would be over.

The out of character behavior worried Sophia, who didn’t know the reason behind her husband’s sudden and deep sadness, acting as if he was grieving. Zayn, on the other hand, was equally sad but knew how to keep up his mask, not letting any doubt ignite in his aunt’s mind.

“I am getting fed up of you reeking alcohol and having this attitude of yours!” Sophia hissed not pleased to see Liam drown another glass of whiskey in their, what supposed to be, a romantic movie night.

Zayn bit his lip, watching the couple argue yet again that week, feeling uncomfortable and out of place. He pulled down his shirt to hide his naked legs, craving to flee the living room, and find solace in his bedroom. However, Sophia had other plans apparently; she carried on her rant cursing Liam before storming upstairs.

Liam watched her leave without even caring to follow after her, or even say anything in his defense. He shrugged pouring himself another glass of whiskey and leaned back in the couch focusing back on the screen.

“Stop it, Liam” Zayn sighed leaving his spot to sit next to Liam, grabbing the full glass from the man’s hand.

“Why do you care suddenly?” The older man scoffed staring at the brunet with glassy sad eyes, not fighting the small hand taking away his only liquid relief.

“Let’s get you to bed” The teen said instead, putting the glass down on the table in front of them. He stood up pulling Liam up easily with him, surprised on how pliant the man was suddenly.

They made silently their way upstairs, the brunet supporting the older man so he could walk and not fall.

“Go to sleep” Zayn whispered softly once in the hallway, pushing gently Liam toward Sophia’s bedroom.

“No, you said bed, Zee. Our bed, not hers… Don’t make me go there” Liam slurred alcohol thick on his breath. He tried to keep his voice down knowing that Sophia wasn’t asleep yet, not after the tantrum she threw a few minutes ago. His mind buzzed with thoughts, clear enough to know what he was doing, and drunk enough to have the courage to share his true desires.

“No” Zayn answered frowning and took a step back, not letting Liam in his personal space.  “We’re over, remember?” He added leaving and quickly disappeared in his room locking the door.

Liam groaned resting his forehead on the cold wooden surface, his ears picked up the soft footsteps of Zayn on the other side. The teen took a few steps away from the door staring at it, seeing Liam’s shadow from the crack at the bottom.

“Leave, Liam” He whispered softly for the older man to hear, still seeing Liam’s feet still there, clearly not moving from his spot.

“Open the door, babe” Liam answered instead, voice raspy and broken. His hands went up on the wood, flattened against it trying to picture the teen behind his closed eyelid. A few seconds passed by, it felt like an eternity before Liam’s voice echoed again softly to Zayn’s ears.

“I am not leaving” He stated sliding down to sit back against the door, not caring about being caught by Sophia. His eyes filled with tears, rushing down his cheeks making the man’s breath shallow and hard.

“You’re unfair” Zayn breathed from his room, kneeling in front of the door, hands flat on it as if he was able to feel Liam’s warmth through it. His fingertips were met with nothing but coldness, making his heart sink a bit more, because the brunet craved to open the door and comfort his lover.

“You left me and yet here you’re acting as the victim” The teen choked out, voice cracking toward the end. He rested his forehead against the wood, mimicking unconsciously Liam’s earlier move.

“I love you” The older man whispered softly hoping to break down the resistance Zayn was putting out with so much passion. “I can’t forget you, babe… I tried but I can’t get you out of my mind” He added with a low desperate tone.

“You left, turned your back on us that night” Zayn retorted feeling the little control he had slip away, like sand between his fingers.

“I made a mistake that night, I love you, Zee” Liam answered instantly leaning against the door, looking at the ceiling lost in his gloomy thoughts. He snapped out of his reverie hearing the door unlock and not a second later the brunet appeared.

“Stop saying that! Stop saying you love me when you left so easily, you walked out on us in the blink of an eye”  Zayn sighed passing a hand through his already messed up quiff, “You can’t keep saying that you love me” He added with a tired voice finally meeting Liam’s gaze.

“But it’s the truth. I love you” The older man said again pushing Zayn inside his room and closed the door behind them. Sophia walked in the hallway not a second later, calling for her husband. She went downstairs sadly realizing that the man wasn’t there, and thought innocently that he left again to get drunk.

Liam stared at the teen, lifting his hand to stroke gently the tanned cheek. His fingertips tingled as if he was touching fire, getting burned, raw feelings pumping in his veins.

“No touching” Zayn whimpered leaning in the touch despite his words, “What do you want, Liam?” He asked looking up to meet the brown gaze.

“Let me stay with you tonight. I won’t do anything, just lay next to you” The man said with a low raspy voice, knowing that somehow he would win his battle that night.

“Just sleeping” Zayn said with a wobbly voice, already giving in. He let Liam pull him close by the waist, pushing their bodies close together.

“No touching” Liam whispered on Zayn’s lips. “I won’t touch your skin” He said punctuating his words with soft strokes over Zayn’s naked thighs. “I won’t kiss it, or your lips” He added planting a gentle kiss on the tan throat. “And I won’t make love to you until your voice cracks, and the only thing on your mind is my name” He purred with a heated tone, fingertips ghosting over the teen’s body.

Zayn moaned softly, eyes closed, picturing vividly the lustful words that his lover so easily put in his hazed mind.

“Nothing but sleeping” The teen tried again, however he pulled closer the man against him, craving for more than just words.

“You’re sure, baby boy?” Liam asked huskily, his hand travelling from the dip of Zayn’s collarbone down to the obvious stretched pantie. The brunet nodded eyes hooded as he met the brown orbs.

“Then I guess I won’t do this” The older man smirked lifting Zayn up easily, chuckling as the tan thighs wrapped tightly around his waist. He walked to the bed laying his young lover there, hovering possessively over him. “And I won’t do this too” He said before leaning down sealing their lips for a long bruising kiss.

Zayn wriggled under Liam, pulling him close yet wanting to push away. His feelings morphed into a mess, giving in lastly into the man’s strong arms. Deep down, he knew there was no way both can escape what they were feeling. Love turned them into sinner men, yet they didn’t care because if their love led them straight to a wall, or straight to hell, they would still enjoy -carefree- every second of the ride.

Liam broke the kiss for air, kneeling on the bed watching with a smirk as Zayn feverishly undo his belt.

“Don’t say a word” The teen rasped pulling down his lover’s pants before shifting them over, straddling Liam.

They both undressed each other quickly, craving to touch after days of nothing. Liam smiled as they kept rolling on the bed, both trying to take control and make the other submit.

“I am gonna ruin you for anyone else” Zayn whispered cupping Liam’s face, pulling him down for a harsh kiss, giving up on being on top for that night.

“I already am” Liam said softly, knowing that despite him pinning Zayn down, the brunet was the one with the real power there. The soft words filled the room with a truth that he couldn’t handle yet, making Zayn smile as they kiss again.

The night slipped away with soft muffled moans, and a passionate embrace. However time came to leave again, reality taking back its rightful place.

“I wish I knew how to quit you” Zayn whispered against Liam’s lips before pulling away and covered his naked body with the sheet. “Go to her now, this doesn’t mean I forgive you… This is a mistake and it won’t happen again” He added with a serious tone looking at Liam with confidence.

“You know there is no use in fight… _us_ ” The older man breathed, standing up to gather his clothes. He dressed up quickly before leaving the room, knowing it was only a matter of time before they would fall back in bed together all over again. That last thought gave him the courage to walk away, and give Zayn the space he needed to process.

They weren’t meant to be, they just happened…Like every great love story. Love is never planned or chosen, people met it when least expected.

 

**_TBC_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am laughing so hard because all of you kept asking and commanding for Michael to come back and now... I am sure you regret it... #EvilAuthor
> 
> And moooore drama to come... 
> 
> So tell me... What do you think is going to happen? *smirk*


	39. Clear sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you will enjoy this update, please share your thoughts about it with comments! :)

 

Zayn bit his lip staring at Liam’s bedroom door. It was left ajar and the color was a bright white with a golden knob. The brunet focused on the details, like the cracks on the wood, the scratches at some places…Anything to get his mind off the idea of going inside and give in to the older man.

So he was there, standing in the hallway in nothing but a large shirt which was Liam’s, and a bright yellow pantie.  If the teen waited long enough, his aunt would finish her bath and then it would be impossible for him to go in. He hoped and prayed for Sophia to already be done, giving in so easily made Zayn restless and upset.

The brunet groaned taking the first step, then the second…until he found himself at the edge of the bed looking at a sleeping peaceful Liam. The man was laying on his back, wearing a grey boxer that hung low on his hips. The hazel orbs roamed over the naked skin, taking in each detail. Some made him even more lustful whereas others made him sad.

Liam clearly lost weight, his features was peaceful as he slept however worry dug wrinkles on the tan forehead and around the man’s eyes.

Zayn sighed removing his pantie and straddled his lover. A whimper escaped the plump lips, it felt like an eternity when it was only two days since their last sexual embrace.

The teen moaned softly grinding down on Liam’s thickening crotch. Electrical pleasure spread in his spine when the man’s still clothed shaft pressed against the tan bum.

“ _Liam_ ” Zayn mewled in a breathy murmur, not wanting to alert Sophia in the bathroom, or even wake up Liam.

His hips jerked back and forth lazily. The brunet leant down biting a bit too harshly his lip to contain any compromising noise. A pool of raging fire settled in his stomach, he knew his orgasm was coming and fast.

Zayn chuckled breathlessly noticing the wet spot on Liam’s boxer from the hard cock trapped under the thin fabric.

“ _Come on_ ” The teen whined craving release, skin burning from a raw pleasure exploding finally. He came with a groan, smearing Liam’s stomach with wet white ribbons.

“Zayn” Liam rasped fluttering his eyes open, feeling uncomfortable because of his wet underwear. He gasped seeing the come on his skin, the teen half naked straddling him, and finally his own come drenching his boxer.

Zayn quickly got off the man, grabbing his pantie and fled the room. His heart hammered from adrenaline and endorphins, an euphoric mix that left him drained but relaxed.

Liam stared at the door stunned and breathless. His hand quickly grabbed the sheet and covered his body when Sophia stepped in the room, smiling obliviously at her husband.

“I thought you were asleep” She said walking to the bed, drying her hair with a towel.

“I was… Woke up to use the bathroom” Liam said a bit nervous hiding under the sheet, hoping that his wife would give him a chance to sneak in the bathroom and clean up.

+

The next day passed in a blur for Zayn who kept avoiding Liam after the previous night event. Sophia on the other hand hummed making dinner, happy to know that her husband would join them for dinner.

The man’s sudden sad depressed period passed, as if nothing happened at all. An easy smile stretched Liam’s lips for a few days now, and she didn’t complain about it even though Sophia wanted to know the reason behind the late sorrowful demeanor in the first place.

“M home” Liam called from the entry, wincing in pain as he removed his jacket.

“Babe…What happened to your hand?!” Sophia exclaimed as she joined her husband, noticing with worry the white bandage wrapped tight around her lover’s wrist.

“Nothing serious…Just hurt myself at work while trying to lift a box. It was too heavy and I didn’t realize it until too late” Liam chuckled tiredly lifting his painful arm, keeping it close to his chest in an attempt to find some relief.

“You need to be more careful, it could have been worse” She answered back instantly checking the injured wrist.

“M okay” The man repeated with a soft smile, taking a step back avoiding discreetly any further contact. "What’s for dinner?” He beamed changing easily the subject before the woman initiated anything else.

“Your favorite!” Sophia grinned “Go change, I will call you when it’s ready…Unless you need help?” She said looking at Liam with worry and love in her brown eyes.

“No need, just make us food” Liam laughed softly shaking his head, having an idea in mind suddenly from her genuine words.

Sophia giggled nodding, and left the man to go change. She went back to the kitchen oblivious to anything happening upstairs.

+

“I need your help” Liam said casually leaning against the doorframe of Zayn’s bedroom. The teen was sitting, legs crossed, on the bed.

“With?” Zayn asked calmly looking up from his book, and tugged on his shirt to covered his naked legs and showing pantie. His hazel didn’t miss the bandage on the man’s wrist. Worry ignited in his mind but he quickly brushed it off, noticing that Liam wasn’t hurt or in any pain.

“Shower” Liam answered lifting up his bandaged wrist. “Can’t do it alone unfortunately” He added hiding a smirk.

“Ask _her_ ” Zayn mumbled spitting the last word with venom, feeling slightly guilty somehow because despite everything Sophia was his aunt and was painfully oblivious to the affair.

“She can’t… Too busy making dinner…You lived here enough to know her by now” The older man retorted nonchalantly, setting his trap.

Zayn put his book away looking at Liam intensely gauging his honesty. He sighed leaving his comfy spot and walked slowly toward his lover.

“Fine, I will help you undress but nothing else” He grumbled passing by Liam, and made his way toward the bathroom at the end of the hall.

Liam grinned happily trotting behind the teen. He licked his lips knowing that they would do more than shower. His eyes roamed hungrily over the brunet’s frail form, lingering on the uncovered shoulder, collarbone and tempting neck.

“Let’s get it done already” Zayn sighed closing the door behind them. He turned to face Liam stepping in his personal space to help the man undress, careful to not hurt the already injured wrist.

“Yeah” Liam smiled letting the teen undress him, standing in all his naked glory in front of the hazel orbs.

Zayn stubbornly focused on Liam’s eyes, not letting his gaze drift lower. His cheeks were flushed, and his breathing a bit shallow from arousal.

“You need to help me shower too” The older man purred biting his bottom lip as he stared at the blushing teen.

“Ask her” Zayn repeated softly his earlier words taking a step back, somehow knowing that he lost the battle the minute he agreed to help.

“You want her to touch me?” Liam asked taking a step closer. “You want her to be that close to me?” He added trapping Zayn against the door. “You want me to be naked in front of her, and let her take advantage of the situation?” He purred brushing their lips together.

Zayn whimpered shaking his head, “No” he breathed desperate to leave, yet craving to stay and have more than words.

“It’s settled then” Liam chuckled pleased to have his lover submit. He stepped away turning on the water and licked his lips staring at Zayn. “I can’t do much…M all yours to bath” He smirked whispering the words with a low amused tone.

The brunet let out a breathy bitter chuckle, leaning against the door and rested his head against the wood.

“That’s the problem, you aren’t mine” He said enable to hold back the words. His gaze landed on Liam roaming over his naked body, lingering on the necklace. The ring still hanged there and shined under the artificial light of the bathroom.

The man frowned not liking how the mood suddenly shifted. He sighed grabbing gently his necklace, and looked intensely at Zayn.

“You know I am trying to find a way to fill for divorce” He said not knowing why he felt the need to justify himself. “I proposed to you, my parents know about you… _us_ ” He added in a more serious tone. “It was only a fight, one that I regret deeply because I realized how much I love you…And realized that I can’t get over you, Zayn. I can’t do anything without you. I see you everywhere I go… I don’t know what you did, but damn you did good” He finished with a bitter snigger passing a hand through his quiff.

“You think it’s easier for me?!” Zayn snapped suddenly, glaring at his lover. “Even though I know it’s wrong, I can’t seem to keep away from you. You are married to my aunt, and you left me…and look at me now, eager to spend even a second with you!”

“You  know that even if you fight it, we will ended up together again…Just take the easier way and spare us the heartache, please” Liam pleaded looking at the upset teen.

Zayn stayed silent looking at the man, not moving to leave either. Liam tried his luck and leant down kissing the brunet heatedly.

“Just this time. No more after this” The teen breathed on his lover’s lips, and pulled him close. His hands traveled up on Liam’s strong back, fingertips leaving hot trail of fire.

“You know it ain’t true” The older man said before kissing Zayn again and silenced any other answer.    

The teen whimpered softly grabbing Liam’s hair and kissed back hungrily, with hints of anger and a crave to hurt.

The silence fell in the bathroom disturbed by quiet moans, and the sound of clothes ruffling. The atmosphere grew heated, lustful, and desperate. Liam lifted his lover pinning him against the door, hands squeezing the tan bum.

“Missed you” He growled pleased to have the teen’s thighs wrap securely around his waist. “Missed making love to you” He added choosing carefully his words.

Zayn ignored the fond confession, and preferred to focus on stroking the man’s cock to full hardness. His finger enfolded gently around the throbbing shaft, thumb teasing the slit on the head.

-

A few moments later, Zayn stood up on his shaking legs glaring at Liam who looked smug and content.

“That was the last time” He said pulling up his pantie, wincing in discomfort when he felt come leak from his rim. “And stop coming inside me” He added grabbing more toilet paper to clean the mess.

Liam laughed genuinely amused, staring at the teen fondly. Love sparkled in his brown eyes, and a honest smile stretched his bruised puffy lips from the previous kisses.

“You know damn well that it will never be the last time… I love you, and you love me” He spoke in a low confident voice. “That’s why you’re still wearing my ring despite the shit storm that hit us” He added taking a step closer to the teen and grabbed his left hand kissing the ring over the finger.

Zayn blushed and retrieved his hand gently, heart beating fast and mind flooded with confusing thoughts.

“Don’t be so sure” He retorted on his way out, rolling his eyes as he heard his lover go into another amused laugh.

The teen quickly made his way back to his room, cheeks red from the previous events and cursing under his breath at how easily Liam made him give in again.

Liam on the other hand went under the warm water, finally showering easily regardless of his previous words. He chuckled undoing carefully the bandage. It wasn’t as bad as the others thought but at least it helped him get what he wanted. He smiled happily carrying on his task before joining his wife downstairs, not really surprised to learn that Zayn chose to eat his dinner in his room.

 

**_TBC_**


	40. I am still loving you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, readers! I want to thank all of you that are still here reading. We reached the 16K hits, 498 Kudos... I never thought this story would be this long, this read, and have this much Subscriptions. Thanks to all of you for making my day with every comments, and thank you for all the encouragement, lovely words, and love. 
> 
> Happy new year, wish you all the best.

Late at night, everything hurt. The heart ached for love, the skin burned from the crave of caresses, and the mind screamed in agony in need of bonding.

Late at night, life was smothered away by a soul eating hunger, a hole deep inside that felt like an ever ending harsh winter.

Late at night, guilt sparkled in Liam’s heart as his wife cuddled to his side, looking for the warmth he failed to provide her heart. Helplessness added to the already poisonous feeling making Liam sigh tiredly as he stared at the ceiling, feeling the hours pass by but no sleep yet.

He wanted to leave the room and go to the one down the hall, but it wasn’t as simple as it once was. Love made everything complicated, thought Liam frustrated.

Late at night, guilt ignited lightly in Zayn’s mind, however not enough to make his nights sleepless. He thought about his aunt, her kindness, and the cruel way he stole her man from her arms. The feeling never lasted long because love always won over, and erased away any traitorous thoughts.  Love made things easier in a way, thought Zayn as he fell in deep dreamless slumber.  

+

Life in the Payne household morphed into a tricky dangerous game. Zayn tried his best to sound confident each time he pushed Liam away, while the man started to become more daring and reckless in his attempts to seduce back his young lover.

The relationship took a teasing turn, both playing a game they were unconsciously addicted to, despite their protests.

“Don’t come near me! I told you last time that we won’t fuck again!” Zayn snapped walking backward to avoid his lover, who only smirked wider at the words cornering him against the wall.

"Not one more step or I swear l.." Zayn started confidently only to be interrupted by Liam laughing softly, a low deep laugh that sent shivers down the brunet’s spine. He knew all too well what would come, the glow in the older man’s eyes didn’t leave anything to imagination.

"You what? You gonna hit me?" Liam teased as he pushed Zayn against the wall harshly, pressing their bodies tight together. The teen gasped from the sudden proximity and the lust that traitorously burned in his belly.

“You gonna pull out your claws kitten?" Liam added in a breathy chuckle, easily ripping Zayn’s pantie. "Or maybe scream? But you know I love that. Gonna scream my name, babe?" He purred shamelessly on the brunet’s parted lips.

Zayn whimpered resting his head back on the wall. He knew that it was a lost a battle to fight, his mind was already fogged with wanton and a carnal desire. " _I hate you_ " He panted breathless, shuddering as his lover’s large hand wrapped around his cock. The hold was blissfully tight, turning him into a moaning begging mess. 

“You don’t” Liam husked with a raspy voice in the teen’s ear. “You love me, you want me… You married me” he finished his sentence accentuating on the words, his own heart skipping a beat when the brunet clung closer to him.

“You’re a shitty husband” Zayn chuckled not denying the confession, and felt comforted by it deep inside. It only meant that Liam still saw him as a partner, one for life and that their vows were real despite being hidden away in the dark of the night.

The older man smiled kneeling in front of his lover, looking up to meet the hazel gaze. His lips parted letting Zayn’s cock in with a low moan, feeling the bitter taste of precome on his tongue.   

The brunet’s breath hitched feeling the pleasure radiate in every part of his body. His moans went louder and louder with every thrust inside the warm wet mouth.  Liam hollowed his cheeks wanting his lover to feel as much bliss as possible. The tight almost painful grip on his hair was a sign that Zayn was enjoying it, hips rocking faster until release.

Liam stood up and grabbed the teen's by his cheeks, digging his fingers in the flesh to open Zayn's mouth. He then leant down while angling the brunet’s head back and spat the come between the parted bruised lips. The brown gaze watched attentively the mix of come and spit slip from his mouth toward Zayn's, some of it dripping down the tan chin.

"Last time, huh?" Liam mocked with an easy smile that quickly morphed in a deep moan, staring when Zayn swallowed and dared his tongue out to lick the come on his lips. The man's eyes went dark with lust licking the semen that slid down the tan throat, leaving a hot wet trail behind his tongue.

Zayn snapped from his haze, and pushed Liam away not wanting to give in more.  He didn’t utter a word grabbing his torn pantie from the floor. However what he didn’t expect was the slap on his exposed bum, and the amused chuckle that followed quickly after.

"Gonna take care of your hole later, yeah?" Liam added smiling brightly while Zayn only rolled his eyes in response, and glared pulling his shirt down as he sprinted upstairs.  

"That good that you can't talk anymore?" The man said raising a bit his voice, laughing out loud.

+

Teasing and games didn’t last long, the next night Liam found himself in the backyard sipping his beer and lost in his thoughts.

“What are you thinking of?” Marco asked tiredly staring at his friend,

“Him” Liam answered calmly, a simple word that weighted a ton on his hunched shoulders.

“When aren’t you?” Marco sighed “Still fighting?” He asked again sipping his own beer. He laid back on the porch, gaze roaming over the dark sky trying to guess which stars formed a constellation.

“No fighting but not talking either” Liam whined softly “We fuck though” He added a bit smug with a proud smirk.

“Do something for him” Marco rolled his eyes at his friend’s words. “Like buy flowers or whatever. A date?” He suggested turning his head to look at Liam.

“I would but Sophia is on my back lately” Liam shook his head looking down at the man. “But I will keep the idea. We need time alone to be honest, quickies when Soph’ isn’t around is tiring”

Marco nodded letting the silence fall again, both men thinking of a solution. Marco watched his friend closely, noticing the tense shoulders and the heavy bags under Liam’s eyes, all from the late events with Zayn.

It was a sad thing to confess, but he knew that Sophia never made Liam as happy as Zayn did, and so easily. Even thought it was illegal and immoral in some ways, Marco supported his friend’s decision no matter what.

“A dance?” Liam blurted suddenly snapping the other man out of his thoughts. “I can take him somewhere, and you can come, make it a men’s night out so I can get Sophia to be off my back for a bit” He explained grinning at the idea.

“Sounds nice” Marco nodded sitting up again. “I will bring up the idea tomorrow at breakfast then” He chuckled softly, both plotting a night out as if they were back in their teen years and afraid to be caught by the parents.

**0o0**

Zayn hide a smile when Liam appeared in front of him inviting him for a dance in the crowded club. It was a bar restaurant out of town, a family place with a soft comfy atmosphere.

“Really? A slow dance to that song?” The brunet arched an eyebrow but taking the man’s hand nonetheless. Liam guided them toward the small dance floor, and hugged Zayn to his chest starting to sway them slowly.

“ _It needs time to win back your love again. I will be there_ ” Liam whispered softly in the brunet’s ear, singing along with the song. “ _babe, I'll fight to win back your love again, I will be there_ ” He added with a low deep voice only for Zayn to hear, hugging him tight as they moved along.

Zayn smiled in the embrace listening to the serenade, enjoying their moment. It seemed as if the surrounding faded away, and there was only them there, trying to fix what was broken.

Liam moved them around gently with the soft music, choosing some of the lyrics and signing them still to the brunet. As the song ended fading in the background, Zayn pulled away his head from Liam’s neck.

“ _I'm still loving you_ ” The teen mouthed with a fond smile cupping his lover’s face and kissing him. “ _I need your love_ ” Liam answered as the kiss broke, holding Zayn and breathed in his addicting sweet scent.

Zayn pulled away from the hug and went to sit back next to Marco, cheeks flushed and hiding his smile. Liam joined them a few minutes later. The atmosphere was still a bit tense, but at least the older man knew that they could slowly get over their fight, having hope that it wasn’t the end. And above all, Liam was happy to know that it wasn’t just sexual between them despite their late interactions.

**_TBC_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not really proud of this chapter, but I wanted a soft edge to the recent events...yadayada...


	41. Hallelujah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates, guys. I'm busy with Uni and work lately. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments, I wanna know what you think of this chap....You waited long for it.

_Love is not a victory march. It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah._

**__Jeff Buckley_ **

 

Liam sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that morning. His wife and Trisha were having a loud animated conversation, while Zayn focused on his phone as if it held some universal answer, and Liam just sat on the stool craving to leave. He couldn’t though because his sister in law was there to spend time with them, and to see her beloved son.

The older man bit his lip sneaking a quick glance toward the teen sitting at the table, a cup of hot tea in front of him. The situation got better, they were talking and sharing their nights again, which relieved Liam because he couldn’t handle the fact of losing the brunet.

“So what do you think about it, love?” Sophia’s cheerful voice snapped Liam out of his steamy forbidden thoughts. He looked at her questioningly trying to recall whatever talk they might have had.

“About?” He asked finally making Zayn snort because it was obvious that Liam was distant like never before toward the woman. The teen pretended to focus on his phone, acting like it was the reason behind his sudden laugh.

“Michael…I know after last time, you two aren’t on good terms” Sophia started oblivious to the surrounding, just like Trisha who was carrying on her cooking. “But apparently he is organizing some charity events, and we got an invitation. Some boxing match, the benefits will go to some charity” She explained softly, her gaze scrutinizing Liam’s features for any reaction.

“I think that after the recent events, we shouldn’t go. And I am sure the invitation was sent by mistake really” She added quickly not wanting any other fight, even though the first one was still a mystery on why is happened. 

“That would be wise, I don’t want to see him again” Liam answered a bit bitter, the fight still fresh in his memory.

“Great!” Sophia breathed relieved, “I genuinely didn’t want to go anyway. Assist to some bloody boxing contest is the last on my list, and even more when Mike would be the one participating. He is too violent”

“I agree, he almost broke your nose according to what Soph’ Said. I don’t want that man near my son” Trisha added seriously, standing next to her sister.

Liam suddenly stared at them intensely, mind racing with endless thoughts. “Participate?” he asked curious, the idea of having Michael on a ring and not be penalized for hurting him was more than appealing.

“Yes, apparently he will be fighting too. A big promoting event for his company if you ask me” Trisha answered instead, a tone of disgust in her usual warm voice.

Liam smirked licking his lips as he pulled out his phone to search more about this event. He couldn’t wait to smash Michael’s face, even if it means paying to do so.

“Liam?” Sophia called softly worried about the sudden interest her husband had in the event. “Please tell me you’re not thinking about participating too” She sighed pinching the bridge of her nose tiredly. She never understood how their friendship morphed from best friends to nemesis in a matter of few meetings.

“It’s a charity event, the least I can do is to donate …Or do something for those children in need” Liam explained reading about it on some local news. His brown orbs raged with a revengeful fire, impatient to consume Michael for what he had done to Zayn.

“You never boxed in your life, that’s really a bad decision” Zayn inquired worriedly going to sit on a stool next to Liam. His clothes were more sober now that his mother was around for a few days, no more large shirts with panties, just a plain skinny jean and a shirt. The teen didn’t want to raise any suspicions now that he knew how serious their hidden relationship was.

“I did back in uni” Liam shrugged turning his head to look at his lover, a bit disappointed to see so many clothes covering the caramel skin. However His heart swelled with happiness knowing the reason why, Zayn was serious about them and that was all that mattered because no matter what, at the end of the day Liam got to undress the teen all over again. The frustration was bittersweet.

**OoO**

Zayn waited impatiently for his mother and Sophia to leave for some errands before cornering Liam. He joined the man in his bedroom, rolling his eyes as Liam obviously was packing a gym bag.

“Don’t do it” The brunet stated with a serious tone, expecting no talk back from his lover. He knew all too well the reason behind Liam’s sudden excitement to sign up for the contest. It was far away from doing a good deed, and more of an act of possessiveness and anger.

Liam huffed not surprised by the request. He quickly closed the bag and put it by the closet door, ready to be used for his training.

“You care that much about him?” He asked facing Zayn, despite his words he knew that the teen asked out of worry and not anything else. “Plus he needs to know his place, he can’t go around touching my wife” He added with a soft smirk, eyes gleaming with a sudden lust as he realized that they were alone in the house.

Zayn shook his head disapprovingly, taking a deep breath before looking at his lover again. He knew Liam well by now, and the possessive words hide more than just jealousy, it was about protecting Zayn, and a pure anger toward Michael for trying to abuse the teen.

“I don’t want you to get hurt for no good reason” He mumbled thinking of a way to make Liam give up. He surely didn’t want to assist to a match where his husband would get hurt by no one other than some abusive attempted-rapist. “Jaan, stop this nonsense. Shredding blood won’t erase what that fucker did to me, and I don’t want him to hurt you”

Liam took a step closer, and hugged Zayn to his chest, breathing in his sweet scent. He hummed pleased to finally have the brunet in his arms.

“He hurt you and for that he needs to pay. And I just want you to know how far I am willing to go for you, I am not just all words, wifey”

The older man leaned brushing their lips together, hands already on the frail waist squeezing gently the hips.

“I love you, and the day I proposed to you and you agreed meant that you’re my responsibility, I have to protect you from guys like him that dares to skip your consent…And babe, I am only human. You’re mine and he touched you…I am jealous, I just want him to know that he can’t touch you, can’t have you”

Zayn whimpered at the proximity, feeling the outlines of his lover’s hard cock pock his stomach. He wrapped his arms around the man’s neck, and pulled him down lips to lips, breathing the same intoxicated air.

“I am yours, only yours. I am your wifey, you don’t have to get hurt to prove that. And we got nothing to prove to that sick bastard” He whispered on Liam’s lips, pulling away with a playful smirk as the man tried to kiss him.

“We’ve the house for ourselves” Liam moaned pushing backward his lover toward the bed, not caring that it was his matrimonial bed and that maybe his wife would comeback anytime soon. “And you’re wearing too much clothes” he added laying Zayn on the bed, and settled quickly between the tan thighs.

“No love until you agree to not apply to that stupid boxing contest” The brunet mewled already giving up to his lover’s large capable hands. Liam felt warm and solid against his shaking body, like an anchor in the middle of raging sea.

“Let me take care of you” Liam husked stubborn about his decision, and not wanting to miss his chance to get his revenge over Michael.

He quickly undressed Zayn growling from lust as he finally laid eyes on the naked caramel skin. He swiftly pulled down his sweatpants to pull out his hard leaking cock. He didn’t care about undressing completely, and neither did the very naked brunet shuddering under him.

“Yet another quickie” Zayn whined pulling his lover down for a deep heated kiss, daring out his tongue to make a wet mess on Liam’s lips.

“Soon we will be in our own home” The older man promised in a breathy moan as he started fingering the teen, impatient to thrust inside. It wasn’t about making love, but just the carnal passion that tugged under their skins, melting their minds with wanton.

“With our kids” Zayn added crying out from pleasure. “I will give you so many children, my husband” he panted rocking languidly his hips on the invasive digits that jabbed his weak spot.

“Yeah?” Liam rasped with a voice dropping low and rough. The joyful canvas Zayn so easily describe was all what he lived for. He loved those intimate moments where they would talk about their life together, kids, a home…A future.

“I love you” He murmured as if it was sharing some deep secret, to which Zayn responded with a throaty laugh looking up at his lover. The hazel eyes glassy from tears of pleasure, and the plump red lips stretched into a genuine smile with a curious pink tongue pressing behind the front teeth.

“I love you more, jaan..But maybe we should speed things up or take it to my room behind a locked door”     

Just a few minutes later Zayn was sprawled on his own bed, hands clutched tight on the sheets and his body shivering from a lightening raging fire each time Liam pushed his tongue deeper in his rim.  The teen mewled softly keeping his voice low when he heard the front door close, quickly followed by loud chatters.

“Zayn? You’re alright, Hon’?” Trisha asked worried through the door as she knocked. A loud bang alerted her, and made her hurriedly climb the stairs toward her son.

The brunet tried to wriggle away from his lover’s velvety tongue, a sweet torture that almost got them caught.

“M fine!” He shouted trying to sound as normal as possible, and not let his voice crack into a loud moan. “I just knocked some books over while cleaning!” He lied easily glaring at his smiling husband between his thighs.

“Why don’t you join us?” Trisha started fiddling with the doorknob to open it, frowning when she found it locked. “Zayn? Can you open?” She inquired clearly worried and curious.

Zayn’s eyes widened, panic freezing over his veins however Liam didn’t seem to mind at all. The older man just buried his head deeper between the caramel thighs, licking the quivering rim and sucked deliciously on it.

“Mom!” The teen gasped enable to free himself from Liam’s iron grip over his waist. The strong arms so easily pinned him to the bed, making him take whatever pleasure Liam had to give. 

“I am good…I am …doing personal stuff! I will come downstairs in a bit!” He answered taking a deep breath, and bit on his wrist to muffle the whimpers on the edge of his lips.

Liam seemed more amused by the situation than scared. His hands teased the caramel nipples while his mouth was focused on the shuddering rim, making it open up under the deep thrusts of his tongue. Saliva started to coat and travel down the man’s chin, creating obscene soft wet noise each time he licked the sweet entrance.

Trisha blushed hard thinking that maybe her son was doing some ‘personal’ things indeed. She cleared her throat leaving hastily without a word, only the sound of her heels echoing in the hallway.

“You’re crazy!” Zayn murmured after hearing his mother leave downstairs. He was relieved and high on adrenaline.

“Crazy in love with you” Liam purred wiping his mouth as he kneeled between the wide open thighs. He gently stroked his hard cock and dragged effortlessly the brunet toward him. The bed was a mess and covered with wet patches.

“Keep quiet” The man warned before thrusting with a breathless groan inside the hot wet heat. “so tight” He growled lifting Zayn’s waist from the bed and started moving in and out fast and hard.

The teen covered his mouth with both hands making his lover chuckle. It wasn’t the time to be caught, and surely not by his mother.

“Make it quick, daddy” He whispered through his fingers then smothered any comprising noise again. His eyes rolled back behind his eyelids feeling his orgasm pool like an electrifying lava, tension building up in his stomach before exploding all over his body. His orgasm hit in waves, his body shivered from cold and warmth at the same time. It was a delicious addicting sensation that only Liam knew how to trigger.

Zayn’s legs unconsciously wrapped tight around Liam’s waist pulling him deep, and immobilized him. In his high, the teen clung on his lover. Only short breaths and incomprehensible blabbers echoed in the heated room.

Liam trigged by such intense reaction spilled inside the tight rim, feeling it convulse around his shaft.

“Fuck” He moaned enable to move because of Zayn’s unconscious tight grip. “That’s new” He breathed resting his head on the pillow next to Zayn’s.  It was an uncomfortable position but his lover was still too high on his orgasm to let go yet. Liam smiled embracing the shaking body, sweat and semen made the hold sticky.

“I’ve got you” He purred tenderly smiling when the brunet hummed nuzzling the man’s neck. “I love you, babe” He added fondly heart still beating fast, body exhausted and sleep heaving his eyelids.

 “I love you” Zayn finally mumbled sleepily letting go, but quickly settled his head on Liam’s chest as the man laid on his back.

The lustful warm bubble didn’t last long. Liam untangled himself from a very reticent Zayn, and sneaked out for a shower before joining the others downstairs. He smiled kissing unwillingly his wife’s forehead, and pretended he just woke up from a nap.

 Trisha smiled fondly at them oblivious to everything happening in the household, just like was Sophia. Liam sat with them joining their conversation while Zayn was still upstairs deep in a comfortable slumber.

__

Trisha smiled closing the bedroom door of her son as she left him to sleep. It was an eventful day that she spent with her sister, and now a soft knowing smile stretched her lips guessing that her son was in love. She chuckled recalling the previous conversation with Zayn who kept nagging her about stories on how she met Yasser, and how she knew it was love that would last forever.

“m glad to see that you’re enjoying your stay here” Liam said with a genuine smile behind Trisha, startling her a bit. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you” The man laughed noticing the slight jump of the woman’s shoulders.

“I didn’t hear you come up” Trisha chuckled looking at the man. “I missed him so much you know” She confessed pointing to the teen’s bedroom. “The house isn’t the same without him around” The words toned like a soft sad sigh.

“I can only imagine” Liam answered watching her features, noticing how alike Zayn and her were. The way she smiled, carried herself, and seemed so welcoming and warm. “We also are used to have him around. The house seems full of life” he shared happily keeping his voice sober, not wanting her to get suspicious. The road toward the divorce was almost done, his lawyer was working hard and soon he could fill for it easily.

“I am sorry to ask you this but…” Trisha started hesitantly looking at Liam before taking a step closer and whispered softly to not be heard by Zayn as they stood in the hallway. “I know he is going through something right now. I am his mother, I recognize the signs when I see them. He seems stressed, and dreamy…I think it’s his first love and all, he kept asking me about his father and I. However he didn’t want to open up to me about it…So I thought maybe that you could help,” She explained staring hopefully at the man.

“First love?” Liam asked trying to sound casual but deep inside he was panicking a bit. “I will see what I can do” He offered with a smile.

“Thank you” Trisha beamed nodding happily. “Maybe he'd tell you, he thinks so highly of you and keeps talking about you every time I call him …Which means everyday” She chuckled amusedly.

“I will do my best then” Liam said clearing his throat suddenly uncomfortable. “M going in, wish me good luck” He joked trying to flee discreetly and join his lover. Trisha only smiled before turning around to join her own bedroom, mind at peace knowing that her son was surrounded by caring people.

-

“Wifey?” Liam whispered softly as he locked the door behind him, relieved that he got away from Trisha for now.

“Jaan” Zayn beamed turning on the nightstand lamp. “What are you doing here so early? My mom will catch us” He scolded but pulled the covers away anyway to welcome Liam in.

“I just talked to her. Apparently she noticed you being in love, and wanted me to investigate it further” Liam confessed grinning as he leaned back against the bed headboard, Zayn already lying on his chest. His warmth was more than welcome, and the fact that the divorce was near only made Liam happier.

Zayn laughed softly, torso rumbling with a gentle vibration spreading over to Liam’s. His lips stretched into a genuine amused smirk.

“And what did you tell her, hubby?” He purred looking up at his lover, one hand already lost in the chocolate beard. Fingers dug in the soft hair, gently stroking it over and over as they talked.

“To be honest I freaked out a bit” The older man admitted with a breathy laugh. “But I will just tell her that you didn’t tell me anything, and maybe she is wrong. I don’t want her on our back”

“She said that I could go back home for a few days, weeks even” Zayn said suddenly feeling Liam tense under him. “But the good side is that I will transfer school to here, so I will get to stay here until you fill for divorce and from there we can come up with some lie about me staying with you because of the school”

“Are you going?” Liam inquired pleased about Zayn staying there for the new school year, however he didn’t fancy the idea of the teen being in the next town even for a day.

“Yeah” Zayn confessed biting his bottom lip. He sat up looking at his lover. “Before you argue, listen to me. I miss them, jaan. They’re my family, and my friends are there. I will just go for a few days and spend time with my family, say goodbye to my friends since I am changing school…And come back to you right after” He explained leaning down to brush their lips together and tried to coax Liam into not arguing his decision. “Plus apparently you will be training for that damn match, so honestly I don’t want to assist to that” He added seriously waiting for an answer.

“How long?” Liam asked staring not really convinced at Zayn. “I can’t go an hour without you, babe. And even less days” he sighed pulling the teen back into a comforting embrace.

“I don’t know really, maybe I will comeback after the match or before” The brunet answered honestly humming in pleasure when his lover started caressing his hair, fingers massaging his scalp.

“I can’t prevent you from going” Liam blurted not pleased with that fact making Zayn laugh. “I will call you every day and you better get into phone sex” He whined hugging the teen tight and breathed in his scent. “And for the match…Babe, I need to do it. He needs to learn that ‘no’ means ‘no’ even if he is some rich fucker” he added seriously lifting Zayn’s chin to meet the hazel orbs.

“I get it, jaan but please…if you see that he is too strong for you, there is no shame in giving up. I love you, and you standing up for me is enough”

_

It was easier said than done. A few days passed by, only two and Liam felt like losing his mind already without Zayn in the house. Sophia seemed more seductive than ever now that they were alone. She walked around in shirts and panties, trying to sparkle their old flame but it only made Liam sick because he craved for Zayn instead.

" _Our bed is cold_ " Were the first words Liam slurred over the phone when Zayn picked up the call. The teen rolled his eyes not so surprised to have a drunken call so late in the AM.

“Are you drinking again, jaan?” He said softly going to quickly close his bedroom door, and hide under the sheets of the comfy bed. His voice muffled by the covers over his head. His sisters were the room next to his, and he didn’t want them eavesdropping.

“No” Liam answered nuzzling Zayn’s pillow, breathing in the remaining of his lover’s scent on the soft fabric. The room felt huge and tiny at the same time. He hated to feel so alone and sad, and realized how much Zayn meant to him. He couldn’t live without him, not even a day. The bottle of whiskey in his hand was a toxic reminder of it.

“Comeback home, wifey” The man whined over the phone kicking off his shoes to clumsily slip under the sheets, avoiding his bedroom at all costs. His throat burned from the hard liquor, and his heart broke when he reached over to Zayn’s side only to find it cold and empty.

“I am coming back soon, love. Stop drinking yeah? You know I hate it when you do that” Zayn whispered softly, a frown over his worried face. He didn’t like the idea of Liam drinking until being in such wasted state.   

“When is soon?” Liam whispered mind foggy and voice slow as he failed to properly pronounce some sounds. “I got used to start my day and finish it with you by my side…And now it’s all bad” he pouted closing his eyes, feeling slumber slowly win over. His tired aching body sunk in the comfy bed, surrounded by Zayn’s sweet scent and his voice in his ear.

The brunet laughed softly picturing a very pouting Liam yet sleepy in their bed. He hugged his pillow listening fondly to the man’s breath slowly even out until he clearly went to sleep.

“I love you, my husband” He murmured before hanging up, and laid on his back staring at the ceiling with a genuine smile.

-

**OoO**

The days until the event quickly passed, in blur somehow as Liam started his hard training. His mind focused on his task instead of the agonizing emptiness that Zayn left behind. They talked every night over the phone but it never filled the void in his heart, so he tried to take his mind off with work out.

Liam paced on the ring, eyes glued on his opponent on the other side. His fists itched under the gloves, impatient to finally have his revenge over Michael.  The blond however wore a cocky smirk as he stared at Liam, showing off to the public before finally going to the center of the ring ready to fight when the gong echoed.

It was a big event for his company, and the charity he worked for but now Michael only focused on his Ex-friend. Nothing else seemed to matter, except the urge to settle down their previous altercation. He was determined to win, and humiliate the accountant. Zayn wouldn’t know what was coming his way. The thought made the man rage, stomach knotting from anger not understanding how the teen refused him and accepted to be with the much older poorer man in front of him.

The gong echoed again with the loud voice of the man that would comment their fight. Unlike what both men expected, it went really quick. Punches and groans of anger rising in the air, inexperienced moves making the audience hold its breath.

Liam was driven by pure anger and the need to prove something for himself and Zayn, while Michael used incomprehension and hate to strengthen every hit. Both man were hurt, cuts over their faces with blood making the scene even more horrid.

Sophia bit her lip watching the men fight. Her mind roared with doubts and disbelief failing to understand the sudden hate between the ex-friends. It was obvious that they were deep in some feelings, both trying to get it out of their system and hoping to make the other surrender.

The fight ended quickly Liam standing victorious near Michael’s unconscious body. He knocked him out more by luck than skills, but it didn’t matter to the man. All that was relevant was that he won, hurt the man that almost broke his relationship. He knew that the feeling was unhealthy however each time he recalled Zayn’s crying face when Michael tried to force himself, Liam only wanted to pummel the man even more.

-

Liam limped tiredly and in pain toward his assigned room back stage. Everything seemed far away from his buzzing mind, noises echoing from some distance.

“That was extremely stupid” were the first words that welcomed him in the small room. Zayn was leaning against the wall, and stared at the man as he locked door giving them some privacy.

“You came” Liam answered getting closer the teen, a smile teasing his injured lips.

“I can't believe you, my heart dropped when he cornered you, he's stronger than you” The brunet whispered pushing gently the man on the chair, and grabbed the first aid kit.

“But I won” Liam answered with a proud grin wincing from his swollen cheek. He relaxed letting his lover take care of his wounds, enjoying the soft touch after such harsh event.

“You almost killed him, when he dropped…I thought he was dead…never do that again” Zayn scolded recalling the frightening scene. Michael dropped suddenly after a brutal punch from Liam on his temple. At that second his heart skipped a beat, already picturing his lover getting in trouble because of some stupid need of revenge.

“That was the plan” The older man breathed leaning against Zayn’s gentle hands. “I would kill for you, do anything for you, jaan” He added meeting the teen’s eyes.

“You finally know what that means, huh?” The brunet chuckled tears of relief and happiness shining in his hazel. He was tired, and emotions left his nerves a mess. 

“I love you” Liam whispered softly feeling the need to confess, shout out loud his love for Zayn until it was acknowledged by the whole world. He wanted to claim the teen, own his heart and soul, just like he knew that Zayn already owned everything Liam was.

-

Later on the couple sneaked discreetly outside, leaving the rest of the people there to go celebrate at the after-party. Liam quickly called Sophia insisting that she stayed and enjoyed the night while he left to get some well-deserved rest.

The woman agreed after not so much protestation, already having in mind a plan. She wanted to go and check on Michael, wanting to understand what was the reason behind the sudden hate and anger. Above all she was nervous that Liam might have hurt him really bad. She didn’t want any repercussion on her husband.

Liam took Zayn to a hotel away from any prying eyes, both cuddling close in the taxi on their way there. The night fell quickly displaying a sky full of stars, and a moon that seemed to follow them on their path, lighting the darkness.

“I love you” Zayn whispered finally as the couple stood in the hotel room, behind a closed door that shielded them from the reality for the night.

“My jaan” Liam breathed back smiling softly now that he finally had his lover in his arms, and so close to his peaceful heart.

“I missed you” The teen confessed looking up at the man, meeting the fond brown orbs. “I missed you so much, and I missed making love with you, feel you so close, so deep inside of me” He added with a lust full tone, half moaning his words when Liam hugged closer.

-

Meanwhile at the other side of the town, the party faded away leaving the mansion empty and in a mess. Its owner was left to his own misery and pain back on the veranda. Michael groaned pushing the ice against his swollen bruised eye, trying to sip his whiskey without agonizing from his sore lips and body. Each move and breath seemed like a titan task.

Sophia walked toward him carefully, hesitant in her steps after all what happened that night. Her soft voice echoed through the night breaking the silence as she apologized for Liam’s behavior, and thanked Michael for the invitation to the event. They didn’t have the chance to talk earlier, it seemed as if the man avoided her suddenly. The thought made her sad because not so long ago they all were close friends.

“He is cheating on you” Michael said with a firm voice, cutting her rant short. His mind was already too tired and enable to bear her constant voice in his ears.

“W-what?” Sophia breathed stunned staring at the man, heart skipping a beat and tears fogging her eyes without even knowing the whole story yet. Somehow it felt like she already knew that something was off, happening behind her back. Liam seemed more than weird around her, touches were so rare and he kept avoiding any kind of intimacy.

"I bet he is fucking his _mistress_ real good while you are here talking my ears off" Mike sneered with a huff and a sad broken smile. “I know you’re not that stupid, Soph’. Surely you noticed something” He added looking up at the woman, watching her stand promptly knocking over his bottle of alcohol.  He groaned seeing the glass shatter and spill the content on the floor.

"What…Who are you talking about?" She asked hot tears rolling down her cheeks, ruining her make up. Her face was broken from pain just as her crushed heart. Her mind snapped somehow right there, all the recent events falling in place like puzzle pieces. “ _Zayn_ ” She whispered with disbelief, and the pain faded away morphing into pure anger and a thirst for vengeance.

" _Bingo_! Why do you think he destroyed me tonight?" Mike laughed bitterly looking at Sophia. A cold smirk stretched his busted lips, satisfied that at least he got to tell the woman about the affair. A bittersweet reprisal over Liam.

"To never touch what's his. As he put it before knocking me out cold" The man added with a mock tone, watching her rage, her fists clenched painfully tight.

Sophia took a step back as if she just received a sucker punch in the guts staring at Mike’s face with wide eyes. Her gaze roamed over the man’s injured features, his left eye was totally closed swollen and purple, his lips painfully busted, and his right eye was open but bore a deep red color instead of the usual white.

 _He did it for Zayn_.

The four words were stuck in her mind like a devilish mantra. She turned around quickly leaving the mansion. Her skin crawled hearing Michael’s deep cold mocking laugh behind her. The broken sound echoed over the empty hallways, filling the silence and adding to her already noisy mind.

**_TBC_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She finally knows... How do you like Michael now? :p


	42. A world of lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so anxious about this chapter... I hope you will enjoy it, and find the answers you all looked for since the first chapters. 
> 
> Here comes the Pregnancy! Sorry for any lingering mistakes. I did my best. 
> 
> WARNING : It's MPREG.
> 
> A 9K chapter YAY!

 

_Those who were seen dancing were thought insane by those who could not hear the music._

__ **Nietzsche**_

 

Sophia clenched her jaw watching Liam come in the kitchen with a bright smile, quickly followed by a sleepy Zayn. It was only a day and a few hours since Michael’s big reveal but for her broken heart and raging mind it felt like an eternity.

At first she was furious, wanting to hurt them and expose Liam to Trisha and even the police. However as soon as she stepped in the house and saw the couple so happy together, another idea came to her already tired head. Exposing them was so easy and she craved for pain and angst, her new plan gave her a new purpose and a reason to not just break down.

She wanted and yearned to hurt them, break them apart and make sure they were shattered beyond repair. Sophia chuckled softly as she made breakfast, Liam was going without realizing to make her work easy. He always was so full of insecurities and self-doubts.

“What’s making you so happy?” Liam asked with a smile sitting at the table pouring himself some coffee, while Zayn sat in front of him trying to act casual after the long night they spent together.

“Nothing important” Sophia grinned going to put some pancakes on the table for the men to eat. Her plan was flawless and soon their smiles would turn to ashes, and that simple thought made her happier and tamed the burning fire in her belly.

“How are you feeling today?” She asked trying to sound worried. “Your bruises look worse than yesterday” She stated watching with her side eye Zayn and his reaction. Just as she expected the teen rolled his eyes thinking that the woman didn’t see. Now Sophia saw easily all the little things she was so painfully oblivious to before.

It was so clear, small gestures that gave away their secret. The way Liam looked at Zayn, asked for his opinion on everything, went out of his way to please him even with just buying the kind of food the teen preferred. And Zayn’s reaction to everything Liam did…The brunet was clearly smitten. What Sophia mistook for a fatherly bonding was in fact a forbidden love that mocked her while she had her back turned to them.

“I invited Trish’ to stay with us” Sophia cheered catching the men’s attention. Zayn smiled looking at her finally without any arrogance or hate in his hazel eyes. Liam on the other hand suppressed hardly a groan, and now the woman knew all too well why. With Trisha around the couple couldn’t sneak around as effortlessly as usual, although her plan wasn’t to deprave them from sex. It was more elaborate than just playing games.

“And guess who is coming with her, Zayn” Sophia added looking with a sweet smile toward the brunet. Her heart beat a bit faster already picturing how quickly she could turn their affair into flames and nightmares.

“My sisters?” Zayn offered hopeful already missing his siblings despite spending a lot of time with them in the previous days. 

“No” Sophia giggled faking a happy warm tone. “Nathaniel! Remember him? Of course you do! Who can forget such lovely face” She ranted with a grin pretending to not notice the curious glance Liam threw Zayn’s way, and how suddenly the teen stiffened. _Oh_ …Now she saw it all and was keen on making them pay every lie, every tear she shred.

“Nath’? Why is he coming?” Zayn asked clearing his throat looking uncomfortable. There was never something serious between him and Nathaniel. He was his ex-boyfriend but the brunet never fell in love and surely Liam’s possessive side wouldn’t make the stay stress-free.

“I heard that you visited all of your friends back at home, since he wasn’t there at the time, I thought why the hell not invited him for dinner!” Sophia beamed before sipping her coffee, eyes shining with mischief although tainted with a sadness veil.

“No need for that, really…I can just phone him or something” The brunet tried not pleased at all by the initiative, and fearing the worst from his lover.

“I already invited him and he is coming with Trish’. Don’t worry, love. He won’t be a bother, and maybe you two can go on a date” She added starting to eat casually her pancakes. Once Nathaniel with them, she would start putting all kind of doubts and insecure thoughts in her husband’s head, and from there watch them break down.

Zayn forced a smile feeling uneasy under Liam’s heavy gaze. He had some explaining to do before the other teen set a foot in the house. The brunet had a bad feeling at the sudden initiative, and felt uncomfortable because of his aunt’s smiles. It seemed as if she was up to something, and the mere thought made Zayn shiver.

The teen was far away from the truth, the couple still both thought that Sophia was oblivious and saw in the invitation only an act of yet another matchmaker attempt.

-

As told Trisha showed up for dinner accompanied with the teen. Liam forced smiles all night long, checking out from head to toes the new comer. Indeed Nathaniel was handsome in ways young people were, and from what he gathered from Sophia’s constant rant the teen was the captain of the high school football team and so stereotypically came from a rich family.

Liam gritted his teeth taking deep breaths to hold back any violent act. Sophia kept showing him pictures from Nathaniel’s phone from when they still were a couple. The teen was happy to oblige, and commented each picture. There were so many, Zayn asleep against the teen’s chest which was apparently heavily tattooed, Zayn smiling at the camera, Zayn studying in Nathaniel room, Zayn hand in hand with again Nathaniel.

Jealousy made Liam dizzy and nauseous. His head  started to spin filled with Trisha’s constant cooing next to him, Sophia’s irritating jovial tone, and lastly Nath’ husky voice telling everyone how deep in love he was with Zayn, and kept sharing memories with them.

Zayn rolled his eyes at the scene, heart aching to see Liam so worked up about it all. He gave the man a pointed look before sneaking to the back garden, away from the suffocating living room. Liam joined him a few minutes later, taking a deep breath of the fresh air and closed the back door shielding his ears from the conversation inside the house.

“He is staying the night apparently” Liam groaned standing next to Zayn staring at the teen’s profile. His gaze was glued on the brunet’s delicate features, and how he seemed beautiful in everything he was and did.

“Dance with me” Zayn asked suddenly turning to meet the tired brown orbs. His lips stretched into a genuine smile, arms already wrapping around the older man’s neck. He didn’t know what his mother and aunt were up, and didn’t want to know. All that the brunet wanted was to erase that sad look from his lover’s face, and make sure nothing got to them now they were finally happy together.

“There is no music, babe” Liam chuckled pulling the teen closer by his frail waist. A smile teased his lips as he watched Zayn, the softness of his gaze and the honesty of his acts. His heart was still raging after the long tiring dinner, but being there with the teen comforted and calmed him enough to focus on the present.

"Those who were seen dancing were thought insane by those who could not hear the music" Zayn whispered as they started to sway on the veranda, keeping away from any prying eyes.

“Really quoting Nietzsche now?" Liam chuckled hugging the teen tighter to his beating heart, he knew all too well what the words meant, and he loved even more Zayn for surprising him at the least expected moments.

“They can't understand what we have, babe, and still don't know about it. But the most important thing is that we both can still hear the music. That ring around my finger also means that I am in for the long ride, jaan"

"Babe, he is sleeping with you in the same room. I can't handle that" Liam breathed softly against Zayn's ear as they swirled around, only the wind for music.

"I won’t do a thing, Li" The teen answered back instantly without any hesitation in his voice. He rested his head on the man's chest, enjoying his warmth and musky scent. Liam bit his lip oddly enough nervous to speak.

"Can we…? Now…" He asked nervously making Zayn look up curious and frowning failing to understand the half sentence.

"Can we what, jaan?" He questioned hands now on the chocolate beard, stroking the soft hair lazily, fingers digging pleasantly in it.

"Can I have you?" inquired again the older man with a feverish hesitant voice. His crotch stirred alive, leaving no room in the jeans he was wearing.

" _Now_?" Zayn gasped feeling the hard cock press against his stomach. Liam nodded squeezing the tan bum, heart beating a bit faster at the reckless demand. "Like _here_?" The teen asked again stunned by the sudden out of character request. The man nodded again licking his lips and leant down to brush their mouths together. "Where they can catch us any second?" The brunet blurted with a laugh, eyes wrinkling and tongue pressed behind his front teeth.

"Wouldn't be the first time" Liam grinned pulling Zayn further away in the garden behind the tree, hiding their silhouettes from any indiscretion. The teen whimpered pulling close his lover starting to kiss him, knowing that they didn’t have much time before someone would start looking for them.

Liam griped the tan bum and pressed their crotched together. He chuckled noticing that he got Zayn on his toes so he could reach him.

“So tiny” He teased on the wet red lips making Zayn scoff biting lightly his bottom lip in reprisal. “ _fuck_ …No pantie?” Liam groaned lustful noticing the bare skin under the skinny jeans.

"Anytime, anyplace, daddy. ‘M always ready for you" The brunet purred with a smirk liking how possessive and hungry he got Liam and so easily.

“Only for me, yeah?” The man asked planting kisses on the caramel neck, suppressing his urge to mark the skin. It wasn’t time to get caught, they were so close to their happy ending. Liam smiled at the thought lifting Zayn up against the tree.

“Babe…you got heavier” Liam panted a bit overwhelmed from the weight. He usually could lift effortlessly the teen, but now the brunet seemed a bit heavier each time. He loved his new curvy body, but couldn’t help pouting now that he couldn’t manhandle him easily.

“Shut up” Zayn blushed hiding his face in his lover’s neck. “I am not heavy” He whined making the older man laugh fondly.

“I am not complaining, jaan” Liam chuckled brushing over the chubby stomach with his fingers. “It’s quite the opposite” He purred with a lustful tone ending his caress on the caramel nipples.

Liam whimpered softly kissing deeply his lover, hugging him tight to his chest. Zayn wrapped his legs around man’s waist smiling pleased that whatever plan was going on in the house didn’t affect them.

Their dynamics shifted from purely sexual to more intimate acts. There was still the suffocating passion burning their veins each time they touched, however dirty talk was replaced by sweet nothings and the need to be loved. The couple without realizing shared a deep intimacy, thinking about the future that seemed possible and a life together.

Love blossomed and didn’t ask for permission before linking their souls, and making them do the forbidden impossible in order to be together.

-

Zayn bit his lip checking that Nathaniel was asleep before sneaking out of bed. Everyone in the house was deep in a comfortable slumber except him, and Liam who was surely waiting for him downstairs.

“You’re going to him, aren’t you?”

The deep sleepy voice startled the brunet who gasped turning to face the young man sleeping on the floor next to his bed.

“Nath’…I am just going to the bathroom” The brunet replied with a soft smile, heart skipping a beat. He genuinely thought that his friend was deep asleep before making any move.

“You are playing a dangerous game, Z" Nath’ stated unimpressed by the obvious lie. He knew Zayn long enough to see through his lies, and notice the way he acted around Liam. It was clear as day for him, and he hoped for his friend’s sake that Trisha didn’t catch on. Although he had a bad feeling concerning Sophia.

“Be careful, love… The wife is up to something, she isn’t as stupid as you two seem to think” Nathaniel added before shifting on the mattress, giving his back toward Zayn. His heart ached to see the brunet so happy and in love with another man, while his own heart couldn’t seem to move on from what they shared once a lifetime ago.

Zayn frowned watching the teen for a minute, legs suddenly too heavy to move. Somehow his friend’s words seemed fitting and explained the weird dinner and Sophia’s behavior. He shook his head sighing and left the room as quietly as possible.

“We need to talk” The brunet whispered low and mentioned for his lover to follow him. However Liam grabbed his wrist pointing to the front door.

“Let’s go for a ride” He breathed noticing the deep frown on his lover’s face. They swiftly left making sure to not be heard or caught.

“What’s wrong?” Liam asked finally as he drove off disappearing at the end of the street, Zayn sitting in the passenger seat next to him.

“Nath’s knows” The teen blurted feeling the man tense instantly. He sighed passing a hand through his hair. It seemed as if suddenly everyone knew and the thought made him restless.

“And what is he planning to do about it?” Liam inquired worriedly preferring to focus on the road, leading them to the hill where couples usually went for some privacy under the stars.

“Nothing, I trust him”

Zayn answered knowing that his friend wouldn’t cause him any harm. Nathaniel was just still in love, jealousy or anger-driven acts never were his things to do. “Where are you taking me, babe?” The brunet added with a fond smile grabbing his lover’s hand.

"Somewhere where you can get loud for me" Liam chuckled sneaking a peak at the teen before looking at the road again. His anxiety calmed down choosing to trust the brunet, just like Zayn trusted him about Marco.

Zayn let out a genuine laugh shaking his head fondly. The car stopped up a hill giving them a beautiful view over the sleeping town.

“Come with me” Liam grinned, eyes shining with mischief and happiness. He went in the backseat pulling Zayn on his lap after some contortions, both breathless and laughing from the exercise.

"’Feel like a teenager again" The man beamed placing the brunet on his lap in better comfortable position.

"Well, you're fucking one any minute now" Zayn purred with a smirk, hands already lost under the man’s shirt. His fingers ghosted over the warm skin, playing with the chest hair.

Liam growled lust already making his mind foggy. He pushed Zayn back on the seat settling between the tan thighs. “Still loose from earlier?” He asked panting covering the caramel neck with kisses and light bruises that would fade away keeping their secret.

“Yeah” Zayn breathed moaning at the intruding finger in his rim. “I love you” He mewled pulling Liam up for a kiss, hands on the man’s sweatpants pulling out his hard cock.

“Fuck…I am so hard for you” Liam husked fumbling in his pocket to find the little bottle of lube. It seemed the hardest task to do with the small hands on his shaft, stroking it at a slow torturous pace.

The brunet cried out loudly from pleasure, arms wrapped tight around his lover’s back. Each thrust pushed him up on the seat making his head bang slightly against the door, both too lost in their lust to feel anything but pleasure.

“Gonna knock you up” Liam rasped hugging firmly the teen as he kept slamming in and out of the tight wet rim. The car windows quickly whitened from their short breaths and the heated air, the car faintly rocking from his fast harsh moves.

“Please..yes” Zayn whimpered back arching as he came on their chests making their embrace sticky and wet. “Please…wanna be pregnant” He whined eyes closed shut high on his glow.

Liam gasped at the sudden tightness around his shaft, fingers digging in the teen’s back as he spilled inside the rim. He swiftly shifted them so Zayn could lie on top of his chest, and not be smothered from his heavy weight.

“We need a baby as soon as possible” Zayn panted with a breathless laugh, resting his cheek on his lover’s chest feeling the raging heartbeat under his head.

“Adoption maybe? After the divorce” Liam offered stroking gently the jet black hair, smiling lazily as he pictured a house full of their kids.

“I am gonna check if I am a carrier or not. My cousin is…he didn’t know until he got pregnant from his boyfriend accidently. I heard the news when I was back home. His father is freaking out” The brunet confessed chuckling toward the end, but since he heard the news his heart was full of hope and his mind raced with so many thoughts.

“Let’s not be too hopeful, even if you’re not I love you and there is loads of ways to have our babies” Liam answered seriously not wanting to pressure the young man, even though the soft words ignited a fire in his mind. The future would be brighter if they could have their own kids, and not go through long and harsh adoption procedures.

“I love you” Zayn smiled lifting his head up to peck his lover, both sharing the same hopeful grin and fantasy. “I am gonna give you children, jaan” He promised meeting the man’s gaze, sounding so sure and confident.

“I love you more, babe” Liam beamed pulling down the brunet for a deep soft kiss, full of raw untamed emotions. His heart swelled with joy and faith about their future together.  

-

Morning rolled with a calm serenity for the couple who were busy making breakfast for everyone, while Trisha sat at the kitchen table talking over the phone with her husband, and Sophia occupied herself with Nathaniel yet again.

“Isn’t that Zayn’s name on your chest?” Sophia inquired pointing at the ink on Nathaniel chest just above the heart. The teen unconsciously brushed over the writing and smiled giving the woman a better look.

“yeah, it is” He answered looking with a smirk at Liam who clearly stiffened while Zayn glared at his friend, giving him a silent warning. “He is my best friend after all, we’ve a long history…It seemed important at that moment to have a reminder of our friendship” He corrected sitting on the stool facing the couple who still was cooking.

Nathaniel watched them closely, noticing how close they were and how they interacted so easily, more on instinct than anything else. They both were in each other’s personal space most of the time, making the teen wonder how Sophia didn’t catch on yet.

The said woman quickly sat next to him, smiling sweetly as she yet again asked another question. Nathaniel frowned looking at her, there was clearly something off and she didn’t seem pleased by his earlier answer.

The teen kept watching the woman all breakfast long, not at ease under her heavy stare and many intrusive questions. As soon as he finished eating he left to get dressed impatient to leave the house, and its unsettling atmosphere.

“Be careful, Zee. I think she knows” Nathaniel whispered in Zayn’s ear as they hugged goodbye. “She kept nagging me for more info’s about you when your Casanova was around” He added patting gently the brunet’s back.

“I think that’s enough” Liam mumbled next to them oblivious to the whispered conversation. “You will be late to your bus, if you don’t hurry” he added with a fake smile to not sound jealous.

Zayn waved his friend goodbye biting his lip lost in his thoughts. He never really suspected Sophia until lately when she invited Nathaniel, and kept smiling strangely at him each time their gazes crossed. The brunet excused himself going to his room to think, it wasn’t time for Sophia to know. It would only cause trouble at that point of their relationship.

Not an hour later Trisha knocked on his door, leaning against the doorframe with a soft fond smile. “I am going to visit Djamil’s family” She stated watching her son put down his phone. “I am going to talk to his father, and see how his mother is…Since the pregnancy, you know, I don’t think she took it well” The woman sighed remembering how her friend almost collapsed when the news about her pregnant son was revealed.

“I am coming with you” Zayn said instantly getting up from his bed. “After that I think I should get checked, to not have any unexpected news” He added with a nervous chuckle.

Trisha smiled shaking her head amused by the request, still thinking that her son was too young for that kind of tests but she indulged him. Better safe than sorry, she thought recalling her friend crying over the phone.

A few hours later, Zayn and his mother left the hospital with no real answers, both too busy with their cousin’s feud. Trisha sighed leaving town with the promise that she would schedule a meeting for her son as soon as she would get home. The brunet let himself fall on the bed, groaning from frustration. All their evening was lost between helping their cousin and appease his furious father.

Zayn whined lost in his thoughts impatient to get tested and know the results. However he preferred to do the tests in his old town rather than there, keeping Sophia away from his personal business and from that kind of information was primordial. The thought helped him feel better at least as he waited for his appointment.

-

**OoO**

A few days later, Zayn woke up sore and still tired despite his long night of sleep. He sat on the bed feeling his pelvis ache as if his bones were trying to swerve widening a bit his hips in the process. The teen groaned in pain and stood up going to the bathroom for a shower, hoping that the hot water could help ease his discomfort.

The teen quickly made his way to the bathroom, and closed the door behind making sure it was locked. He removed his shirt and stood in front of the mirror biting worriedly his bottom lip. Since a few days his lower belly swelled, and the boy swore he could feel something move inside.

Some hard ball swaying right to left time to time. Zayn put his hand on the small bump and pushed a bit his finger inside trying to feel if there was anything there than the odd feeling he got sometimes. However nothing was under his trembling fingertips, only a bump that made his tan skin stretch in a weird way.

Zayn sighed and decided to hop in the shower leaving the strange bump for later to worry about. He called his mother the previous night and explained to her the situation, and surely she would arrive and take him back home in a few hours.

The teen didn’t want to go to a doctor there. He wanted to be surrounded by his family if the ‘ball’ he kept feeling in his lower stomach turned out to be some serious illness. Of course he would leave Liam behind for a few days, but the boy couldn’t bring himself to stay there any longer. 

 -

Half an hour later, Zayn was in the kitchen cutting some fruits for his breakfast, since he couldn’t bear the smell of pancakes anymore.  He smiled feeling arms wrap around his now chubby waist, Liam kissed the boy’s neck and hugged him from behind not letting go.

“Good morning, babe”

“’Morning, Li”

Zayn let go of the knife in his hand and turned around in Liam’s embrace hooking his arms around the older man’s back.

“What’s wrong, Zee?”

Liam asked suddenly worried, noticing the dark rings under Zayn’s eyes, and the wobbly tone didn’t go unnoticed either.

“Li, I think I am sick or something”

Zayn confessed hiding his face in the man’s chest, and letting his fears win over. His hazel eyes blurred with tears, and the boy sniffed resting his forehead against Liam’s warm torso. His hands grabbed the older man’s shirt tightly trying to anchor himself, and not let panic wreck his already tired mind.

“What do you mean? It is the crumps again?”

Liam tightened his embrace wondering what the boy was referring too. The teen was sick a few weeks prior with painful crumps and nausea but then soon enough the crumps faded away just like the raging nausea. Liam just like Sophia thought about some kind of flue, when it went away they didn’t think about it anymore.

“I don’t have crumps anymore, but since a few days my hips are so sore, and now I have this weird fat stomach”

Liam nodded silently waiting for his lover to explain more. He did notice that the boy got curvy, but the man didn’t think any of it. Zayn looked up and moved away from the embrace, he bit his bottom lip and pulled up his shirt enough to show his stomach.

“Babe, for some days now my lower stomach is rounder. And I swear I can feel something move inside like some ball going left and right time to time”

Liam stared intently at his lover’s belly not seeing anything out of the ordinary. The bump was round but seemed like any other belly that got some fat in it. His lifted his hand and rested it against the skin trying to feel what the teen was talking about, but again nothing was there.

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier, babe? I will take you to the doctor now, yeah?”

Zayn shook his head and let go of his shirt covering his body. Liam removed his hand and stroked the boy’s cheek in a soothing gesture.

“I called my mom yesterday, she is on her way to take me home, and see a doctor. I am scared, babe”

Liam frowned worry suddenly icing his veins, and making his heart rage in his chest. He wrapped his arms once again around his lover, kissing the jet black hair.

“There is nothing to worry about, baby boy. I am sure it’s nothing, and why don’t you want me to take you to a doctor? We can go right now and clear things out”

Zayn shook his head tears sparkling in his golden orbs. Liam peppered kisses on the boy’s head trying to calm him down.

“My mom insisted I go there, plus if it’s something serious I want to have time to process alone before telling you”    

Liam tightened his embrace not liking the teen’s words, and his broken tone. He knew it wasn’t something serious, he hoped at least. However seeing Zayn so broken and scared shattered Liam’s heart.

“I will let you go, but as soon as you know it’s nothing you call me and come back here right away. Because I know it’s nothing, babe. You’re just getting curvy, maybe we should lay off the cakes for a while”

Zayn laughed through his tears making Liam smile. The playful tone eased a bit his nerves, and Liam was right, lately he ate too much cake, a weird craving he couldn’t shake off.  The worse, thought Zayn, was that every time he ate cake, he needed to put on mustard which made Liam gag more than once.

His lover even made jokes about pregnancy cravings when Zayn ate the weird mix in front of him. It never failed to make the teen dreamy because he still didn’t do the carrier-test. Maybe, just maybe they still had a chance that Liam’s jokes could be true.

Like planned Trisha was there two hours later, taking Zayn away under Liam’s worried gaze.

-

It was the next day that Liam finally had news from the brunet. Since the previous day Zayn’s phone was turned off, he couldn’t reach him at all.

Liam sighed closing the door and went in his house. He took off his suit jacket and planned to go shower, worry nested in his heart and refused to fade away.

The older man headed toward the stairs when he heard loud sobs from the kitchen. His legs took him there numbly, mind already forming scary pictures about maybe it was Zayn or worse.

However once in the kitchen he found only his wife sitting at the kitchen table with her face buried in her hands crying loudly.

“Soph”?” Liam called breathless, heart beating so fast as if he just ran a marathon. His wife looked up mascara running on her cheeks from tears, and her eyes had an angry shade of red.

“It is my fault, Liam. All of it is my fault!”

Sophia sobbed once more exaggerating on her dramatic stance. She hid her face again and couldn’t prevent a smirk from stretching her lips. Now that Zayn was gone she could easily have a window to act and turn the situation in her favor.

“What’s your fault, Soph’? Fuck! What’s happening?!”

Liam said almost shouting making his way toward his wife and stood next to the table, waiting for some tangible answers instead of loud sobs.

“Remember when Josh spent the night here? I agreed so easily, Li! Zayn and him had sex, and now…Now Trisha hate me, or will!”

Sophia yelled wiping her teary eyes, wincing as pain spike her eyeball. She used earlier some product to provoke the waterworks to make her speech believable, but it was painful as much as having sand in her eyes.

The woman looked up taking in her husband frightened and stunned state. He was staring at her with wide eyes, surely wondering what she was talking about. Sophia suppressed a humorless laugh, because her husband was so obvious. She wondered how she didn’t catch on his affair with Zayn sooner.

“I feel ashamed, Li. It’s entirely my fault for letting them sleep in the same bed. Trisha called me an hour ago, Zayn is pregnant with Josh’ baby”

Liam frowned taking a step back as if some invisible force just punched him in the guts. His mind raced with incoherent thoughts, and roared with jealousy.

“How the fuck can he be pregnant, Soph’?”

Sophia flinched under her husband’s shout, his voice thundered in the kitchen dripping from anger, incomprehension, and jealousy that the woman so clearly recognized.

“Remember when he complained about crumps? Trisha told me that Zayn is a carrier, and the crumps were his body adjusting to the pregnancy”

Liam exhaled deeply trying to process the ridiculous words that her wife was pouring out. He vividly remembered Zayn being sick with the crumps, the throwing up, and now his weird new food liking seemed understandable. Liam passed a hand through is hair messing them in the process, the bump he so gently touched was another’s man baby inside his lover.

The older man took a seat across his wife trying to adjust to the news, his mind rumbled with words, pictures, and memories. The puzzle pieces finally falling back in place to display a bigger picture Liam despised.  Doubts and insecurities so easily nested in his heart, Sophia’s words nailed the last uncertainties deep in his mind.  

“How can I face my sister now? It happened on my watch”

Sophia whispered adding more drama, and trying to look as convincing as possible. She wanted to laugh so hard, because she just pushed Zayn out of the picture. Liam’s world crumbled in front of her in a suffocating silence.

“How is that even possible for fuck’s sake?”

Liam passed his hands over his face and buried them in his hair tugging lightly on them. He didn’t care that his wife saw him so broken, didn’t care about explaining why it affected him so much. Right now all he wanted was for Zayn to come home and tell him it was a big fat lie, a hideous joke. Or at least, tell him it was his instead of the boy next door.

“ Zayn is coming back to leave with us, Li. The Simon case is nearly closed, and now with the baby he can’t stay there. Yasser and Trisha are afraid that the town will think it’s Simon’ baby”

Sophia stated with a tight tone. She didn’t want the boy to come back at all. The woman didn’t care about the gossiping town, or how it would ruin Zayn’s reputation and even future. She wanted the teen out of her life for good, because she knew all too well who the father of the miraculous baby was.

He was sitting right across from her looking broken and lost. Sophia wiped her cheeks trying to get rid of the black mascara.

“He will be back tomorrow, I promised Trisha that we will protect him until the baby is born”

Sophia added yet again unwillingly, her mind flooded with thoughts of how to protect her eleven years marriage instead of the boy, the actual mistress of her husband. She wanted to laugh at the irony, now she had to play guardian to the teen that almost took down her life.

“I need to talk to Josh, he need to take responsibility for his child”       

Sophia said emphasizing on the paternity of the baby, pinning the last doubt in her husband mind. It was so easy to take advantage of the man’s fears. She knew him for more than a decade and knew exactly the sore points to hit to affect him.

Liam’s dreams were simple, a family, kids and a warm full house. Zayn couldn’t succeed where she failed for years. Her heart turned cold after the announcement. Not only the teen took away her husband, and now he was pregnant. She couldn’t step aside and watch her world crumble and shatter.

**OoO**

Zayn sighed tiredly as he jumped out of the taxi, his hand went over his bump rubbing soothingly on it. It was only a few days since he knew, but the gesture became a habit nonetheless.

He took out from the trunk his bag and headed toward the house. The taxi already paid by his parents who couldn’t drive him there. Surprisingly no one at his house shouted ‘ _abortion_ ’ or tried to force him into giving up the baby.

His father wasn’t happy about it, but his mother oddly enough stood by his side promising to help as much as she could. They all thought, even his sisters, that the father used him and left. His family had this innocent harmless idea of him that now served him.

Zayn smiled going in the silent house, his body buzzed with happiness about being back to his lover. He couldn’t wait to announce the news to Liam. The teen was worried to tell such news, but then again he wanted Liam to know, and give him what Sophia never could, a family.

The boy headed toward his room craving for a nap. His body seemed to shut down progressively at each step toward his bed.

“What’s all of this, babe?”

Zayn frowned looking at his lover who was sitting on the bed leaning his elbows on his knees, and hid his face behind the large tanned hands. The teen took a step inside wondering why there were so many suitcases in his once tidy room.

"I can't handle you carrying another man child"

Liam whispered almost inaudibly and looked up. His heart ached as he laid eyes on Zayn’s, and the bump under his brown shirt. It was so obvious now, the stretch and the way the bump showed. Liam wondered how he didn’t suspect it earlier on.

 ”Tell whatever lie you want to your parents. Tell them you want to spend that pregnancy with them or whatever the fuck you want but I want you out of my house"

Zayn gasped staring stunned at his lover. The man looked so exhausted with angry red eyes as if he spent hours crying. 

"What are you talking about, Jaan? What other man?"

Liam scoffed standing up not believing the nerve Zayn had to lie right to his face. The teen on the other hand took a deep breath trying to calm down his pounding heart. The doctor clearly warned him about any emotional roll coaster. His pregnancy was hard on his body, and any shock could trigger complications or worse, a miscarriage.

“Sophia told me everything about the pregnancy, and Joshua. How could you do that to me?!”

Liam shouted making Zayn recoil, the man stepped toward the teen towering with his height over his trembling body.

“I fucking proposed to you! And now you’re carrying that fucker’s bastard! After all the shit we’ve been through, Zayn! How can you?! How the fuck can you do this to me?!”

Zayn looked up through teary eyes, his mind went suddenly dizzy not able to form coherent thoughts as his vision blurred.

“I don’t know what Sophia told you, Liam but it’s a lie! Whatever she said is a lie”

Liam sneered wanting nothing more than believe his lover, but his wife already convinced him. And that night where the baby was supposedly conceived Zayn and him were fighting. The teen did so many things to get back at him, Liam didn’t have the strength to trust him anymore.

The puzzle pieces fell into place so perfectly, and now he could see when Zayn slept with Joshua and how they were arguing so hard before Zayn joined the other boy in the his room. The teen didn’t tell him about it, obviously not expecting to ended up pregnant instead of just forgetting the night altogether.

Liam sighed about to leave, tired of arguing with the boy. His heart was broken and he felt like collapsing any time soon.

“It’s yours, Liam. It’s your child, our baby”

Zayn pleaded grabbing Liam’s wrist preventing him from leaving. Blood kept pounding in his tender temples making him lightheaded. It only worsened as his vision kept going back and forth from clear to blurry. Surely the high blood pressure that the doctor told him about and so intently warned too. 

"How the fuck am I supposed to believe that? You fucking cheated and got yourself pregnant!"

Liam harshly jerked his hand free from Zayn’s weak grip, and made the pregnant boy lose balance and fall on the floor on his bum with a loud sound.

"Liam, please. It’s yours, our child. Don’t believe her! Let me explain!"

Zayn sobbed breathless, sweat strangely forming on his forehead. His vision blurred once more, he winced feeling blood rush to his ears and spread pain through his neck. He needed to do something and convince the man, clearly Sophia got to him first. Any doubts he had about her knowing about the affair were now true. She made her move and all Zayn had left was a jealous broken lover.

Liam snorted looking down on the boy, oblivious to the malaise taking over the already exhausted body.

"We were fighting that day, you played so many games! How can I believe you? She is right" Liam sobbed letting his fears and insecurities win over, Sophia’s poisonous words not making it easier for him.

"It’s your child"

Zayn whispered weakly trying to focus on Liam, however his tears and the sudden malaise made it impossible. He just craved to close his eyes and rest.

"You’re lying! Stop fucking lying!"

Liam gritted before turning around and trying to leave again. However he stopped dead on his tracks hearing a frightening thud and a low almost inaudible whimper.

" _Help me_ " Zayn breathed before falling completely on the floor and passed out. His hand slid from its protective place over his lower stomach to the parquet. Zayn’s unconscious body rested on the cold hard floor, out the world and oblivious to Liam’s scared eyes. 

 

**OoO**

 

The sun rose on the forest making thrive under the daylight, Liam sipped his coffee looking through the bay window trying to calm his anger and pain. Trisha and Sophia left earlier for some hike, early in the morning to spend time together and bond.

He leaned against the couch wondering what to do to fill his day, since the cabin was in the wood with no signal or internet. A walk in the wood seemed appealing, but then again there was Zayn too. The older man couldn’t leave him alone, and taking the boy with him would result in some dispute or worse. And it has been a few days since they talked anyway.

Liam wanted to roll his eyes at how absurd the situation seemed, giving the cold shoulder to a teenager, his mistress while he was married to another woman he couldn’t bear the thought of anymore, or even touch like before.

Soft footsteps startled Liam from his thoughts, he turned his head around watching Zayn yawn and passe by him. The teen was wearing again a mid-thighs jumper and rested his small hand over now his larger bump, a gesture he acquired lately and it annoyed more than it should the older man.

“ _slut_ ”

Liam breathed without realizing, trying to sparkle any reaction from the brunet instead of the indifference they were in lately. He hated not having the boy’s full attention, even if it was his own doing.

Zayn stopped in his tracks turning around glaring at Liam, hazel eyes burning with anger and indignation, and a bit of disbelief. Liam suppressed a chuckle, because his heart was beating so fast for having missed the boy so much. It was too long since the hazel gaze looked at him with anything but pain or cold indifference.

“What did you just call me? Please, tell me I misheard, asshole!”

Liam couldn’t help but chuckle this time after the angry outburst, pure raging anger was better than ignorance. Zayn clenched his fists irritation spiking his blood, and hormones heightening his feelings.

The man put down his mug on the coffee table and walked toward his lover. He smirked about to repeat the offensive name calling but Zayn beat him to it. The teen lifted his hand slapping Liam hard leaving finger-imprints over the cheek. Liam’s head turned to the side at the impact, the man laughed quietly rubbing the burning skin with his hand.

Liam faced Zayn again and stopped another slap mid-air, grabbing the tan forearm and enclosing his fingers around the small wrist.

“ _Slut_ ” He said again licking his lips and stepping in Zayn’s personal space. Liam dragged the boy toward his chest and wrapped his arms around the frail waist.

“Fuck, I missed you too much”

Zayn looked up glaring at his lover, but his body was already giving up in the warm possessive embrace. Shivers ran down his spine at the whispered confession, and his heart beat a bit faster because the boy missed the man too. He longed for his touch, and warm presence.

"Gonna fuck you real quick now, yeah babe?"  Liam breathed tugging Zayn's hair and pulling the boy's head back. "I can't have you walk around like this without filling you up"

Liam bit his lip pouring more filthy words into the brunet’s ear, making the tan skin burn with lust. However Zayn flattened both his hands on Liam’s torso trying to push away and free his body from the heated hold.

"Fuck you!" The teen spat staring at Liam's blown lustful pupils. The man smirked and pushed his lover back making him walk backward until his back hit the book shelves.

Liam cornered Zayn against the shelves and leant down licking the brunet's lips obscenely before whispering dangerously with an odd calm voice. "We have two ways to go from here; One, you suck me off and make my cock nice and wet to fuck you. Or two, I fuck you dry with only my precome as lube. In both ways you gonna have it hard anyway. So choose wisely, babe"

"Or three, you go fuck yourself, jerk" Zayn answers back making Liam laugh and lift him up suddenly. "Two then" Liam sneered, his hands wrapped under the teen’s thighs.  Zayn gasped instinctively enclosing his legs around his lover waist, afraid to fall.

The older man pushed him against the books shelves making some fall to the ground, however making sure to not crush the larger baby bump.

"Such bad words, princess. Need to teach you how to behave now" Liam added pressing his semi-hard crotch on Zayn’s awaking one.

Liam freed on of his hand and quickly undid his pants, not even bothering to remove Zayn's pantie. He just tugged it to the side, and rubbed the tip of his cock on the dry rim. "It's gonna hurt, you should have chosen better, babe"

Zayn bit his lip not saying anything waiting for Liam to enter him. His heart was racing in his chest and he gripped the broad shoulders firmly waiting for the pain to spread from his intimate part.

Liam laughed softly suddenly  retrieving his cock from the entrance, and watched how Zayn was so willing to be taken and didn't even put up that much of a fight. It aroused him even more, hardening his shaft making it pour precome.

"Fuck, babe. So eager for my cock, huh?"

Zayn opened his eyes not really liking Liam's tone, and yet relieved that nothing happened. The man pulled out a condom from his pocket and ripped it open before handing the plastic wrap to the teen mentioning for him to put it on.

The brunet did so rolling his eyes and annoyed about the fact that they had to use a condom. Liam then spat in his hand and jerked his cock wetting it to ease the penetration.

" Can't believe you would have let me fuck you dry. Such a fucking slut for me"

Liam purred circling the rim with his cock before pushing in slowly. Zayn frowned about to snap again but all that came out was a loud moan as Liam thrust inside him, spit making it easier and less painful. His oversensitive hole clenched on the intruder massaging the shaft tightly, engulfing it into a suffocating heat.

"A slut you are addicted to apparently" Zayn cried out breathless as Liam rocked his hips slowly.

The brunet hooked his arms around Liam’s neck gripping tightly, trying to find some anchor to not fall under the hard pounding. "You said you loved me, you said you wouldn't treat me that way again" He whimpered hiding his face in the crook of the older man’s neck, not wanting to show his tearful eyes.

Liam growled quickening his pace, and felt pleasure burn his way in his system as the hole clenched spasmodically around his throbbing cock.  

"That was before I knew you were knocked up by that jerk" He gritted pounding his way toward release. It had been too long since he had Zayn. He craved the feeling wanting more with every thrust.

"He didn't touch me… _fuck_ "  Zayn moaned loudly cursing at the shaft hit right on his weak spot, making his eyes roll in pure bliss. "Who am I kidding y-you will never believe me"

"You pulled too many stunts on me for me to believe you" Liam snapped slamming in the wet heat harder and faster, feeling orgasm tighten his belly muscles and ignite a fire in his body.

"You’re stupid for believing that bitch!"

Zayn whimpered in a moan still hiding his face in Liam’s neck, and letting tears rush down his cheeks through his own release. It didn’t taste as addicting as it used to. The orgasm hit his body hard, but sadness nested in his chest chasing away the glorious glow quickly.

 Liam groaned as the inner walls clasped around his cock, bringing him finally to his release. He moved away grabbing Zayn’s hair and making the boy look at him. However no curses left his mouth, the hazel eyes looked broken and red with tears.

Zayn sobbed more salty water wetting his cheeks. He unwrapped his legs from Liam’s waist and fell down on the floor not able to stand just yet.  Liam leaned extending a hand to help up the boy, feeling bad and guilty for causing the tears.

“Get away from me!”

The teen tried to shout but it only came out as a broken sobbed whimper. He leaned on the book shelves grabbing the cold surface to help him stand up on his wobbly legs and walk away from Liam. His mind was weary and not able to handle any more disputes. He needed to act quick, and push Sophia away from the picture.

Her plan worked too well for the brunet’s liking. Liam believed her as gave him fake proofs, now all Zayn had was free time to think of his fight-back plan.

Liam watched stunned the boy leave, feet glued on the parquet. The broken state he put Zayn in felt more painful than the previous slap that marked his cheek. It opened his eyes on reality he couldn’t bear. He hurt his lover, a heavily pregnant lover leaving him without any care.

-

An hour later, Zayn smiled sadly singing to himself forgetting a bit about his pain, his hand rested on his baby bump rubbing it over his shirt.

“ ** _I know I could lie, but I won't lie to you_** ”

He titled his head to the side singing with a loud voice letting tears rush down his cheeks. His eyes closed feeling the warm breeze over his face as if it was caressing his skin in a soothing comforting gesture. The teen began to sway left and right singing out loud his pain.

Inside the cabin Liam passed a hand through his hair feeling remorseful about the way he treated his lover. Guilt and shame crushed his chest making his breathing harder. He bit his lip going inside Zayn’s room but no one was there, and the bed was unmade.

A voice rose from outside the bay window when Liam was about to turn around, to look for the brunet elsewhere. He recognized easily the voice but not the lyrics. His legs took him to the source silently, making sure not to interrupt the teen.

**_“I know I could lie but I’m telling the truth, wherever I go there’s a shadow of you”_ **

Liam sighed feeling his heart ache for having caused so much hurt to Zayn. The tears on the tan cheeks made his mind roar with shame all over again. He tiptoed behind the brunet and sat behind him on the stairs.

 ** _“I know I could try looking for something new but wherever I go, I'll be looking for you_** " 

Zayn sang out loud again letting his regrets and hurt fade away with the wind. He felt arms wrap around his waist and bring him closer to Liam’s chest. He didn’t have the strength to push away anymore. Instead the boy leaned against the warm torso still singing with tears flowing from his tired hazel eyes.

" ** _You think it's a lie when I'm telling the truth, wherever I go I'll be looking for you”_**

Liam hugged the boy closer burying his face in the caramel neck, breathing in the sweet addicting scent. Zayn grabbed the older man’s hands and intertwined their fingers before resting their joined hands over his bump, flatting Liam’s palms over the swollen stomach.

The teen rested his head back on Liam’s shoulder singing softly trying to reach the man’s heart, or at least make him feel something else than anger and pain.  Liam felt his heart gradually slow down his furious pace and his body relax.

The older man wanted to scream out his pain too, because he was there hugging close the love of his life when Sophia told him the child growing inside Zayn’s body wasn’t his. His heart ached as the lyrics rose in the air telling a truth Liam so easily mistook for a lie.

The silence fell again, heavy with unspoken words and broken promises. Zayn stopped singing enjoying the warm embrace. It felt like an eternity since Liam just held him without harsh lies mistaken for absolute certainties.

The brunet tightened his grip a second on Liam’s hands smiling sadly with again tears sparkling in his eyes. He looked down at his stomach where Liam finally touched him without anything but a suffocating quietness.

“I never lied, Liam. I know you believe her because you’re scared but the baby is yours, and I am going to prove it”

Zayn said softly, a whisper taken away with the warm breeze. Liam closed his eyes letting the boy leave without saying anything, the soft thud of the teen’s footsteps quickly faded away as he left the veranda and the bedroom.

Liam sighed opening his eyes looking at the forest but not really seeing it. It was a beautiful scenery yet in his eyes it was dull and a shade of grey, instead of a bright green color. His mind rumbled louder than thunder, recalling Sophia’s words and now the soft broken confession from Zayn.

 _A baby_ … he always wanted to have a big family, fill the house with children running around, and have a son to whom he could teach everything his own father taught him. However Sophia never could give him that, and now Zayn was so easily preaching a lie Liam couldn’t believe because if in the end it was all a lie again… His world would go down in a frightening chaos with all his dreams.

He couldn’t believe the boy. The proofs said something else than the fervent lie Zayn tried to feed him anyway.     

**_TBC_**


	43. Checkmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Please do check out my other work. (Ziam)
> 
>  
> 
> [The painting on the Wall](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6400381)

 

**_ _ **

 

**_All is fair in love and war._ **

 

Sophia sighed mechanically cleaning the kitchen after dinner. Her gaze seemed far away as she moved around, her mind roared with tired thoughts.

She met Liam so many years ago yet their first time seeing each other was engraved in her memory. It felt like it was yesterday that she smiled at a young Liam, teasing him because of his spiky hair and hipster look.

The memory made the woman smile nostalgic, a twinge of pain in her heart now knowing that she lost her husband, her best friend. It was all surreal even if she caught them, her nephew stealing her man and was pregnant with a kid that she couldn’t provide. She felt like a failure in every way possible, as a wife, lover, and a mother.

Sophia bit her lip suppressing her tears, her heart was shattered yet it was beating too fast in her chest making her breathing laborious. She lost everything to a young wild love, and the thought broke her. Zayn didn’t only take her husband but everything. Her whole life was set, a future with Liam, their families united to make one for more than a decade, and in heartbeat Zayn destroyed all her expectations, and hopes.

She was hurt, in deep agony preferring to give in pure anger than face the sorrow. Not yet, she couldn’t let them have their happy ending when her world crashed down in a suffocating silence. All she craved was to hurt just like they hurt her, a tear for tear, heartbreak for heartbreak.

The woman never was keen on violence or inflicting pain, it was all the opposite. She always was so kind, comprehensive, and gave from herself to please others. However when the devil knocked at her doorsteps, she couldn’t just stay there and watch him ruin her life. She needed to fight, shout, cry, and do her best to run away from that beast.

She was yet to know that she couldn’t run away fast enough, far away from that beast because it was within her, it was her…Her sorrow, pain, and new beginning that no matter where she went, how long the fight lasted, she would have to face it. Zayn was there to stay, and the unbearable heartbreak he brought along with him was there to be felt and overcame.

Sophia despised that cold heartless version of herself she became, though she felt that she didn’t have any choice as misery colored her mind grey, and poisoned her veins. They hurt her, it was unfair because they didn’t even gave her the chance to fight.

“ _It’s unfair_ ” She breathed with tears wetting her cheeks, frustration, anger, and sorrow making her body tremble and ache. “ _Unfair_ ” She repeated powerless making her way upstairs to lay next to the man that caused her the greatest pain in her life.

-

Liam was a man of many principles. He was raised by a Christian family to be a good man, husband, friend, neighbor, father. Yet it took only one youthful brunet to erase everything his mother taught him about being a good man, and everything his father taught him about being a husband.

The man groaned feeling the start of a headache, blood being pumped too harshly in his temples. He buried his face in the pillow smelling the sweet perfume of his wife. He used to love that scent and now it brought a deep painful guilt to his heart, instead of the usual long gone warm feeling.

It was so easy to put the blame on other things than himself for what he’d done… _Fate, Zayn, routine, boredom_. Although at the end of the day, the guilt was his to carry, the pain his to feel, the anguish there to stay.   

He knew it was his doing that led his marriage to fail. Sophia was a good woman, wife, and lover. She always did her best in everything, and gave too much of herself to please the others. Yet despite all of her kind giving nature, Liam turned her back on her, and broke his vows. It wasn’t as easy as Zayn thought it was to let go of her, and start a new life.

Liam loved her for years even though now he felt nothing but that bittersweet nostalgia people have for fading happy memories. It wasn’t easy to just walk away, not only on the administrative side, but on the moral too. He lived, shared every moment of his life with her for more than ten years. She knew about his fears, hopes, expectations, and those little details that made his whole self.

He felt guilty because he would surely hurt her when she was only kind, and comprehensive toward him. He felt pain because it was a tremendous side of his life that he gave up for the unknown with Zayn. He felt anguish because he didn’t know how to let go, and just live the present.

“ _It is not fair for her_ ” He breathed tiredly in the pillow, the words were quickly smothered. “ _Unfair_ ” he repeated closing his eyes trying to sleep but it was impossible. There was Zayn also in the equation now, and a baby that he was so scared of.  

Zayn was everything Liam yearned for. A young beautiful man, a carrier that swelled his heart with hopes about a family, and a young reckless love that took, ravaged carelessly everything to just thrive. The affair gave Liam a new purpose, life, and a reason to step out of his routine. He was happy with Zayn, he was in love. The guilt never was strong enough to make him give up on that forbidden bond.

Liam braved every obstacle on his way to taste that sweet freedom, and delight. Then without his consent, without even him realizing, the fling morphed into deep tumultuous love ordering for a future, a lifetime bond.

“ _Unfair_ ” He rasped with frustration because Zayn deserved better than to be a secret. The brunet deserved to be loved in broad daylight without the pain that his relationship with Liam caused.

Then there was the baby…Liam licked his lips picturing easily the teen behind his closed eyelids, the baby bump that stretched the tan skin, the small hands that had a habit of stroking the swollen belly. He wanted to believe Zayn, to believe that the kid was his yet the proofs said otherwise.

Liam wanted more than anything to be a father, and finally start a family with the teen. However Sophia had undeniable proofs, to add more gasoline on fire the man couldn’t help but think that on that period they were fighting. Zayn played many reckless games and tricks, that now it stroke back against him.

Liam wanted the baby to be his. If he believed blindly Zayn and in the end it was yet another trick, the older man knew it would surely break him and tear his soul apart.

-

Zayn closed his eyes leaning comfortably against the headboard, one hand already stroking the small baby bump. The atmosphere and situation tired him more than everything, he needed to act and fast. Losing time on fights, and trying to convince a very scared stubborn Liam was clearly a waste. Sophia made her move, now it was his turn.

The brunet smirked as he heard Sophia in the hallway make her way to bed. His plan was flawless and soon enough he would have Liam for himself. They could finally found a family and have their ‘ _happy ending_ ’.

He stood up leaving the warmth of his bed and silently started to pack his belongings. The idea was simple; make Liam believe that the teen was leaving for good, get a genuine reaction from the older man, let Sophia believe that she won then finally have Liam.

The teen quickly packed everything, making sure he didn’t leave anything behind. Sophia needed to believe that he left with no return possible. Zayn sighed dragging soundlessly his suitcases to the bedroom door, the next morning he would act and win without Sophia realizing until late.

“ _Checkmate_ ” He chuckled rubbing his baby bump as his gaze roamed over the room one last time to check that he didn’t forget something. He won and it felt great comforting him and giving him courage to face the long painful day to come.

-

**OoO**

Morning rolled with yet the same heavy silence, and tiring routine. Sophia quietly sipped her coffee and chewed her pancakes. Her mind focused on reading and answering her e-mails over the phone. Liam on the other hand drank his coffee waiting for the teen to join them. He was exhausted after the little sleep he got the previous night. Nightmares kept him away from any rest, his body was too sore, and his mind too foggy to do anything else than the basics.

As usual Zayn came down after a shower, already dressed to leave and act on his plan. He cleared his throat standing by the table, gaze going between a sleepy Liam and a glaring Sophia.

“I have an announcement to make” He breathed doing his best to sound tired and broken. “I am leaving” He added briefly focusing on Liam. It was the man’s turn to act, Zayn needed him to fight and sound desperate.

“Where?” Liam asked numbly still oblivious, while Sophia arched an eyebrow leaning a bit to the left side to see the curious luggage by the front door. A victorious smirk stretched her lips, eyes glued on Zayn now.

“I am sorry to hear that, love” She started in a sweet fake tone. “But we can’t force you to stay” She added standing up obviously gloating because of her pseudo-victory.

“I already called my mother and informed her. And a taxi is waiting for me outside” Zayn said softly dismissing her words.

“You can’t” Liam stated finally snapping out of his torpor. He stood up going close to the brunet meeting the tearful hazel. “It can’t be the end” he whispered giving up on the fake show he put on for so long for Sophia. His stomach knotted in fear, and his veins froze at the prospect of losing Zayn.

"It’s not an end. We never properly were to have one anyway. We never were meant to be, we just happened" The brunet murmured with a low voice, a few tears rolled down his cheeks making the scene more believable.

“ _Main tumse pyaar karta hoon_ ” Zayn added standing on his toes to plant a gentle kiss on Liam’s lips. He suppressed a laugh as he heard Sophia gasped behind Liam. He gave the older man enough time to end it, and he couldn’t wait any longer. The teen was keen on having his family with Liam, and Sophia needed to be out of the picture as soon as possible. It was out of question to give birth without Liam by his side.

Liam inhaled stunned by the bold move, his gaze instantly went to a very furious pale Sophia by his side. He didn’t want to hide anymore and she didn’t have any proof to incriminate him in court anyway. It wasn’t the way the man wanted to end it with his wife but Zayn clearly had other plans in mind.

“Goodbye, Liam” Zayn said with a sob walking away quickly leaving the house. It was only when the front door closed shut that Liam snapped out of his lethargy.

_He left…Zayn left…Zayn left me._

The thoughts roared in his mind, the poisonous words banging endlessly in his head. His breathing went shallow, a scarring cold knotted his stomach. He was panicking instead of running after Zayn, and trying to mend things.

Sophia laughed coldly bringing him to reality, the low heartless outburst was so fake and out of character.

“I won” She said with a smug victorious tone, yet even to her ears it sounded fake. Her heart was still shattered, her voice still heavy with pain, and her mind was noisy with grief.

“Won what?” Liam snapped finally facing her, eyes ice cold as he stared at her frail shaking form. She was putting on a mask, a mascaraed that was painful obvious. Her hands were trembling, her beautiful eyes full of grief and tears, her heart beat too fast in her chest.

“He left you! You’ve nothing, just like me!” Sophia laughed humorlessly though her tears. “I won” She breathed with a choked voice.

“You knew” The man blurted surprised failing to recall when she could’ve caught them, or have any doubts. They were careful and so discreet. Even Zayn joked more time than not saying ‘ _we’re the quiet ones’_ with a fond impatient smile, craving for another future.

 _Zayn_.

The memory broke Liam’s heart because he lost the brunet. Their future crumbled down like a house of cars, their hopes faded away like smoke in winds. It hurt…it hurt so much.

“Michael told me everything” Sophia stated with a broken voice, the event still too fresh in her memory. The man destroyed her world without any care or tact. His words were crude and full of hate, dripping with a hardly hidden jealousy.

“What does he have better than me, huh?” She asked bitter not really wanting to know the answer or argue about it. “What happened to us? We were friends, we were fine…We were happy”

Liam stood ashamed, guilt crushing his chest. They were fine that was the truth and he betrayed her without giving any chance.

“We were happy but not like before. It became a routine…We weren’t in love anymore” He tried looking at her, tears fogging his vision.

“I was!!”She snapped desperate and sorrowful. “I was in love with you!” The woman added breaking down. Her body slid down to the floor, her distressed sobs filled the room breaking the heavy silence. The world stopped yet was still turning and full of life. Her mind was too tired to assimilate anything.

“I love you, Liam” Sophia cried hiding her face behind her shaking hands. “You turned your back on me, and went away. He is my nephew, my family…You’re selfish”

Liam sat down a bit away from her, back against a wall. He didn’t know what to say or do to make things right, his world took a turn for the worst, however he was relieved that there was no lies anymore.

“I am sorry” He started mind blank but words seemed to have a will of their own as they spilled from his dry lips. “I am sorry for cheating on you, for breaking my vows. I am sorry for the pain, heartache I caused but I can’t be sorry for being happy again, or for falling in love. I am sorry for not seeing that I was the only that wasn’t happy…I am sorry for being blind, and so wrapped up in my own mind, tossing you aside. I am sorry for being selfish and wanting to leave and start again with…him. I am sorry for leaving you behind when all you wanted for to be by my side”

He was breathless without moving an inch from his spot. His gaze was glued on his wife, watching her cry softly, her frail shoulders shaking as she let out her pain.

“I am sorry” The man repeated wiping his own tears. His heart was agonizing now that the curtain fell of the comedy that was his life. “I am sorry for everything, you deserve better”

Sophia looked up meeting the brown orbs reading the honesty in them, and the deep pain that was raging there, silent and ravenous.

“I hate you” She rasped hoarsely. Her eyes roamed over the broken figure of her husband, he looked so far away from the man she once loved and knew. The woman noticed a few grey hairs in the chocolate curls, wrinkles by the warm brown eyes, and a deep sadness in the man’s features. She wondered how she had been so blind to not have noticed it before.

“I thought I would be with you until our hair went grey, then we would fade away with all the happy memories we should’ve had”  

“I thought the same” Liam whispered looking at her with no strength to fight anymore. “I thought you were the only one but…We forced it, we never really were in love, we never shared passion. We were just happy that we found each other because we were too scared to look in other places, and not find anyone.”

“Was there anything I could’ve done to prevent this?” She asked in a breath fearing the answer. Her heart slowly calmed down although it was still in pieces.

“No” Liam answered genuinely shaking his head. “I fell in love without him even trying. Our marriage was doomed to fail”

"I should've seen it coming" She said taking a deep breath standing up slowly. “How stupid was I to think that you wouldn't leave me when I couldn’t give you the only thing you wanted most" Sophia added taking a few steps toward the hallway to leave. “Kids, a family”

Liam sighed standing up too, his head was spinning from the eventful morning. He needed to call work and let them know that he would take a week leave then go after Zayn. Relief washed over now that his secret was out and the situation settled with Sophia.

"It never was about kids, you were too focused on that subject to notice that it made you drift away from me. You were obsessed by it, I accepted the situation and wanted to move forward. The only thing I wanted when I married you was to be with you but it wasn’t enough for you. I was happy until you started keeping to yourself thinking that I wanted kids, and blamed yourself for the things you said I wanted. I cheated, I am sorry for it, but you left my side long before that”

He took a deep breath watching one last time Sophia before she would surely leave and be his ex-wife. She would fade away like any other memory, time was merciless in that way. Liam took in one last time her soft features, the way she held herself, acted and just was.

“I just wanted you but you wanted more. I wasn’t enough for you, and that’s ok because we never were meant to be, we forced it.”

Sophia closed her eyes a second processing the words. It was a heartbreaking goodbye, her future was so uncertain suddenly.

“You both hurt me. You’d your reason to leave me for him, but you could’ve done it in a better way and not drag me in the dirt like this. You turned me into a joke by letting Michael tell me all about it. You broke my heart. Now that he left you, we’re even…Because you know the pain”

Liam didn’t say a word letting her speak. There wasn’t anything he could’ve added anyway. He felt like all the words were said, and everything was done.

“You can delude yourself with all the reasons you want but the facts still remains. You only are an old man lusting after an underage teen. You’re a disgusting man, and you will carry this guilt forever because I will never forgive you. My forgiveness will never be yours to have”

Sophia smirked coldly feeling empty but satisfied at least. Her pain was still there making her skin crawl and mind rumble however she felt relief knowing that Liam wouldn’t either have his ‘ _happy ever after_ ’.

“I am happy because you lost your lover, but ‘m ecstatic that you lost your kid too in the process. He is pregnant with your bastard, and the fact that you believed my lie and pushed him away until he left just made my day, and let me walk out of here in peace”   

Sophia went upstairs quickly packing a suitcase before leaving in silence. She didn’t feel the need to say anything more. Liam was in the kitchen pacing frantically trying to call Zayn who clearly wasn’t answering. She won and that was all that mattered to her.

“She left” Liam whispered as Zayn finally picked up the phone. His heart was beating too fast making him dizzy and nauseous. He locked the front door making sure to see Sophia drive away.

“Jaan, where are you? Can you come back? She is gone” The man pleaded over the phone after Zayn explained him everything over texts. It still felt surreal, in less than a day a kaleidoscope of exhausting emotions swept over him.

-

An hour later Zayn let himself in the house again, careful to not be seen by any indiscreet eyes. He didn’t want his plan to be ruined now that Sophia finally left.

“Jaan” Liam breathed rushing to hug Zayn tight, a grin teasing his lips knowing that he still had the brunet.

“We’re finally alone” Zayn chuckled looking up at the man with a bright smile. His plan worked without a glitch, and he finally had Liam for himself. It was a relief and a dream came true after so many long months of hiding.

They spent the rest of the day in the house talking with the lawyer about the divorce, and every detail to not ruin Liam in the process. It was still a long road before they would be free to show their love in broad daylight, however it was the first step and it was enough for now.

Zayn smiled watching Liam talk with the lawyer over the phone, eyebrows knitted together in deep concentration. His heart swelled with joy knowing that now he was his.

When night came they headed toward bed, both tired after the long eventful day. Liam laid with a content sigh next to Zayn, sinking his body in the comfy mattress in the brunet’s room.

“The door is open” Zayn stated mentioning the bedroom door, a soft laugh echoed in the room. They finally didn’t have to hide their love behind closed doors anymore.

“Yeah” Liam nodded understanding the deep meaning behind the casual sentence. It was open and it would stay that way until they would want some intimacy when their kids would roam around.

“My baby” The man grinned putting his hand over the small bump. “I can’t wait to see him or her” He added pleased, eyes shining from happiness.

“Babies” Zayn corrected biting his lip as he saw the realization light up Liam’s face. “Twins” he added to not let any doubt linger.

They were meant to be and it was only later that it was revealed to them as a certain truth, when they held their daughters for the first time.

**_The end_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It goes without saying that it’s painful to put an end to this adventure, but yet it’s a relief because we made until here. 
> 
> This story is more than a ‘story’ for me because it brought me friends along, and so many beautiful memories. I started it as a simple smut that wouldn’t reach the 5K and now it’s a monster plot that I am so proud of. 
> 
> Thank you to you all that are still here almost a year after I started publishing. Thank you for your comments and encouraging words. Thank you for sticking around when I was out of inspiration, and sometimes lost my way. THANK YOU FOR READING. 
> 
> The ride was beautiful because we made it all together. 
> 
> See you on another journey.
> 
>  
> 
> [The painting on the Wall](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6400381)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. The feed back cheers me up and help me progress and write better. So you know what to do !
> 
> I take prompts/ requests for on going stories here or at;
> 
> My twitter @DanaideDana  
> Tumblr : danaidedana.tumblr.com


End file.
